


Цветы счастья

by mari5787



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Pining, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 68,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari5787/pseuds/mari5787
Summary: Инквизиция одержала очередную победу, Скайхолд вновь стал мирным прибежищем для всех. Кроме Каллена Резерфорда. Солас вернулся к своей возлюбленной леди Инквизитору, и Каллен чувствует себя усталым и сломленным, видя Лавеллан в объятьях другого. Когда Эллана отправит командора в Ферелден на новую миссию, станет ли это концом его работы на Инквизицию? Или началом чего-то большего?





	1. Инквизитор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Happiness of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431143) by [AgapeErosPhilia (AttilaTheHun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttilaTheHun/pseuds/AgapeErosPhilia). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

— Тебе плохо в Скайхолде?

Каллен поднял взгляд от своего стола и увидел в дверном проеме Эллану Лавеллан. Сначала ему показалось, что она пошутила, — редко, но это с ней случалось, — однако инквизитор была серьезной и задумчивой, как и всегда. С тех пор, как вернулся Солас, она вновь стала радоваться жизни, но юмор никогда не был ее сильной стороной. Много раз Каллен представлял их разговоры, и в них он всегда спрашивал, была ли ее серьезность следствием долийского воспитания, влиянием метки или просто чертой характера. Она всегда была серьёзной и такой задумчивой.

Его это притягивало. Рядом с ней было так тихо и спокойно. Так хотелось узнать, что же скрывается за ее молчанием и задумчивым взглядом.

Но сейчас он даже был рад, что так и не решился узнать. Эллана потянулась к своему старому возлюбленному столь же неумолимо, как цветок к солнцу. А трусость Каллена в отсутствие Соласа только послужила на пользу эльфу. Лавеллан так ничего и не узнала о его чувствах.

Она нахмурилась, и Каллен понял, что так и не ответил на ее вопрос. 

— Мы делаем важную работу, инквизитор, — проговорил он. — Тедас с каждым годом становится всё лучше от ваших усилий. Я рад и горд быть частью этого.

— Ты уходишь от ответа, командир, — многозначительно сказала она.

Каллен вздохнул. 

— Нет, я вполне счастлив.

— Но не достаточно. Это заметно.

Он сжал зубы и продолжил перекладывать бумаги. Что она хотела услышать? Что Скайхолд был слишком шумным и беспокойным? Что единственное тихое место теперь рядом с ней делил кто-то другой? Что он специально напросился играть в шахматы с Дорианом каждый день просто потому, что это давало ему возможность проходить через сад, где она так часто сидела, только чтобы кивнуть ей мимоходом?

Или, возможно, она хотела услышать более горькую правду? Что стала очередной магессой, в которую он был безответно влюблен? Солона. Хоук. Они все обладали магической мощью, которая звала и притягивала его, может быть, именно тем, что была под запретом. Может быть, все храмовники чувствовали подобное. Может быть, это был лириум. Может быть, это было следствием его обучения. Каллен никогда не спрашивал. Если его чувства были нормальны, то значит, все храмовники были с изъяном. А если нет, значит, изъян был в нём? В любом случае, он никогда не поддавался своим желаниям. При достаточной силе воли можно преодолеть любую слабость. Даже если от этой душевной боли сгораешь заживо.

— Мне жаль, если моя работа вас не устраивает, — вместо этого ответил Каллен.

Эллана скрестила руки.

— Твоя работа, как всегда, безукоризненна. Я пришла поговорить не о работе. А о личном, — она вздохнула. — Ты снова чувствуешь тягу к лириуму?

При фразе — «о личном» — он ощутимо напрягся, но снова расслабился, когда инквизитор озвучила свой вопрос. На него Каллен мог ответить с легким сердцем.

— Нет. Днём, конечно, порой болит голова, а ночью иногда бывают кошмары, но я достаточно силен, чтобы справиться с ними. Я преодолел зависимость.

Она пристально изучала его своими светлыми глазами, и Каллен с острой болью понял, что Эллана ему не поверила. Неужели она все это время не доверяла ему?

— Клянусь вам, инквизитор. Я же командую вашей армией, — произнёс он.

Она неохотно кивнула. Мимо неё, извинившись на ходу, пронесся посыльный и передал Каллену несколько донесений. Конечно же, от Лелианы. Новые территории изучены. Больше убитых и заключенных под стражу людей. Меньше людей, которым можно доверять.

Глядя на свитки, ему захотелось побиться головой о стену. Неужели Лелиана никогда не отправит ему доклад о том, что в Тедасе всё в порядке и вот уже целую неделю нигде не было сражений? Казалось ужасно несправедливым, что чем лучше он выполнял свою работу, чем больше Инквизиция распространяла свое влияние, тем больше ему приходилось читать о военных столкновениях.

Когда Каллен передал посыльному собственные отчеты и повернулся к своей гостье, то увидел, что она рассматривает низкий столик в углу. По сути, стол должен был быть обеденным, если у него не было ни времени, ни желания спускаться в общую залу, а на деле стал прибежищем разных несрочных донесений, случайных записей и старых перьев. Эллана рассматривала столик, и легкая улыбка блуждала на её лице. При взгляде на неё у Каллена сердце сжималось от боли. Она тихонько рассмеялась, думая о чём-то своем.

Каллен почти спросил, что ее так забавляет, когда инквизитор сама прервала молчание.

— Откуда взялись эти цветы? — спросила Лавеллан, указывая на букет, так сильно выделяющийся на общем фоне его аскетичного кабинета.

— Один из моих новых помощников приносит их из сада Часовни каждый раз, когда доставляет мне донесения. Приятно прикоснуться к природе, — сказал он.

— Я думала, что ты всегда прикасаешься к природе с этой прорехой в крыше, которую не позволяешь никому залатать, — и она указала пальцем наверх.

Он впервые улыбнулся.

— Это не природа, а часть архитектуры, — сказал Каллен. Он никогда не говорил об этом вслух, но ему была нужна сломанная крыша, чтобы напоминать себе о его обязанностях и целях. Об опасностях штормов и мечтах о звездах. — Природа — это не просто улица. Деннет в этом прекрасно меня понимает. Мы оба ферелденцы и скучаем по родным местам. Таким диким и простым. В Скайхолде нет ничего подобного. Или в Арборской глуши, куда бы я с огромным удовольствием больше не возвращался.

Эллана, не глядя на него, невесомо погладила лепестки цветов. Он вздрогнул. Казалось, она что-то для себя решила и вновь обратилась к нему.

— Что ж, я пойду, и так тебя надолго отвлекла. Я верю, что сейчас ты в порядке, но, пожалуйста, если что-то изменится, обязательно расскажи мне. Обещай мне, Каллен.

Хотя она и обратилась к нему по имени, её слова были больше похожи на приказ, чем на дружеское участие.

— Я обещаю, Эллана.

***

Спустя две недели Лавеллан сидела на утреннем совещании его команды, как иногда делала. Здесь присутствовали офицеры его армии, а также некоторые члены Инквизиции. Железный Бык как представитель наемников, Вивьен как представитель Круга магов и Церкви, Блэкволл в качестве представителя Стражей и Кассандра как глава возрожденного Ордена храмовников. Инквизитор так или иначе стояла во главе каждой из организаций и при желании могла диктовать свои условия, но предпочитала сидеть в уголке и впитывать информацию, а не вносить собственные предложения. Каллен был посредником между ней и властями, и она не старалась этого изменить.

Обычная рутина, встреча прошла без осложнений, и он с облегчением вздохнул, осознавая, что нет новых проблем, которые стоило бы решать в срочном порядке. Даже наёмники были довольны своей платой, чего, как заверил его Железный Бык, никогда не было. Каллен уже был готов всех распустить, когда позади него заговорила Эллана.

— Командир, последний вопрос на повестке дня.

Он удивленно обернулся, но кивнул. Она подошла к столу и прислонилась к нему.

— Прошу прощения, что говорю об этом в последний момент, но информация пришла только сегодня утром. Лелиана узнала о местонахождении некоторой группы Искателей, которых мы никогда бы не нашли без поддержки Кассандры. Есть подтверждение, что они обосновались на юге Ферелдена, и мы хотим как можно скорее с ними связаться.

— Конечно, инквизитор, — сказал Каллен и попытался вспомнить, какие силы у них сосредоточены в том районе. — Я дам вам знать сегодня же, какой отряд мы можем к ним отправить.

Эллана покачала головой.

— Не нужно много людей. Искатели очень подозрительны, — произнесла она и посмотрела на Кассандру, которая в ответ фыркнула. Лавеллан продолжила с улыбкой: — Это дипломатическая миссия, а не военная экспансия. Жозефина со мной согласна.

— Как хотите. Думаю, тогда наш посол может предоставить вам все необходимые ресурсы.

— Не в этом случае. Мы согласились, что вы и Кассандра — наш лучший шанс достижения мирного результата, — сказала Эллана. — За три недели вы управитесь. Одна неделя до Ферелдена, одна обратно и неделя вам на мирные переговоры. Я наделю вас всеми возможными полномочиями, и вы можете пообещать все, что посчитаете необходимым для нашего дела.

Каллен быстро взглянул на Кассандру, которая, казалось, удивилась, но спорить не стала. Однако он был категорически не согласен с этим решением.

— Я не могу уехать из Скайхолда так надолго. За один день может скопиться целая тысяча дел, а уж за три недели... — проговорил он и снова посмотрел на Кассандру. — Я не к тому, что Искатели не важны.

Лицо Кассандры оставалось бесстрастным.

— Я поняла вас, командир, — ответила Эллана. — Но и вы поймите меня. Сейчас я никак не могу уехать из Скайхолда, а после меня вы главный представитель власти Инквизиции, которую Искатели уважают. К тому же вы знаете потребности храмовников, но не настолько с ними связаны, чтобы потакать их нуждам. И можете спокойно защитить себя во время путешествия без сопровождения солдат.

Это были хорошие аргументы, каждый из них. Только ему все равно казалось, будто он летит в пропасть. Каллен посмотрел на Эллану, надеясь, что в его взгляде была решимость, а не отчаяние.

— Можно послать кого-то другого. Мой долг быть здесь.

— Ваш долг быть там, куда я вас посылаю, — строго сказала она. — Да, есть и другие. Но я выбрала вас. И пока вас не будет в Скайхолде, я думаю, это будет отличная возможность для меня узнать о тонкостях командования. Когда ещё этому учиться, как не в ваше отсутствие?

Железный Бык громко закашлялся, но не достаточно громко, чтобы скрыть свой смех, и даже хорошо обученные офицеры командира не смогли удержаться от усмешки. А Каллен даже не пытался скрыть свой ужас.

— Вы собираетесь взять на себя роль командира? — спросил он. Эллана была умной, смелой, великолепным магом и дипломатом. Но едва ли могла понять тонкости стратегического мышления.

— Ну, нет, не полностью. Так, коснуться основ. Вы сами говорили, что ваши офицеры отлично выполняют свою работу, а значит, помогут мне справиться с вашими обязанностями, — она подняла руку на продолжающиеся протесты Каллена. — Достаточно. Я — инквизитор. Я должна уметь управлять своими войсками. Кроме того, Лелиана заверила меня, что в Тедасе сейчас очень спокойно.

— Ты быстро изменишь свое мнение, босс, — пробормотал Бык, но Эллана либо его не расслышала, либо не захотела расслышать. Она смотрела на Каллена, ожидая его следующих контраргументов.

Но их не осталось. На него навалилось осознание, что их разговор несколько недель назад был проверкой, и он ее провалил. Инквизитор искала способ избавиться от него. Если Каллен возьмется за выполнение этой миссии, и за это время не случится каких-либо инцидентов, то это только докажет, что Инквизиция вполне может обойтись и без него.

Ему казалось маловероятным, что ей все сразу дастся легко. Наверное, поэтому Эллана и отправляет его в эту командировку, понимая, что есть шанс, что что-то может пойти не так. Да, в этом был смысл. Похоже, инквизитор все хорошо продумала. Возможно, она была лучшим стратегом, чем он предполагал.

Каллен кивком выразил свое согласие, и совещание было закрыто. Он встал и поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату. Давно ему не приходилось участвовать в походах. Он надеялся, что вспомнит, как правильно паковать вещи.

***

Они выехали на рассвете. Каллен старался не показывать своей усталости, укладывая вещи в седельные сумки своего жеребца. Кассандра выглядела как обычно бодрой и собранной. И он позавидовал ее способности так хорошо себя чувствовать по утрам. И находить контакт с животными. Ее личный конь был тих и спокоен, как и она, в то время как его жеребец так и норовил скинуть с себя седельные сумки и бился в поводу. Ему явно хотелось сбежать.

Каллен выругался себе под нос, когда коричневый жеребец снова боднул его в плечо. Слова Деннета его не утешили.

— Вы хотели коня, который всегда будет готов к бою, командир. Гефест — это то, что вам нужно. Нельзя винить зверя за его природу, — наставительно произнес Деннет. Он повернулся к пятнистому мерину Кассандры. — А этот мальчик хоть и выглядит спокойным, на поле боя никому не даст спуску, уж поверьте мне. Хороший стойкий конь.

Кассандра слегка улыбнулась и потрепала своего коня по холке. Каллен с облегчением выдохнул, наконец приладив седельные сумки на спину своенравного жеребца. Надо было ехать, чтобы успеть до пробуждения Скайхолда и избежать суеты вокруг их отъезда. Он не хотел слышать слов прощания. Он уже произнес их тихо, под покровом ночи, лежа в своей постели.

Ночь пролетела незаметно, но его утреннее состояние было связано не только с ранним часом, но и тем, что большую часть ночи он провел, приводя дела в порядок перед отъездом. Перебрал груду документов, перенес личные вещи к себе и упаковал их. Полностью очистил кабинет, чтобы тот был готов принять новую хозяйку в лице инквизитора. Когда он, наконец, провалился в сон без сновидений, кабинет казался пустынным и чужим.

Они подвели коней к воротам, и Каллен уже был готов взобраться на своего, поставив ногу в стремя, когда раздался голос:

— Кассандра! Каллен!

Его нога медленно опустилась на твердую землю. Инквизитор все-таки пришла, и она улыбалась. Скорее всего, Эллана выпила какое-нибудь укрепляющее зелье, других причин быть столь веселой в такой ранний час он не видел. Солас пришел вместе с ней, и ладонь Каллена сжалась в кулак. Главные члены Инквизиции знали о связи Соласа с Корифеем, знали, что именно он послужил началом трагических событий, захлестнувших Тедас в последние годы.

Так много людей умерли из-за него, но он был не в тюрьме. Самсон буквально сошел с ума и сгнил заживо, но эльф, который был в этом повинен, жив и свободен.

Эллана сказала, что Солас заслуживает доверия. Лелиана согласилась. И Каллен последовал их примеру, но это вовсе не означало, что эльф ему нравился. Хотя, возможно, большая часть ненависти была связана с тем фактом, что не его рука так нежно приобнимала Эллану за плечи.

— Я хочу попрощаться, — сказала Лавеллан, — и убедиться, что вы взяли всё необходимое.

— Более чем, — ответила Кассандра. — Просто невозможно подготовиться к любому повороту событий. Мы будем регулярно докладывать.

— Обязательно. Я хочу знать всё. — Эллана вдруг шагнула вперед и крепко обняла Искательницу. Из-за разницы в росте она, в основном, обнимала броню Кассандры, и металл, холодивший кожу Лавеллан, вряд ли доставлял ей удовольствие, но она довольно долго не хотела отпускать свою подругу. Когда эльфийка отступила, по её щекам текли слезы. — Будьте осторожны. Пусть твой Создатель присмотрит за вами.

Кассандра выглядела ошеломленной, но торжественно пообещала попробовать. Эллана повернулась к Каллену, который рефлекторно отступил от неё. Он слишком часто мечтал о её объятиях, чтобы позволить себе раскиснуть перед другими людьми, тем более после того как его по сути уволили.

К счастью, инквизитор снова улыбнулась, и слезы исчезли.

— Не волнуйтесь, командир. У меня для вас другой подарок.

Солас вытащил из-за пазухи мешочек и протянул Эллане. Она шагнула к Каллену и вложила ему в руку подарок. Он с недоумением уставился на холщовый мешок. 

— Это луковицы растений с Морозных гор, — с мягкой улыбкой произнесла Лавеллан. — Ты мог бы взять их с собой и посадить на твоей такой дикой и простой родной земле. Может, тогда ты сможешь отыскать там нечто новое.

Глядя на нее, такую счастливую от своего подарка, он так и не решился сказать ей, как опасно сажать растения в непривычной для них среде. Они могут не выжить или, что еще хуже, так разрастись, что вытеснят все прочие. Взглянув на лицо Соласа, Каллен понял, что тот разделяет его опасения, но Эллана была так довольна собой, что ни один из них не сказал ни слова. Вместо этого он аккуратно положил луковицы в одну из своих сумок и искренне поблагодарил её за подарок.

— Попытайтесь не развязать новой войны, пока меня нет, — проговорил он, поглядев при этом на Соласа, который ответил ему холодной улыбкой.

— Да, сэр, — отсалютовав рукой, сказала Эллана и откинулась назад, прислонившись спиной к груди своего возлюбленного, который приобнял её. — Только рутинное патрулирование границ в течение следующих трех недель.

Каллен кивнул. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь на прощание, но он не находил слов. Солас что-то прошептал Эллане прямо на ухо, мягко, интимно, и она улыбнулась своей тихой волнующей улыбкой. Что ж, пришла пора ему двигаться дальше.

Кассандра уже была верхом, когда и он взобрался на своего коня. Они направились к небольшому мосту из замка, подняв напоследок руки в немом прощании, но Каллен не мог устоять, чтобы не бросить последний прощальный взгляд. Скайхолд был его домом, и ему казалось, что он нашёл место, где останется навсегда. Но надо быть честным — дома у него никогда не было. Он резко выдохнул, силясь сохранить самообладание.

Прежде чем они достигли места, откуда могли пустить коней в галоп, Каллен почувствовал волну исцеляющей магии, которая вдохнула в него силы. Он не смог остановить захлестнувшую его радость, несмотря на вторжение опасной магии. Эллана видела, что ему плохо, и помогла ему, пусть и в последний раз.

Он повернулся в седле, чтобы махнуть ей рукой и тем самым отблагодарить, но её не было у ворот. Там стоял Солас, и Каллену захотелось собрать это волшебство в руку и кинуть обратно в него вместе со своим разбившимся сердцем.

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=21af9850f69007ce077075a9085ca638)


	2. Искательница

— Так что, остановимся? 

Каллен так резко дернул поводья, стряхивая с себя оцепенение, что Гефест протестующе заржал. Он слегка покраснел и ослабил хватку. 

— Прости, я, кажется, задумался. Что ты сказала? 

— Я спросила, хочешь ли ты остановиться на ночь в ближайшем городе, — сказала Кассандра.

И впервые за столько миль он наконец осмотрелся. Уже смеркалось, и вечер неумолимо вступал в свои права. Еще немного, и им просто придется двигаться вслепую при убывающей луне, став легкой мишенью для возможных разбойников. Каллен покачал головой, испытывая отвращение к себе за такой промах.

— Мы доедем до него прежде, чем полностью стемнеет? 

Кассандра посмотрела на него с легким удивлением. 

— Ну да. Мы же только что проехали мимо человека, который сказал, что Вайлен в пяти минутах езды от нас, — сказала она. — Там есть таверна под флагами Инквизиции. Можем остановиться в ней. 

Каллен кивнул и пришпорил коня, чтобы Кассандра не заметила румянца на его щеках. Он так отвык от езды на коне, что первую часть пути мог думать только о том, как усидеть в седле и не свалиться на очередном повороте, а потом мысли от пережитого захватили его, и вот он уже даже не заметил того человека, что указал им дорогу. А ведь они путешествуют не со взводом солдат. Их всего двое. И его невнимательность может легко их погубить. 

Если он уже все не испортил... Каллен вновь вынырнул из своих мыслей, только когда они сели за один из длинных столов в непривычно шумной зале, а Кассандра набросилась на свой ужин с энтузиазмом голодающего заключенного. Они остановились переночевать и дать отдых лошадям, но как давно это было? Что они едят? Он не знал.

А с чего бы ему это знать? Мелочи были прерогативой подчиненных, а он командир. Каллен с легкостью помнил номер компании, график и направление продвижения войск, их численность, а вот чтобы вспомнить цвет своих брюк, ему бы пришлось взглянуть вниз. Когда же Командир подмял под себя Каллена, который, увидев что-то единожды, мог запомнить это навсегда? 

Похоже, ему и вправду пора в отставку. 

— Я был не очень приятным попутчиком. Прости меня, — сказал он и продолжил жевать свое рагу, стоящее перед ним, не столько потому, что хотел есть, сколько стремясь чем-то занять себя.

Кассандра пожала плечами:

— Почему? Все было хорошо.

Хорошо? Поездка под гнетущее молчание, с лидером, у которого даже не хватило совести спросить, не нужно ли ей остановиться? Она, казалось, заметила скепсис на его лице и улыбнулась. 

— Да нет, правда, — проговорила она. — Скайхолд всегда полон шума, который не затихает даже ночью. Приятно проехаться в тишине. 

Кассандра зачерпнула ложкой свое рагу и продолжила есть. Понаблюдав, как изображение ложки становится размытым перед его взглядом, Каллен понял, насколько же он устал, и что держался до сих только благодаря магии. 

Встряхнув головой, он попытался скинуть сонливость. 

— Тем не менее, я исправлюсь. Мне не хочется, чтобы ты провела эту поездку хуже, чем если бы ехала одна, — Каллен смущенно опустил взгляд к своей тарелке. — И, безусловно, будем чаще останавливаться.

— Ну что ж, здесь я с тобой спорить не стану, командир. Давно я так долго не была в седле, — в ее голос закрался смех. — Зато мы теперь опережаем график.

Каллен усмехнулся, но обращение его немного покоробило. Он устало потер шею.

— Кассандра, зови меня по имени, пожалуйста. В данный момент я не командир. И не могу... — он не удержался и широко зевнул. Было трудно даже думать, не то что говорить.

— Инквизиция не смогла бы обойтись без тебя, командир, — проговорила она, делая акцент на его звании. — Я сделала правильный выбор и нисколько не сомневаюсь в этом.

— Сейчас выбор делает инквизитор, леди Кассандра, — Создатель, как же он устал! Его глаза просто слипались. Покачав головой, Каллен фыркнул: — Думаю, Солас будет рад расширению круга своих обязанностей.

В ее взгляде появилось такое сострадание, что он чуть не прикусил язык от досады. Нашел время и место плакаться в жилетку! Слава Создателю, что они уже не в Скайхолде. И слава Создателю, что это была Кассандра: та, кому он всегда доверял свои секреты, если они у него были.

Она закончила трапезу и посмотрела на него в упор. 

— Возможно, эта поездка пойдет тебе на пользу, хоть ты и не хотел ехать.

— Я хотел.

Кассандра фыркнула:

— Инквизитор практически угрожала тебе расправой, лишь бы отправить на задание. Я знаю, что ты не одобряешь поступков Искателей, но они заслуживают шанса. 

— Ну, да, но не поэтому я не хотел... — он замолчал и потер виски. Эллана настолько мало в нем нуждалась, что прогнала. Его роль была столь несущественной, что его отсутствие едва ли кто-то заметит. — Не поэтому.

— Я знаю, — сказала Кассандра. Выражение ее лица стало очень решительным, и она быстро-быстро заговорила: — Это отличный повод научиться отделять работу от человека. Не надо путать инквизитора с инквизицией. Хватит считать, что кабинет и спальня — это одно и то же. Уверена, ты сможешь наконец понять: если ты не нужен в одном месте, не значит, что в тебе не нуждаются в другом. 

Каллен резко встал из-за стола, отодвинув лавку с громким скрежетом дерева о дерево, почти скинув человека на другом конце скамьи. На возмущенный мужской крик он едва обратил внимание. 

— Ты забываешься, Искательница. Моя личная жизнь — не твоего ума дело.

— Моего, если ты начинаешь хандрить и готов сбежать, трусливо поджав хвост, считая, что тебя выгоняют с твоего поста, раз дали такое простое задание, — он запротестовал, но она прервала его: — Я видела твой кабинет. Не ври мне.

— Я не сбегаю, — спокойно произнес Каллен, болезненно осознавая, что врёт. Его официально не уволили, но он знал, что уже не вернется. Кассандра прищурилась, пристально глядя на него, и Каллен не смог выдержать ее взгляда, опустил глаза и посмотрел на свои руки. Следом послышался тяжелый вздох Кассандры.

— Иди спать. Займи кровать. Тебе сейчас нужнее, — сказала она.

Хороший лидер наверняка стал бы протестовать и настоял бы, что мужчина может поспать и на жестком полу. Но сегодня вечером у него уже не оставалось сил, чтобы с ней спорить. Однако, добравшись до комнаты, Каллен достал из дорожной сумки свое одеяло, постелил его на пол и положил в изголовье лучшую подушку. Молчаливая просьба о прощении. Он понадеялся, что она поймет. Поглядев на сделанное, Каллен отстегнул меч, разделся до пояса и с благодарностью упал на кровать. Заснул он раньше, чем смог составить список отличий между тем, кем он был, и кем он стал. 

***

Каллен проснулся в темноте, хотя шум, доносившийся снизу, говорил о том, что уже наступило утро. Он протер глаза и посмотрел в окно. Стекло было прикрыто тяжелой тканью, загораживая свет. Это была попона с коня Кассандры. Как она ее так повесила, что он даже не услышал, Каллен не знал. 

Но не только это стало приятным сюрпризом. Спустив ноги с кровати, он увидел свое одеяло аккуратно скатанным, а рядом поднос с холодным завтраком, прикрытый тканью. Можно было спуститься вниз и разогреть еду, но Каллен был необычайно голоден. С жадностью позавтракав, он побрился, оделся, а затем собрал свои вещи. Вещей Кассандры уже не было, за исключением попоны — вероятно, она поднялась с первыми лучами солнца. 

Окно. Скатанное одеяло. Завтрак. Три добрых услуги всего за одно утро. На три больше, чем он заслуживал. 

Бережно свернув попону, Каллен направился в конюшню. Кони уже отдохнули и рвались в бой, но Кассандры рядом не наблюдалось. Не было ее и в столовой, хотя хозяин заверил его, что комната и обед оплачены, так что осталось только одно место, где она могла быть. Там, где стоял тренировочный манекен. 

Он без особого труда отыскал за постоялым двором участок поля, отведенный под площадку для тренировок. Несколько молодых мужчин и еще больше женщин держали в руках мечи, топоры или луки, но азарта в них было больше, чем навыка обращения с оружием. Каллена передернуло при мысли, сколько из них может просто по неосторожности получить травмы. Хотя в городе висели флаги Инквизиции, но мало-мальски компетентного учителя здесь не наблюдалось. Он мысленно сделал себе пометку отправить сюда кого-нибудь, когда вернется в Скайхолд, прежде чем вспомнил, что возвращаться туда не намерен.

Кассандра не тренировалась, как он ожидал. Вместо этого она, не торопясь, инструктировала нескольких подростков, как обращаться с оружием. Одна из девушек толкнула локтем соседку, указывая на Каллена, и Кассандра обернулась посмотреть, что отвлекло ее ученицу. Когда она его увидела, то даже немного покраснела. Дав ребятам задание позаниматься самостоятельно, она твердым отточенным шагом направилась к нему. 

— Командир, — сказала Кассандра, когда подошла к нему.

Он был озадачен и немного удивлен смущением на ее лице. Каллен попытался вспомнить, видел ли он ее смущение прежде по какому-либо поводу, кроме непристойных шуток Железного Быка и Варрика, и понял, что нет. 

— Каллен, — поправил он ее, правда, немного неуверенно, если быть честным. 

Она закатила глаза, но не стала с ним спорить. 

— Я хочу извинится за своё вчерашнее поведение. Ты... — Кассандра глубоко вздохнула. — Ты не спрашивал моего совета, и это было не моё дело, даже если все так и есть. Прости меня. 

— Тут нечего прощать. Ты мой друг, и твои советы очень важны для меня, как и твоя прямолинейность. Я их уважаю и полагаюсь на них, — сказал он. — К тому же твои доводы ничего не изменили. 

Улыбка появилась на ее лице, пусть слабая, но искренняя, и Каллен немного расслабился. 

— Я бы удивилась, если бы изменили. Мне редко удавалось убедить хоть кого-нибудь в чем-то. Дипломатия — не моя сильная сторона, — сказала она и отвела взгляд. — В любом случае это было не лучшее время, чтобы применять на практике те немногие навыки, которыми я обладаю. Мне жаль.

— Как и мне. Я отреагировал слишком резко. Слишком устал, чтобы быть вежливым.

— Я знаю. Я специально тебя спровоцировала, использовав твою усталость против тебя.

Каллен почувствовал удар по самолюбию, но сдержался от явного проявления эмоций. 

— Что ж, Искатели долго ждать не будут, — холодно произнес он, отпуская свой гнев. — Готова ехать? 

— У нас еще есть время, — сказала Кассандра. И Каллен удивленно на нее взглянул, потому что в этот момент церковные колокола пробили девять. — Ну, немного времени, — исправилась она. — Новобранцам будет полезно продемонстрировать настоящий бой.

От ее слов Каллен чуть не отпрянул. 

— Ты думаешь, я смогу выстоять против тебя? Создатель, Кассандра, я не воевал... кхм, слишком долго. Вряд ли я буду подходящим примером для них.

Она шагнула к нему ближе. 

— Это — деревенские дети. Их опыт состоит из того, чему они научились сами. Да перед ними Дориан будет выглядеть как мастер-фехтовальщик. Не переживай, ты их поразишь.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. А потом добавил, понизив голос, когда она отвернулась: — Как же, поражу их. Видимо, тем, как быстро проиграю. 

Кассандра его не услышала, и это тоже было хорошо. Она собрала так называемых новобранцев в кольцо, достаточно широкое для их безопасности, но достаточно близкое к ним, чтобы дети смогли хорошенько рассмотреть бой. Когда он вытащил свой меч, вокруг раздались изумленные вздохи. Восхищение этих незнакомых деревенских детей было ему очень знакомо. Храмовники в его деревне часто устраивали показательные бои на радость впечатлительным юношам. 

Ему хотелось крикнуть им: оставайтесь наивными как можно дольше! Не учитесь сражаться! Изучите ремесло, которое сложнее, чем убийство. Исследуйте мир, в нем так много всего, что никогда уже не вернется. 

Вместо этого он встал в боевую стойку, и они начали разминку. На лицах их зрителей читалась внутренняя борьба: им хотелось одновременно и смотреть, и начать повторять их движения. Но когда Кассандра крикнула о начале настоящей схватки, гомон прекратился, и все приготовились к зрелищу.

Каллен видел, что она щадила его с самого начала. Ее меч двигался чуть медленнее, чем обычно, и ее щит блокировал его удары мягче, чем когда Кассандра тренировалась с Железным Быком или другими рекрутами в Скайхолде. Это раздражало его. А когда она намеренно позволила ему обойти ее защиту и попасть по ней, он прошипел: "Не делай мне поблажек".

— Не хочешь, чтобы я тебя щадила, командир? Заслужи это, — хмыкнула Кассандра и в следующее мгновение была вне его досягаемости.

Минуты тянулись, и медленно, но ему удалось перехватить инициативу в бою. Он видел все слабые места и обманные маневры, и Кассандре пришлось больше обороняться. Каллен знал, что бой был практически закончен, и позволил себе триумфально усмехнуться после особенно удачно нанесенного удара.

Это стало ошибкой. Глаза Кассандры сузились, и вдруг она плавно, словно течение воды, быстро и непредсказуемо сделала выпад. Он поднял меч, чтобы заблокировать ее удар, но она была значительно быстрее. Меч застыл в сантиметре от его горла.

Каллен бросил свой меч в знак капитуляции. Притихшие на время боя дети взорвались аплодисментами и резко затараторили между собой, обсуждая увиденное. Он посмотрел на Кассандру изучающе, пока она вкладывала в ножны свой меч. 

— Это что-то новое.

— Этот прием показал мне Крэм. Тевинтерский стиль боев. Здесь делается акцент на скорости. Серия быстрых выпадов. Они не обязательно должны хорошо получиться, но это дает возможность застать противника врасплох. В особенности диких и медлительных ферелденцев, — прерывисто проговорила она, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после боя. 

Он поглядел на свой меч и вложил в ножны. На его лице появилась озорная улыбка. 

— Но этот дикий ферелденец заслужил возможность биться с тобой на равных? 

Кассандра скрестила руки. Ее взгляд оценивающе пробежался по нему, а он ждал ее решения. 

— В тебе есть потенциал, — в конце концов сказала она. — При должном усердии ты можешь стать приличным пехотинцем. Командир.


	3. Служанка

— Может, позвать целителя? — с искренней заботой поинтересовалась девушка, которая принесла ему еду.

Каллен покраснел. Мало того, что у него болела каждая мышца в теле, так, видимо, его страдание отражалось и на лице. 

— Нет. Спасибо за беспокойство, — ответил он. — Я просто старик, который не рассчитал собственных сил.

Она лукаво ему улыбнулась. 

— На мой взгляд, ты вовсе не старый. И выглядишь просто отлично.

Он почувствовал, что покраснел еще сильнее, вплоть до кончиков ушей.

Кассандра подсела за стол напротив него и фыркнула: 

— Он — развалина, которая не может даже поставить блок снизу.

— Я почти выиграл у тебя этим утром, — возмутился Каллен и немного отодвинул от нее свою тарелку, из которой она успела утащить оладушек. 

— Да, очень впечатляет, почти выиграл. Сообщи, когда исчезнет это "почти", — сказала она, откусывая оладью. — А теперь ты едва можешь ходить от боли в мышцах, а уж тем более ехать. Возможно, стоит сегодня остаться здесь, а выехать уже завтра.

Каллен чуть не выронил вилку. Она что, заболела? Он удивленно взглянул на нее и, вроде, не увидел ничего странного в ее глазах. Но тут Кассандра незаметно показала взглядом на девушку, которая до сих пор стояла над ними, расставляя блюда с подноса. Румянец вновь появился на его щеках, но теперь от злости. Она предлагала задержаться ради него. Чтобы он переспал с какой-то незнакомкой. Каллен не мог поверить, что Кассандра считала, будто его прельщают такие мимолетные связи. 

— Я справлюсь. Наше задание превыше всего, — сказал он и взглянул на девушку, которая казалась разочарованной. — Большое спасибо за еду.

— Конечно, — ответила та. — Если ты когда-нибудь вернешься, красавчик, дай мне знать.

И девушка отошла от их стола, виляя бедрами, на что он и не обратил внимания, впиваясь взглядом в Кассандру.

— Не надо меня ни с кем сводить. Мне... мне это не нужно. 

— А я думаю, тебе стоит расслабиться, — сказала она и с совершенно невозмутимым видом стащила с его тарелки еще один оладушек. Каллен побарабанил пальцами по столу. Эта женщина сильнее била словом, чем мечом. 

— Разве моя личная жизнь это твое дело? — спросил он.

— А что, моя прямолинейность больше не котируется? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос. — Мы уже три дня в пути. А тебе нисколько не лучше.

Каллен дернулся, уязвленный.

— Это неправда, — он попытался отшутиться. — Я машу мечом значительно лучше.

Кассандра тяжело вздохнула, и Каллен прикусил язык.

Он шутил, но ему, действительно, стало лучше. За последние три дня они проехали половину Ферелдена, и, глядя на широкие зеленые луга, восстанавливающиеся деревни и города, он и вправду ощущал облегчение. Люди были полны надежды. Как самая сладкая инфекция, она распространялась по Тедасу, вселяя в людей веру, и незаметно для себя он тоже ею заразился. Они были недалеко от мест, где он родился. Глядя на знакомые холмы, где прошла его юность, он вспоминал все, что потерял, когда вступил в Орден. Каллен снова чувствовал себя ребенком, восхищенным красотой творений Создателя. Единственными отличиями были размеры его лошади и высота его глаз.

Мир был ясен и прекрасен, сон Каллена стал более глубоким и крепким, и даже кошмары тревожили его все реже. Он шокированно понял, что вспоминал о лириуме только в первый день их путешествия. И хотя и утром, и вечером они устраивали с Кассандрой тренировочные спарринги, после которых у него болело всё тело, — это была приятная успокаивающая боль.

Он наклонился к ней ближе и постарался вложить в голос как можно больше уверенности:

— Мне и вправду лучше.

Взгляд Кассандры был печальным и неуступчивым.

— И ты вернешься в Скайхолд или продолжишь вести себя как отвергнутый подросток?

Вопрос был задан прямо в лоб. Однако реакция на него уже не была столь болезненной. Он уже не ощущал разрушительного чувства, которое испытывал, когда покинул Скайхолд и оставил Эллану ради её счастья. Эта боль уже начала притупляться.

— Она отослала меня домой, Искательница, — твердо сказал Каллен. — Я и забыл, как хорошо может быть в Ферелдене. Я буду здесь счастлив.

Она пробормотала себе под нос какие-то слова, из которых он разобрал только "упертый" и "влюбленный". Но, вполне возможно, там могло присутствовать и "болван". 

Допив свой эль, Кассандра встала напротив него, и он последовал ее примеру. 

— Твой дом в Скайхолде, командир, — сказала она. — Ты — рука и меч Инквизиции. А Ферелден — просто место, где ты родился.

***

Через пару миль они остановились в лагере Инквизиции, где посыльный передал им письмо из Скайхолда. Кассандра протянула письмо ему, но Каллен покачал головой. Он всё ещё был выбит из колеи ее допросом и не хотел видеть знакомые завитки и петли почерка Элланы. Она только пожала плечами. 

Письмо Кассандра читала, когда они отъезжали от лагеря, и спустя несколько минут, убрав его в сумку, произнесла: 

— Никаких важных новостей. Ну, если только, что Коул завел кошку.

— Да, это самая важная новость. Надеюсь, Скайхолд устоит к твоему возвращению, — проговорил Каллен и бросил на нее немного тревожный взгляд. — В твоем отчете ты не... 

Он не смог закончить фразу, но она поняла.

— Нет, я ничего не писала о твоем намерении потратить впустую свои таланты, прожив в забытой богом глуши до конца своих дней, — сказала она. — Это же личное. По крайней мере, ты так утверждаешь. 

Каллен грустно рассмеялся и потер переносицу.

— Не думай, что я не ценю твое мнение. Я знаю, что ты хочешь мне помочь.

Кассандра поравнялась с его конем, но смотрела только вперед.

— Ты же понимаешь, что по отсутствию твоих отчетов инквизитор поймет, что ты не вернешься в Скайхолд? 

Каллен посмотрел на ее профиль и покачал головой.

— Она уже знает. Это была ее цель, даже если ты не признаешь этого. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы Лелиана не узнала об этой новости от тебя или от кого-либо ещё, пока я не буду достаточно далеко.

Кассандра не ответила, и они ещё долго ехали в полной тишине. Это была та же тишина, что легко возникла между ними в первый же день, но постепенно она переросла в нечто большее. Он больше не проваливался в собственные мысли и мог в полной мере оценить окружающий его мир. Кассандра была права. Скайхолд всегда гудел словно улей, и этот шум его быстро утомлял. А сейчас, на природе, он в полной мере оценил всю прелесть окружающей тишины. 

И хотя Кассандра была до сих пор обижена на него, он чувствовал, что вовсе не одинок, несмотря на ее молчание.

И вновь ему захотелось почувствовать себя тем самым Калленом Резерфордом, который никогда не вступал в Орден. Словно он всю жизнь прожил на этой земле, а сейчас возвращался в родные места после долго путешествия на север. И он махнул рукой мимо проезжавшим работягам, которые то ли ехали домой, то ли везли товар в соседнюю деревню. И они в ответ с улыбками приподняли свои шляпы и крикнули что-то среднее между "хо" и "хей", столь характерное для Ферелдена. Эти звуки всколыхнули в нем почти забытые воспоминания детства.

Через некоторое время он попробовал сам произнести почти полузабытое приветствие. Поначалу фраза была непривычной, и он произносил её словно с каким-то акцентом, некоторые смотрели недоумённо, а несколько ребятишек даже откровенно рассмеялись над его попытками. Однако в какой-то момент у него все стало получаться, словно он и не покидал эти края, и каждый встречный отвечал ему тем же лихим приветствием, принимая за своего.

Каллен искренне рассмеялся, когда один веселый парень подхватил его приветствие, и они ещё долго перекрикивались друг с другом, пока его повозка не скрылась за холмом. Кассандра прикрыла руками уши, но все равно улыбалась. Напряжение, возникшее в начале пути, давно испарилось, и он был рад, что теперь она выглядела намного счастливее.

Он горделиво повернулся к ней, улыбаясь во весь рот. 

— Я ведь выиграл? 

— Несомненно, — сказала Кассандра. — Возможно, тебе стоит сделать карьеру городского глашатая, — ее голос был мягким и дразнящим, и в нем не было ни капли злобы.

— Отличная идея, — сказал Каллен. Он поднял голову, чтобы понять по высоте солнца, сколько примерно времени. — Время для отдыха. Впереди есть ручей. Я слышу его.

— Удивлена, что вообще можно что-то расслышать среди вашего ферелденского лая. 

Он хитро на нее взглянул и резко пришпорил коня, решив первым доскакать до кромки деревьев. Однако Кассандра легко его нагнала и опередила. Когда же он спешился и прошел к ручью под ее насмешливым взглядом, то заметил, что вовсе не собирался скакать на перегонки.

— Ну конечно, — с ухмылкой ответила она.

***

Ручей оказался значительно шире, чем он предполагал, практически они выехали на берег небольшой речушки. Каллен присел рядом с лошадьми, пьющими воду, наслаждаясь невероятно сочной зеленой травой, растущей вокруг. Он подумал, что каких-то десять лет назад земля здесь была безжизненной, загубленной скверной. В одном из своих королевских визитов в Скайхолд Алистер в ярких красках рассказывал о том времени, и Каллен не мог сомневаться в его словах. Но природа наконец восстановилась после тех ужасных событий и вновь радовала красотой. День был прекрасен. 

Он лег на спину, закинув руки за голову, и наслаждался теплыми лучами солнца, ласкающими его лицо. Сквозь прореху в крыше свет, конечно, проникал в его кабинет, но редко попадал даже на стол. Его бледная кожа скоро станет красной и обветренной от этой поездки, но он не жалел об этом.

Почувствовав еле заметное щекочущее прикосновение к своей руке, он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, что это было. Качаясь от легкого ветра, его руки касался одуванчик. Он оторвал его от земли, и дунул, наслаждаясь тем, как в небо полетели седые пушинки с головки одуванчика. И не сдержав восторга, Каллен приложил пальцы ко рту и звонко свистнул. 

По поляне разнесся ясный громкий звук, разрезающий тишину, словно меч. Мерин Кассандры повернул голову, всхрапнул, выражая свое несогласие с происходящим, но продолжил пить.

Хозяйка коня была менее снисходительна. 

— Какого демона это было? — спросила она со своего места под соседним деревом. Ярость в её голосе устрашала. — Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

— Мой свист, — виновато произнес он. — Все молодые Резерфорды, работавшие в поле, так пересвистывались. У нас даже была собственная группа менестрелей .

— У твоей матери, должно быть, было ангельское терпение, чтобы слушать целый выводок Резерфордов, свистящих на все лады.

— О, она всегда находила предлог, чтобы куда-нибудь уйти. Наша аудитория состояла исключительно из нас самих, — и он снова присвистнул, за что был вознагражден очередным рыком. 

— А что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

— То, что требует концентрации внимания, — сказала она тоном, упреждающим дальнейшие вопросы.

Прошло десять минут, потом двадцать. Лошади были напоены и уткнулись в землю, мягко пощипывая траву. Можно было двигаться дальше, но он лежал и не двигался. Солнце скользило над деревьями, напоминая, что у них осталось только несколько часов светового дня и перед ними стоит важная миссия. Но этот день был так хорош и так похож на те дни из прошлого, что ему очень не хотелось, чтобы он закончился. 

Каллен резко сел и взглянул на Кассандру. Нахмурив брови, она склонилась над чем-то, лежащим на ее коленях. Он сорвал еще один одуванчик и дунул в ее сторону, привлекая внимание. Когда она подняла голову, Каллен заговорил: 

— Может, разобьем сегодня лагерь здесь, — предложил он. — Ведь нам не нужно торопиться в следующий город? 

— А как же "наше задание превыше всего"?

Он уже собрался привести аргументы, но увидел, как дернулся уголок ее рта. Это была шутка. Стебель одуванчика — не самый лучший снаряд, но он все равно запустил им в нее.

— Я так давно не спал под открытым небом без угрозы для жизни, — проговорил он. — И нет, дыра в моей крыше не в счет. 

Она рассмеялась, а потом окинула трезвым взглядом местность. 

— Придется дежурить всю ночь. Хоть дороги сейчас достаточно безопасны, в лесу все равно есть хищники, и лошади будут очень уязвимы ночью. 

Его пыл поугас. 

— Ох, да, конечно, я не подумал. Я не могу просить тебя отказаться ото сна ради моих желаний. Прости меня, — сказал он.

— Мне не жалко пожертвовать сном, командир, — улыбнулась Кассандра.

— Разве ты много потеряешь, если станешь звать меня по имени? — он печально улыбнулся, но не стал разгружать свои вещи. Хотя она и поддержала его идею, ее лицо выражало сомнение.

— Что-то еще? — спросил он.

— Это глупо, — ответила она.

Казалось, трава под ее ногами — самое увлекательное зрелище в мире, поскольку она не отводила от нее взгляда. Он молча ждал. Кассандра вздохнула и быстро заговорила:

— Просто ночью от костра не сильно много света, и луны сейчас совсем не видно. 

— Это правда, — медленно сказал он. Ужасное подозрение пришло ему на ум. — Ты боишься темноты? 

— Нет! Создатель, нет! А в следующий раз ты обвинишь меня в арахнофобии? — резко спросила она. Он улыбнулся, представив нелепую сцену, как Кассандра, вереща, вскакивает на стул при виде паука. 

Искательница нахмурилась, глядя на Каллена, а потом показала руки, в которых была зажата книга. 

— Просто ночью у меня не будет возможности продолжить чтение. 

Так вот что ее так тревожило, — мелькнула у него мысль. 

— Должно быть, хорошая книга. Что это? 

— Роман Варрика. Он написал несколько новых глав, прежде чем мы уехали, и позволил мне взять их с собой. Я решила использовать путешествие, чтобы перечитать историю с самого начала, но ещё не продвинулась и на половину. 

— "Трудная жизнь в верхнем городе"? — спросил он. Это была единственная серия, которую он прочитал, да и то лишь потому, что Тетрас настоял, чтобы он прочёл хоть что-нибудь. Каллен выбрал эту книгу оттого, что сам долго жил в Киркволле. Он получил больше удовольствия, чем сам ожидал, но Кассандра не была похожа на любительницу детективов. 

— Серьезно? И ты туда же? — Кассандра неодобрительно на него посмотрела. — Нет. Мечи и щиты. Замечательный роман, — его рот приоткрылся в шоке, но она не заметила и продолжила: — Я говорю это тебе только потому, что уже все в Скайхолде успели проехаться по этой теме, потому что некоторые не умеют держать рот на замке.

Каллен медленно покачал головой. Он попытался представить робкую Кассандру в легком воздушном платье, сидящую за вышиванием и мечтающую о прекрасном принце. И у него ничего не вышло. Хотя она же принцесса, почему бы ей и не мечтать о принце? Но он решил подумать об этом позднее.

— Я не знал. Эти сплетни не достигали моего кабинета. Должен признаться, я удивлён. Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе могут нравиться дамские романы. 

— О, — только и смогла она произнести, заливаясь румянцем, и он мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху. Какого бы стоика она из себя не строила, Кассандра оставалась женщиной, а он ударил её по самому больному. 

— Не потому, что они плохи. Я уверен, что Варрик пишет просто замечательно, — проговорил Каллен, отчаянно пытаясь исправить ситуацию. Именно этим позже он себе объяснял свои последующие слова. — Если ты закончила читать первую книгу, я бы тоже хотел прочесть. 

— Ты? 

Каллен разделял неверие в её голосе, но уже было слишком поздно, чтобы пойти на попятный. 

— Я не захватил с собой никаких развлечений, — он потёр шею. — И еще очень долго ехать. Да и тем более у меня давно не было свободного времени, чтобы почитать вволю, — в общем-то, это все была правда.

— Если ты уверен, — нерешительно произнесла она.

Каллен кивнул, и Кассандра попросила передать ей сумку, что он не замедлил выполнить, садясь рядом. Немного порывшись в ней, она вытащила потрепанную книгу. Кассандра протянула ему роман, и Каллен поразился, насколько беззащитной она выглядела. 

— Пожалуйста, — сказала Кассандра и остановилась, а потом сглотнула и продолжила: — Пожалуйста, только не смейся. Я ожидаю, что книга тебе не понравится, но пожалуйста.

— Я никогда бы не стал, Кассандра, — сказал он и крепко сжал её руку. Напряжение покинуло её лицо. Каллен поднялся и посмотрел в сторону леса. — А сейчас не трать дневной свет на меня, когда можешь провести его более приятно. Я же пока схожу в том направлении и поймаю нам что-нибудь на ужин.


	4. Прекрасная дева

"Сэр, могу я хотя бы узнать имя моего спасителя?" 

Каллен с удивлением пересмотрел предыдущий текст. Спасенная девушка была поразительно спокойной после ночи, проведенной в лагере разбойников, которые, — Каллен знал это по опыту, — не могли быть ни вежливыми, ни особенно гигиеничными. В то же время их система безопасности сильно хромала, так что, возможно, они были какой-то особенной породой преступников. Иначе как на предыдущих трех страницах практически невооруженному главному герою удалось не только проникнуть в их убежище, что было достаточно сложным само по себе, но и обезвредить каждого из них кинжалом или просто ударом в челюсть. 

Герой романа был широкоплеч и прекрасно сложен, о чем в романе упоминалось не раз. Но даже самый прекрасный мужчина в подобной ситуации был бы покрыт кровью с ног до головы и не очень настроен для кокетливого флирта. Однако это не сдерживало героев книги.

Каллен с интересом перевернул страницу. Его глаза расширились, когда главный герой с энтузиазмом ответил на заигрывания именно так, как и большинство мужчин в подобной ситуации, и одарил юную леди гораздо большим нежели свое имя. Порыв спасителя был благосклонно принят и поддержан спасенной девицей, что безусловно шокировало бы ее благородного отца. Каллен захлопнул книгу, покрываясь румянцем. Он виновато осмотрелся вокруг, хотя никто не мог видеть эти строки. 

Никто, кроме Кассандры. Он с ужасом уставился вдаль. Она перечитывала эти отрывки много раз, судя по заломанному корешку. Неудивительно, что она выглядела такой смущенной, когда он попросил ее дать ему прочесть этот роман. Создатель, как он будет смотреть ей в глаза? Ему стоило бы сейчас же прекратить читать этот развратный роман, вернуть ей книгу со словами, что ему все понравилось, и постараться больше никогда не говорить на эту тему. Тем более стоило уже пойти проверить силки, которые он расставил. 

Однако спустя пару секунд Каллен вновь открыл книгу на том же месте. Он только хотел узнать, смогла ли дама благополучно вернуться к своей семье.

Спустя час он дошел до конца и с рычанием закрыл книгу. На самом интересном месте. Ну конечно, Варрик же должен быть уверен, что читатели пойдут и купят следующую книгу. И, безусловно, запутанный сюжет способствовал тому же. Несомненно, только поэтому Каллену хотелось узнать, что же предпримет главный герой, покинувший город, чтобы залечить свои сердечные раны, когда его возлюбленная объявила о помолвке с другим. Если судить по предыдущим главам, методы героя могут оказаться весьма конкретными и требующими от него отличной физической подготовки. 

Он и его молодая леди на страницах книг совершенно не стеснялись друг с другом. Просто вспомнив особенно горячие сцены, Каллен почувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь. И не только к лицу. У Варрика, несомненно, был талант в описании сексуальных сцен, что топорщившиеся брюки Каллена только подтверждали. Он, конечно, не считал себя неопытным, однако написанные сцены говорили о том, что гном вел более интересную жизнь.

А для него в какой-то момент подобное стало просто воспоминанием, — сам себе признался Каллен. С тех пор, как он возглавил Инквизицию, у него практически не осталось возможностей для случайных связей, а если бы и нашлись, Эллана уже завладела его сердцем. 

Ему вспомнился взгляд женщины из таверны. В нем были приглашение и обещание, и в какой-то момент Каллен почувствовал себя, как герой из романа, голодным и ненасытным. Он малодушно подумал, что в следующий раз ему, возможно, стоит и задержаться в той таверне. Он был вдали от глаз Элланы, которая никогда не узнает о его-слишком-человеческой слабости. Зато Кассандра, дав ему негласное разрешение, сразу уловила то, что ему нужно. Она понимала его порой даже лучше, чем он себя.

Непрошенно в его фантазии глаза безликой незнакомки сменились глазами Искательницы. И он перевел взгляд на книгу, которую всё ещё держал. Интересно, ей понравились эти сцены? Ее глаза темнели при чтении этих отрывков? Она чувствовала ту же тяжесть и желание, что и он? Он почти мог видеть пальцы Кассандры, нежно прикасавшиеся к ее губам, как часто она делала, погруженная в свои мысли.

Они разделили между собой историю этого романа, возможно, и чувства от прочтения его у них были общие. Это была странная интимная мысль, и он неосознанно нежно погладил обложку книги пальцами. 

Сильное возбуждение, пробежавшее по телу, было ошеломительным. О чем он думал? Кассандра не заслуживает быть объектом его низменных желаний, даже если он только думал об этом. Она была ему хорошим другом, еще лучшим соратником, и она была бы в ужасе от его мыслей. И была бы права. Было уже плохо, что он потакал своему желанию, думая об Эллане, — женщине, которую он любил. Но думать так о своем друге совершенно непростительно.

Каллен быстро встал и отряхнулся, избегая области паха. Он засунул книгу в сумку и пошел проверять силки.

***

Когда он вернулся с кроликами, попавшими в силки, на поляне уже горел огонь, а лошади были надежно привязаны к деревьям. Судя по Кассандре, нельзя было сказать, что она поднималась: женщина сидела под тем же деревом, скрестив ноги, и, щурясь от слабого света, читала книгу. В свете уходящего дня ее лицо было отчетливо видно. И в нем он нашел ответы на свои вопросы, которые никогда не должен был задавать. Ее губы были слегка приоткрыты, глаза скрыты поволокой, и дышала она неглубоко и слишком быстро.

Он сжал свободную руку в кулак достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить след от ногтей и успокоиться, а потом откашлялся. Кассандра вскинулась и поднялась одним резким движением, выхватывая меч. Когда она поняла, кто перед ней, то расслабилась и покачала головой.

— Не делай так больше, — сказала она. — Не подкрадывайся ко мне.

— Да я топал, как несущийся табун лошадей, — сказал он, хотя знал, что врет. Незаметность была привычкой, которую уже не вытравишь. — Ты выглядела очень увлеченной. Интересное чтиво? 

Она нагнулась, чтобы подобрать книгу, и пробормотала: "Да". Он понадеялся, что она расслышала в его голосе только дружеское подначивание, вместо легкой неловкости, которая проскользнула.

Она внезапно взглянула на небо, а потом вновь посмотрела на него. 

— Тебя долго не было, командир.

— Каллен, — в который раз повторил он. — Ты знаешь мое имя уже много лет. И да, долго. Только что-то ты даже не стала меня искать. А вдруг бы я умер в лесу в полном одиночестве? 

— Если бы ты попал в беду, я бы услышал твой жалобный и испуганный крик, — с усмешкой проговорила Кассандра, а Каллен изобразил, что она ранила его в самое сердце такими жестокими словами.

Когда он освежевал добычу, Кассандра подошла поближе к огню и деловито принялась нанизывать куски мяса на импровизированные шампура. Она делала это на удивление хорошо для женщины, воспитанной по-царски. Ее рука таким знакомым жестом ловко расставляла шампура над огнем, что он расслабился. Было легче игнорировать непрекращающиеся непристойные мысли, когда Кассандра вела себя именно так, как всегда.

Закончив с подготовкой к ужину, она взглянула на него.

— Ты так долго ловил их? 

— Нет, — сказал Каллен, вытер руки о траву, а затем вытащил книгу из своей сумки. — Я читал.

На ее лице промелькнула неуверенность. Кассандра нервозно покрутила кольцо на своем пальце.

— Все оказалось так, как ты ожидал?— спросила она.

— Да, именно так, как я и ожидал, — произнес он. Ее лицо приняло такое смиренное выражение, что Каллен с трудом сохранял на лице серьезность. Кассандра так редко попадала в невыгодное положение. Ему хотелось ее поддразнить. Только она явно ждала насмешек. А он помнил, какой уязвимой она выглядела, и как верила в его доброту. Каллен не мог быть таким жестоким. 

— Варрик оказался отличным писателем, как я и ожидал. У тебя есть продолжение? 

Рот Кассандры приоткрылся от удивления. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, тебе понравилось? 

— Частями, но оторваться от чтения просто невозможно. Да и закончилось все на самом интересном месте, — добавил он кисло.

— Да, когда Ролан покидает город! Это так жестоко с его стороны, ведь он совсем не знает об истинных чувствах Женевьевы, — воскликнула Кассандра. — Но нет, я ничего не скажу. Ты все прочтешь сам.

Она вскочила на ноги и вырвала книгу из его рук. Еда была забыта, пока Кассандра копалась в своей сумке, и Каллен поворачивал вертел, чтобы мясо не подгорело. Спустя пару минут она вернулась с другой книгой раза в два тоньше предыдущей. 

— Здесь не так много развития сюжета, зато она более эмоциональная, чем первая. 

Исходя из объема книги, мог ли он надеяться на меньшее количество постельных сцен? Вряд ли. 

— Сейчас уже довольно темно для чтения, — сказал Каллен. — Положи роман в мою сумку, я завтра гляну.

Кассандра подчинилась, но посмотрела так, словно он предложил ей в одиночку завалить дракона.

— Ты не хочешь узнать, что произойдет дальше? — спросила она.

— Я не умру, если подожду еще один день, — сказал он, просто чтобы посмотреть на её реакцию, и улыбнулся, когда она ахнула. Мысленно Каллен напомнил себе проснуться пораньше и прочитать первые несколько страниц.

Мясо приготовилось, они достали часть сухого пайка, захваченного из ближайшей деревни, и расположились у костра. Каллен успел досчитать до десяти, прежде чем Кассандра не выдержала и заговорила: 

— Так какая именно часть тебе понравилась? 

— Вряд ли я решусь тебе об этом сказать, — он немного нервно потер шею. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне свою любимую часть? 

Вскоре выяснилось, что у нее было много любимых частей. Практически вся первая книга, исключая откровенные сцены. И так под хороший ужин и перипетии жизненных невзгод главных героев они сами не заметили, как полностью стемнело. Он слушал страстную речь Кассандры, в основном кивая и соглашаясь, и думая, насколько же эта история была для нее реальной. Словно произошла где-нибудь на юге Тедаса, с таким пылом и жаром она говорила. Злодеи были подлыми и трусливыми, героиня доброй и возвышенной, а герой пылал праведной яростью, способной изменить этот мир. 

Когда в последний раз Каллен чувствовал нечто подобное? Он вообще хоть когда-нибудь испытывал такую страсть? Рядом с Солоной он чувствовал тихое отчаяние, рядом с Хоук — желание нестись в темноту сломя голову, а рядом с Элланой — сладкую боль, щемящую сердце. Ни одна из них не разжигала в его венах такой огонь, как выдуманные герои романа Варрика в сердце Кассандры. Возможно, когда он присоединился к ордену храмовников, то испытывал нечто похожее, но это чувство в нем давно перегорело. Его существование было бесцветным и монотонным. Может быть, так было всегда.

Когда у Кассандры закончились слова, или, скорее всего, воздух, Каллен наконец заговорил:

— Я вижу, почему тебе нравятся эти романы. Эта история выглядит очень захватывающей.

— О, да! В ней есть и любовь, и вера, и приключения. Настоящая романтика. Это прекрасно, — сказала она. — Вот увидишь.

— С нетерпением жду этого. — Он сам от себя не ожидал, но всё-таки спросил: — Я всегда думал, что ты избегаешь отношений, потому что тебя не интересует любовь. Но ведь это явно не правда. Почему ты только читаешь об этом? Наверняка есть мужчины, — он откашлялся, — или женщины, которые тебе нравятся. 

Ее лицо было плохо видно в отблесках огня, но он сразу понял, как она напряглась. Каллен вздохнул. Что с ним сегодня не так? 

— Прости меня, это очень личное. Ты вовсе не обязана отвечать.

— Я не обиделась, — сказала Кассандра спокойным тоном и замолчала. Каллен собрался снова извиниться, когда она вновь заговорила. — Проще окунуться в прекрасную фантазию, чем столкнуться с болезненной реальностью. Разве ты не согласен? 

Он поморщился, вспомнив долгие годы собственной безответной любви и преданности, которую так и не решился показать, даже когда это было возможно. Два года Каллен провел рядом с Элланой, которую оставил Солас, и за это время так и не рискнул сказать ей ни единого слова. А если бы и рискнул? Смог бы он быть с этой реальной женщиной, а не тем образом, что представлял себе? 

Солона, Хоук, Эллана — они не персонажи книги, придуманной безликим автором, но были ли они более реальны, чем образы, которые рисовало его воображение? Каллен хранил их и свою любовь к ним, только в своих мыслях так, как если бы они и не существовали вовсе. И вправду так жить действительно проще. 

— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — сказал он.

Кассандра поднялась и потянулась. 

— Что ж, пора и размяться, — сказала она, с радостью меняя тему и оглядываясь вокруг. — Я буду дежурить первой. Я не устала.

— Но ты лучше себя чувствуешь по утрам, чем я, — отметил Каллен.

— Это правда. Но если ты возьмешь утреннюю смену, то успеешь прочесть начало второго тома, когда встанет солнце, — усмехнулась Кассандра. 

Он рассмеялся. Огонь уже потихоньку затухал, и Каллен переместился со своим походным одеялом поближе к деревьям. Последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем провалиться в сон, это ровный обход Кассандры по периметру поляны. И ему подумалось, что ни один герой-одиночка не сможет застать их врасплох.

***

На следующее утро, несмотря на ранний подъем, Каллен был более бодр, чем когда-либо. Спарринг прошел хорошо, остатки ужина были вкусные, и даже хмурое небо не могло испортить его хорошее настроение, ведь он узнал, что Ролан и его девушка все-таки решили не отказываться от их любви.

Кассандра с меньшим энтузиазмом смотрела на новый день. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым за удовольствие, которое испытал, увидев наконец, что и она может быть недовольна ранним утром. Она плохо спала, постоянно ворочаясь на твердой промозглой земле, и Каллен решил, что в следующей гостинице настоит, чтобы на кровати спала она, несмотря на её возражения. 

После того, как они умылись в ручье и тронулись в путь, он немного отъехал вперед, чтобы дать ей немного пространства, поскольку она явно была не в духе для ведения бесед. В тишине они проехали полдня и остановились на ужин в придорожной харчевне. Каллен был рад отметить, что её настроение из откровенно враждебного плавно поднялось к отметке нейтральное, и, воодушевленный этим фактом, он открыл свой замысел относительно их ночного отдыха. 

Однако природное упрямство Кассандры было только усилено ее дурным настроением и легкой моросью, что сопровождала их с самого утра, так что спор затянулся надолго.

Они так горячо ссорились по дороге в город, что он не заметил собаки, развалившейся на его пути. Собака злобно зарычала, Гефест поднялся на дыбы, и бывший командир инквизиции бесславно свалился с коня.


	5. Ребенок

— Ты умираешь? — спросил совсем юный голос над его головой. Головой, по которой, судя по ощущениям, кто-то потоптался.

Каллен открыл глаза. Голос принадлежал ребенку лет шести, который склонился над ним. Судя по виду мальца, он скорее испытывал любопытство, нежели реально за него беспокоился. Каллен хотел заговорить, но в горле совсем пересохло. Он облизнул губы и попросил пить. Мальчик плеснул ему воды в рот, и он закашлялся, поперхнувшись водой.

— Где Кассандра?

— Та страшная леди, которая была с тобой, пошла за целителем, но, видимо, его нет дома, потому что если бы он там был, значит, она бы уже была здесь.

Каллен попытался осмыслить это предложение своей больной головой и сдался. Ребенок же продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Она дала мне немного денег, чтобы присмотреть за тобой, и сказала, что даст еще, когда вернется, но я не думаю, что она их даст, если ты умрешь. Я думал, что ты хочешь. Ты так смешно дышал. Но сейчас ты кажешься нормальным.

Прежде чем он смог ответить, раздалось характерное ржание Гефеста, правда увидеть его Каллен не смог.

— Там мой папа, — сказал ребенок. — Он смотрит за лошадьми, пока та леди ходит за целителем.

— Спасибо, — сказал Каллен. Возможность сесть казалась недостижимой мечтой, поэтому он закрыл глаза и попытался оценить свое состояние. По ощущениям ничего не было сломано, тело просто ныло от удара о землю. Броня помогла, хотя ему и казалось, что по его грудной клетке потоптался гиппогриф, но падение с высоты пяти футов никогда не может быть приятным.

— С моей собакой тоже все хорошо, — сказал ребенок. Каллен воздержался от ответа и попытался уложить разбегающиеся мысли. Голова нещадно болела. Может, если он прикроет глаза хотя бы на минуту, то…

— Не давай ему спать! — кто-то резко скомандовал. Он почувствовал несильный удар по лицу, а следом волны исцеляющей магии, расслабляющие и убирающие пульсирующую боль из головы.

Каллен благодарно выдохнул, открывая глаза. Он ожидал увидеть мага или снова того странного ребенка, но перед ним было тревожное лицо Кассандры. Ее пальцы нежно гладили его волосы в такт с укрепляющими волнами магии, и он подумал, что сейчас отличный повод пошутить.

— Я не знал, что ты тайно практикуешь магию, — прохрипел он.

Она не улыбнулась.

— Это целитель. Ты в порядке? Можешь двигаться?

— Он не должен двигаться, — сказал незнакомый мужской голос.

— Не двигайся! — сказала Кассандра, глядя на Каллена, словно бы он это предложил. Её пальцы крепко сжали его голову, удерживая на месте.

Даже если бы он почувствовал желание сесть, то не посмел бы ее ослушаться. Слава Создателю, голова перестала болеть, и Каллен мог ясно мыслить.

— Кассандра, ты видела меня со смертельными ранами десятки раз. И я всегда выживал. А сейчас просто упал с лошади. Со мной все в порядке.

— Ты не хотел просыпаться. Ты не дышал, — тихо произнесла Кассандра. Он услышал отголоски паники в ее голосе, пусть приглушенной и далекой, но все-таки паники. Она была действительно напугана. Каллен попытался представить, а если бы ему пришлось увидеть ее тело распростертое на земле неподвижное и бездыханное, и его затопило чувство вины. Он попытался взять ее за руку в качестве извинения, но Кассандра грозно на него зыркнула при лишнем движении.

— Он ударился головой, а удар вышиб из него весь воздух, — сказал мужской голос. — Я чувствую, что ничего не сломано или искривлено. Контузию я убрал. Есть, конечно, еще куча синяков по всему телу, но это легко убрать лечебным зельем. Можете сесть, — сказал он Каллену.

С помощью Кассандры он приподнялся, глухо застонав от боли в спине. Кассандра немного растерла ему спину, и он почувствовал себя лучше. Целитель стоял рядом и одобрительно кивнул.

— Да, это поможет. Не позволяй своим мышцам оставаться неподвижными слишком долго. Завтра утром будет еще хуже. Можно прогреть спину. — И Каллен почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника пробежал жар, расслабляя и прогревая спину. — На первое время хватит.

Целитель вдруг остановился, потом посмотрел на Кассандру.

— Ты не сказала мне, что он храмовник, — сказал маг с оттенком страха.

— Он не храмовник, — ответила она.

Каллен внимательно посмотрел на целителя. Тот оказался моложе, чем он ожидал, но и был достаточно взрослым, чтобы пройти истязания до войны. На целителе была одежда, которая напоминала мантию Круга, вынужденно перешитую. К тому же он тщательно контролировал свои заклинания, что говорило об обучении у мастеров. И, прежде всего, у него имелся акцент, характерный для человека, которого воспитывали в окружении людей со всего света.

По указу Инквизиции сейчас магам разрешалось жить за пределами Кругов, но они должны были зарегистрироваться и указать свое место жительства. Не все маги пожелали вернуться под надзор, не доверяя никому, и Инквизиция вежливо не замечала отступников, пока пыталась наладить отношения между церковью и магами. Этот целитель, видимо, был из категории недоверчивых.

— Он храмовник, — произнес мужчина. — Я чувствую, что внутри него был лириум.

— Был. Сейчас нет. Ты тоже это чувствуешь, — сказала Кассандра.

Маг кивнул, но не успокоился. Каллен не был удивлен. Храмовники без лириума в разгар войны были самыми жестокими воинами. Решившись, он полез в карман за кошельком и вручил целителю деньги, достаточные для оплаты услуг денеримского врача, что было значительно больше, чем тот мог заработать в маленькой деревушке. Маг подозрительно взглянул на него. Каллен выдержал взгляд.

— За исцеление. И за все, что бы ни сделал Орден, вызвав в тебе страх.

Целитель стоял и смотрел на него в замешательстве, но в его глазах мелькнула решимость, и он полез в свою сумку. Спустя пару секунд на свет показался флакон с синей жидкостью, от которой веяло холодом и силой. Лириум.

— Я нашел его, — сказал он. Кассандра фыркнула, и мужчина посмотрел на нее исподлобья. — Нашел, — а потом обратился к Каллену: — Вам он нужнее.

Он кинул лириум Резерфорду, прежде чем тот смог возразить. Флакон приземлился с мягким ударом о ладонь. Рука Кассандры, лежащая у него на плече, сжала его до боли, и она шумно выдохнула сквозь зубы. Каллен почти не услышал ее. Он уставился на лириум, пытаясь вспомнить, как нуждался в нем. Нет, легкий отголосок желания ещё был в нем и, наверное, будет до конца жизни. Память о чарующей силе в его жилах следовала за ним повсюду. Но сейчас это было просто желание. Потребность в лириуме ушла из его жизни так незаметно, что он даже не заметил, когда она исчезла.

Каллен покачал головой и встал, немного покачнувшись. Он передал бутылку обратно целителю.

— Нет, мне он не нужен. Спасибо, сэр, — сказал он. Маг повернулся, чтобы уйти, и Каллен произнес ему в спину: — Вам стоит зарегистрироваться в новых Кругах. Инквизиция не похожа на тюрьму. Она не подведет вас.

Маг обернулся и улыбнулся ему.

— Может быть, так и сделаю, как знать. Инквизиция кажется той силой, которой в конце будет трудно сопротивляться. Особенно, если она — часть ее, — добавил он со смехом, кивнув Кассандре. — Она чуть не сломала мне руку, пока тащила сюда. Очень сильная. Я собирался пригласить вас на ужин, леди, но думаю, в одиночку мне будет безопаснее. Счастливо оставаться.

Кассандра нахмурилась, когда он ушел.

— Меня на ужин? Да этот сопляк моложе меня в два раза.

— Вряд ли. Но зрелость и опыт очень привлекают молодых людей, — сказал Каллен с умным видом. Он вскрикнул, когда она его ударила: — Эй! Я ранен.

— Ты! Никогда не делай так больше, — яростно сказала она и повернулась к нему лицом. Кассандра была одной из немногих знакомых ему женщин, кто был достаточно высок, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Он вспомнил, как часто использовал свой рост, чтобы подчеркнуть свой авторитет. С ней же он не имел такого преимущества и немного попятился от ее гнева. — Смотреть, куда идет твоя лошадь, — первое, что ты должен делать. Первое! О чем ты вообще думал?

— Ну, кажется, в тот момент меня запугивала одна скромная Искательница, — произнес он. Каллен не хотел перекладывать на нее свой промах, но втайне порадовался, что ее гнев быстро угас. Кассандра испуганно на него посмотрела.

— Не вини меня за собственную невнимательность! И лириум. Ты просто отдал его! — нелогично закончила она.

Он моргнул.

— Ты бы предпочла, чтобы я оставил его?

— Конечно нет. Но ты даже не сомневался, — сказала она. Ее глаза внимательно всмотрелись в него. — Тебе правда лучше?

Она окинула его осторожным боязливым взглядом. Каллен понимал почему. Он знал, что был для нее сущим кошмаром, проходя через все этапы абстиненции. Она справлялась с ним с тем же изяществом, что и со всеми своими делами. Но позже Варрик рассказал ему, насколько сильно Кассандра была напряжена и расстроена в то время, переживая за него. Каллен улыбнулся, как он надеялся, ободряюще.

— Конечно, я чувствую порой боль и пустоту, только лириум ее не заполнит. Я уже много месяцев не чувствую тяги, Кассандра.

— Но тогда... — сказала она, а потом остановилась. Она выглядела немного виноватой.

Его осенило.

— Это ты сказала Эллане, что я могу снова чувствовать тягу к лириуму, — сказал он. Она промолчала, что было равносильно признанию. Он прищурился. 

— Зачем?

— Ты страдал, все чаще уходил в себя. А я не знала почему. Я чувствовала, что в твоей крови нет лириума, только с каждым днем тебе становилось все хуже. Ты бы не стал со мной об этом говорить. Я думала, что ты мог бы открыться ей, — тихо сказала она.

Гнев накрывал его с головой. Из-за нее Эллана стала сомневаться в нем, из-за нее он оказался в этой ситуации. Он мог бы сейчас быть в Скайхолде на своей работе, в своем кабинете, жить своей жизнью, если бы она не пыталась исправить то, что не сломано. Он был в порядке.

Он был в порядке!

Кассандра отвела взгляд.

— Я волновалась за тебя, — сказала она.

Каллен начал ритмично дышать, считая про себя, чтобы успокоиться. Это была правда. В прошлом он дал ей немало поводов для волнений и именно поэтому заставил себя сказать:

— Спасибо. Это было ненужным. Чтоб ты знала, ты первый человек, к которому бы я обратился, случись со мной такое снова.

— Поняла, — сказала она.

Они оба неловко замолчали. Кассандра откашлялась.

— Ты можешь идти? Я могу привести лошадей на постоялый двор. — Они оба посмотрели вокруг и увидели ребенка и его отца, стоящих за ними. — Что ты еще здесь делаешь? — спросила Кассандра.

— Я жду свои деньги, — ответил ребенок и указал на Каллена: — Он не умер.

***

Их хрупкий мир длился ровно до того момента, как они вошли в номер постоялого двора, где вновь их спор разгорелся с новой силой.

— Ты плохо спала, тебе и спать на кровати. Пол отлично мне подойдет, — со всей рассудительностью сказал Каллен.

— Да, я устала, а значит, усну где угодно. А ты болен, чтобы всю ночь спать на твердом деревянном полу, — со сталью в голосе ответила Кассандра.

— И я буду болеть независимо от того, где я сплю. Упал я по своей вине. И твой недостаток сна тоже моя вина. Я не заслуживают особого обращения.

— Я была отвлекающим фактором, — сказала она, полностью игнорируя его аргументы. Каллен закатил глаза, но Кассандра не отступила. — Тебе не было бы так больно, если бы я не была такой упрямой.

— Я вижу, как это изменило тебя, — пробормотал он.

Она отвернулась от него и начала расстилать на полу походное одеяло, но быстро прекратила, когда он попытался наклониться и остановить ее.

— Нет! — сказала Кассандра. — Ты должен быть осторожен.

— Тогда послушай меня! — воскликнул Каллен. — Ты будешь спать на кровати. Это приказ.

— По-прежнему отдаешь приказы, командир? Это значит, что ты вернешься в Скайхолд? — спросила она. — Только я не под твоим командованием и соглашусь с твоей просьбой только, если ты сделаешь то же самое для меня.

Даже уставшая после долгой дороги, Кассандра все еще пыталась гнуть свою линию. Ему хотелось плюнуть на все свои попытки ее уговорить, и пусть она спит там, где ей хочется, но принципы слишком укоренились в нем. Каллен оглядел комнату в поисках вдохновения, а потом задержал свой взгляд на кровати и улыбнулся.

— Это хороший постоялый двор. Здесь просторные номера и большая уютная мебель. Мы оба можем спать на кровати.

Кассандра застыла, глядя на него с яростью, но не смогла придумать аргументы против.

— Слева или справа? — спросил он самодовольно.

***

Каллен быстро понял, что не продумал этот вариант. Он остался для приличия в рубашке, и хотя Кассандра и раньше видела его без брони, а во время спаррингов и после боев и того хуже, но почему-то сейчас все было как-то по-другому. Более интимно, что ли. Вероятно, это из-за книги в его руках, в которой сладкое и возбуждающее чередовалось слишком быстро, чтобы от этого абстрагироваться. Ему стоит лечь спать. Но Ролан снова пропустил знаки любви своей леди, и Каллен должен был узнать, дойдет ли до него хоть когда-нибудь.

Возможно, если бы Кассандра не была так близко, он бы чувствовал себя легче. Каллен бросил быстрый взгляд на женщину, примостившуюся рядом с ним.

— Может, ляжем спать? — спросил он.

— Ещё пару страниц, — сказала Кассандра, не отвлекаясь от чтения, и конечно же солгала. Но у него не было возможности уйти в другую комнату, поэтому Каллен не стал с ней спорить, а попытался снова сосредоточиться на чтении.

Кассандра была спокойным читателем. Тихие перелистывания страниц и мелькнувшие несколько вздохов счастья вовсе его не отвлекали. За исключением ее самой, когда он украдкой кидал на нее взгляд. Мало того, что ее глаза следили за каждой последующей страницей со все возрастающим интересом, но ее пальцы поглаживали обложку книги в бесконечном раздражающем ритме. Выражение лица ее оставалось нейтральным, и на щеках не было румянца, но Каллен чувствовал напряжение в ее теле, пока она читала. Его собственное тело отвечало против его воли, и он попытался вспомнить, что это была Кассандра. Его друг. Коллега, которую он чрезвычайно уважал. Даже если ее влечет к нему, что на самом деле не так, секс не был вариантом.

Она задумчиво провела пальцем по своей нижней губе, переворачивая страницу, и Каллен поспешно отвернулся, упираясь взглядом в свою книгу. История могла захватить его внимание достаточно, чтобы отвлечь предательскую часть его мозга.

Спустя несколько страниц Каллен ошарашенно уставился в книгу.

— Это даже анатомически невозможно, — непроизвольно произнес он вслух, и Кассандра повернулась к нему.

— В какой части? — спросила она.

Ему захотелось солгать, но вряд ли бы она на это купилась, и он медленно передал ей книгу. Кассандра прочитала отрывок без тени смущения и протянула книгу обратно.

— Ах да, это. В целом, с нужным человеком вполне возможно.

Каллен не будет спрашивать. Он не будет спрашивать.

— Ты знаешь по опыту? — блин.

Она даже не взглянула на него, слегка усмехнувшись.

— Я не всегда была привязана к Церкви, командир.

Дыхание создателя. Этого было более чем достаточно. Предательская часть его мозга вновь взяла над ним полный контроль, он попытался прочесть ещё несколько страниц, прежде закрыть книгу.

— Я думаю, все-таки пора лечь спать, — она услышала обреченность в его голосе?

Похоже, нет. Только покачала головой.

— Это хорошая глава.

— Они все хорошие. Давай спать, — сказал Каллен, но Кассандра лишь покачала головой, даже не взглянув на него. Конечно она не подчинится, и он задумался, что же может её убедить. Ему не хотелось делать вид, что у него разболелась спина, и не только потому, что она могла серьезно начать за него беспокоиться. Просто Кассандре ничего не будет стоить стащить с него рубашку и начать делать массаж, как и советовал целитель, а это точно не поможет ему отвлечься. Так что же заставит отложить ее любовный роман?

Он улыбнулся. Настоящий роман.

— Я помню, — произнес Каллен, — ты сказала, что лучше прекрасная фантазия, чем неутешительная реальность. Это тоже похоже на опыт. Так кто это?

Он определенно привлек ее внимание. Кассандра отложила свою книгу со смущением, которого явно не было, когда она читала пикантные сцены секса.

— Нет там никого.

— Конечно есть. Дай угадаю, — сказал Каллен. Глаза Кассандры расширились, и он добавил: — Или мы можем лечь спать.

Шантаж сработал, и он с удовольствием наблюдал за ее внутренней борьбой. Она не столько хотела продолжить читать, сколько не желала подчиняться его шантажу из принципа. Это было написано на ее лице.

Он дал ей минуту, а потом продолжил:

— Полагаю, это кто-то из Инквизиции. Ты мало общаешься с другими людьми, а уж тем более с заезжими вельможами и дипломатами. Не маг. Скорее всего, воин, учитывая твою страсть к пылкому герою романа.

— Прекрати, — сказала она быстро. — Пожалуйста. Я сдаюсь. — Кассандра задула свечу и повернулась к нему спиной. Он рассмеялся и сделал то же самое.

Каллен надеялся быстро заснуть, но его мысли все еще блуждали в поисках разгадки. Мужчина-воин из Инквизиции — широкое поле для домыслов, но он не думал, что ее бы привлек какой-нибудь младший офицер. Не только потому, что она всегда старалась соблюдать субординацию, но и ее реакция на того молодого мага говорила сама за себя. Скорее всего, это был кто-то, с кем она проводила много времени. Что за мужчины ее окружают? Варрик. Блэкволл. Боевые Быки.

Каллен замер. Боевые Быки. Железный Бык. Один из немногих в Инквизиции, кто был столь же силен и опытен в бою, как и Кассандра, кто был влиятелен и даже в чем-то выше ее по статусу, и, конечно, тот, с кем страшно строить серьезные отношения, учитывая его шпионское прошлое и похотливую натуру. Бык вполне мог стать героем ее мечтаний. Подозрение Каллена превратилось в уверенность. Разве она не проводила больше всего времени с их группой? Иногда даже путешествовала вместе с ними. И на совещаниях они всегда оказывались рядом.

Но чувствовал ли Бык то же самое?  
Каллену вспомнились несколько кровавых сражений за Инквизицию. Казалось, Бык был очень впечатлен мастерством Кассандры. А кто бы не был? Она один из лучших воинов, которые у них были. Да и комментарии кунари после боя, безусловно, наводили на размышления.

Конечно, похотливые намеки Железного Быка наводили на размышления о любом члене их организации, включая и самого Каллена, но взгляд, с которым Железный Бык смотрел на Кассандру во время боя... Каллен был уверен, что это означало нечто большее, чем просто смутный интерес. Если Железный Бык — ее тайное увлечение, то она не будет разочарована. Разве что только романтической стороной вопроса. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Бык принес хоть одной женщине цветы.

Тем не менее ее страсть не могла жить только на страницах книг. Это любовь Каллена была безнадежной и бледной, но у нее был шанс на что-то лучшее. Если кто и мог тронуть сердце Железного Быка, так это она.

— Кассандра, — тихо сказал он.

— Ммм?

— Ты должна поговорить с ним. С тем человеком. Возможно, реальность будет не так болезненна, как ты думаешь.

Тишина все тянулась и тянулась, и он подумал, что она заснула, когда Кассандра очень медленно проговорила:

— Я подумаю об этом. Доброй ночи, командир.


	6. Первая любовь

— Ты убежишь со мной?

Солона Амелл сидела тихая и испуганная в углу библиотеки Башни. Каллен видел ее сквозь щели между книгами, но не мог понять, с кем она разговаривала. Скорее всего, еще один маг. Это измена и заговор. Ему нужно сообщить об этом.

Его глаза следили за трепетанием легких волосков на ее шее, за одурманивающей влажностью губ, когда она в волнении облизывала их языком. Она нервно потирала руки, ожидая ответа своего собеседника. Она была красива и невероятно мила. Она не заслужила быть пленницей Башни и такой жизни. Если она хочет сбежать, он позволит ей.  
Каллен собрался ускользнуть из своего укрытия, когда она заговорила снова. 

— Нет, пожалуй, ты прав. Мы можем остаться. Каллен будет защищать нас, — сказала она. Её глаза безошибочно нашли его, и барьеры между ними исчезли. — Каллен — сильный. Я осталась из-за него. Из-за теплого меда его глаз и робости в его голосе. Если бы он не любил меня, я бы сбежала отсюда. Я бы жила.

— Нет, — прошептал он. — Я никогда не говорил тебе.

— Я всегда знала, — сказала она, и он так боялся, что это правда. — Ты любил меня, храмовник. Ты силен, но твоя сила не для меня. Она была для твоих хозяев. Вся сила, что текла по твоим жилам, — для них. Ты любил меня, но не достаточно, и поэтому убил. Ты любил свой долг сильнее и поэтому убил всех нас.

Слезы собрались в его глазах, делая его видение более призрачным и бледным. 

— Я не храмовник, — крикнул он в отчаянии, падая на колени. По его лицу текли слезы.

— Нет. Ты всегда им будешь. Это на твоей коже, — сказала она. Латы, что были на нем, растаяли, и кожи коснулись тонкие пальцы, прослеживая светящийся на груди лириумно-синим меч храмовников. Прикосновения ее пальцев были легкими и невесомыми, но вскоре сменились горячим сладким языком, а он ничего не мог поделать, только смотреть и желать, чтобы она не останавливалась. — Забудь свой долг. Люби меня, Каллен. Люби меня, чтобы я могла жить.

Ее бледные руки охватили его лицо. Ее светлые глаза обещали прощение за все его грехи, и он потянулся, чтобы принять его. Но прежде, чем их губы соприкоснулись, прежде, чем он смог стать силой, которая спасла бы ее, он остановился. Как всегда. В сердце он все еще храмовник.

Она опустила руки, и все ее тело стало покрываться ранами, пока она не свалилась кулем к его ногам. Его слезы упали на ее губы, разбитые и окровавленные. Он с трудом отстранился, дюйм за дюймом. 

— Тебя поработил демон, любимая. Я защитил тебя своим клинком, я был сильным, слишком сильным, но все равно не смог спасти тебя, — сказал он.

Ее мертвые открытые глаза обвиняли его даже после смерти, и он потянулся, чтобы закрыть их, но окружающая его библиотека закружилась, и видение исчезло. 

Каллен дернулся. Теперь он был в Киркволле, патрулировал Казематы. Вокруг него испуганно ходили маги. Он был правой рукой и заместителем Мередит. Они должны бояться его. Они должны бояться друг друга. Опасность была внутри них, и он защитит Тедас от них. Они не должны сомневаться в его силе. 

Он повернул за угол во внутренний двор, не сбавляя шага. Двор был полон храмовников и магов с затаенным страхом в глазах. Каллен показался из-за угла, и они застыли. Но не все. Некоторых отвлек шум в доке. Дурное предчувствие Каллена подтвердилось, когда он увидел, что вверх по лестнице шагает Хоук. Взглядом она сразу нашла Каллена и ухмыльнулась, как дракон, увидевший раненую галлу. Она направилась прямо к нему, слегка покачивая бедрами.

Ее спутники, как и всегда, преданно шли за ней. Маги, воины, эльфы, люди — это не имело значения. Хоук, как пылающая комета в галактике, оставляла за собой огненный след, за которым невозможно не следовать. Она была свободным магом. Она была Защитницей. Она никогда никому не подчинялась.

— Я пришла к тебе, Каллен, — сказала она, когда подошла к нему. — Почему бы тебе не отправить меня в Круг? Вот мой посох. Я отступница. Я плюю на все правила, которыми ты так дорожишь. Ты обязан забрать меня. 

Она отбросила в сторону посох и протянула ему свои запястья столь спокойно, словно протягивала какой-нибудь подарок. В его руках была веревка, и достаточно было всего одного движения, чтобы связать ее руки. Он рыцарь-капитан. Его работа связать ее. И тогда она станет его.

— Покажи, как опасен мой путь, — сказала она со злой улыбкой. — Или я уничтожу этот мир, — она судорожно вздохнула от удовольствия, когда он коснулся пальцем ее все еще протянутых рук. — Возьми меня. Контролируй меня. Я опасна.

— Нет, — сказал он, откидывая веревку. — Ты — Защитница. Киркволлу ты нужна свободной. Я не могу держать тебя в клетке. 

Его принципы летели к чертям. Хоук была страстью, чистой энергией, неудержимым ураганом, и Каллен боялся, что просто сломает ее, как фарфоровую куклу, если наденет на нее оковы. Он должен был и одновременно не мог выполнить свой долг храмовника. 

Она упивалась раздираемыми его противоречиями. И он позволял ей это делать. 

— Я люблю тебя, — он взял ее за руку.

— Мне не нужна твоя любовь. Хочу быть твоей рабой, — прошептала она, приникая к нему. Часть его хотела схватить ее, посадить под замок, использовать свою силу, чтобы уберечь этот мир от ее неистовой магической мощи. Хоук была так близко, заглядывая в его глаза, облизывая кроваво красные губы и смеясь над его нерешительностью. — Выполни свой долг. Возьми меня. Владей мною, — шептала она. 

Он отвернулся и сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, помогая себе сосредоточиться. Позади него на вершине лестницы появилась Мередит — уже не рыцарь-командор, а чудовище, наполненное красным лириумом. Она увидела Хоук, и двор сотрясся от жгучей ненависти. 

— Защити себя, — крикнул Каллен, и в руках Хоук появился посох. Ее страсть была ее жизнью, и она останется свободной. Она зарычала, но он уже проваливался в новый кошмар.

Теперь была очередь Элланы. Окружающая обстановка опять поплыла, и он оказался в церкви в окружении тишины и неровного света свечей. Каллен нахмурился. Скоро в стороне покажется она, стоящая на коленях и молящаяся Создателю. Она пригласит присоединиться к ней и будет обольщать и уверять его, что он привел ее к истинному богу. Только Эллана была долийкой и не верила в Создателя. Он был одинок в своей вере. 

Каллен усмехнулся. Слишком легко запомнить шаблон. Он медленно повернулся. Элланы здесь не было. Ничего не было, кроме статуи и свечей.

— Где ты? — крикнул Каллен демону. — Заканчивай уже! 

Рядом с ним, опаляя горячим дыханием шею, прошептал нежный голос. 

— Я не всегда была привязана к Церкви, командир. 

Кассандра. Частью разума он понимал, что это не может быть она, но ее руки уже были на его груди, жестко поглаживая и теребя соски. Он развернулся, и она с грубой силой впилась в его губы. Ее мозолистые руки крепко держали его за плечи, удерживая на месте. Она была сильной, но в ней не было того могущества, способного уничтожить его в огне при малейшей вспышке гнева. Ей не нужно бояться его. Ему не нужно контролировать ее.

Он не сможет причинить ей боль. Она всегда будет в безопасности. И благодаря ей он тоже. 

Каллен расслабился и с тихим стоном отдался этим жадным рукам. Ее пальцы ловко освободили его от рубашки. А на ней уже ничего не было. Ее голая кожа была теплой и такой живой под его руками. Его грубые ласки оставляли на ней кровоподтеки и синяки, но она лишь сильнее стонала от каждого жесткого прикосновения. Он, как измученный грешник, жадно пил из ее рта, причащаясь ее стонами.

Будь его воля, он остался бы здесь до конца своих дней, принимая все, что она могла ему дать. Но демон в личине Кассандры потянул его на кровать. Холодный шелк простыней коснулся его разгоряченной кожи, и он в замешательстве огляделся. 

— Мы же были в церкви.

— Здесь более комфортно, — ответила она, садясь на него сверху. Её голова откинулась назад, и она похотливо потерлась своими бедрами о его. И Каллен со стоном, полным примитивной страсти и вожделения, перевернул ее и подмял под себя. 

— Возьми меня, Каллен, — простонала она ему в губы.

Его окатило как из ведра. Она назвала его по имени. Она была прекрасна и жива под ним, но это была не Кассандра.

— Это сон, — сказал он, пытаясь отстраниться. — Кассандра не хочет этого. — Демон в ее личине рассмеялся в ответ, впиваясь ногтями в его грудь и удерживая на месте. Она вновь уселась сверху, без колебаний принимая его внутрь себя, и Каллен не смог сдержать вскрика. Ощущения были слишком ошеломляющие. Он так нуждался в этом. Но это не настоящая Кассандра. И он любит другую. Здесь должна быть Эллана.

— Используй меня, — искусительно прошептал демон голосом Кассандры, продолжая неторопливые движения. — Бери, что хочешь.

С его губ срывались полные муки мольбы о помощи, обращенные к Создателю, просьбы избавить его от его же собственного искушения. Что может освободить его? Разве он уже не сдался? Демон продолжал дразнить его, ломать его, и Каллен балансировал на самом краю. Он продолжал цитировать отрывки Трансфигураций вперемешку с мольбой. Пожалуйста, нет. Пожалуйста.

Это продолжалось целую вечность, или только так казалось. В конце концов, Создатель наконец услышал его и сжалился над своим слабым слугой. Комната исчезла, и Каллен проснулся.

***

Первое, что он почувствовал, — боль. Мучительную, простреливающую поясницу при малейшем движении. Мышцы были словно скованы в тиски, и Каллен боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не сделать еще хуже. Второй неприятной деталью стала дрожь, сотрясавшая все его тело. По его лицу текли слезы, а тело прошибал пот. Было ли это последствием его сна или дикой боли, опоясывающей его спину, он не знал. Возможно, и то и другое вместе. 

Третьей причиной его неудобств была дикая эрекция. Поэтому Каллен все-таки заставил себя двинуться и оглядеться, чтобы понять, была ли Кассандра в комнате. Или, не дай Создатель, в постели рядом с ним. Мышцы спины пронзила боль, но он проигнорировал ее. Поняв, что он один, Каллен благодарно выдохнул и подумал, что никогда в жизни не был так рад пустой комнате.

Он осторожно откинулся на спинку кровати и попытался успокоиться. Сосредоточившись на дыхании и задвинув воспоминания о сне подальше, Каллен сконцентрировался только на физической боли. Медленно, очень медленно, но ему удалось прийти в себя. Слезы высохли, дрожь прекратилась, и даже физическая боль стала терпимее, а его эрекция спала до более-менее приемлемого уровня. Он спустил ноги на пол и потянул на колени одеяло на всякий случай. Скорее всего, Кассандра скоро вернется, чтобы дать ему лечебное зелье.

Он успел вовремя. Дверь тихо распахнулась, и Искательница мягким шагом вошла в комнату с подносом. Она была одета в легкую льняную рубаху и брюки, а на ее влажных волосах блестели капли воды. Увидев, что он сидит на кровати, она ему улыбнулась и двинулась обычным твердым шагом. 

— Ты проснулся, — констатировала она очевидное. А потом присмотрелась к нему повнимательнее. — Тебе больно? 

— Если у тебя на подносе окажется лечебное зелье — это будет лучший завтрак в моей жизни, — вымученно улыбаясь, произнес он. Она поставила поднос на стол и начала копаться в своей сумке. Спустя секунд десять она достала флакон и аккуратно вложила ему в руку. Он залпом выпил зелье и облегченно выдохнул, чувствуя, как по телу разливается прохлада, принося облегчение его состоянию. Он повернулся к Кассандре: — Почему твои волосы мокрые? 

— Здесь есть отапливаемая ванная комната. Мыться в ней намного приятнее, чем в ручье. Тебе тоже стоит ополоснуться, прежде чем мы тронемся, — сказала она. — Ты сможешь ехать?

— Конечно, — сказал он с большей уверенностью, чем чувствовал. Он не хотел провести ещё одну ночь в этой комнате.

— Хм, — сказала она с сомнением. — Дай мне посмотреть.

Создатель, она хотела его раздеть. Это была ужасная идея. После того возбуждающего сна Каллен изо всех сил гнал мысли о ней в горячей ванне. Он покачал головой. 

— Я в порядке, — и попытался встать с постели, чтобы продемонстрировать, что полностью здоров, но только схватился за спинку кровати и зашипел от боли.

— Разумеется, — скептически хмыкнула Кассандра. — Не будь смешным. Я, конечно, не целитель, но Джейден сказал мне, что искать.

Она сделала шаг в его направлении, и ее взгляд говорил, что если он не подчинится, то его разденут собственноручно. Поэтому Каллен резко стянул рубаху через голову и лег на кровать, перевернувшись на живот. Эрекция спала, но он не хотел рисковать. 

— Кто такой Джейден? — спросил он в подушку.

— Вчерашний маг. Он был за завтраком, — сказала она. Каллен почувствовал, что она присела рядом на кровать. 

— Да неужели? — спросил он насмешливо. — Хотел присоединиться к Инквизиции, не так ли?

Каллен ухмыльнулся, когда она кивнула.

— В том числе. А еще он пришел, чтобы увидеть своего пациента. Я сказала ему, что ты спишь. Так что он оставил мне инструкции, — ее пальцы проследили легчайший линии по его спине, и он отвернулся обратно в подушку, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании.

— Да, — сказал Каллен, чтобы отвлечь себя. — Уверен, он каждый день заглядывает к мужчинам средних лет с несколькими ушибами, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. Мне повезло, что я путешествую с красивой женщиной, иначе так бы и валялся посреди улицы. — Ее пальцы застыли на его спине, и он был благодарен за передышку. — Так как я выгляжу?

— Впечатляюще, — сказала Кассандра. Её палец пробежал один едва заметный круг по его лопатке, и Каллен чуть не застонал от удовольствия. — Ни дюйма другого цвета, кроме синего и фиолетового. — Он снова почувствовал, как просела кровать, а Кассандра оседлала его. Каллен закусил губу, пытаясь отогнать все пошлые мысли, которые даже не должны были бы у него возникать в голове. Эта женщина убивала его. 

Кассандра была расстроенной, когда снова заговорила.

— Твои мышцы слишком тугие, надо размять. С синяками будет очень больно, но зелье должно помочь. 

— Все будет хорошо, — ответил Каллен. — Я все еще вполне мо-о-о-о-у — он прервался, почувствовав, как она с силой прошлась по лопатке, разминая мышцу. Он прикусил губу, пытаясь удержать вой, что рвался наружу. Это было столь же больно, как вправление вывиха. Столь же больно, как рубленая рана после удара меча. Но та боль была резкой и быстро проходила. Сейчас же с каждым новым нажатием, с каждой разминаемой мышцей, новые волны боли накатывали на него, не давая отдыха. 

По крайней мере ему не нужно беспокоиться о своей неадекватной реакции на нее. И это была последняя связная мысль, прежде чем Каллен провалился в темноту. 

***

Он открыл глаза и понял, что дикая ломота не скручивает его тело. Каллен аккуратно перевернулся, но почувствовал лишь отголосок той боли. Более резво он приподнялся и присел, чем заработал хмурый взгляд Кассандры, сидящей на стуле возле кровати. 

— Будь осторожен, — сказала она.

Он отмахнулся.

— Я уже большой. Так что, время для тренировки? 

Это заставило ее улыбнуться. 

— Думаю, стоит потерпеть денек, пока ты не перестанешь терять сознание от боли, — сказала она. — Так что ванна, завтрак, отъезд. Все именно в таком порядке. 

— Вредина, — пробормотал он, но достаточно громко, чтобы она услышала.

Кассандра встала со стула и подобрала его сброшенную рубашку и книгу, которую он читал. Каллен схватил её за руку и слегка сжал. Никогда он не сможет отплатить ей за все годы ее поддержки, но должен был хотя бы попытаться. Сказать хоть что-то, что могло бы загладить его вину. 

— Прости меня и спасибо. Тебе все время приходится со мной носиться, — он смотрел ей прямо в глаза, надеясь взглядом выразить все свое раскаяние. 

Затем, к его глубочайшему удивлению, Кассандра наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб. Когда она отстранилась, ее спокойное лицо было полной противоположностью его собственной растерянности. 

— Своя ноша не тянет, — тихо ответила она, а потом отвернулась, будто ничего не случилось.

Каллен шокировано глядел ей вслед. Он что, снова грезит? Разве Кассандра — Кассандра! — могла поцеловать его столь нежно, словно возлюбленного. Она отошла лишь на несколько шагов, а он уже испытывал смутное чувство утраты. Но... разве он ей нравился в этом смысле? Разве ее мечты не занимал Железный Бык?

Каллен неосознанно потер место, где его лба коснулись ее мягкие губы. Хотя ведь матери целуют своих детей в лоб? Ведь так? Скорее всего, так и есть. Ему было больно, и она проявила заботу. Он кивнул сам себе. Да, это определенно был дружеский жест. Тот факт, что вид Кассандры как сестры милосердия, заботящейся о каждом немощном, казался ему абсурдным, он решил не зацикливаться.

Она уже подошла к двери, а Каллен все не мог собраться с мыслями. 

— Я отнесу твои вещи вниз, — сказала Кассандра через плечо. — Чистая одежда и доспехи на стуле. Ванна по коридору направо. — Он немного расслабился. И вправду похоже на материнскую заботу. — Я спущусь в обеденный зал, — добавила она. — Джейден сказал, что еще вернется.

— Могу освободить вам кровать, если нужно! — крикнул Каллен ей вслед. Кассандра не ответила, но он почувствовал себя лучше. Разве влюбленный мужчина станет делать такие намеки объекту своей страсти? Он подумал об Эллане, и воспоминание о ней отозвалось в сердце привычной болью. Все остальное просто суета.

Ему полегчало. Сны были слишком запутанными. Реальность была утешительно нормальной, и Каллен собирался принять ванну с мыслями только об одной женщине.


	7. Посол

— Сколько кошек нужно одному духу?

Обычно краткие и по делу отчеты Жозефины в этот раз были более злободневными, так что Каллен не удержался и рассмеялся от вопроса Кассандры. Он зачитывал вслух рапорт, пока они отдыхали в тени деревьев, а лошади паслись неподалеку.

— Вчера одна из кошек заняла кресло, предназначенное орлесианскому дипломату, и мы потратили не меньше получаса, чтобы выгнать её оттуда. Другая обосновалась в вашей спальне, потому что, по словам Коула, там самое удачное расположение солнечного света во всем Скайхолде. Так что, если найдете кошачьи волосы на своей подушке, когда вернетесь, уж не обессудьте.

Каллен замолчал, почувствовав пристальный взгляд Искательницы, но не поднял глаза от свитка и добросовестно дочитал до конца отчет, если этот поток жалоб на кошек можно назвать отчетом. Он снова удивился, что за последнюю неделю каких-либо серьезных проблем в Инквизиции не случилось. Может быть, в Тедасе и вправду стало спокойнее. Хвала Создателю, если так.

Каллен сложил свиток в свою сумку и задумался. Они достигнут крепости Искателей через несколько часов, а затем начнутся переговоры. Искатели Истины были самыми — порождения тьмы их побери — упрямыми людьми, которых он когда-либо знал, и вряд ли эти будут сильно отличаться. Их не убедишь приготовить на завтрак яйца, не то что присоединиться к организации, успех которой был не их личной заслугой.

Им не нравилось, что Верховной жрицей стал маг, хотя Вивьен очень четко разделяла политику и свое магическое происхождение. Искатели наверняка будут ворчать, что их права ущемляют, потому что его задача, чтобы после этих переговоров они несли ответственность за свои действия перед Инквизицией. И, конечно, им не понравится, что храмовники теперь будут стоять выше их Ордена.

Каллен, конечно, предполагал, что эта группа не будет сборищем фанатиков, стремящихся уничтожить мир, но и вряд ли они с первого раза признают, что время их величия давно прошло.

Они потерпели неудачу в Ферелдене. Они потерпели неудачу в Киркволле. Они потерпели неудачу во время Мора и войны. Но он приведет их к Инквизиции независимо от их желаний. Эллана поставила перед ним задачу. И Кассандра тоже не согласится на меньшее.

Кассандра…

Каллен скосил взгляд. Она сидела неподалеку, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь лучами солнца, пробивающимися сквозь листву деревьев. За время их путешествия он был более счастлив, чем когда-либо помнил. И это была, несомненно, ее заслуга.

— Я тут подумал, — сказал он.

— Редко, но бывает, — ответила она без раздумий.

— До сих пор дуешься? — спросил он, ухмыляясь. Этим утром он вышел на спарринг, притворяясь, что до сих пор мучается от болей и не полностью оправился от падения с лошади. И Кассандра старалась быть немного осторожнее с ним, чем он и воспользовался и впервые выиграл у нее. — Это научит тебя недооценивать меня. Разве не ты всегда говоришь: "Никогда не вступай в бой без желания победить, иначе ты уже проиграл." Мать Жизель практически вписала эти слова в Песнь.

— Не припоминаю такого. Это все твои ферелденские выдумки, — ответила она, не глядя на него. — Однако не зря моя последняя гувернантка всегда мне говорила, что не стоит верить красивым мужчинам. Похоже, она была явно мудрее, чем я считала в то время.

Ничего в ней не изменилось. Её глаза не блестели, голос был все таким же ровным, и она вряд ли понимала, что флиртует с ним. Он слышал, как она говорила подобные вещи другим, особенно Варрику, которому удавалось донимать ее больше, чем кому-либо. И все же Каллен еле удержался, чтобы не потереть шею и не покраснеть от смущения.

После падения с лошади он неплохо справлялся. Его больше не тревожили страстные сны, он сосредоточился на выполнении их миссии и все непотребные мысли переводил к мыслям об Эллане. Они с Кассандрой больше не делили постель, и даже чтение романа давалось ему легко. Он запретил быть себе человеком, чья похоть была обусловлена лишь близостью.

Но все равно проскальзывали такие моменты, когда ему приходилось призывать весь свой самоконтроль и не думать о том, что он не мог воплотить в жизнь. Воспоминания о сне и толчки желания. Его тело так жаждало прикоснуться к ней, и он ничего не мог поделать с этими чувствами. Если она ворочалась в своей постели, он делал то же самое. Если она тянулась к куску пищи, они порой сталкивались руками. Зато когда они сражались, он предугадывал каждое ее движение, чем неимоверно ее злил. Такой потребности в другом человеке он прежде никогда не испытывал, даже с Хоук. Порой просто находиться рядом с ней было для него пыткой.

Он всегда знал, что Кассандра — красивая женщина. И, когда он еще был простым храмовником, она уже была знаменита. По ночам в мужских спальнях Казематов Искательница нередко была предметом горячего обсуждения. Горячего во всех смыслах, — услышав некоторые эпитеты она бы точно сослала бы их на каторгу. Каллен даже участвовал в нескольких дискуссиях. Не то чтобы Кассандра была единственной, кого обсуждали половозрелые храмовники в своих спальнях, просто ее имя мелькало чаще остальных. И тогда это не казалось чем-то предосудительным. Они были просто мужчинами, которым нужно было выговориться и сбросить напряжение, и только Создатель знал, что порой лишь эти разговоры и удерживали их хрупкий мир от катастрофы. 

Тогда она не была для него кем-то реальным, просто олицетворением власти, что стояла над ним. Пока она не попросила его порвать с храмовниками и присоединиться к ее восстанию, он никогда даже не подумал бы, что Кассандра может ненавидеть эту власть столь же неумолимо, как и он. Она была правой рукой Верховной жрицы и второй после Лорда Искателя. Мысль, что она преследовала свои собственные мотивы, была шокирующей.

Когда он все осознал, что-то в ней изменилось. Или просто он изменился. Кассандра стала человеком, а не просто безликой Искательницей Истины. Более того, она стала тем человеком, на кого он мог всегда положиться. Тем человеком, кто в его жизни был более стабилен, чем сама Инквизиция. За долгое время у него, наконец, был кто-то, кто в него верил, и кому он мог довериться, и он больше никогда даже не смел вспоминать все грубые пошлые мысли о ней. Какой дурак будет рисковать ее верностью и дружбой, предаваясь похотливым фантазиям?

Правда, в последнее время Каллен все чаще понимал, что врет сам себе, но он справится и с этим. Вскоре он будет поглощен снова своими обязанностями, они не будут так близко общаться, и эта странная похоть исчезнет. Они вновь будут друзьями. Людьми, чьи отношения не выходят за рамки своих обязанностей. Теми, кем и должны быть. 

Кассандра слегка кашлянула, и он понял, что так ничего и не сказал. О чем он вообще говорил?

— Ты подумал? — спросила она. — Это была констатация факта, что ты умеешь думать, или же продолжишь свою мысль?

— Ой. Да. Я подумал, что, наверное, немного погорячился, — сказал он. Она подняла бровь, и он быстро заговорил: — В своем решении. Оставить Скайхолд. Не в смысле оставить, пока мы на задании, а в смысле…

— Сбежать как обиженный влюбленный мальчишка? — с усмешкой прервала она его.

— В смысле уйти в отставку, — продолжил он, прищурив глаза. Она красноречиво пожала плечами, и он скрестил руки на груди и продолжил свою тщательно отрепетированную речь. — Тедас пока только восстанавливается, и сейчас явно неподходящее время, чтобы менять военного лидера. Возможно, спустя пару лет стабильного мира, но явно не сейчас. Хитрые враги наверняка могут воспользоваться в своих интересах этим моментом отдыха. Тем более я чувствую себя все еще способным к продолжению моих обязанностей, как морально, так и физически.

Кассандра заулыбалась, глядя на него. Каллен принял это как поощрение и продолжил более уверенно:

— Кроме того, замена руководителя, за исключением случаев халатности или смерти, должна быть проведена с полным участием уходящего в отставку командира. Я всегда отлично выполнял свои обязанности и вроде жив, насколько знаю. — Он замолчал, думая, что еще сказать, а потом сам себе кивнул. — Вот что я скажу инквизитору, когда мы вернемся.

Он собрался с силами, готовясь к злорадству, и посмотрел на Кассандру, но в ее голосе скорее чувствовалось облегчение, чем ехидство.

— Это мудро.

— Что, ни одной подколки? — ухмыльнулся он. — С трудом верится.

Она встала с земли и подошла к своему коню, отвернувшись от него и поправляя упряжь. Каллен недоуменно поднялся вслед и положил ей руку на плечо.

— Кассандра?

Она все еще не глядела на него, когда заговорила.

— Я просто рада, что ты перестал искать скрытый смысл в решении инквизитора.

Что это значит? Он все еще был убежден, что Эллана хотела его уволить, даже если он и не собирался мириться с ее решением. Какой смысл видела Кассандра? Он посмотрел на ее стиснутые губы и все понял.

— Ты думаешь, она послала тебя со мной, чтобы ты могла меня проконтролировать. Подальше от Скайхолда. Избавить от лириумной зависимости и вправить мозги, чтобы не вляпался в это дерьмо снова, — медленно произнес он. — Потому что ты сказала ей об этом, и потому что ты единственная, кто лучше всех осведомлен об опасности.

Она все еще не глядела на него, но Каллену и так все было понятно по ее молчанию. 

— Кассандра, я уверен, что это не так. В этом нет твоей вины, — произнес он, но это не сильно помогло. Он попытался найти нечто, что смогло бы исправить ситуацию. — Мы скоро доберемся до Искателей, по-быстрому заключим мир, и оба вернемся в Скайхолд раньше срока. Ты сможешь передать меня кому-нибудь еще и перестанешь волноваться обо мне. И я уверен, что Железный Бык будет рад тебя видеть, — добавил он с улыбкой. И она никогда не узнает, что он, пусть и недолго, но хотел разрушить их дружбу ради прихотей своего тела. 

Кассандра повернулась к нему с выражением лица, на котором не читалось ни одной эмоции. Она медленно кивнула, и он подумал, не злилась ли она, что он раскрыл ее секрет. Она точно не выглядела злой, скорее более бледной.

— Спасибо, командир. Я надеюсь, что ты прав. Будет хорошо вернуться домой.

После того как они собрались и выехали в сторону укрытия Искателей, его не покидала мысль, что он что-то упускает. Чувство было сродни тому, которое он испытывал на учениях Инквизиции, когда в тени деревьев таились лучники Лелианы. Ты их не видишь, но они все равно там. Он огляделся вокруг, пока они ехали, но не увидел ничего подозрительного.

***

Оплот Искателей представлял собой скопление разномастных построек, и Каллен удивленно придержал лошадей. Вместо военного лагеря, который он ожидал увидеть, или хотя бы организованного ополчения, вся стоянка имела вид наспех возведенного мирного палаточного лагеря. Между навесов даже бегали дети. Не то чтобы поселение представляло угрозу, просто это было весьма неожиданно. Но нужно всегда быть осторожным перед лицом непонятного. Поэтому они решили пойти в лагерь пешком.

Кассандра привязала их лошадей к деревьям за пару миль до лагеря. Им не хотелось, чтобы их сразу же опознали как посланников, пока они не разобрались, что к чему. Каллен шел и внутренне готовился к встрече. Легкость на сердце, что поселилась в нем в последние дни, уходила, и это печалило его больше, чем он мог сам себе признаться. Кассандра заметила его нервозность, и Каллен ей улыбнулся.

— Все в порядке. Просто... Искатели.

Она не выглядела оскорбленной.

— Я знаю, — проговорила Кассандра и протянула руку, коснувшись его плеча в металлической броне, как будто это была плоть. — Они уже не такие, какими были, командир. И ты тоже. Сейчас власть в твоих руках.

Каллен кивнул, а потом рассмеялся. 

— Ну, у одного из нас точно. Если кому они и будут кланяться, то это вам, леди Искательница, — ответил он.

Этот момент был не самым подходящим, и им предстояли сейчас сложные переговоры с Искателями. Но лишние пару минут они могут подождать. Этот момент может никогда не повториться. В Скайхолде они существовали будто в разных в реальностях. И он подумал об Эллане, о том, что она не знает, как сильно дорога ему. Но Кассандра заслуживает лучшего. И даже если все пойдет наперекосяк, он хотел, чтобы она знала, как он благодарен за то, что она ему дала.

Каллен крепко взял ее за руку и остановил, повернув к себе. 

— Кассандра, я хочу еще раз тебя поблагодарить. За мою жизнь. За то, что выбрала меня из всех храмовников и дала надежду на что-то лучшее. Я так и не знаю, почему ты это сделала. Я вел не самую хорошую жизнь. И боюсь даже думать, что бы со мной стало без твоей помощи. Если бы я никогда не знал Инквизиции, скорее всего, сейчас я бы был мертв.

Ей было явно неловко. Он мог понять это по тому, как она переступила с ноги на ногу и отвела взгляд, но не отпустил её руки и даже сжал сильнее.

— И спасибо за это путешествие. Ты стала мне другом, который мне был так необходим. И все оказалось даже лучше, чем я мог ожидать. Мне пошло это... на пользу. Не думаю, что без тебя я получил бы удовольствие от этой миссии, — сказал он.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответила Кассандра, но как-то неправильно. Небрежно, механически. Ему показалось, что он так и не смог выразиться достаточно хорошо. Она до сих пор не понимала, насколько он у нее в долгу.

Каллен оглянулся вокруг, надеясь найти что-то, что сможет выразить его мысли лучше слов, а потом увидел заросли с цветами за ее спиной. Он отпустил ее руку и в три прыжка оказался там, срывая желтый тюльпан. Каллен быстро вернулся, с размаху опустился на одно колено, протянул ей цветок, а другую руку приложил к сердцу и, склонив голову на манер Ролана из романа, произнес:

— О, прекрасная Женевьева, примите сей скромный дар в благодарность за ваше милосердие к разбитому и отчаявшемуся человеку. Ваша доброта ко мне в сей темный час никогда не будет забыта, хотя я и уезжаю на самый конец Тедаса.

Он был рад, когда услышал, как она рассмеялась, стоя над ним. Каллен поднял взгляд и уже не увидел в ее глазах неловкости, но там блестели слезы. С присущей моменту торжественностью она приняла протянутый цветок. 

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — сказала Кассандра. — Но мой отец никогда не должен узнать об этом.

Потом они оба рассмеялись, и она подняла его на ноги. Кассандра поднесла цветок к лицу, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда лепестки цветка коснулись ее губ. Она была его другом. Возможно, единственным настоящим другом. Но, Создатель, как же ему хотелось отбросить этот цветок от ее лица и узнать, были ли эти губы так же хороши на вкус, как демон заставил его вообразить.

Он заставил себя вернуться мыслями в свой кабинет, когда Эллана проводила пальцами по лепесткам цветов. Каллен постарался вспомнить, как представлял, что ее пальцы касаются его кожи столь же нежно, как она гладила лепестки, но яркость тех переживаний ушла. Он терял ее. Ему нужно вернуться в Скайхолд.

Кассандра не заметила его оплошность. 

— Ты переврал половину текста, — сказала она. — Отрывок гораздо длиннее.

— Я прочитал его только один раз, — наигранно обиженно произнес он, а потом приложил руку к сердцу. — О, позволь мне исправиться в следующий раз, прекрасная Женевьева. — Каллен рассмеялся, а потом мотнул головой в сторону лагеря. — Думаешь, они видели меня?

— Не переживай, Искатели ценят драматичную галантность, — ухмыляясь, произнесла она. — Даже Люциус однажды пел под окнами наших казарм. Кто, ты думаешь, посоветовал мне "Мечи и щиты"?


	8. Переговорщик

− И это все ваши условия?

Каллен не сдержал скептического взгляда. Без лишних церемоний они все собрались за столом переговоров. Патриция, лидер группы Искателей, озвучила их просьбы четко и коротко. И эта деловая лаконичность была единственным, чего ожидал Каллен от этой встречи.

Набралось не больше десятка Искателей среди толпы мирных жителей. Ни один из его бывших надсмотрщиков не орал, не угрожал, не требовал и не пытался запугать его. Они не упоминали лириум, не ругались из-за свободно живущих магов или бездеятельных храмовников и даже не предлагали способов реорганизации Инквизиции. Они просто сидели и ждали. Почти взволнованные. Среди них были дети, тихо сидящие и наблюдающие.

И условия Искателей были самыми странными из всех.

Каллен бросил косой взгляд на Кассандру. Она не произнесла ни слова. Большинство людей вряд ли заметили бы на ее лице что-то кроме вежливого интереса, но он увидел, как одна ее бровь поднялась достаточно высоко, выказывая не меньшее удивление. Искатели Истины, которые остались в живых, ничего не хотели или, если быть точным, хотели так мало, что были близки к этой формулировке. Просто место в Инквизиции. В качестве обслуги и под его командование, когда это необходимо, но желательно не на линии фронта, если будет возможно. Члены их сообщества должны оставаться вместе, куда бы их не отправили. И чтобы дети были в безопасности. Это было самым главным.

Поскольку его спутница так ничего и не сказала, Каллен откашлялся.

− Должен признаться я в замешательстве, леди. Вас устроит такая низкая роль? Ваши титулы перестанут что-либо значить. Мои приказы не будут подлежать обсуждению и корректировке, − сказал он. − И храмовники не будут вам подчиняться, они отчитываются только лично передо мной или леди Кассандрой как их лидером. И не потому что она Искательница Истины, а поскольку ее назначили лидеры двух независимых организаций. Назначили инквизитор и Верховная жрица, которые обе маги.

Лица горстки Искателей скривились от напоминания, и Каллен успокоился. Это были знакомые ему эмоции, предвещавшие бой. Но Патриция снова невозмутимо посмотрела на него.

− Командир Резерфорд. Мы никогда не встречались. Вы служили в Кинлохе, верно? И Киркволле? − спросила она. Фразы прозвучали, как утверждения, не вопросы.

Он кивнул. Кассандра, наконец, нарушила свое молчание.

− Он прошел через ад, пока служил. Он исполнил свой долг.

− Конечно, − сказала Патриция. − Я не подразумевала иного. Уверена, что командир так же благодарен Ордену храмовников, как и Инквизиции. Люди очень хорошо о нем отзываются. − Она сжала руки. − Тем не менее, как и заметила леди Кассандра, ваша служба была трудной. И оставила неприятные воспоминания. Но имя “Искатели истины” − не пустой звук, думаю, мы заслужили немного уважения.

− Вот как? − спросил он голосом, который звучал гораздо спокойнее, чем он себя чувствовал. Головная боль подкралась незаметно.

− Нет, − ответила Кассандра. − Не заслужили. Войны не случилось бы, если бы мы больше уделяли внимания своим обязанностям.

− Ну что ж, возможно, − сказала Патриция. − Но ошибки, совершенные Искателями, были не от злого умысла, и мир, слава Создателю, восстанавливается под вашими знаменами. Так скажите мне, Инквизиция готова нас приветствовать или только терпеть? 

Каллен потер виски.

− С вами не будут плохо обращаться. Не под моим командованием.

− Если не видно жестокого обращения, это не значит, что его нет, − спокойно сказала она. − Вы должны знать это очень хорошо, командир.

− Ты сомневаешься в его честности? − резко спросила Кассандра. Ее тон напомнил голос мабари, если бы тот вдруг овладел речью. Каллен чуть не рассмеялся. Он думал, что из них двоих именно он не сможет сдержать гнев.

− Я верю ему. Но я видела, как быстро меняется обстановка в организациях от переменчивого настроения их командиров. Впрочем, как и вы оба, − сказала Патриция. − Одного честного слова мало. Хотелось бы, чтобы к нам относились с пониманием.

− Если это ваше окончательное требование, то вы будете разочарованы, − ответил Каллен. − Сложно найти понимание для слепого, высокомерного, безрассудного пренебрежения к ситуации в Кинлохе и, особенно, в Киркволле.

Трагедия в Цитадели Кинлох вспыхнула внезапно, как пожар. Проблемы в каждом Круге, в общем-то, были одинаковы, и те, кто должен был в них разбираться, не имели права обходить их вниманием. Однако многие их пропустили, в том числе и он. Но Кинлох был лишь предвестником урагана, который пронесся по Тедасу, и, честно говоря, он понимал его причины. Но проблемы в Киркволле зрели многие годы, а Искатели так его и не выслушали.

− Нет, командир, нам не нужно понимания поступков прошлого. Прошлое − плохое место, чтобы искать понимания, все мы уже не те, кем были раньше. В прошлом вы все еще храмовник, леди Кассандра − молодая Искательница, проходящая обучение, а Тедас − место, где вот-вот случится трагедия. Будущее формируется прямо сейчас на наших глазах, приобретая новую форму, но в нем есть еще места для тех, кто ищет истину.

Каллен откинулся на стуле с каменным лицом и приготовился слушать лекцию. Подобное самодовольство было ему знакомо, и все раздражение, что он сдерживал, проявилось в полную силу. Патриция правильно заметила, он уже не храмовник, и никакие Искатели не имеют над ним власти. Он не обязан изображать вежливый интерес.

Но Патрицию нисколько не смутила и не испугала его реакция, лишь говорить она стала чуть медленнее.

− А истина заключается в том, что Искатели, как орден, больше не нужны. Инквизиция заменила нас, став авторитетом для храмовников и рукой Церкви, − она подняла руку, когда Каллен попытался возразить. − Рукой, которая независима, и сама ставит условия. И в ближайшие годы именно Инквизиции будут присягать как храмовники, так и маги. 

− Другая истина в том, − продолжила она, − что Тедас вовсе не восстановился. Еще есть люди, которые нуждаются в помощи, а Инквизиция не может находиться везде одновременно. Она большая. Она сильная. Но именно поэтому медленная и тяжеловесная. Дети все еще теряются, женщин уводят в плен, а мужчин убивают.

Голос Патриции дрогнул, и мужчина, явно не Искатель, взял ее за руку и нежно сжал.

Каллен отметил этот ласковый жест, и, посмотрев более внимательно, увидел с какой любовью эти двое смотрят друг на друга. Он взглянул на детей, которые были серьезными, но вовсе не испуганными, хотя никто из присутствующих здесь людей не был их родителями. Каллен осознал это, когда позволил себе рассмотреть их более внимательно. Они не вели себя как Искатели, хоть и были ими. В первую очередь, они были семьей.

Патриция кивнула, когда он посмотрел ей в лицо.

− Вот почему мы написали инквизитору и просили мира. Наши усилия увенчались успехом, и мы рады. Потому что прячась от гнева тех, кого подвели, мы не сможем помочь. Вместе мы сможем сделать больше, чем порознь. И, кажется, инквизитор согласна, − сказала она. Каллен посмотрел на нее в замешательстве, и Патриция пояснила: − Раз отправила двух своих лучших представителей закрепить наш союз.

Его кровь похолодела. Кассандра наклонилась вперед лишь с намеком на удивление в голосе.

− У вас уже есть договоренность с инквизитором?

− Да, конечно, − ответила Патриция. − Она написала, что нужно только подтверждение ее людей, чтобы измерить наши истинные намерения. Я полагаю, это вы? 

Каллен с большим трудом произнес:

− Да, леди. Это мы. Ваши условия приемлемы, преданность своему делу достойна восхищения, и я официально поприветствую вас в Инквизиции, после того как сам прочту договор, который заключила с вами инквизитор. Нам не передали окончательный вариант.

Вперед выступил мужчина, держа пачку бумаг.

− Здесь несколько страниц, − сказал он. − И еще мы получили несколько запечатанных писем из Скайхолда, которые было велено передать вам после переговоров.

Каллен встал и взял письма. Корреспонденция действительно была запечатана, так что ему не пришлось спрашивать, читали ли они ее. У Искателей было много способностей, но шпионажем они никогда не занимались. Не за пределами Кругов.

− Если вы не против, − произнес Каллен. − Я хотел бы немедленно прочесть их. Без посторонних.

− Конечно, командир. − Патриция улыбнулась ему, но все равно выглядела немного расстроенной. − В конце концов, мы теперь ваши вассалы.

Вассалы? У него хоть когда-нибудь были вассалы? Это путешествие было лишь предлогом, чтобы отослать его из Скайхолда, чего он и опасался. Каллен резко кивнул им всем, потом развернулся и пошел навстречу своей судьбе.

***

Помимо подробного соглашения между Искателями и Инквизицией, написанного рукой Жозефины, в пачке было два запечатанных письма. Одно от Лелианы. Второе от Элланы. Он расположился в отдалении от палаток и открыл письмо, написанное Лелианой. Объяснение Тайного Канцлера Инквизиции должно было быть четким и обнадеживающим. А вот неизвестная боль от письма Элланы может и подождать.

Но в письме Лелианы не было никаких объяснений, только отчет. Он был адресован и ему, и Кассандре и написан в лучших традициях высокого слога деловых отчетов Инквизиции. В нем говорилось лишь о нескольких предстоящих миссиях, − но ни одной по настоящему важной или секретной, − к которым стоит приступить, когда он вернется в Скайхолд. Если он вернется.

Пожалуйста, расположите их в порядке важности к своему возвращению. Это необходимо, написала Лелиана в заключении, и он нахмурился. Ни одно из этих дел не было столь срочным, чтобы объяснить отправку этого отчета, но Тайный канцлер никогда не делала ничего просто так. В письме было что-то важное, но он никогда не был силен в расшифровке скрытого подтекста. Возможно, Кассандре повезет больше.

Письмо Элланы он открывал более медленно, внутренне сопротивляясь. Каллен заставил себя дышать ровнее и не волноваться. Наверняка это просто информация о его последующих действиях. Нечего было опасаться. Он еще раз глубоко вздохнул и начал читать.

Каллен,  
теперь ты знаешь, что переговоры уже завершены. Я прошу прощения за обман, но это был самый простой способ заставить тебя согласиться на поездку. Кассандра говорит, что ты очень счастлив в Ферелдене. Я надеюсь, что ты воспользуешься возможностью, чтобы провести время со своей семьей. Миа похожа на женщину, которая никогда не простит брата, если он не заглянет к ней. Пожалуйста, передай им привет из Скайхолда. И не забудь посадить луковицы, которые я тебе дала!  
Эллана.

Звуки лагеря потускнели, когда слова дошли до его сердца. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме того как уйти. Его пальцы неосознанно сжали бумагу письма, и Каллен посмотрел на них. Кривые, переломанные в нескольких местах, со шрамами, которые остались, когда рядом не было целителей. В этих руках больше не было силы. Эллана мудра, раз понимает это, и отослала его так далеко, не давая возможности оспорить ее решение. Достаточно далеко, чтобы он был вынужден принять свое положение без вспышек ярости.

Но его взгляд снова и снова цеплялся за одну и ту же фразу. Кассандра говорит, что ты очень счастлив. Каждый раз, когда Каллен перечитывал эту строку, грудь сжимало от боли, пока внутри него не осталось места ни для чего другого.

***

Каллен не знал, как долго он просидел, уставясь в пустоту, когда в поле его зрения появилась Кассандра. С деталями соглашения было покончено к всеобщему удовлетворению, судя по легкой улыбке, проступающей в выражении ее лица, но в нем так же было и беспокойство, которое было так хорошо ему знакомо. Беспокойство за него, понял он отстраненно. Ему стоит уйти.

Увидев его, Кассандра сразу же направилась в его сторону, что заставило его подскочить. Ему нужно уйти.

Каллен почти добрался до лошадей, когда она догнала его.

− Командир. Что происходит? Что-то срочное? − спросила Кассандра.

Он рассмеялся, но не посмотрел на нее.

− Нет. Совсем наоборот, − ответил Каллен и, не глядя, сунул ей в руки письмо. После чего начал седлать своего коня и проверять крепления. − Меня уволили.

Кассандра ахнула. Вокруг стояла тишина, пока она читала письмо, а он упорно продолжал свои приготовления. Безопасное седло. Крепкая уздечка. Копыта коня чисты и свободны от камней. Главное − продолжать двигаться и держать в голове список задач. Отодвинуть гнев подальше и размеренно дышать, успокаивая себя. Каллену не нужна злость.

− Я ничего не вижу об увольнении, − произнесла она нерешительно. − Лелиана ждет твоего возвращения.

Вся долго сдерживаемая накопившаяся злость взорвалась в нем и захлестнула своими щедрыми волнами.

− Соловей, очевидно, не была проинформирована о намерениях своей начальницы, − жестко произнес он. Не его начальницы, больше нет. − Послание инквизитора было совершенно ясно.

− Потому что она предлагает тебе заглянуть к семье? − спросила Кассандра.

Если бы это был кто-то другой, то вопрос наверняка прозвучал бы как недоверчивый и саркастичный, и, вероятно, Каллен даже не стал бы отвечать на него. Но ее голос звучал серьезно, как если бы она действительно хотела знать ответ на свой вопрос, поэтому против воли он ответил.

− Не заглянуть. Остановиться. Навсегда. − Каллен проверил свои седельные сумки, оглядев свой походный набор, и его дыхание сбилось, когда он коснулся мешочка с луковицами. − Она называет в письме меня по имени, не по титулу. В Скайхолде без меня тоже все в порядке. Как я всегда и говорил, инквизитор хотела меня отправить в отставку. Она велела посадить мне в Ферелдене нечто новое. Что ж, так я и сделаю.

− Командир, я не думаю...

Он обернулся.

− Ты сказала ей, что я счастлив! Вдали от Скайхолда, без своей работы. Без нее. Какой смысл возвращаться? − почти крикнул он. − Даже если я попытаюсь переубедить ее, у нее есть все основания проигнорировать меня. И сомневаться во мне.

Его челюсти ныли от напряжения и отчаяния. Кассандра предала его. Он никогда не думал, что это возможно.

− Но ты ведь был счастлив, − сказала она мягким голосом и прямо встретила его взгляд. Не отвернулась, а стойко приняла направленный на нее гнев с присущим ей спокойствием. Обычно это его радовало. Ее хладнокровие перед лицом опасности спасало их всех много раз. Теперь его просто взбесило, что она совершенно не понимала цену своей честности.

− Я был счастлив, когда решил, что вернусь, − сказал он, чувствуя, что врет ей и зная, что обрел покой задолго до того, как принял это решение. − Когда у меня была работа, и жизнь, и цель. Доверие инквизитора. А что теперь у меня есть? − Он горько рассмеялся. − Что ж, будет повод выяснить.

Под взглядом Кассандры, выражавшем жалость, он почувствовал себя таким ничтожным.

− Солас... − начала было она, но он снова перебил ее.

− К черту Соласа! Она ценила меня, Кассандра. Я был полезен. Полезен... Это не много, но этого было достаточно. Так было всегда. Ты заставила ее сомневаться во мне. Ты начала все это, − в его голосе слышалась горечь. − И вот закончила. Ты, утверждавшая, что хочешь, чтобы я остался на посту командующего. Ты, которая сделала все возможное, чтобы уничтожить меня.

Его слова пробили брешь в ее хладнокровии. На лице Кассандры отразилась вина или стыд, в общем, что-то подобное, и он посчитал это своей победой. Каллену хотелось дожать ее.

− Вот и все. Мне казалось, ты пыталась все исправить, − сказал он и с притворной заботой покачал головой. − Кого на самом деле ты пыталась продвинуть? Себя? Что ж, из тебя выйдет прекрасный командир.

Кассандра шокированно приоткрыла рот, и он улыбнулся без радости.

− Или, возможно, Железный Бык устал быть лидером только шайки наемников? Уверен, что ты будешь более чем рада служить под его началом, − свирепо закончил он.

Глаза Кассандры расширились, а затем сузились с опасным блеском.

− Мне нужен сильный, способный сосредоточиться командир, − четко проговорила она. − Не страдающий от любви болван, выходящий из своего кабинета только чтобы муштровать и без того дисциплинированных офицеров. Не угрюмый мужчина, боящийся своих обязанностей и неспособный отдать приказ, если он не очевиден даже ребенку.

− Эллана считала, что я хорошо выполняю свою работу, − вяло огрызнулся он на ее тираду.

− Она ни черта не разбирается в военных. Любой неудачник − превосходный стратег в ее глазах. 

Каллен шагнул к ней.

− Хорошо. Эллана ничего не знает о военных. Ты. Ты только что сказала, что я не в состоянии руководить. Разве это не лучшее доказательство, леди? − спросил он.

Ее лицо смягчилось.

− Я не это имела ввиду. Ты отличный лидер, когда твоя голова не забита всякой ерундой, − сказала она.

− Что это значит?

− Ты совершенно разучился смеяться и превратился брюзгу с тех пор, как вернулся Солас. Брюзжание тебе прощали, но весь ужас в том, что ты стал ужасным тактиком. Тевинтерцы постоянно набирают силу и набирали бы и дальше, если бы Лелиана не ставила им палки в колеса, − произнесла она жестко. − С тех пор, как кровать Элланы перестала пустовать, ты уже не можешь изображать благородного возлюбленного, который не может открыть свои чувства прекрасной леди, вот и бесишься.

Кассандра даже не вздрогнула от его шипения. Но, по крайней мере, в ее глазах больше не было жалости.

Меч был на бедре − так близко от его руки. Пальцы уже касались его, желая вытянуть из ножен. Но сейчас Каллен не хотел спарринга. Он хотел драки. Это будет честный бой, без хитрости или обмана, и он вернет ей боль, причиненную ее словами, увеличив в сотни раз. Она никогда не сражалась с ним как во время настоящего боя, но сейчас он чувствовал, что ему необходимо именно это. 

Кассандра вскинула подбородок, принимая вызов, но даже не протянула руки за своим оружием. Каллен попытался сказать себе, что она боялась его, но мысль даже не успела сформироваться, прежде чем он отверг ее. Она не боялась ничего. Только потери. Но Кассандра никогда не использовала свою сталь против друзей. Никогда не вступала в бой без желания победить, в противном случае она уже проиграла.

Он отдернул руку, и Кассандра почти незаметно расслабилась. Каллен улыбнулся, но знал, что улыбка не коснулась его глаз. Была одна вещь, которой она боялась.

− Полагаю, ты лучше меня знаешь о скрытых чувствах. Сколько уже времени ты сохнешь по человеку, который смотрит на кого угодно кроме тебя? Не удивительно, что все понимание потребностей людей у тебя идет из дрянных бессмысленных книг.

Ее дыхание сбилось, а потом наступила тишина. Даже лес перестал шелестеть, затаив дыхание. Казалось, что мир между ними раскололся пополам.

Он повернулся к Гефесту и затянул ремень седла под его животом.

− Я ухожу, − сказал он. − Поеду домой. Я уверен, что ты уже вызвала отряд, который будет сопровождать Искателей, куда бы они не захотели пойти. Они же и сопроводят тебя в Скайхолд.

− Ты не можешь.

Каллен не смотрел на нее.

− Я могу. И я сделаю.

− Я отдавала приказания, ссылаясь только на твой авторитет. Инквизиция захочет увидеть тебя, прежде чем примет на себя ответственность за этих людей, − сказала Кассандра.

− Значит Инквизиция будет недовольна, − ответил он.

В голос Кассандры вернулись стальные интонации.

− Эллана ждет, что ты выполнишь свой долг, командир. Она будет разочарована твоей трусостью.

Если бы он мог рассмеяться, то несомненно рассмеялся бы и смеялся до тех пор, пока слезы не потекли бы по его лицу. Разочарована, как же. Разве она заботилась о нем или его долге, когда писала это письмо? Его увольнение − уже решенный вопрос, и равнодушие к его долгу нисколько ее не заденет. Кроме того Эллана ничего не знает о пределах его трусости.

Он провел пальцем по кожаному седлу. Что сейчас отражает лицо Кассандры? Она чувствовала себя побежденной? Сердилась? Почти наверняка радовалась, что, наконец, избавится от него. Если ей верить, она уже несколько месяцев занимается тем, что прикрывает его неадекватность. Прикрывает настолько хорошо, что Эллана ничего не заметила, хотя остальные в Инквизиции похоже знали. Она сказала, своя ноша не тянет. Ну, наверное, теперь тянула.

− А ты будешь разочарована во мне? − спросил он хриплым голосом.

Когда не последовало ответа, он обернулся. Кассандра уходила, возвращалась к палаткам. Каллен видел, как за ней тянулись пятна желтого цвета, отпечатки ее ботинок, и понял, что она раздавила головки тех желтых цветов, один из которых он сорвал для нее, выражая благодарность за свою жизнь. Сейчас было трудно вспомнить то чувство.

Он выиграл и может уйти, а его долг позабудется в заботах новой жизни.

Каллен долго смотрел на скомканные желтые лепестки. В конце концов, он взял за привязь лошадей и повел их ближе к палаткам. Он шел и пытался понять, почему победа так сильно напоминает ему поражение.


	9. Разведчица

− Командир, это вы?

Каллен, придавленный к земле несколькими детьми, посмотрел на говорившего. Разведчица Инквизиции, одна из приближенных Лелианы, стояла над ним и ухмылялась, отдавая честь. Он приподнялся, аккуратно снимая с себя малолетних озорников, и сел с самым серьезным выражением лица, которое смог изобразить. Попытка была полностью провалена, когда особенно энергичный мальчишка запрыгнул ему на плечи и так сильно схватил за волосы, что у Каллена слезы брызнули из глаз.

− Капрал, − произнес он, пытаясь снять с себя мальчугана. − Как вы можете видеть, туземцев в этой части Ферелдена очень трудно подчинить.

Боевой вопль оборвал его, и ему на спину запрыгнул еще один ребенок, выбив из Каллена хрип. Рот разведчицы дернулся. 

− Да, я слышала рассказы. Хранительница всегда нас предупреждала не приближаться к ним слишком близко, − сказала она. И, к удивлению Каллена, наклонилась и подхватила девчушку, пробегавшую мимо. Девочка сразу же схватила разведчицу за уши и начала с ними играть, но, похоже, это нисколько не смутило эльфийку. − К счастью, мы привезли секретное оружие. Свежая еда в фургоне! − крикнула она группе детей.

Уже через несколько секунд дети мчались в сторону фургона, и Каллен смог, наконец, встать. Маленькая девочка на руках у разведчицы хихикала и пихалась, пока не была отпущена на свободу. Крики нетерпения уже раздавались вокруг потрясенных солдат Инквизиции.

− Я помогу им, − раздалось за его спиной, и Каллен тут же напрягся. Кассандра прошла мимо, даже не взглянув на него. Он смотрел ей вслед и пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз она не поприветствовала его утром. В Скайхолде в последние недели он выходил из своего офиса все реже и реже, но всякий раз, когда он это делал, Искательница, как минимум, одаривала его легким кивком. 

Каллен нахмурился. В конце концов, Кассандра была той, кто поставил его жизнь с ног на голову, а не наоборот. Да, в сердцах он произнес слова, о которых жалел, и позже, когда окажется достаточно далеко, планировал написать Искательнице письмо с извинениями. Но он остался здесь ради нее. Она надавила на больное место − на его совесть, поэтому он остался. Кассандра могла бы быть просто немного более благодарной.

Спасибо Создателю за детей. Он провел прошлый вечер и все утро, развлекая их как умел, и они стали для него отдушиной. И то, что Кассандра провела это время на другой стороне лагеря, общаясь со своими старыми товарищами, стало единственным, что уберегло честь Инквизиции от неловкой публичной перепалки между ее высокопоставленными членами высшего ранга. Или номинальных членов, в его случае.

Даже сейчас он был близок к этому.

Каллен понял, что все еще смотрит в спину Кассандры, и с трудом повернулся к разведчице. 

− Вы приехали очень быстро, капрал. Использовали магию, чтобы добраться сюда? − спросил он с ухмылкой.

− Нет, сэр. Мы уже были в пути. Приказ инквизитора. Конечно, нам нельзя было приближаться, не получив от вас окончательного распоряжения, но ответ пришел очень вовремя, − сказала она.

Да, похоже, Эллана умела продумывать все наперед намного лучше, чем он предполагал. Каллен отбросил чувства и сосредоточился на логистике. Он только-только начал описывать состав лагеря, когда со стороны фургонов раздался вопль.

− Сэр Лев, ты мне нужен!

Каллен покраснел и неловко прокашлялся. 

− Это я, − произнес он. Обернувшись, Каллен увидел, как девчушка лет восьми сложила на груди руки и сурово смотрела на солдата инквизиции. Его короткого, но всестороннего опыта общения с Дженни было достаточно, чтобы понять, что у нее было много общего с одной небезызвестной рыжей Дженни, и рекрут мог просто не справиться с девчушкой.

− Я должен узнать, что ей нужно, − поспешно сказал он.

− Конечно, командир Лев, − сказала разведчица. Только потому, что он больше не был ее командиром, он проигнорировал ее реплику и короткий смешок, который раздался следом.

Она последовала за ним, когда он пошел в сторону фургонов, и Каллен пробормотал, пока они шли:

− Вы же не расскажете об этом Лелиане?

− Простите, сэр, но она меня разжалует, если я этого не сделаю, − немедленно ответила разведчица. − А мне нравится быть капралом.

Каллен подумал, что Лелиана никогда и не узнает об этой истории, чтобы понизить капрала, если она сама ей не расскажет, но у него не хватило времени выразить свой протест. Они уже добрались до фургонов.

− Дженни, − сказал он, складывая руки и копируя ее позу, − в чем проблема?

− Он говорит, что сначала должны поесть дети, а потом взрослые, − сказала Дженни, указав на солдата со всей суровостью матери-настоятельницы, отправляющей провинившегося в свою комнату. − Я хочу есть вместе с тобой. Львы тоже должны есть.

− Это правда, но эту еду привезли для вас. И настоящий Лев всегда ждет, когда поедят львята, прежде чем сам приступит к еде, − сказал он, стараясь достучаться до ее логики.

Ему не удалось. 

− Это глупо. Они же никогда не закончат, − сказала Дженни. Теперь ее пренебрежительные жесты относились и к ее сверстникам. − Они − мелюзга.

Кассандра исчезла из поля его зрения, и он позавидовал ее возможности вырваться на свободу. 

− Дженни, не надо так говорить, − сказал Каллен. − Разве ты сама уже съела свой обед? − Он кивнул на сыр и хлеб, которые она все еще держала в руках.

− Это ошибка, − прошептала у него за спиной разведчица.

Каллен едва успел подумать: "почему?", как Дженни сунула обе руки в рот и сжевала бутерброд с такой быстротой, что даже Железный Бык удивился бы ее манерам за столом. Девочка тяжело сглотнула и улыбнулась. 

− Твоя очередь! − сказала Дженни, схватила Каллена за руку и потащила к фургону.

Он сопротивлялся. 

− Еда по-прежнему для твоей семьи, детеныш. По приказу инквизитора, − он посмотрел на солдата, который подтвердил его слова кивком. − Я могу быть Львом, но даже львы подчиняются приказам.

И снова он сказал что-то не то. Дженни надула губы, а в ее глазах заблестели слезы.

− Но если ты не член семьи, это значит, что ты не отправишься с нами? − спросила она дрожащим голосом. − Я вчера ночью молилась Создателю, чтобы ты пошел с нами. Он никогда не отвечает мне, но я думала, что на этот раз Он мне ответит. − Ее голос упал до шепота. − Я так молилась.

Сердце Каллена сжалось. Что он мог ответить этой девчушке, которая знала только боль и одиночество? У нее не осталось ни родителей, ни знакомых, ни дома. Он глядел на нее и видел в ее лице каждого киркволльского сироту, каждого одинокого беженца в Скайхолде, каждую Сэру, к которым мир оказался не так добр. Он знал, что чудеса Создателя даются людям, чтобы направлять их на определенный путь, но это было не лучшим утешением для ребенка.

Каллен почувствовал, что пауза затянулась. Она уже готова была расплакаться, но он по-прежнему не находил слов, чтобы ее утешить.

Но за мгновение до того, как Дженни разразилась слезами, вернулась Кассандра и присела на корточки рядом с ним. Она поставила сумку на землю и положила руки на плечи девочки.

− Дженни, − сказала Кассандра, − посмотри на меня.

Девчушка засопела и подозрительно зыркнула на нее. 

− Ты кто?

− Я друг коман... кхм, сэра Льва, − сказала она. Дженни посмотрела на Каллена, и он кивнул. Как только девочка вновь посмотрела нее, Кассандра продолжила. − Многие люди молятся за него, чтобы он остался с ними. Он смелый, и сильный, и добрый, и многие любят его. Ты согласна?

− Да, − неохотно ответила Дженни.

− Создатель не может ответить на все молитвы, хотя и хотел бы. Сэр Лев всего один человек, а у Него много обязанностей, − произнесла Кассандра. Дженни открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Кассандра прервала ее. − Создатель может дать ему в подарок замечательных людей, которые будут с ним рядом так долго, как потребуется. Таких людей, как ты. И если сэр Лев однажды был с тобой, он всегда будет, если ты знаешь секрет.

− Какой секрет? − удивленно спросила Дженни.

− Что он помнит всех, кто помнит его, − сказала Кассандра. − Всегда. Закрой глаза и представь его, и он будет с тобой, чтобы придать тебе смелости. Его сила может путешествовать по всему Тедасу, мимо рек и гор, и находиться в сердцах всех, кто его знает. Ты никогда не будешь одинока, − Искательница печально улыбнулась, и сердце Каллена сжалось от боли. − Я даже сама так делаю время от времени.

Дженни кинула на него скептический взгляд. 

− Это правда?

Каллен опустился на колени, и не задумываясь поцеловал Дженни в макушку.

− Всегда, − прошептал он, и глаза Дженни были полны надежды.

Кассандра поднялась и снова взяла сумку. 

− И хотя еда в фургонах для твоей семьи, никто не запрещает сэру Льву есть собственную пищу рядом с тобой, − произнесла Кассандра и вытащила из сумки еду, которую они купили в городе, остановившись в последний раз. Она передала ему пакет с кратким непроницаемым взглядом и снова посмотрела на Дженни. − Иди, ешь. Научись помнить его.

Каллен снова встал и, когда Дженни потянула его за собой, он позволил ей. Он поклялся себе, что полностью отдаст ребенку все свое внимание до тех пор, пока сможет, но все равно не смог удержаться от взгляда на Кассандру. Она разговаривала с лидером разведчиков, снова игнорируя его, но казалось, что из ее плеч ушла напряженность. Он молился, чтобы это было правдой. Он повел себя омерзительно и не заслуживал ее дружбы, но Каллен все равно в ней нуждался.

***

Силы Инквизиции и их новые последователи скрылись за гребнем холма слишком быстро, по его мнению. Он махал им до тех пор, пока мог видеть. Лицо Дженни мелькнуло среди окружающих ее людей в последний раз, и он увидел, что она закрыла глаза, прежде чем исчезнуть. Каллен прикрыл собственные глаза, посылая мысленно ей все силы, какие мог. Жизнь Дженни не была легкой, но, возможно, теперь она станет немного лучше.

Возможно, и его жизнь − тоже.

Каллен вытер слезы, когда обернулся. Он позволил себе отпустить Дженни из своего сердца, как и все остальное. Все, кроме суровой Искательницы, которая похлопывала лошадей и ждала его.

− Ты все еще можешь догнать их, − сказал он.

− Да, могла бы, − ответила Кассандра. Когда он так и не двинулся в сторону лошадей, она вздохнула. − Ты хочешь снова это обсуждать?

Он вспомнил их первое вежливое обсуждение и слова, произносимые ледяным тоном. Когда капрал сообщила ему, что Кассандра планирует путешествовать вместе с ним до его дома, он стоял перед ней уже спустя пару минут, требуя объяснений. Она едва взглянула на него и подчеркнуто вежливо сообщила, что ей отдан приказ сопровождать его, который никто не отменял. И даже если командор считает себя выше этого, она уважает субординацию. 

Прежде чем он смог сформулировать ответ, она ушла, чтобы загрузить пустые фургоны, а теперь стояла и ждала его, неуступчивая.

− Вряд ли это можно было назвать обсуждением. По большей части это был монолог, насколько я помню, − ответил Каллен.

− Проще говоря, у тебя не было аргументов против, − сказала она. − Залезай.

− Есть, мэм, − отсалютовал он, и она закатила глаза. − Это смешно, − добавил Каллен. − Я буду в Хоннлите к вечеру. На дорогах безопасно и мне не нужен защитник.

− Дети совсем тебя измотали. Твоя спина может не выдержать путешествия.

− Ага, сначала она говорит: он смелый и сильный, − пробурчал Каллен. − А теперь я старик, которому нужна нянька, чтобы проехать шесть часов на лошади. − Он покачал головой и начал снимать свои доспехи.

− Что ты делаешь? − спросила Кассандра.

− Я отправил официальное прошение об отставке с капралом. Я больше не солдат. И будь я проклят, если собираюсь носить броню еще хоть минуту, − сказал Каллен и с грохотом швырнул на землю перчатки, затем медленно поднял их и привязал к седельной сумке.

Он моргнул, когда Кассандра тоже сняла свою броню. 

− Ты можешь носить свои доспехи, − сказал он.

− Я знаю, − ответила Кассандра. − Но мне хотелось бы быть на равных.

− На равных? С кем, с бандитами, которых мы вряд ли встретим?

− Нет. Друг с другом, − сказала она, а затем так резко шагнула к нему, что он не смог увернуться. Кассандра положила руки ему на плечи и произнесла: − Посмотри на меня.

Она выглядела расстроенной, но Каллен не смог сдержать улыбки. 

− Это знакомо. Ты будешь звать меня Дженни?

− Она не заслуживает такого оскорбления, − сказала она. Его улыбка исчезла.

Кассандра вздохнула. 

− Ребенок, по крайней мере, знает, чего хочет. И требует этого, от солдат, от тебя, даже от Создателя. Когда она разочарована, она честна. Она не сидит сложа руки и не позволяет себе киснуть.

Он попытался отодвинуться, но ее руки крепко держали его. 

− Я слышал это раньше, Искательница, − произнес Каллен. − Ты выразилась достаточно ясно.

− Похоже, что недостаточно. Я была слишком мягкой. Я нянчилась с тобой. Хватит, − сурово произнесла Кассандра.

− Ты была слишком мягкой? − спросил он, полушутя.

Выражение ее лица ничуть не изменилось, и он понял, что она провела день, готовясь к этому разговору. Готовилась к победе. 

− Шути, если хочешь. Уклоняйся от суровой правды о себе. Я − Искательница. Я не уклоняюсь, − сказала Кассандра. Ее взгляд стал еще более жестким. − Перестань жалеть себя, Каллен.

Чем был вызван шок − ее словами или отсутствием титула в его адрес, − он не мог сказать, оторопев. Да это и не имело значения. Она продолжила говорить, не дожидаясь его ответа.

− Страдание не делает тебя достойным. Бесцельная жертва не делает тебя благородным. Твоя хандра вызывает лишь жалость, − сказала она и, переведя дыхание, продолжила более низким голосом. − Если ты должен уйти, сделай это. Если ты больше не можешь выносить Скайхолд и его жителей, если ты не желаешь нести бремя командования, отложи его с легким сердцем. Мир успокаивается. Сейчас нужда не так велика, чтобы откладывать свое счастье ради службы. Даже человеку с таким количеством талантов и способному так много сделать. Но не притворяйся, что это трудно. Не притворяйся, что это изгнание − не твой собственный выбор.

− Ты думаешь, я сам выбрал это? − спросил Каллен. Он рванулся вперед, подальше от нее, и принялся прохаживаться взад-вперед. − Это смешно.

− Тогда почему ты ищешь скрытый подтекст там, где его нет? Зачем придираешься к формулировкам? − спросила она. Опять же, ей, похоже, не нужен был ответ. − Ты был вынужден верить, что страдания и боль превыше всего. Ты стал храмовником в темное для Церкви время. Магия внушала страх и манила, и отречение от самого себя в Ордене только приветствовалось. Ты относишься с подозрением к счастью во всех его формах. − Кассандра перевела дыхание и продолжила. − Но Песнь − это не только предупреждения и увещевания. Это радость. Это торжество. Она может принести тебе счастье, если ты прекратишь убеждать себя, что заслуживаешь только боль.

− Я этого не делаю.

− Делаешь, − сказала она. − Знаешь, почему я боялась, что ты вновь поддашься лириуму? Не потому, что ты слаб перед его соблазнами. Нет, у тебя сильная воля. Тот факт, что тебе удалось от него полностью отказаться, только подтверждает мои слова. Как много из твоих товарищей, кто пытался следовать твоему примеру, достигли этого?

Очень мало, он знал. Каллен перестал ходить и скрестил руки на груди, против воли испытывая любопытство. 

− Тогда почему?

− Потому что Эллана любит Соласа. Не как героиня из моих дрянных романов, − сказала она, скривив губы в гримасе, − но любовью, которая слишком реальна, чтобы ее измерить. Она приводит тебя в смятение уже сейчас, пока ты еще одержим ею, но даже твое безумное увлечение в конце концов исчезло бы под ним. И это оставило бы тебя беспокойным. Я знала, что ты начнешь искать новый источник горя. Вернуться к лириуму было бы легко. Только я не угадала, и теперь мы здесь.

Каллен потер висок. 

− Я причинил людям боль, Кассандра. Убил магов и простых людей, уступив вещам, которые не должны были соблазнить меня. Ты думаешь, что я решил сделать это из какой-то нездоровой потребности в боли? − спросил он. Солона осталась ради него и умерла от его руки. Киркволл, возможно, никогда бы не упал в ту пучину хаоса, если бы он дал Хоук истинную свободу делать то, что нужно, вместо того, чтобы колебаться. − Искатели не единственные, кто потерпел неудачу, − добавил он.

− Ты просто был влюблен в магичку, когда случилась трагедия в Башне Круга, − сказала она. Он покраснел, и Кассандра сказала более мягко: − Мы знали об Амелл. Ты не первый и не последний храмовник, влюбившийся в мага, но ты − единственный, кто искренне верил, что это был грех, который уничтожил мир.

− Это была слабость.

− Любовь − это не слабость, просто она не всегда приходит в подходящее время. Хоть ты в это и не веришь, но ты защитил столь многих, а видишь лишь нескольких − тех, кого не сумел уберечь. − Кассандра тяжело вздохнула. − Я знала, что ты найдешь новый способ наказать себя. Но никогда бы не подумала, что это зайдет так далеко, что ты решишь на самом деле уйти.

− Зачем же ты со мной носишься, если я настолько безнадежен? Почему бы тебе просто не вернуться? − спросил он.

На это Кассандра зарычала и сделала резкий шаг в его сторону, и Каллен был уверен, что она ударит его. Теперь ему стало ясно, почему она сняла свою броню. Но ее кулаки не поднялись выше талии. 

− Не надо примерять на меня амплуа злодейки, − сказала Кассандра сквозь зубы. − Я не стану плясать под твою дудку. Я выбрала тебя в Киркволле за твое великодушное сердце. Твою доброту. Твою справедливость. Они не оставили тебя в трудный час, и я тоже не стану, но я не буду сидеть и смотреть, как ты уничтожаешь себя. Ты можешь быть счастлив.

Они стояли в тишине некоторое время, пока она не спросила более мягким голосом.

− Чего ты действительно хочешь?

Грандиозность вопроса обрушилась на него, и у Каллена не было ответа. Чего он хотел? Ничего. Все. Жизненную цель. Достойной жизни. Любви без страха. Магии, которая была бы доброй и гостеприимной. Друзей. Дом. Всего лишь Тедас, где он мог бы найти покой, остановившись после полудня прилечь на зеленой траве у прохладной реки.

Стоит начать с малого. Он попытался улыбнуться. 

− Я хочу добраться до Хоннлита засветло, − сказал Каллен. Ужасное разочарование, пронизанное сожалением, исказило черты Кассандры. Он поморщился. − Я хочу перестать сражаться с тобой, − добавил он более серьезно. − Я не хочу, чтобы эта поездка закончилась отчуждением с моей последней, − она пристально посмотрела на него, − моей самой дорогой подругой.

− Я не сражаюсь с тобой, командир, − сказала она. − Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, объяснив, почему ты продолжаешь вести себя по-дурацки, и как ты можешь остановиться. Как ты можешь обрести покой, независимо от твоего пути.

Она верила своим словам. В ее лице не было фальши, а в глазах− ни капли лжи. Каллен рассмеялся, а затем истеричный смех сотряс все его тело, заставив почти выть, подняв лицо к голубому небу. Пара щебетавших неподалеку птиц тревожно сорвалась с дерева, но это заставило его смеяться только сильнее.

Кассандра уставилась на него в замешательстве, даже не пытаясь остановить его истерику. 

− Что смешного? − спросила она.

Он проглотил очередной всплеск смеха и чуть не подавился. 

− Ты, − сказал он.

После этой фразы Каллен снова разразился смехом, и Кассандра терпеливо ждала, когда он успокоится. Наконец сквозь редкие смешки он выровнял дыхание и вытер выступившие слезы.

− Я очень благодарен тебе за помощь. Даже если я покидаю врача еще более больным, чем был.

Он говорил легко и непринужденно, и Кассандра криво усмехнулась в ответ.

− Я никогда и не утверждала, что лечение будет нежным.

− Ты и не должна была. К тому же мне известно твое понимание слова "нянчиться", − сказал Каллен и внезапно осознал, что хотя Кассандра и не была по натуре нежной, она старалась ей быть. И это было больше, чем он для нее сделал. Ему стало невыносимо от ощущения пропасти, что пролегла между ними. Он вздохнул. − Я не согласен с тем, как ты оцениваешь меня, Кассандра, хотя я подумаю. Я всегда так делаю. Но, думаю, мы согласны в том, что хотим быть друзьями?

Кассандра задумалась на мгновение.

− Редко, но такое бывает, − сказала она, наконец.

Недолго думая, Каллен крепко обнял ее. Когда она ответила, с присущей ей необузданностью характера, слезы, которые собрались в его глазах, уже были не от смеха

− Я не знаю, как сделать все правильно. Если я уйду, я тебя разочарую. Если останусь, ты все время будешь указывать мне, где я ошибаюсь. Я не знаю, что делать, Кассандра, − сказал он. Она тихо пробормотала что-то успокаивающее, и его тело откликнулось на низкие вибрации ее голоса без его разрешения.

Без брони тело Кассандры, так плотно прижатое к нему, было твердым и мускулистым. Ее горячее дыхание, касающееся его шеи, было ровным и успокаивающим, а губы находились так близко к его коже, что он почти мог чувствовать их. Каллен не удержался и крепче привлек ее к себе. Только раз. Ему было страшно, и вскоре у него ничего уже не останется от прежней жизни, а она была такой реальной.

Прежде чем он решился прижаться своими губами к месту, где ее рубашка касалась смуглой шеи, прежде чем решился сказать ей насколько он хотел ее, дыхание Кассандры сбилось. И это звук отбросил Каллена на день раньше, когда он так незаслуженно оскорбил ее. Разве имел он право сейчас просить ее хоть о чем-то? 

Он немного отстранился и посмотрел на нее, надеясь, что в его глазах не плещется похоть. 

− Прости меня за мои слова. О книгах и о другом. Любой человек, которого бы ты ни выбрала, должен быть полным идиотом, чтобы взглянуть на кого-то другого. Ты никогда не должна позволять ему, − сказал Каллен. − И мне не следовало ставить под сомнение твои мотивы. Я знаю, что ты никогда не предашь меня, по крайней мере сознательно. − Его рот скривился. − Ты не такой хороший стратег.

− И я приношу извинения, если мои откровенные суждения о тебе или других приводят тебя в ужас. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сомневался в себе, − сказала Кассандра и слегка приподняла бровь. − Ты плохо умеешь принимать критику.

Она изучала его лицо, и он затаил дыхание, удивляясь, что же она могла в нем увидеть. Когда Кассандра закончила осмотр, то резко отступила в сторону. Каллену захотелось вновь привлечь ее к себе, но он лишь улыбнулся и спокойно произнес:

− Я обещаю не жалеть себя, пока ты не уйдешь.

− И я обещаю контролировать мою отзывчивую натуру, − ответила Кассандра.

Установившееся хрупкое равновесие устроило обоих. Когда они, наконец, уселись на лошадей, Каллена внезапно осенило.

− Ты спросила, чего я хочу, но я так и не вернул должок. Чего хочешь ты? − спросил он ее.

Каллен не мог видеть лицо Кассандры, когда она ответила:

− Хочу добраться до Хоннлита засветло.


	10. Привратница

− Вы заблудились, сэр?

Каллен перевел взгляд на обратившуюся к нему женщину, но едва посмотрел на нее, вновь возвращая взор к дому вдалеке. Нет, дом − это не самое подходящее слово. Скорее усадьба, и то только потому, что он стоял в окружении сельскохозяйственных угодий. В Киркволле это был бы особняк.

Окружающая территория была опрятна, а дорога, тянувшаяся к дому, не выдавала признаков износа. Услужливая женщина облокотилась на ворота, вероятно, собираясь закрыть их на ночь. Хоть еще и было достаточно светло, но солнце уже клонилось к закату.

− Да, мэм, полагаю, что да, − ответил Каллен. А когда за спиной послышался приглушенный кашель, то решил не оглядываться. Кассандра и так была достаточно удивлена, пока они целый день кружили по округе. Он думал, что знает эту страну слишком хорошо, чтобы потеряться. Но на его воспоминания явно нельзя было положиться. Если бы только деревья не росли так быстро.

− Я ищу старый дом Резерфордов. Мне казалось, что он должен быть где-то здесь, но должно быть, мои воспоминания подвели меня. Не могли бы вы указать нам правильное направление?

Он помнил свой дом детства. Это был маленький, грубый дом. Немало ночей провел он на одной кровати вместе с братьями и сестрами, чтобы сохранить тепло, пока ветер дул сквозь щели в досках. Но все равно этот дом был полон заботы и безопасности, потому что его родители любили их столь же сильно, как и Тедас. В то время он это не ценил. И лишь когда Киркволл наполнили сироты и улицы пропитались болью, понял, что оставил и потерял.

Если бы он мог вернуться назад во времени, то все равно бы ушел. Долг, честь, ответственность, звон мечей было тем, к чему у него лежала душа. Оставшись, он не смог бы реализовать себя так, как хотел. Каллен Резерфорд все равно стал бы храмовником, даже зная все это. Но, возможно, он не ушел бы так легко, понимая в полной мере, что оставляет.

Повисшая тишина, наконец, пробилась сквозь туман его воспоминаний, и Каллен внимательнее посмотрел на женщину. Ее волосы, с тонкими нитями седины, в годы юности были ярко-каштановыми. Твердые складки возле губ выдавали человека, который привык скорее приказывать, чем говорить спокойно, в особенности если нужно было отчитать младшего брата за то, что он стащил со стола припасенные к обеду сладости. Пальцы, которыми она не раз вытирала слезы обиженного на весь свет мальчишки. Глаза, взглянув в которые, Каллен стер с лица этой женщины прошедшие двадцать лет. 

− Мия? − это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

Таким знакомым движением ее пальцы взлетели ко рту.

− Каллен? − в ее вопросе звучали удивление и неверие.

Они молчали долгую минуту, разглядывая друг друга, пока он, не сдержавшись, воскликнул:

− Что, ради Создателя, ты сделала с домом?

Мия засмеялась, и этот богатый, такой знакомый звук растекся теплом по сердцу Каллена. Сколько раз он и его брат Даррен доставали ее, уговаривали ее, беспокоили ее, но этот смех все равно звенел над полями, даже когда она ругала их. Она была другой и совершенно такой же.

− Ну, конечно же, ты − Каллен, − сказала Мия. − Только он мог появиться через двадцать лет и начать разговор как следователь, пытающийся закрыть дело.

В ее глазах стояли слезы, и Каллен в одно мгновение спрыгнул с лошади, чтобы крепко обнять ее. Сначала он почувствовал себя неуверенно, осознав, насколько выше ее стал. Мия всегда казалась большой и сильной, его старшая сестра. Больше, чем весь мир. Теперь она едва доставала до его плеча, но ее руки, обнимавшие его, были такими же, как он помнил. По его щекам тоже текли слезы, и несколько капель упали на ее волосы, но это были слезы радости.

Спустя некоторое время Каллен отодвинулся и посмотрел ей в лицо.

− Ты стала мелкой, − резюмировал он.

− А ты, я смотрю, все такой же остроумный, − сказала Мия, а потом оттолкнула его и хлопнула по груди. – Вот вам и галантный солдат. Даже не представил меня. Я − Мия, − обратилась она к Кассандре, которая спешилась и молча смотрела на них.

− Кассандра, − сказала она. − Приятно наконец-то с вами познакомиться, госпожа Уокер.

Каллен знал, что Мия замужем. У нее были дети. Создатель знает, как часто она писала ему о них. Но совсем иначе знать об этом и вдруг услышать, настолько для него было непривычным это обращение к его сестре, а Мия уже взволнованно хлопнула в ладоши.

− Кассандра! Серьезно? Пожалуйста, прости меня, я тоже должна обнять тебя, − сказала она и от слов перешла к делу.

Глаза Кассандры расширились, когда Мия с энергией более подходящей молодой девице, нежели степенной матери семейства, крепко ее обняла, но Искательница с достоинством возвратила объятие. В основном, с достоинством.

Каллен не мог удержаться от усмешки, глядя на смущенную Кассандру.

− Не знал, что ты питаешь слабость к основателям Инквизиции, − произнес он, обращаясь к Мии.

− Не говори глупостей, − ответила она. – Кассандра, в первую очередь, моя дорогая подруга. И уж если начистоту, гораздо дороже тебя, братец. Мы переписываемся уже много лет.

Его усмешка угасла.

− Что, прости?

− Это было так мило с ее стороны. Тебя не заставишь и три строчки родной сестре написать, так что она держала меня в курсе. Чтобы я знала, что с тобой все хорошо и ты в безопасности. Это единственное, что остановило меня от похода в твой Великий Скайхолд, чтобы дать тебе хорошую затрещину, − сказала Мия. Она отпустила Кассандру и повернулась к нему лицом.

Каллен побледнел. Кассандра писала его семье о его благополучии? Его здоровье? Она рассказала им о его зависимости или о кошмарах? О том, что он должен был делать во имя мира?

Кассандра, должно быть, поняла выражение его лица, потому что быстро ворвалась в разговор:

− Просто общие новости о нашей ситуации, об отсутствии травм или угрозы твоей жизни. Ничего важного или способного скомпрометировать Инквизицию.

Он немного расслабился, но все еще был обеспокоен.

− И ты мне никогда не говорила? − спросил Каллен. Он смотрел на Мию, но вопрос был адресован Кассандре.

Однако его сестра этого не заметила.

− Конечно, я этого не сделала. Ты бы развел на пустом месте истерику, если бы узнал. Ты всегда предпочитал действовать напрямик. Так всем было лучше. А письма Кассандры успокаивали нас, Каллен, − сказала она. Ее голос стал тише. – Порой ты совершенно не понимаешь, каково твоим родным. Мои младшие братья, оба на войне...

Он быстро взглянул на Кассандру. Она выглядела немного обеспокоенной, и он вспомнил свое обещание. Обещание не жалеть себя, но в действительности это было обещание сохранить мир. Каллен вздохнул.

− Думаю, тогда я должен поблагодарить ее за то, что она уняла твои страхи. Хранить секреты, она, похоже, умеет лучше, чем я предполагал, − добавил он с улыбкой.

− Это точно! − воскликнула Мия. − Я и понятия не имела, что вы настолько близки. Привести ее к семье! Она ни слова об этом не писала.

Каллен моргнул.

− О, нет, Мия. Кассандра − моя... − он замолчал. Обычно он мог сказать коллега или товарищ, но сейчас эти понятия оба были не применимы. – Мой друг, − закончил он.

До тех пор, пока Кассандра не наклонила голову и с легкой ухмылкой не потерла бровь, он не понимал, как его пауза может быть истолкована. Мия, конечно же, расценила это по-своему.

− Да, конечно. Пока ничего не объявлено. Понятно. Я никому не скажу ни слова.

Каллен сжал кулаки.

− Нет. Ты не понимаешь. Я оставил Инквизицию. Я дома. Если ты, конечно, не против, − добавил он. − Кассандра просто проводила меня, чтобы я безопасно добрался до дома, и вернется в Скайхолд с первым же патрулем Инквизиции, который пройдет через Хоннлит.

Мия взглянула на Кассандру, которая просто кивнула в ответ. Слава Создателю, Искательница была спокойной женщиной. Некоторые дамы покраснели бы и запинались при одном лишь упоминании о браке. Кассандра выглядела столь же бесстрастно, как если бы они обсуждали варианты блюда к обеду.

Хотя если бы вместо него в качестве предполагаемого жениха рассматривался Железный Бык, она, возможно, не была бы такой невозмутимой. Кунари вообще женятся? Если да, то женятся ли они на людях? Каллен нахмурился. Быку стоит это сделать. Кассандра бы этого хотела. Может быть, он напишет ему и предложит, когда Кассандра решится поговорить с Железным Быком.

Его сестра сдвинула брови.

− Ты прав, я не понимаю. Но тебе и твоим друзьям здесь всегда рады. Я прикажу подготовить в гостевом доме две комнаты. Или, может, одну? - слегка прищурившись, спросила она.

− Две, спасибо, − сказал Каллен с большим нажимом, чем хотел. Потом прочистил горло и сменил тему. – Сейчас я уже не так хорошо управляюсь с плугом, как раньше, но уверен смогу помочь тебе и твоему мужу. Еще могу улучшить обороноспособность усадьбы. Если у тебя найдется гарнизон солдат между гостевым домом и помещениями слуг.

Мия рассмеялась и шутливо толкнула Каллена. Потом она заперла ворота и повела их к конюшне.

− Ты не думай, Каллен, – начала Мия. – У нас не все так плохо с обороноспособностью, как ты считаешь. После войны солдаты Инквизиции очень сильно помогли нам с восстановлением деревни. Я так понимаю, ты не захотел тратить деньги, которые тебе причитались, на себя, и вот результат перед тобой. − Она обвела рукой усадьбу. – Но помог ты не только нашей семье. Здесь многие люди благодарят тебя в вечерних молитвах.

− Но это был не я, − удивленно сказал он.

− Не ты? − переспросила Мия. Он покачал головой, и она пожала плечами. − Тогда не знаю. Но кто-то достаточно влиятельный, это точно. Я никогда не видела такого рвения у солдат, которым не приходится доставать мечи.

Каллен кивнул своим мыслям. Конечно, это была Эллана. Теперь настойчивое желание Инквизитора, чтобы он вернулся домой, имело смысл. Он молча поблагодарил ее за подарок. Интересно, стоит написать ей и поблагодарить? Да, это казалось подходящим решением. И, возможно, она ему ответит. Каллен нахмурился − идея переписки внезапно оказалась менее привлекательной, чем он ожидал.

Шквал смеха, раздавшийся позади, вырвал его из размышлений. Мия что-то сказала Кассандре, что он не расслышал, но следующие слова прозвучали вполне четко.

− Если он и вправду останется, то вызовет настоящий ажиотаж в деревне. Вся эта серьезность и благородство. Не то чтобы он когда-то вел себя по-другому. Он разочаровал немало девиц, скажу я тебе, когда отправился на службу к храмовникам. Но сейчас, когда к благородству примешивается еще и привлекательная мускулатура... − рассмеялась Мия. − Да, он будет очень популярен. Ты не думаешь, что он красивый, моя дорогая?

Каллен был рад, что вел лошадей в поводу впереди них, и не было видно как горит его лицо от смущения. А жар только усилился, когда Кассандра ответила:

− Да, очень. Уверена, что твой брат разбил много сердец. И продолжит в том же духе, если останется таким, какой он есть.− В ее голосе было много скрытого смысла.

Как же сложно поддерживать мир между ними.

− Кстати, говоря о благородстве, − не оглядываясь, громко произнес он, − знаешь ли ты, что Кассандра на самом деле принцесса Пентагаст, и не самая последняя в очереди на трон Неварры? Надеюсь, в ее комнате свежее постельное белье.

Он быстро зашагал вперед, услышав, как ахнула его сестра, слегка посмеиваясь при этом. Следующие несколько минут пешей прогулки до конюшни он провел довольный собой, слушая, как Кассандра пыталась убедить его сестру, что ей вовсе не требуется особое отношение.

***

Когда они добрались до конюшни, Мия вверила лошадей заботам конюха, а двум подошедшим слугам − их вещи, которые те должны были отнести в гостевой дом. Каллен покачал головой. У его сестры действительно были слуги. Мир сошел с ума.

Дом был маленьким и аккуратным и больше походил на тот дом, в котором он рос, но не настолько продуваемый ветрами, как было в его детстве. Небольшая уютная гостиная с низким столом и стульями, расставленными рядом с камином, а по периметру − несколько дверей, ведущих в комнаты.

Мия вышла вперед и с поклоном указала на одну из дверей.

− Это будет ваша комната, ваше Высочество, − произнесла она с легкой полуулыбкой, и Каллен не смог сдержать смешок.

− Семейное сходство налицо, − со вздохом пробормотала Кассандра. Слуга, который нес ее вещи, прошел в указанную хозяйкой комнату, сложил их и бесшумно удалился. Кассандра снова вздохнула и произнесла громче: − Спасибо, госпожа Уокер.

− О, пожалуйста, зовите меня Мия, ваша милость, − сказала его сестра. Искательница сложила на груди руки, и Мия, наконец, перестала разыгрывать подобострастие. − Кассандра. Я приказала оставить в твоей комнате немного еды, если ты проголодаешься. Ты уверена, что тебе не нужна компания?

− Да, спасибо. Хотелось бы, наконец, поесть в тишине и спокойствии, − ответила она. − Твой брат слишком много болтает.

Он бросил на нее удивленный взгляд. Мия ухмыльнулась, а затем двинулась к новой двери.

− Это будет твоя комната, Каллен, но дай мне минутку, − сказала она и исчезла. Слуга последовал за ней, и они с Кассандрой остались одни.

− Ты злишься на меня, принцесса? − спросил Каллен. Глядя на твердую линию ее челюсти, он понимал, что она по-настоящему не злится, скорее просто раздражена. Но раздраженная Кассандра представляла собой самое очаровательное и забавное зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел. − Ты начала это, ты знаешь. И ты шпионила за моей сестрой. Очень малодушно с твоей стороны.

− Я не шпионила, − твердо сказала она. − Твоя семья имела право на запрашиваемую информацию. Что касается последнего, было бы грубо не ответить на прямой вопрос, заданный хозяйкой дома.

− О, всегда отвечать на заданный вопрос, согласно этикету, которому обучили тебя твои гувернантки, не так ли?

− Да. А орден Искателей обучил меня всегда отвечать честно.

− Я и сам говорил только правду, разве нет? Ты на меня положительно влияешь, − с улыбкой ответил он.

Она закатила глаза.

− Несомненно.

Каллен приблизился к ней и, понизив голос, произнес:

− Серьезно, Кассандра, пожалуйста, не проводи вечер в одиночестве, если не хочешь. Я могу поговорить с сестрой. Она остановится, если я ее попрошу.

− Нет, все в порядке. Мне нужно ответить на письмо Лелианы, а еще починить часть своей одежды, − сказала она.

− И еще прочесть несколько глав? − хитро спросил он. Смущение вспыхнуло на ее лице, хоть ей этого и не хотелось. − Тебе стоит поторопиться. Я собираюсь догнать тебя и не буду ждать, пока ты закончишь.

Кассандра неохотно улыбнулась.

− Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Спасибо за напоминание, − сказала она.

Каллену стало тепло на сердце от ее слов и, повинуясь порыву, он взял ее за руку.

− Нет, сделай больше, чем планируешь. Пусть Женевьева и Ролан вдохновят тебя поговорить с Железным Быком, когда ты вернешься, − произнес он. − Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты лишилась их поддержки, потому что я украл твои книги.

Но была и другая причина. Несмотря на обещание как можно быстрее прочесть романы, Каллен не был уверен, что сможет смотреть на то как Кассандра читает, если будет точно знать содержание книг. 

Кассандра раздраженно на него посмотрела, недовольная открытым обсуждением ее чувств, затем отпустила его руку и кашлянула, прочищая горло.

− Может, утром устроим спарринг? − предложила она.

Его лицо вытянулось.

− Мне кажется, в этом нет смысла, ведь я снял с себя полномочия.

− Чушь. Ты все еще боец. И тебе нужно отработать еще много приемов, − твердо сказала Кассандра. Она прикрыла глаза со странным выражением лица, а спустя мгновение придвинулась ближе, нежно касаясь его руки. − Кроме того, как еще ты заслужишь восхищение деревенских девушек?

У него пересохло во рту, когда ее пальцы двинулись по бицепсу.

− Не думаю, что кто-то из них будет здесь, чтобы увидеть меня, − осторожно произнес он.

− Зато работа с мечом позволит сохранить тебе форму, когда появится случай, − ровно произнесла она. − А пока мне придется восхищаться тобой вместо них, раз они этого не делают.

Ее взгляд не отрывался от его лица, когда она произносила эту фразу. И это был взгляд той женщины из таверны, взгляд, в котором было приглашение и обещание, ясное и прямое. Но перед ним была не безликая женщина, а Кассандра, та, которую он не смел желать.

Кровь прилила к лицу, и на секунду Каллен задумался, не спит ли он. Ее пальцы были сильными, как он себе и представлял, но и они подрагивали с легкой нервозностью, что говорило о реальности происходящего. И несмотря на его явное потрясение, на ее лице не было страха. Только понимание.

Он не смог достаточно хорошо спрятать свои чувства, и она знала о них, но все было в порядке.

Каллен почувствовал благодарность и нечто большее. Нечто, чему хотелось дать волю. Но он должен был знать, что правильно ее понял.

Он снова подошел к ней вплотную, глядя прямо в глаза. 

− А как же Бык?− спросил Каллен. Он старался сохранять дыхание спокойным, а взгляд держать подальше от ее рта. Это был важный вопрос, и он хотел убедиться, что она не пожалеет о том, что потакала его слабости.

Судя по тому, как она задумалась, он спросил не зря. Каллен затаил дыхание в ожидании ее ответа. Пальцы Кассандры все еще нежно поглаживали его руку, и он призвал весь свой самоконтроль, чтобы перенести эту сладкую пытку. 

В конце концов, ее лицо приняло знакомое жесткое выражение, когда она что-то для себя решила.

− Его здесь нет, командир. Если это последний раз, когда мы с тобой можем быть вместе, я хотела бы дать тебе то, в чем ты нуждаешься.

Наконец, он позволил себе крепко обхватить ее талию, плотно прижимая ее тело к своему. Ее одежда была грубой под его пальцами, но чуть ниже обнаружилась тонкая полоска голой кожи, и Каллен ласково провел большим пальцем по ней. Кассандра шумно выдохнула и закусила губу.

− Хорошо, − произнес Каллен. − Я тоже.− Он улыбнулся ей. − Но тебе определенно стоит перестать обращаться ко мне по званию. 

Как только он приблизил свое лицо к ней, а ее рука мягко легла на его шею, за дверью раздался голос Мии.

− Каллен! Твои сестры ждут!

Он так резко дернул головой, что у него на мгновение все поплыло перед взором. Глаза Кассандры округлились, и к его ужасу она рассмеялась, прижав руку ко рту. Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось смеяться. Она попыталась отойти, однако хватка Каллена стала лишь крепче, вероятно оставляя следы на ее теле, но Кассандра лишь улыбнулась.

− Она ждала тебя двадцать лет. А я все еще буду здесь завтра, − мягко произнесла она.

Конечно, Кассандра была права. Но ведь быть с ним она решила только сейчас, а он боролся со своим желанием в течение недели. Она не понимала, о чем просила.

Но тут до него дошел смысл ее слов.

− Завтра? − переспросил он. Каллен даже не пытался скрыть жалобные ноты в своем голосе, когда Кассандра вывернулась из его объятий и отступила.

− Если у меня сложилось правильное впечатление о Мии, то тебя вряд ли отпустят раньше следующего утра, а я планирую заснуть задолго до этого, − сказала она. − Да и для работы с мечом нужен хороший отдых.

Он смотрел на нее с нескрываемым разочарованием, но ее, казалось, совсем не беспокоили его проблемы.

− Спокойной ночи, Каллен, − сказала она. Звук его имени, сорвавшегося с ее языка, показался ему вспышкой молнии. Она поцеловала его в щеку, медленно, и он собрал всю силу воли, чтобы не дать своим рукам вновь обнять ее.

Она дошла до своей двери прежде, чем он достаточно успокоился, чтобы произнести в ответ:

− Спокойной ночи.

Она махнула ему рукой, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь. Как она могла быть такой сдержанной? Его тело пылало, а они даже ничего такого и не сделали.

Каллен закрыл глаза и использовал технику медитации храмовников. Десять медленных вдохов и столько же выдохов. Без лириума было не так эффективно, но, в целом, помогло. Когда он почувствовал себя достаточно спокойным, то снова открыл глаза и повернулся к двери. Когда он распахнул ее, то произнес с внезапным ужасом:

− Подождите! Сестры?

В проеме открытой двери стояли две улыбающиеся женщины, одна темноволосая, а вторая − светловолосая. Каллен застонал.


	11. Сестра

− Где Кассандра?

Светловолосая девушка попыталась обойти Каллена, с интересом оглядывая гостиную. Ей было всего четыре, когда он в последний раз видел ее.

− Привет, Элис, − сказал он. − Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Его младшая сестра ахнула и обняла его за талию. 

− Конечно, Каллен! Я так рада, что ты вернулся, − Элис изо всех сил стиснула его, вырвав из горла Каллена судорожный вдох. − Тебя не было века, века и века. Ты стал настоящим гигантом!

Каллен облегченно вздохнул, когда она отпустила его. 

− Прошло несколько лет, да, − согласился он. − Я немного вырос.

− Конечно, я рада тебя видеть, − сказала она. − Но я все время слышу о тебе. Я уже знаю тебя лучше, чем Мия. И ты не можешь винить меня за то, что я взволнована. Ты привез с собой Кассандру! Она так прекрасна и совершенна, как я всегда себе представляла? Мия говорит, что она принцесса.

Каллен бросил беспомощный взгляд на Мию, но та, похоже, не хотела ему помогать. Типично. 

− Кассандра − в большей степени воин, чем принцесса. И в данный момент она отправилась отдыхать, не дождавшись, пока вы замучаете ее вопросами, − проговорил он. Возможно, она уже проскользнула в свою кровать, удобно устроившись на подушках, и ее пальцы нежно пробегают по строчкам, написанной Варриком книги. Он покачал головой, отгоняя этот соблазнительный образ, и посмотрел на Элис. − Оставь ее в покое, поросенок.

Элис сморщила нос.

− Никто больше не зовет меня так.

− А, может, и стоит, − произнес Каллен, увидев, что Мия уже успела проскользнуть в выделенную ему комнату и осматривала его вещи, разбрасывая их по кровати. − Чем ты там занимаешься?

− Распаковываю вещи для тебя, − произнесла Мия. Хитрая улыбка в ее голосе заставила его ладони вспотеть. Что он носил с собой? Мия протянула закрытый кулак. − Что это такое?

Она показала мешок с луковицами от Элланы, и Каллен вздохнул с облегчением. 

− Это растения из той местности, где расположен Скайхолд. Инквизитор подумала, что для меня будет приятным иметь напоминание об этом месте. Я не сказал ей, что не смогу посадить их из-за страха, что они могут распространиться и испортить флору.

− Почему нет? У меня много места в моем саду, за которым хорошо ухаживают. В крайнем случае, их можно посадить в горшки, − сказала Мия. − Я могу это сделать для тебя, или ты за это время освоил азы садоводства? 

− Ох, нет. Спасибо, это будет здорово, − произнес Каллен. Мия улыбалась, и его наполняла радость от возвращения домой. 

− Женевьева посмотрела на Ролана пламенным взглядом. − Утром я должна выйти замуж за виконта, чтобы спасти сестру от разорения, − сказала наследница. − Но этой ночью, я буду принадлежать лишь тебе, любовь моя. Я вся твоя, пока не взойдет солнце, − драматично прочла Элис. Каллен резко обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее, а она лишь дерзко ухмыльнулась и продолжила. − Красивый разбойник грубо притянул ее к себе. Он знал, что не должен. Эта женщина была словно зимней бурей посреди лета, морским штормом, грозившим опрокинуть корабль его жизни, но когда она прошептала его имя, он не смог ей отказать!

Элис остановилась и прикрыла рукой открытый рот. 

− Каллен, этот человек не джентльмен! − произнесла она, но ее глаза сверкали.

− Отдай мне это, − резко сказал он, шагнув к ней и протягиваю руку к книге. Элис отскочила, пряча книгу за спиной, и Каллен зарычал от досады. − Не порви случайно. Это книга Кассандры.

Она выглядела виноватой, когда передала ему книгу, но спустя мгновение на ее лице вновь заиграла ухмылка. 

− Ты читаешь это для Кассандры? − спросила Элис. Она повернулась к Мии и хлопнула в ладоши. − Ты была права! О, я стану сестрой настоящей принцессы. Как здорово!

− Мы не помолвлены, − начал он, но голос Мии заглушил его.

− Конечно, права. Я всегда права. Вскружил девушке голову и пытается это скрыть, хотя это видно любому, − сказала она. − В чем проблема, Каллен? Это потому, что она королевских кровей и воспитана в кротости? Или слишком властная? Слишком высокая?

Он положил книгу на стол и запустил руки в волосы. Все это было так знакомо. Создатель, спаси его от сестер. 

− Ее кровь может быть королевской, но она такая же кроткая, как дракон. А если бы я не умел вести дела с властными людьми, то хреновый из меня вышел бы храмовник. И мне нравятся высокие женщины, − сказал Каллен, пытаясь говорить более грозно. − Но я ни в коем случае не вскружил ей голову. Ее интересы находятся в совершенно другой области. Как и мои собственные, − добавил он, но они, похоже, его не услышали.

Во всяком случае, Элис выглядела еще более возбужденной.

− Она интересуется женщинами? − спросила она.

− Нет, − сказал он, слегка удивившись, когда Элис расстроилась от этого заявления. − Это мужчина. Другой солдат. Очень большой, − добавил он шепотом.

Но не достаточно тихо.

− Ох, так ты беспокоишься, что у Кассандры завышенные ожидания, − сказала Миа, слегка кивнув. − Я уверена, что она не скажет ничего подобного. Она очень тактичная.

Дыхание Создателя. 

− Я говорю не об этом, − возмущенно воскликнул Каллен и прошел к своей кровати, надеясь, что организация вещей, разбросанных ими, успокоит его. Одежда. Еда. Личные вещи. Письменные принадлежности. Каждый предмет на своем месте.

Когда он закончил, то переложил одежду в ящик комода и увидел, как обе женщины уставились на него. 

− Что? − спросил он грубее, чем планировал.

− Ничего, − сказала Мия. − Только ты явно не мой брат. Он едва знал, что такое ящик, тем более не смог бы положить в него вещи, не свалив в одну кучу.

− Орден храмовников поощрял аккуратность, − сказал Каллен. Ему в голову пришла мысль. Возможно, если он заставит их уйти... − а также хороший ночной сон.

Элис положила руки на бедра. 

− Чушь. Мы хотим услышать все о твоей жизни с тех пор, как ты ушел. А затем расскажем все о нашей! − твердо сказала она.

Должно быть, он выглядел испуганным. Мия улыбнулась. 

− Ну, если бы ты писал нам почаще, нам не пришлось бы так много наверстывать, − мягко произнесла она.

− Но у тебя же есть дети, о которых нужно заботиться. − Каллен признался себе, что это прозвучало жалобно.

− Брэндон уже укладывает их спать. А Элис сама зачастую ведет себя как ребенок, чтобы иметь собственных. 

Его младшая сестра была слишком занята, глядя на него с подозрением, чтобы отреагировать на оскорбление. 

− Если только нет другого места, где ты предпочел бы быть, − сказала Элис. Ее брови качнулись с намеком.

− Что вы хотите узнать? − спросил он, торопливо садясь на кровать.

Они плюхнулись от него по бокам и произнесли в унисон: 

− Все!

***

Наутро Каллен понял, что Мия и Элис своей настойчивостью оказали ему целых две услуги. Во-первых, после их ночных разговоров он был так измучен, что не было никаких шансов выскользнуть и исчезнуть. Да и было бы вдвойне неловко мечтать о Кассандре, когда его сестры уснули в его же комнате. Элис устроилась у подножия кровати, а Мия примостилась на стуле в углу. Он не представлял, как такой сон может быть удобен, но они вскочили с утра бодрые и радостные и убежали организовывать завтрак. 

Вторая услуга стала очевидной, когда он нашел Кассандру, чистящую их доспехи. Каллен почти убедил себя в том, что случившееся было лишь слишком ярким сном или его воображением, но одного взгляда ее темных глаз было достаточно, чтобы успокоить его. Она тоже думала о нем. И они оба немного нервничали, вели себя менее уверенно, чем обычно. Ожидание так же будоражило ее. Было приятно знать, что в этом он был не одинок. 

Она зевнула, когда вручила ему нагрудник, и Каллен ухмыльнулся. 

− Проблемы со сном?

− Да. У кого-то была... что же это за слово? Ночная вечеринка по соседству со мной, − сказала она.

− Ах, − сказал он, улыбаясь. − Я подумал, что кое-что другое не давало тебе уснуть. 

Кассандра с прохладой взглянула на него, а потом зашла за спину, чтобы помочь с пряжками, до которых было трудно дотянуться. 

− Может быть, − тихо сказала она ему на ухо, и Каллен улыбнулся еще шире.

Когда они в полном обмундировании приступили к тренировке, ни один из них не сражался в полную силу, поскольку оба были слишком уставшими, но это почти не имело значения. Вся ферма собралась, чтобы с благоговением понаблюдать за их боем, даже те кто служил в качестве охранников на ферме. Это напомнило ему, как сильно он привык к мастерству окружающих его людей. Ведь он и Кассандра были, вероятно, лучшими бойцами, которых эти люди видели со времен Мора. А может быть, и раньше.

И если Кассандра заставила его выглядеть немного лучше, чем он был на самом деле, то это безусловно была та услуга, которую он собирался оплатить.

***

После завтрака Элис повела их на экскурсию по землям фермы, прихватив его племянницу и племянников. Самым старшим из детей Мии был Питер, названный в честь их покойного отца, хотя он не был таким высоким. В свои пятнадцать лет он только входил в пору мужественности, и Каллен с облегчением отметил, что Питер не проявляет интереса к сражениям. Он, конечно, понял бы его восторг и с удовольствием обучил бы всему, что знал, но у мальчика не лежало сердце к ратному делу. Он был замкнутым, тихим и любил природу. И Каллена радовало, что его племянник не станет искать жизни солдата. 

Средним ребенком была резвая Кэтрин, которая безудержной болтовней сильно напоминала свою тетю Элис, но, слава Создателю, ее суждения были более рассудительны. Вопросы, которые она ему задавала, были разнообразны и интеллектуальны. Кэтрин хотела стать искателем приключений, целителем и великим ученым одновременно, и, судя по ее словам, она была на пути к осуществлению каждого из своих мечтаний. Ее уверенность в собственным силах и такие разнообразные устремления напомнили ему о Дагне, и он поделился с племянницей историями о жизни бойкой гномки. Кэтрин осталась в восторге от рассказов и взяла с Каллена слово познакомить их. 

Младшего племянника звали Алистер, названный в честь короля, и он был столь же устрашающим, как и его тезка. Большую часть их прогулки мальчик шутил и называл каждое пробегающее мимо животное, а остальную часть спотыкался о собственные ноги, словно новорожденный щенок. 

Элис заметив, как Каллен качает головой, ухмыльнулась:

− Тоже думаешь, что младшие дети самые милые? 

− Не припомню никаких личных доказательств этому, − сказал он, и Кассандра, идущая впереди него, слегка рассмеялась. Взгляд Каллена сам собой остановился на линии ее спины. Мия одолжила ей легкую тунику, ткань которой была намного тоньше, чем обычно носила Кассандра. Он позволил себе пару секунд задержаться взглядом немного ниже спины, прежде чем вернуть свой взгляд и мысли обратно к Алистеру. − Я просто подумал, как точно его назвали. Полагаю, Мия − поклонница короля?

− Только не поднимай эту тему при ней, − сказала Элис. − Мне кажется, Брэндон и так немного беспокоится, что когда-нибудь она сбежит в Денерим и попытается прорваться во дворец.

− Думаю, ему не стоит волноваться. Его величество очень любит свою королеву, − сказал он.

− Ты знаешь их? − спросила Элис. Когда он кивнул, она застонала. − О, определенно не говори об этом Мии. Так какой он на самом деле?

И Каллен подумал о нем. О бывшем храмовнике, который не страдает лириумной зависимостью. О мужчине, который влюбился, женился на своей героине и счастливо живет в Денериме.

− Думаю, он просто счастливчик, − ответил он. И независимо от того, как Элис давила на него, это все, что он сказал.

***

Они оказались в нескольких милях от фермы около пруда, который он хорошо помнил. Каллен с удивлением огляделся, заметив как Кэтрин и Алистер гоняются друг за другом вокруг деревьев, на которые он залезал много лет назад. По негласному соглашению старшие дети Резерфордов всегда оставляли друг другу укромный уголок, когда им это было нужно. У Даррена был сеновал, у Мии - плоский камень на восточном лугу, а у него этот пруд. Сидя в одиночестве на пирсе, он мечтал, глядя на воду, и думал, что этот пруд огромнее любого океана. 

С тех пор он не раз видел настоящее море и плавал в нем, изъездил вдоль и поперек весь Тедас. Но этот пруд так и остался для него самым важным местом.

У Питера был такой же счастливый взгляд на лице, и Каллен подумал, не приходит ли и он сюда, чтобы поразмыслить о жизни. Он уже хотел спросить племянника об этом, когда до него донесся голос Элис.

− Ты знаешь, что Каллен здесь впервые поцеловался? Он так нервничал, что чуть не поцеловал ее в нос.

Он резко повернулся, глядя на Кассандру, к которой относилась данная речь. И хотя на ее лице была лишь тень вежливой улыбки, этого было достаточно, чтобы смутить его. 

− А ты-то откуда это знаешь? Ты тогда едва ходила, − возмутился он.

− Мне сказал Даррен. Он подглядывал.

− Ну, теперь у меня лучше получается, − пробормотал он. − Для протокола.

− Питер тоже целует здесь свою девушку, − вставил слово Алистер. − Я думаю, что ее губы выглядят скользкими, но ему нравится.

Кэтрин и Элис рассмеялись. Питер покраснел, но не ответил, только отошел от них и уставился на воду. Каллен бросил на девочек грозный взгляд, но они все равно не выглядели раскаивающимися. Он последовал за Питером и тихо встал рядом с ним.

− Нет ничего постыдного в поцелуях с девушкой, − наконец сказал он.

− Я это знаю, − ответил Питер, резко и зло взглянув на него. − Я не маленький ребенок.

Каллен выставил перед собой ладони, извиняясь. 

− Тогда что тебя беспокоит?

− Алистер называет ее моей девушкой, но это не так. Я хочу, чтобы она ею была, но она просто моя подруга. Я поцеловал ее только однажды и не знаю, понравилось ли ей. И теперь каждый раз, когда я говорю с ней, я говорю глупости или нервничаю, а потом уже слишком поздно. И она такая красивая. Она всем нравится. Может быть, теперь всегда будет слишком поздно, − поспешно сказал он, и опустил голову. 

Из всех людей в Тедасе Каллен был, возможно, наименее квалифицированным человеком, чтобы дать этому мальчику совет по поводу женщин. Но раз уж он вызвался, то должен был довести дело до конца. Осталось только придумать, что сказать ему.

− Мне нужна твоя помощь, дядя Каллен, − сказал Питер. Это прозвучало так небрежно и обыденно, и он понял, что этим эпитетом его награждали довольно часто. Мальчик переминался с ноги на ногу. − Ты видел мир, знаешь много людей. Не говоришь как мама, что на все воля Создателя. Что мне делать? Я не знаю, нравлюсь ли я ей. Но я знаю, что она мне нравится. Может быть, даже больше, чем нравится, − вызывающе добавил он.

Каллен знал, что лучше всего сказать, что он еще слишком молод, чтобы думать о любви, и наверняка Мия попросила бы его об этом. Однако он хорошо помнил и себя, когда только начал служить в Круге. Насколько он был молод. И попытался вспомнить подходящую историю. 

− Когда я служил в башне Кинлох на острове, окруженном рвом, мы часто тренировались, − начал он, − И вот большую часть времени нам приходилось ждать лодки, которая доставит нас на берег озера. Но если вода стояла низко, и день был ясным, то был виден сломанный мост из камней, который вел до Цитадели. И некоторые молодые храмовники медленно шли по нему, пытаясь добраться до противоположной стороны. Они все время смотрели, куда поставить ноги, чтобы не упасть и не свалиться в воду. И все они в конце концов падали. Их осторожность предавала их. Те же, кто достигал успеха, как правило, просто двигались наугад. 

Питер посмотрел на него в замешательстве, и Каллен попытался пояснить:

− Мы все хотели бы быть уверенными в своих шагах, чтобы вовремя пересечь неизвестное и оказаться в безопасности, но любовь − это не всегда лодка, плывущая над волнами. Иногда это камни под водой, которые трудно увидеть, но легко почувствовать. Если ты позволишь инстинктам вести себя, то будешь знать, куда ставить ноги. Конечно, тебе не всегда удастся избежать падений, но, по крайней мере, у тебя будет гораздо больше шансов достичь другой стороны, если ты не будешь стоять на месте, − сказал он. Каллен подумал о своем прошлом, о всех шансах, которые он не использовал. Он даже не пробовал начать путь к Дальнему берегу. − Когда ты снова окажешься рядом с ней, то не думай о следующем шаге. Посмотри на нее такую, какая она есть, а не такой, какой она может быть. Прислушайтесь к своим инстинктам. И ты поймешь, что сказать.

Питер покачал головой. 

− Я слишком боюсь, − прошептал он.

− Бойся, если тебе это нужно, но не будь осторожен. Думаю, она стоит того, чтобы рискнуть. Используй мужество, которое я вижу внутри тебя, − сказал Каллен, применяя свой командирский голос. Хоть Питер и не выглядел таким уж мужественным.

Глаза его племянника отразили то же самое сомнение, и Каллен улыбнулся. 

− Я был воином долгое время. Я знаю, как выглядит храбрость.

Питер снова переступил с ноги на ногу. 

− Ее семья придет сегодня на ужин, − сказал он. − Я постараюсь быть смелым.

− Ты будешь, Питер, − сказал он. Он хлопнул его рукой по плечу, так же, как и солдата, отправляющегося в свой первый патруль. − Когда человек знает, чего он хочет, он никогда не будет довольствоваться чем-то меньшим.

***

Вскоре после этого Элис отправилась вместе с детьми домой, сославшись на ожидающую их работу, искоса поглядывая на Каллена. Он проигнорировал ее взгляд, но только потому, что она делала именно то, что он хотел. Потому что чем дольше Кассандра молчала, тем заметнее она была в его мыслях. Как только его родственники оказались вне поля зрения, она подошла к нему и взяла за руку. Кассандра водила большим пальцем, лениво выписывая восьмерки на его кисти, а Каллен стоял и едва сдерживал стоны от этой простой нежной ласки. 

− Мне нравится твоя семья, − сказала Кассандра. − Они очень добры и открыты. Так по-ферелденски. Не такие чопорные, как моя собственная семья. 

Последнее, что он хотел делать, это говорить о своей семье, но если она этого хочет, он ей подыграет.

− Да, очень открыто любопытствуют о чужих секретах. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, если они спросят что-то неуместное. Я не смогу остановить их, но могу сурово и выразительно на них посмотреть, − и Каллен изобразил суровый взгляд.

− В этом нет необходимости, − улыбаясь сказала она. − О чем вы говорили с Питером? Это казалось очень важным.

Он повернулся к ней лицом, все еще немного удивляясь, что их глаза были на одном уровне. 

− Проблемы с девочками. Он тоскует по своей первой любви, хотя она даже не знает о своем статусе, − сказал он. − Звучит знакомо?

− Думаю, что я слышала такую историю раньше, где-то. Возможно, это написал Варрик, − произнесла Кассандра, улыбаясь, а потом огляделась. − Кажется это то самое место для романтических встреч Резерфордов. 

− Это было давно, − сказал он, слегка краснея. − Я был молод.

− А теперь ты мудр и опытен, чтобы давать советы другим. 

− Вряд ли. Надеюсь, я поступил правильно, − произнес он и криво улыбнулся. − Я, в основном, советовал ему делать противоположное тому, что делал сам.

− Тогда это хороший совет. Питер слишком похож на тебя, − сказала Кассандра.

− Но он не хочет быть солдатом, − произнес Каллен в замешательстве.

− Это все о чем ты думаешь? − спросила она, закатив глаза. − Он серьезен. Слишком серьезен. Он глубоко исследует эту жизнь и хочет, чтобы она была более упорядоченной. Не удивлюсь, если вскоре он тоже начнет говорить, что достоин счастья, только если мир позволит ему.

Каллен попытался серьезно посмотреть на нее, но слабая улыбка на ее губах отвлекала. Продолжающееся движение ее большого пальца по его руке отвлекало еще больше. 

− К счастью, у меня есть ты, чтобы направить меня на путь истинный, − ответил он.

− Я рада, что ты наконец признал эту правду, − сказала она и сжала его руку. − И Питер видит тебя своим наставником. Куда же ты направил его?

Каллен скользнул свободной рукой по ее шее. Он улыбнулся, глядя в ее глаза, полные тепла. 

− Я велел ему быть храбрым, − ответил он.

Каллен притянул Кассандру к себе со скоростью, которая удивила даже его. Он проглотил ее вздох, лаская ее рот, и она была такой же мягкой и сильной, как он себе и представлял. Она ответила с пылом, который только подкормил его собственный голод. Они оба шатались, цепляясь друг за друга, воюя и сдаваясь по очереди. Он шагнул назад, все еще прижимая ее к себе, пока не прижался к соседнему дереву.

Ее свободная рука легко и нежно прошлась вниз по его спине, погладила его бедро и легла на пах. Каллен застонал ей в рот, почувствовав, что твердеет под ее рукой. На мгновение он подумал, что его слишком быстрая реакция, наверное, сообщила о его долгом воздержании, но не оставалось времени на размышления, когда ее рот приглашал исследовать его глубины. Все было смыто волной физических ощущений, и он не мог поверить, что был без них так долго.

Казалось, что они простояли так часы, рыча и наслаждаясь взаимными грубыми ласками. Он едва заметил, когда ее пальцы проникли под его рубашку. Каллен потерялся в ощущениях сладости ее рта, прижимающегося к его рту, мягкости коротких волос и жесткости мышц под его пальцами, жаре ее тела, прижатому к нему и раскачивающемуся в первобытном ритме. В нем не было ни сил, ни желания сдерживать себя. Он достиг точки невозврата.

Создатель, но она была просто потрясающей.

Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что вокруг никого не было, он не мог взять ее здесь прямо на улице, невзирая на желания его тела. Но хуже было то, что он боялся кончить в штаны, как неопытный подросток. Каллен начал ослаблять давление и пытаться отодвинуться назад, когда ее ласкающие пальцы спустились с его живота и расстегнули первую пуговицу на брюках.

Он дернулся, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль, и был вознагражден болью, когда ударился затылком об дерево. 

− Нет, − сказал он, тяжело дыша. − Кассандра, ты не можешь. Я слишком близко.

− Хорошо, − ответила она.

Ее рука быстро огладила его бедро, возвращаясь к начатому и ловко расстегнула остальные пуговицы, высвобождая член. Кассандра провела ладонью вдоль ствола и обхватила его пальцами. Каллен застонал. 

− Пожалуйста, − сказал он, пытаясь сдержаться. − Мы на улице. Я не могу...

Она ступила ближе к нему, скрывая просходящее от случайных посторонних глаз. Ее рука мягко поглаживала его, пока она покрывала мягкими поцелуями его челюсть. 

− Позволь мне, Каллен.

Ее голос немного дрожал, и эти вибрации почти отправляли его за край. Он закрыл глаза. 

− Это нечестно − использовать мое имя, − застонал Каллен, уже не пытаясь ее остановить. Он был таким твердым, и ее рука была на нем. Она точно знала, когда толкать и когда замедляться, тонко улавливая его настроение. Он крепко держался за нее, понимая, что может только подчиняться устойчивому ритму ее руки. 

Он резко толкался в ее кулак, чувствуя приближение развязки. А когда Кассандра без предупреждения опустилась на колени, чтобы погрузить его член в свой рот, это шокировало и неимоверно его возбудило. Он хрипло застонал, гладя ее затылок. А она крепко схватила его за одетые бедра, и Каллен не знал, почему это было даже лучше, чем ее рот.

Когда он кончил, его ноги были слишком ватными, чтобы стоять. Он со вздохом опустился на землю рядом с ней. Ему стоило бы привести себя в порядок, но сил совсем не осталось. Собрав остатки энергии, он притянул Кассандру к своему плечу, успокаивая дыхание. 

− Извини, − сказал он ей в волосы.

− За что? − удивленно спросила она. 

− Ты не получила удовольствие.

− Я вполне довольна.

Каллен нахмурился. Довольство не было счастьем. 

− Этого недостаточно, − сказал он. − Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала ... − что это было удовольствие только для него. Словно он был незнакомцем, воспользовавшимся ей. Ему не посчастливилось быть с женщиной за исключением борделей и быстрых мимолетных связей, но книги Варрика показали ему, что есть другие способы сделать женщину довольной. − Что я могу сделать?

− Сейчас ничего, − ответила она, переплетая свои пальцы с его. − Но сегодня вечером мне нужно составить несколько отчетов для Инквизиции. И я буду рада твоей помощи, если ты не против. 

Он поднес ее руку к своему рту и поцеловал. 

− С удовольствием.

− Спасибо, Каллен, − сказала она с акцентом, и он ухмыльнулся. Он отпустил ее и, наконец, поправил свою одежду. Они сидели в тишине, наблюдая, как светлячки танцуют над водами пруда, и цветами, росшими вдоль берега, и спокойствие мира исцеляло его душевные раны.


	12. Племянница

− Дядя Каллен, ты смотришь?

Каллен повернул голову обратно к столу. 

− Да, я смотрю, − быстро ответил он. Кэтрин большую часть своей еды размяла в кашицу и рисовала на тарелке узор, весьма походивший на руну огня, при этом рассказывая, как ее можно можно использовать для чего-то очень опасного. Каллен всегда лучше управлялся с мечом, чем с магическими науками. Но он точно знал, где стоит находиться, когда чародей работает с подобным заклинанием − очень далеко!

Его племянница продолжила разглагольствовать, но Каллен при всем желании не смог вновь сконцентрироваться на ее словах. Он был слишком сосредоточен на другом. 

Питер сидел за столом напротив него, изредка вставляя слова, адресованные исключительно его соседке Дине. Каллену не нужны были откровения Питера, чтобы увидеть, что девушка ему очень нравится. Эти заикания и краснеющее лицо были так ему знакомы, что хотелось удариться головой об стол ль понимания, насколько была права Кассандра, говоря об их сходстве. Да и сама Кассандра не делала ситуацию проще, заговорив с Диной о жизни наемника. Когда он предложил ей помочь Питеру в разговоре с девушкой, он не думал, что Кассандра выберет именно эту тему для разговора, и уж тем более не ожидал, что Дина будет с таким увлечением слушать рассказы о кровавых боях, лишениях и опасностях, подстерегающих на каждом шагу. 

Но Дина была сюрпризом во многих отношениях. Вместо того, что он себе представлял, она оказалась настоящей дочерью фермера, сильной телом и разумом. В ней не было ничего эфирного. Она говорила решительно и с хладнокровием. Линии ее челюсти были тверды, а глаза смотрели четко и ясно. Она была далека от той неуловимой красоты, которую подразумевал Питер.

Конечно, Кассандра приняла ее как давно потерянную сестру.

Он прочистил горло, когда в их беседе появилась пауза. И Искательница, не глядя на него, закатила глаза, резко переключив тему разговора на добродетели Питера. Его племянник потер заднюю часть своей покрасневшей шеи, в то время как Дина с недоумением посмотрела на Кассандру, а Каллен молился Создателю, чтобы тот появился и спас их всех от возникшей неловкости.

Кэтрин все еще говорила, и он снова обратил на нее внимание, чтобы кивнуть и пробормотать согласие на ее последний вопрос. Решив, что его обязанности как дяди выполнены, он перевел взгляд на другую цель, мужа Мии. Брендон Уокер, судя по всему, был превосходным мужем, но Каллен знал, что брат никогда не должен принимать такие вещи на веру. Кроме того, по его воспоминаниям, Брендон всегда таскался за ними как потерянный утенок за стаей гусей. Мия тогда едва обращала на него внимание и ни во что не ставила. 

Ну, по крайней мере, судя по его отрывистому наблюдению, Брендон был преданным мужем. Он не заглядывался ни на служанок, ни на какую-либо из девушек сегодняшнего вечера, и его рука чаще лежала на спинке стула Мии во время ужина или подливала ей вино. Его сестра была заводилой разговора с ее стороны стола, порой не давая людям даже высказать своего мнения, но Каллен заметил, что Брендон мягко управлял ею, когда это было необходимо, через прикосновения и шепот, которые Мия, кажется, не замечала.

Что ж, ему не о чем беспокоиться. Этот человек действительно любил его сестру и лучше умел управляться с нею, чем ее собственный брат. Благослови его Создатель.

Взрыв смеха раздался с дальнего конца стола, но он упорно его проигнорировал. Так называемая группа молодежи, включая Элис, обосновалась там. Они бросали ему приглашающие взгляды, прежде чем он поспешно занял место рядом с детьми, сославшись на необходимость компенсировать с ними потерянное время. Одно радовало, что молодые люди оказались достаточно вежливыми, чтобы не давить на него, но он заметил, что одна женщина с той части стола слишком часто поднималась и просила передать ей блюда с его стороны, чтобы это было случайностью. И вот она сделала это снова, заглядывая в его глаза, когда наклонилась к нему, прося блюдце с маслом. Она почему-то напомнила ему Дориана, только в ней не было обаяния тевинтерца.

Каллен начал понимать, что значит быть одиноким мужчиной в Хоннлите. Словно ты корова на аукционе среди голодных участников торгов. 

Его сестры даже не пытались ему помочь. Элис была добродушна и флиртовала со всем столом, а каждый взгляд Мии говорил ему, что он наказан за то, что не объявил о своей несуществующей помолвке с Кассандрой. Что ж, прекрасно. Ему приходилось и хуже на государственных обедах. Он взглянул на Кэтрин, как только женщина ушла, и спросил, лишь с легким намеком на боль:

− А как насчет ледяных рун?

Она с еще большим энтузиазмом начала говорить, но Каллен услышал не больше десяти слов, прежде чем за его спиной раздался голос: 

− Ну хватит, разве это дело так проводить званый ужин, все время говоря о магии, как эти неженки в робах. Командир, расскажите лучше нам о славных днях войнах!

Каллен медленно повернулся. Он увидел, как Кассандра резко взглянула на него, и попытался передать одним движением головы, что контролирует ситуацию. Смуглый человек, которого он не встречал раньше, наклонился вперед перед их общим соседом, чтобы видеть Каллена. 

− Война редко бывает славной для любой стороны, − ответил Каллен. − И я больше не командир.

− Единожды военный человек, всегда военный человек. Уж я-то знаю! Бален Голдворд, к вашим услугам. Должен сказать, бывший капитан Голдворд. Был капитаном охраны в Вольной Марке, пока мы с сестрой не перебрались в более дружелюбный климат, − сказал он и протянул руку, − я думаю, вы ей нравитесь. Она очень настойчиво хочет познакомиться с этой стороной стола, я заметил!

К ужасу Каллена, мужчина подмигнул, пока они жали друг другу руки, и он искренне надеялся, что это не было началом предложения о браке. 

− Зачем сидеть здесь, в глуши, если можно присоединиться к Инквизиции? − спросил Каллен. − Мы были бы рады использовать человека с вашими навыками в армии, 

− Да я думал об этом. Скорее всего, я решился бы, если бы знал, что в ваших рядах есть такие дамы, − сказал он, кивнув Кассандре. − Она достаточно хороша, чтобы мужчина захотел остаться с ней до утра! − он проговорил это настолько громко, что услышали бы и в Антиве, и только понимание, что Кассандра могла легко избить до полусмерти эту вошь своей суповой ложкой, удержало Каллена от порыва встать и устроить драку посреди ужина. Он быстро взглянул на нее, но, кроме недовольного сжатия губ, с ее стороны не было никакой реакции.

Похоже, Голдворд не заметил их дискомфорта. 

− Но мы подумали, что все равно лучше держаться подальше от этой конкретной организации. Без обид, командир. Не слышал ничего плохого о вашем руководстве, но вы же понимаете, разве курица может управлять курятником! − сказал он, снова подмигивая. − Они не могут стойко держать голову во время кризиса.

О, ну вот сейчас начнется! Кассандра иногда игнорировала комментарии о ее физическом виде с утомленной невозмутимостью, но если подвергали сомнению ее лидерские качества, да еще при этом ссылаясь на ее пол, − это был гарантированный способ вызвать ее гнев. И Каллен вовсе не собирался ее останавливать.

Когда ничего не случилось, он снова посмотрел на нее. Ее губы были сжаты еще плотнее, но она упорно смотрела на говорящую Дину, и Каллен подумал, понимает ли Кассандра хоть слово из их разговора. Что происходит? Он видел, как она устно разбила в пух и прах человека, который усомнился в ее навыках владения щитом. Да Бален Голдворд должен был уже валяться в крови на полу.

Кассандра перехватила его взгляд и покачала головой, прежде чем вернуться к девушке. Он сразу все понял. Она пыталась сохранить мир. Каллен собирался остаться здесь, и драка с гостем на ужине у его сестер не была хорошим способом произвести впечатление. Кассандра молча принимала оскорбление, чтобы защитить его, пока все смотрели.

А к черту все! 

− Инквизитор −лучший руководитель из всех, кого я знаю, − произнес Каллен. − Я не смог бы выполнить ее работу. И вы бы тоже не смогли. Кассандра смогла бы, − сказал он, мотнув головой ее сторону. − С другой стороны, Кассандра выполняла и мою работу, и свою собственную в течение нескольких месяцев в то же самое время, поэтому, пожалуй, она не лучший для этого пример.

Голдворд выглядел недоверчивым. 

− О, командир, вам не нужно при нас изображать верность инквизитору. Даже если у нее были способности, чтобы заслужить этот титул, а мы знаем, что это не так, вы же не можете серьезно ожидать хорошего лидерства от мага. А уж тем более от остроухой. Достаточно мы сражались с ними в Вольной Марке. Их маги еще хуже, чем обычные, − сказал он, покачивая головой.

Каллен стукнул кулаком по столу достаточно сильно, чтобы опрокинуть свой бокал. Содержимое стекало с края стола на пол как свежая кровь. И, в без того тихой комнате, воцарилось гробовое молчание. 

− Питер, Кэтрин, Алистер, пожалуйста, уйдите, − произнес он. − И если я когда-нибудь услышу, что хоть кто-то из вас использует это слово, я исполосую ваши спины. Вы меня поняли?

Каллен ни на секунду не отвел взгляда от бывшего капитана, но услышал шепот согласия и как дети встали со стульев. Мия открыла было рот, но тут же закрыла, ощутив мягкое прикосновение Брендона.

Когда он обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что дети действительно его поняли, на него уставились расширенные глаза Алистера. Сожаление коснулось его. Его младший племянник, быть может, уже никогда не сможет снова почувствовать себя с ним так легко, как раньше. Но отстоять честь хорошего человека для него было важнее чьего-либо комфорта. Дина осталась на месте, но Кассандра показала ей жестом следовать за остальными. Питер взял ее за руку, когда они выходили за дверь, и это было единственное, что удержало Каллена от насилия.

Это и поддержка Кассандры. Он долго смотрел на нее и был доволен, когда увидел в ее глазах ту же ярость. Скайхолд, Инквизиция продвинулись так далеко за пределы расовых предрассудков, что было шоком где-то столкнуться с этим. Для Инквизиции враги были врагами, а друзья − друзьями, и их формы не имели значения. Ну, кроме Тевинтера, уточнил он про себя. Дориану вначале пришлось нелегко. Но к эльфам, в частности, всегда относились с доверием и почетом, благодаря Эллане и другим их союзникам. А также благодаря ему и Кассандре. Всякий раз, когда появлялся рекрут, который не принимал ценностей Инквизиции, то его прогонял он сам или вместе с Кассандрой. 

Этот человек не был его новобранцем, но Каллен мог чертовски напугать его. 

− Вы, сэр, − сказал он со сталью в голосе, − не мой родственник, и поэтому я не буду сечь вас на конюшне как ребенка.

− Я был бы рад встретиться с вами в любом месте, которое вы выберете, − с вызовом сказал Бален. Глупец.

Каллен покачал головой. 

− Вам не захочется со мной драться. Если только вы не планируете бесславно помереть, − ответил он. Кто-то в конце стола ахнул, скорее всего его сестра, и Каллен слегка улыбнулся. − Вы оскорбили самого влиятельного человека в Тедасе. Что еще более важно, вы оскорбили моего друга. Я не отношусь легкомысленно к таким вещам. То, что вы гость в доме моей сестры − единственная причина, по которой вы все еще дышите.

Он не казнил людей за оскорбления, как бы они этого ни заслужили, но здесь никто об этом не знал. Он видел, как другие гости неловко сместились, а женщина, сидящая рядом с ним попыталась, не издавая шума, отодвинуться. Нет, люди здесь не понимали, что жило под шкурой солдата.

Бален взглянул на него, явно не испытывая раскаяния, но Каллен и не стал бы требовать от него извинений. Принудительное извинение хуже, чем его отсутствие. А вот преподать ему урок он может. Каллен наклонился вперед, убедившись, что мышцы его рук четко выделяются сквозь одежду. Он все еще был на полголовы выше Голдворда, даже когда сидел, и в гораздо лучшей форме. 

− Если бы другие члены Инквизиции были здесь, они не были бы такими всепрощающими. Подумайте об этом, прежде чем поделиться своим невежеством в компании. Один долиец стоит тысячи таких как вы. Инквизитор − тем более. Вам стоит сейчас же уйти или вы узнаете, почему рука, в которой я обычно держу меч, такая мозолистая.

Бален откинул стул, резко вставая, и Каллен не пытался его остановить. Его еще недавно кокетливая, а теперь бледная и неулыбчивая сестра присоединилась к нему, и они ушли без единого слова.

Он вздохнул и потер свою шею, внезапно осознавая, сколько на него устремлено глаз, и что ему совершенно нечего сказать. Выброс такого количества гнева истощил его, и он был не в настроении сглаживать ситуацию.

Мия нарушила тишину. 

− Так какая она, Каллен? Инквизитор, − нерешительно спросила она. − Мы слышим так много историй, но не знаем, какие из них правдивы.

Какова была Инквизитор? Неделю назад он сказал бы, что она − красивая спокойная девушка, с необъятной силой воли, успокаивающим бальзамом для его больного сердца. Вчера он бы сказал, что она − опытный манипулятор, мастер стратегии и безжалостный лидер, с которым нельзя не считаться. Он понятия не имел, что сказать сегодня вечером.

Кассандра заговорила вместо него. 

− Она храбрая. Может, это свойство ее народа или ее самой, я не знаю, но она никогда не жалуется, даже если ей очень тяжело. А сила ее сострадания такова, что она хочет помочь всем, кого встречает, но в то же время она стесняется незнакомцев. Она очень прямолинейна в своем мышлении. Она легко покоряет людей, но ее попытки успокоить их беды часто приводят к катастрофе. Она прекрасна, особенно когда работает со своей магией. Она любит смеяться и не раз сидела вместе с друзьями до закрытия таверны. Она любит шалости. Скайхолд часто является сценой ее розыгрышей, − сказала она. Кассандра посмотрела на него с легкой улыбкой. − Всего несколько месяцев назад она сумела обмануть командира, чтобы он пришел на официальный ужин в своем нижнем белье.

Он вздрогнул, когда все в комнате немного нервно рассмеялись.

− Это была она? Я думал, что это Сера!

−Эллана очень гордилась тем, что это была ее собственная идея, − сказала Кассандра. − Она всем хвасталась. Я думаю, она придумала что-то еще перед тем, как мы ушли.

− Я всегда считал, что она такая серьезная, − озадаченно произнес Каллен.

Кассандра пожала плечами. 

− Когда она на работе, она такая. Инквизитор должен быть серьезным, − произнесла она. − Но Эллана? Это вряд ли.

Мия улыбнулась, и Каллен откинулся на спинку стула, отпуская свой гнев. 

− Полагаю, всегда полезно узнавать что-то новое, − сказал он. – Расскажите свои истории Истины, леди Искательница.

***

Когда они извинились под предлогом написания писем для Инквизиции, луна лишь изредка выглядывала из-за облаков, и мир был скрыт тьмой. Они провели остаток вечера, слушая истории о членах Инквизиции, и легкий юмор Кассандры расслабил и успокоил гостей. А сам Каллен уже не чувствовал себя таким злым. Гости с большим интересом слушали рассказы об эльфах, гномах и кунари, сочтя их весьма экзотичными, но весьма естественными. Элис заметила, что в некоторых ситуациях они вели себя более человечно, чем люди, и была права.

Когда они проходили мимо конюшен, Каллен увидел нечто, от чего все его затяжное негодование отошло на второй план. Возле стены конюшни в свете луны стояли Питер и Дина, молодые влюбленные, дарящие друг другу нежные поцелуи. Он затащил Кассандру за повозку и ухмыльнулся, глядя на них. 

− Он был храбрым, − прошептал он.

Кассандра была менее впечатлена. 

− Мы не можем шпионить за ними, − прошипела она.

− Конечно, можем. Я его дядя, − ответил он. Дина казалась почти такой же счастливой, как Питер, и Каллен подумал, была ли она тоже храброй. Он посмотрел на Кассандру с триумфом. − А ты говорила, что он будет бежать от своего счастья.

− Да, по-видимому, эта черта передается через поколение, − ответила она, соблазнительно улыбнувшись. И Каллен не устоял, втягивая ее в жаркий поцелуй. Не было луны, не было любви, но было что-то иное. То, что ему нужно.

− Я думаю, что лучше стоит написать несколько писем, чем шпионить, − пробормотал он ей в рот.

Кассандра слегка прикусила его губу, прежде чем отойти, и у него перехватило горло от обещания в ее глазах. Она направилась, не оглядываясь, в сторону гостевого дома. Питер и Дина даже не заметили их, и Каллен оставил их, радуясь, что они оба оказались храбрыми.

***

В доме Кассандра двинулась в сторону своей комнаты, но остановила Каллена, когда он последовал за ней. 

− Иди в свою комнату, − сказала она. − Мне нужно взять мои письменные принадлежности.

Он недоверчиво взглянул на нее.

− Это код? Только не говори мне, что ты на самом деле планируешь писать письма, − произнес он.

− Я не хочу врать твоей семье. Иди, − сказала она и исчезла.

Он поворчал, но направился в свою комнату, решив для себя, что если ему и придется писать письма, то это, конечно, не будет первым, чем они займутся. Он снял рубашку и зашагал по комнате, нервничая и томясь желанием. Когда Кассандра вошла, он едва дал ей время закрыть дверь, прежде чем прижать ее к себе. Он выхватил сумку из ее рук, крепко целуя, и она не протестовала, пока он не уронил сумку на пол.

− Не обращайся так с моими вещами, − немного бессвязно произнесла она. Ее губы были заняты, а его руки уже исследовали покрытую мурашками кожу под ее туникой. Это была та самая туника, которую она носила весь день, но Каллен не думал, что холод ночи вызывает у нее дрожь.

Он коснулся губами ее уха. 

− Я более важен, − произнес он с более чем намеком на рычание и слегка прикусил мочку уха, мягко, но все же достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить ее задохнуться. − Как и ты.

Каллен постарался успокоиться. Откуда это взялось? Он попытался очистить свой разум, собраться, но его собственные пальцы уже опустились под пояс ее штанов, и он крепче прижал ее к двери. Он чувствовал себя странно и нервно. И не только от физического желания, которое после полудня чуть утихло у пруда, но и от чего-то давящего на стены его разума. Каллен вновь набросился на ее рот, еще более требовательно, пока Кассандра не отвернулась от него.

− Каллен, − мягко произнесла она. Магия его имени, произнесенного ее вибрирующим голосом, сделала его еще тверже, и он убедился, что она чувствует это, когда он снял с нее тунику. − Каллен, что случилось?

Она казалась обеспокоенной, не испуганной, поэтому он не перестал раздевать ее. 

− Он оскорбил тебя, − сказал он, проводя большим пальцем по ее приоткрытым губам, уже распухшим от его грубых поцелуев. − Он оскорбил тебя, и ты позволила ему. Ради меня.

Ее тело немного расслабилось.

− Да, так было проще всего, − ответила она. Кассандра попыталась посмотреть ему в глаза, когда он снял ее штаны. Но Каллен не ответил на пристальный взгляд, изучая ее тело. Кожа ее ног была бледной и отмеченной шрамами от ударов, которые она получала на протяжении многих лет. Ее грудь и живот были еще более травмированы. Она прожила тяжелую жизнь. Как и он.

− Ты никогда не идешь легким путем, − сказал он, наконец, глядя на нее. − Ты делаешь то, что правильно. Не иди на компромиссы с собой ради меня, Кассандра.

Она слегка улыбнулась, и он сжал ее подбородок пальцами. 

− Я серьезно.

Не было никакого ответа. Ее палец пробежал по его груди, и он вздрогнул, то ли от гнева то ли от желания, он не мог сказать точно. Каллен посмотрел вниз и увидел, как ее палец прослеживает линию старой раны, которая почти разделила его на две половины. Он получил ее в Киркволле, сражаясь против мага, который почти обезумел от страха. Это случилось до того, как он встретил ее.

− Иногда мы получаем шрамы, защищаясь, − сказала она. − И в этом душа ничем не отличается от тела.

Ее рот последовал за ее пальцем, и это было так похоже на его фантазию о Солоне, что он чуть не дернулся. Но не сделал этого, потому что это было хорошо. Лучше, чем хорошо. 

− Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня у тебя появились новые шрамы, − хрипло сказал он. − Я...

− Если ты скажешь, что не заслуживаешь этого, я уйду, − мягко сказала она, и его рот захлопнулся. Она улыбнулась и прижалась к нему всем телом. − Ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась?

Хочет? Это слово не было достаточным, чтобы описать силу его желания. Если бы она оставила его здесь, вот так, он бы умер.

− Да, − сказал он. Ее губы нашли его снова, и он все еще был голоден, но это было немного мягче. Немного менее отчаянно. Он не мог насытиться ощущением ее кожи под его ладонями.

− Кровать, − наконец, сказал Каллен, удивляясь, что смог справиться с такой большой мыслью. Их голые тела переплелись на несколько минут, и удовлетворение в ее потемневших глазах, когда он взял ее, оставалось с ним надолго. Секс был быстрым и грубым не по замыслу, а по необходимости. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так бесконтрольно, но она встречала его в любой момент на равных. Это был первый раз, когда он переспал с женщиной без стыда или беспокойства, и его кульминация оставила его дрожащим, ослабевшим и совершенно безмятежным.

Когда все было закончено, она тихо лежала рядом с ним, не требуя от него ничего, кроме тишины. Он закрыл глаза и поблагодарил Создателя, Андрасте, и даже эльфийских богов за то, что они послали ему этот последний подарок. И Кассандру, которая предложила ему этот дар именно тогда, когда он нуждался в нем больше всего.

В ту ночь она написала одно письмо, и Каллен удивился, откуда у нее взялись силы. Он слегка задремал, проснувшись, когда она попыталась уйти, и обнаружил, что хочет ее снова. Когда он, наконец, отпустил ее в свою комнату, то провалился в глубокий сон, утешенный знанием о том, что на этот раз она была более чем довольна.


	13. Лавочница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

− Могу я предложить вам что-нибудь еще?

Тон лавочницы не оставил сомнений в том, что она готова предложить, и Каллен подавил гримасу, когда он засунул свои покупки в мешок.

− Нет, спасибо.

− Без проблем, − ответила она.

Он быстро стянул лямки мешка и развернулся, чтобы уйти. К его огорчению, он столкнулся нос к носу с другой женщиной, окинувшей его изучающим взглядом, которая явно ждала, когда он представится. Каллен огляделся в поисках спасения. Кассандра стояла, прислонившись к дверной раме, с бесстрастным лицом наблюдая за ним, но не сделала ни малейшей попытки помочь ему. В конце концов, он заметил, что Питер и Дина направились к двери, и он бросился к ним, бормоча извинения и всем видом пытаясь показать, что пятнадцатилетним детям нужно сопровождение.

Снаружи он принялся дышать глубоко, словно задыхался. Возможно, так и было. Когда он решил, что ему нужно в город, чтобы купить несколько вещей, эта бесконечная ходьба от одной лавки к другой была не тем, что он имел в виду. Мия, Элис, Кассандра, Питер, Дина и Кэтрин сопровождали его, хотя Алистер все еще боялся к нему присоединиться. Они заявили, что тоже хотят закупиться новыми вещами, но спустя три часа так и не продвинулись в этом деле.

После длинного перерыва все вновь собрались вместе и отправились вниз по улице в мучительно медленном темпе. Каллен пытался оставаться терпеливым. Он больше не был командиром, и в этот прекрасный день солнце светило так ярко. Беда заключалась в том, что каждый человек в пределах пятнадцати миль понял то же самое. Улицы были многолюдными, громкими и полными запахов, которые были хуже, чем на любом поле боя.

Мия остановилась перед лавкой модистки, где скопилось уже немало женщин, а дверь была широко распахнута, приглашая еще больше покупателей. Как много женщин было в этом городе? 

− Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня туда идти, − попросил он.

− Храбрый солдат, который боится шляп? − поддразнила его сестра.

− Только того, что под ними, − пробормотал он.

Кассандра встала рядом с ним. 

− Я не ношу шляпы, так что составлю ему компанию, пока вы будете делать покупки, − спокойно произнесла она.

Облегчение и раздражение боролись в нем. Он оценил помощь и тактическую осведомленность, которые привели к предложению. Кассандра знала, что его сестра заставит его зайти в лавку, чтобы поиздеваться вволю, только если у него не будет большего искушения. Он и Кассандра, одни, всегда одобрено. Но это также означало, что надежды Мии будут разбиты, когда Кассандра уедет.

− Конечно, − без колебаний сказала Мия. Остальные последовали за ней в магазин, и она крикнула: − Не делайте глупостей!

Как только они исчезли, он подал рукой условный Кассандре знак, который часто использовался ими на поле битвы, чтобы она двинулась вслед за ним вдоль здания. Она подняла брови и в ответ подала другой условный знак рукой. Вызвать подкрепление?

Каллен закатил глаза. 

− Да, очень смешно. Просто иди.

За магазином стояли груды ящиков, высокие, словно кунари, и между ними находился зазор, заметить который было трудно, а проскользнуть в него − легко. Он потянул ее за ящики и нашел пространство, достаточное для них обоих. Кассандра прислонилась к стене и улыбнулась ему. Он облокотился рядом с ней на темные, прохладные доски и вздохнул с облегчением.

Они стояли в тишине, пока солнце плыло по небу. Запахи не становились слабее, но теперь они были другими. Чище. Его головная боль отступила. Больше не было ни душистого мыла, ни свежевыделанной кожи, ни агрессивных духов, которые какой-то предприимчивый торговец импортировал из Орлея. У ферелденских женщин было много достоинств, но чувствительные носы не входили в их число.

Он повернул голову, чтобы увидеть ее затененное лицо. 

− Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу ни одной из этих женщин, верно? − спросил он.

Она нахмурилась.

− У меня нет прав на тебя. И я не смогла бы удержать их от флирта, даже если бы захотела.

− Нет прав? О, даже не знаю, − с ухмылкой ответил он. − Моя кровать за эти последние несколько дней убедила меня в обратном.

Каждую ночь после того ужина они проводили вместе. Вернее, часть каждой ночи. Она всегда уходила спать в свою комнату, в первую очередь, чтобы пресечь сплетни слуг и его любопытных сестер. Хотя он и видел смысл в этом, но все же надеялся, что сможет однажды убедить ее остаться с ним до утра. Ему не хватало смелости просить ее об этом.

− Тебе придется привыкнуть, − сказала Кассандра. − Хочешь ты того или нет, всегда будет немало женщин, влюбленных в тебя. Думаю, что уже кое-кто есть.

− Они не любят меня. Они ничего обо мне не знают, − сказал он со вздохом. − Им достаточно того, что я холостой и мужчина.

− Не забывай − высокий, мускулистый и красивый, − сказала Кассандра. Он зарычал, а она усмехнулась. − Ничего, переживешь.

− Где было все это внимание, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать? − спросил Каллен. − Тогда я мог бы им воспользоваться.

Он знал, что ноет, но не мог остановиться. Помимо его сестер, Кассандра была единственной женщиной, рядом с которой он чувствовал себя человеком. Даже с семьей у него не было таких отношений, и отъезд Кассандры лишит его единственного человека, который знал и принимал его таким, какой он есть.

− Когда тебе было шестнадцать, ты еще не превратился в кого-то, на кого стоит обращать внимание.

− Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я был вполне ничего.

− Верю, − ответила она. − Но у тебя еще не было той мужественности и серьезности в глазах. Мужественность и привлекательность − не одно и то же.

Он прижал ее к стене, внезапно снова ощутив жажду обладания ею. Так было всегда. Ему казалось, что его потребность в ней со временем уменьшится. Не потому, что Кассандра станет менее желанной. Наоборот, она с каждым днем казалась все более привлекательной, более отзывчивой и даже больше всего, что он себе представлял. Нет, он ожидал, что это исчезнет просто потому, что тело не сможет вынести так много. Но вместо этого рядом с ней он ощущал еще большую потребность, чем когда-либо. Причем настолько непредсказуемую, что удивлялся сам себе. Да, когда наступала ночь, и она приходила к нему, это было очевидно, но иногда желание захватывало его, когда они просто гуляли вместе, или сражались на мечах, или даже когда сидели и ничего не делали.

Он толкнул ее глубже в тень и поцеловал в шею. 

− Значит, я еще не был достаточно похож на Ролана?

− Не переоценивай себя. Ты все еще не похож, − сказала она суровым голосом. − Но легче влюбиться в идею человека, как для женщины, так и для мужчины. Варрик зарабатывает на этом.

− Как ты смеешь говорить о другом мужчине, пока я делаю так? − произнес он, лишь отчасти шутя. Каллен протянул руки к завязкам ее бриджей, но с ее стороны не было реакции. Он взглянул в ее лицо и встретил лишь строгий взгляд.

− Сейчас не время, − сказала она.

Он нахмурился.

− Нас никто не видит, − произнес он.

Она пожала плечами, и он смущенно отступил. Каллен задумался над своими словами, пытаясь определить, что он сделал неправильно. Она не казалась расстроенной из-за женщин, хотя он не то, чтобы ожидал, что она будет. Каллен знал, что не был великим соблазнителем, и она никогда раньше не жаловалась, хотя, возможно, стоило бы.

− Я знаю, что я не очень... в этом, − он махнул рукой. − Если ты устала от меня...

Кассандра закатила глаза и схватила его за рубашку. 

− Нет, − произнесла она. − Не будь глупым.

Она вовлекла его в глубокий поцелуй, такой, от которого по телу пробежала волна жара и желания. Ее язык вторгся в его рот, и он подчинился ее напору, не сдержав стона, зародившегося в его груди. Прижимая ее к себе еще сильнее, Каллен пытался показать, что не хотел бы, чтобы она останавливалась. 

Конечно, она этого не сделала. Но ее лицо все еще было так близко, когда она закончила его целовать. Он облизнул губы. 

− Если ты снова так меня поцелуешь, я не сдержусь и возьму тебя прямо здесь, − прошептал он.

Кассандра выскользнула из его объятий. 

− Твоя семья будет нас искать, − беззлобно сказала она.

Ее силуэт исчез между ящиками, и Каллен остался один, вдруг осознав, что его окружает. Закоулок, который он нашел, не был красивым. Он был темным и гнилым, здесь пахло старой древесиной и краской. На земле было достаточно чисто и не было видно крыс, но это не значит, что они не обитали где-то рядом. Безусловно, это было не то место, которое понравилось бы Кассандре. Да какая женщина мечтала бы пошалить в промозглом переулке?

Он забыл, что она просто делает ему одолжение. Ее физические потребности были намного меньше, чем его собственные, легко контролируемы и четко установлены по времени. Теперь он оскорбил ее своей небрежностью. Мало того, что он выбрал неправильное место − он полностью проигнорировал то, что она говорила с ним как друг. Каллен не хотел, чтобы она думала, что обменяла дружбу на что-то меньшее, вроде секса. Ему стоило бы извиниться − и как можно скорее.

Но на мгновение, когда он вновь последовал за ней в ярко освещенный мир, ему захотелось довести ее до того же безумного состояния, какое она вызывала в нем. 

***  
Каллен не смог перестать думать о произошедшем до самого вечера. Сначала компания его родственников не давала ему возможности должным образом извиниться перед Кассандрой за промах в переулке, что еще больше терзало его, а потом его сестры утащили ее ради каких-то женских дел, чем бы это ни было. Он использовал это, чтобы начать читать следующий том "Мечей и щитов". Хотя Каллен и был разочарован, что этот вечер ему приходится проводить в одиночестве, он испытывал даже некоторую радость. Когда Кассандра сказала ему, что осталось только три книги, он понял, что у него не будет шанса закончить их до ее отъезда, если он не найдет времени.

Но еще Каллен был озадачен отсутствием новостей от Инквизиции. И не только он. Кассандра тоже недоумевала. Не было ни сообщений, ни донесений, ни даже капли информации о делах Инквизиции. Он бы еще понял, если бы Лелиана и Жозефина наказывали его, отказывая в общении, раз уж они оказались настолько неосведомленными о планах инквизитора. Однако он не понимал, почему они игнорировали и Кассандру. Если только они не обвиняли ее в том, что она допустила его отставку.

Каллен фыркнул. Если бы это было так, Кассандра пришла бы в ярость. Как будто кто-то мог попытаться изменить его мнение.

Это была загадка, с которой он ничего не мог поделать, поэтому он вернулся к истории. Свадьба Женевьевы с виконтом, конечно же, не состоялась. Такая женщина, как она, никогда бы не пошла на такой шаг, но это не имело значения. Виконта весьма удобно убили, прежде чем счастливое событие смогло произойти. Общество подозревало Женевьеву. Она же боялась, что убийство совершил Ролан, который исчез после, предположительно, последней ночи страсти. А Каллен же был убежден, что это сделала сестра главной героини. Сестрам нельзя доверять. 

Он почти рассмеялся, когда стало ясно, что Ролан уступил поле своему сопернику и ушел, чтобы принять героический конец. Кассандра, наверняка, нахмурилась и отругала бы этого дурака, который наслаждался своими страданиями. Каллен же увидел благоразумного человека, который знал, когда стоит отступить и принять свою утрату. Однако героями управляла судьба в образе Варрика, и хотя всегда оставалась надежда, что в конце концов эти двое воссоединятся, Каллен не был уверен, что подобное когда-нибудь произойдет, учитывая любовь Кассандры к роману. Если и впрямь весь Скайхолд знал о ее увлечении, − и Варрик, в частности − то гном мог бы чисто из вредности развести своих героев только для того, чтобы позлить ее. 

Мысли об Искательнице словно притянули ее саму. Дверь отворилась, и вошла Кассандра. Только когда она появилась как ни в чем не бывало, словно вошла в собственную комнату, он понял, в каком напряжении пребывал весь вечер. Он боялся, что она будет вести себя по-другому. Но еще больше он боялся, что она не придет вовсе. 

Он сел прямо, но не отложил в сторону роман, надеясь тем скрыть свою нервозность. Она бросила свою книгу на кровать рядом с ним, а затем начала снимать рубашку.

− Подожди, − произнес он.

Кассандра с удивлением приподняла бровь.

− Что-то случилось? − спросила она. В ее голосе прозвучал лишь легкий намек на сомнение, и она медленно опустила руки. 

− Нет, − сказал он. − Все в порядке. Я просто подумал, что было бы неплохо поговорить. В последнее время мы не так много общаемся.

Выражение ее лица становилось все более нерешительным, но она все же присела на кровать рядом с ним полностью одетая.

− Тебе понравился вечер? − спросил он, решив попробовать обсудить эту тему.

− Да. Твои сестры очень забавные, − сказала она. − Они поведали множество историй о твоем детстве, которые я с наслаждением буду пересказывать в Скайхолде.

Его глаза в ужасе расширились. Кажется, поговорить было плохой идеей.

− Ты не станешь.

Она пожала плечами с намеком на улыбку в глазах.

− Тебя же не будет рядом, чтобы остановить меня, − хмыкнула она.

− Замечательно, − угрюмо произнес он, отбросил свою книгу и сложил руки на груди. − Пожалуйста, не рассказывай ту, про поцелуи в нос. И про яблоню и собаку.

− Про это они не рассказывали, − улыбнулась Кассандра. − Обязательно спрошу перед отъездом. − Он застонал, и она великодушно сменила тему. − Я не уверена, что достаточно женственна для твоих сестер. Мне кажется они хотели бы, чтобы я была более мягкой.

− Ну, ты, безусловно, женщина. Если тебе нужен кто-то, чтобы засвидетельствовать это, могу предложить свою кандидатуру. У меня отличные познания, − с ухмылкой произнес он и сразу же пожалел об этом. − Ох, прости.

− Почему ты извиняешься? Что такое? − как всегда напрямик спросила она. Это позабавило его, но он постарался погасить улыбку.

− После сегодняшнего я не хотел, чтобы ты думала, что я забыл, что мы... что мы более важны как друзья. Я не потерял этого из виду, хотя иногда это может показаться так. Мои манеры были ужасны, − закончил он.

Она как-то странно посмотрела на него.

− Я не посчитала тебя грубым, − произнесла она, а потом более тихо добавила: − Никто из нас не забыл, что мы друзья.

− Но в переулке...

Кассандра пробормотала что-то на невварском, что явно не звучало как комплимент.

− Сегодня днем я не хотела, чтобы нас обнаружили твои сестры, которые и так уже достаточно подозрительны. Это было ради тебя, а не ради меня. Ты останешься здесь, и на тебя будет направлено много внимания, но его будет меньше, если они не станут думать, что у тебя разбито сердце, − произнесла Кассандра. Он медленно выдохнул, и она ударила его по плечу. − Ты подумал, что я пыталась наказать тебя?

− Ну, это не первый раз, когда ты пыталась преподать мне тяжелый урок, − защищаясь сказал он.

− В этот раз это не так. А сейчас, чтобы снова не было неверно истолкованных слов и действий, я скажу прямо. Если бы мне что-то не нравилось, мы бы этого не делали. Теперь все в порядке, я надеюсь? − сурово спросила она.

− Да, принцесса, − кротко ответил он. Она снова ударила его по плечу. Он взял обе книги и передал одну ей. − Если не возражаешь, я хочу еще немного почитать. Это хорошая часть.

− Они все хорошие, − сказала она, расслабляясь, и все еще ощущавшееся между ними напряжение, наконец, исчезло.

Они оба устроились на кровати, читая каждый свою книгу. Единственными звуками были шелест переворачиваемых страниц и легкие вздохи, когда Ролан и Женевьева вновь не смогли найти общий язык друг с другом. В эмоциональном плане. В сексуальном плане они все еще были довольно часто близки. Варрик хорошо знал свою аудиторию.

Через полчаса, посреди очередной жаркой сцены, он захлопнул свою книгу. Звук был похож на взрыв в тишине комнаты, но Кассандра не подняла глаза.

− Расстроен? − спросила она. − Конец этого тома разрешит некоторые недоразумения. Но при этом создаст и новые.

− Конечно, − ответил он. − Но дело не в этом.

Поскольку она все еще не смотрела на него, он выхватил книгу из ее рук. Кассандра удивленно хмыкнула и посмотрела на него.

− Что тогда?

Он старался не слишком сильно думать о том, что собирался сказать.

− Это, − Каллен махнул рукой в сторону кровати. − Я всегда... ну, я всегда очень доволен, когда мы достигаем − когда мы заканчиваем... − он почувствовал румянец, поднимающийся от кончиков пальцев его ног до ушей.

− Я в курсе, − заверила она с улыбкой. − Я тоже. Это делает тебе честь.

Каллен покачал головой.

− Но это не так. Не так же, как я. Не так, словно все кости ушли из твоего тела, и ты вряд ли можешь едва двинуть ногой. Не так, как всегда бывает с Женевьевой, − добавил он. − Она всегда в экстазе.

Ему хотелось измерить степень женского удовольствия, сравнить реальность с переживаниями вымышленных персонажей − ну, по крайней мере, попытаться. Кассандра, должно быть, поняла, чего ему не хватало.

− Не все женщины одинаковы, − произнесла она. − Варрик − мужчина, не обладающий истинными знаниями о нас, независимо от того, что он утверждает. И он преувеличивает. − Она положила ладонь на его руку. − Я бы сказала тебе, если бы мне было нужно большее.

− Даже если бы ты сказала, не уверен, что у меня есть такие возможности, − признался он с грустью. − Я уверен, что Варрик преувеличивает. Создатель знает, что даже в самые лучшие дни хорошо обученные новобранцы-храмовники не отличались выносливостью этого героя. Но конечный результат реален. Я не знал этого раньше, но теперь знаю. Мне не нравится, что это только для меня. − Он попытался найти правильные слова. − Это не по-рыцарски.

Она не рассмеялась, но в ее улыбке все же читалось удивление.

− Это очень благородно с твоей стороны, − сказала она, глядя на него. − Но я не знаю, как решить эту проблему.

− Ты и не должна. Просто сегодня вечером я хочу попробовать что-то другое, − сказал он. Его лицо пылало. − Ничего странного, просто новое. Я только прошу тебя не смеяться.

− Хорошо, − произнесла Кассандра.

Она все еще нервничала, глядя на него, но в ее взгляде не было осуждения. Когда она подняла подол своей рубашки, на этот раз он не остановил ее. За рубашкой последовали полоса ткани, прикрывающая грудь, и бриджи. Когда она потянулась к нижнему белью, он, наконец, остановил ее руку. Она так искушающе раздевалась, что он понял, что может просто не сдержаться.

− Ложись, − сказал он.

Она подчинилась, но с удивлением взглянула на него, когда он прилег рядом полностью одетый. Каллен приподнялся на локте и провел пальцем по шраму на ее щеке.

− Расслабься, − прошептал он, а потом наклонился и поцеловал ее.

Она ответила, как всегда, горячо и маняще, но он попытался сохранить мягкое давление губ. Его рука коснулась ее лица, и он почувствовал момент, когда она поняла его намерения. Ее голова упала на подушку, пальцы в его волосах расслабились, и Кассандра тихо вздохнула. Он придвинулся к ней ближе, все еще медленно и нежно лаская ее губы, но давая ей больше возможностей для прикосновений. Ему нужно было, чтобы она "расстаяла". Это было первым шагом. 

Удивительно, но он нашел в этом свое удовольствие. Выбранный темп не подводил его к той грани безумия, на которой он привык оказываться рядом с Кассандрой, но ее губы были все такими же мягкими, язык требовательно касался губ, а кожа под его пальцами жаждала прикосновений. Рука Каллена поднялась выше, нежно погладив ушную раковину пальцем, она задрожала под ним. Каллен ненадолго оторвался от ее губ.

− Еще? − спросил он.

− Да, − ответила Касандра. Ее глаза были закрыты, но ему не нужно было видеть их, чтобы знать, что ее взгляд затуманен. Поэтому он ласкал ее снова и снова, меняя скорость и давление, пока не нашел нужный ритм, от которого Кассандра застонала.

Каллен не был уверен, подходит ли это под термин “тает”, но Кассандра прекрасно реагировала на его прикосновения, и он двинулся дальше. Он опустил руку вниз по ее щеке, затем по шее, и его губы двигались тем же путем, что и рука. Некоторые из ее шрамов уже побледнели, другие − отливали красным, но он поцеловал каждый, пока не достиг ее груди. Он пытался вспомнить, что же делал в книге Ролан, но вскоре обнаружил, что ему не нужны подсказки. Сама природа направляла его. Его рука мягко кружила и сжимала одну грудь, пока язык ласкал другую. Звуки, которые издавала Кассандра, хотя они казались немного приглушенными, направляли его, помогая определить, что ей особенно нравилось. Он взглянул на нее и увидел, что одну руку она прижимала ко рту, хотя другая все еще касалась его волос. 

Его осенило. Она не хотела, чтобы ее услышали вне комнаты. Достаточно разумно, хотя если бы все пошло так, как он надеялся, это было бы неизбежно. Каллен мог бы озаботится тем, чтобы их никто не мог услышать, но не стал. Вид Кассандры, потерявшейся в удовольствии, заставлял его умирать от желания. Но время для разрядки еще не пришло.

− Еще? − спросил Каллен. Кассандра в ответ только кивнула. Он улыбнулся и приподнялся на локтях, вновь возвращаясь к ее губам, требуя поцелуя. Ей пришлось убрать руку, чтобы позволить ему это, но она, похоже, не возражала. Она погладила его щеку, и ему понравилось ощущение ее пальцев, легко ерошащих его щетину. Когда он отстранился, она заворчала и потянулась за ним. Он прижал ее к кровати, и Кассандра отступила, подчиняясь.

Его рука опустилась ниже, поглаживая ее белье, при этом он внимательно наблюдал за ее лицом, чтобы оценить реакцию. Но это было лишним. Как только он коснулся ее, Кассандра застонала и выгнулась, прижав бедра к его руке. Ткань была мокрой на ощупь, и кровь прилила к его паху, когда он понял, насколько она готова к тому, чтобы принять его. Каллену почти захотелось плюнуть на все и взять ее, так сильно и грубо, насколько это возможно. Да, сдерживаться было сложнее, чем он думал. У Ролана никогда не было проблем с самоконтролем.

Поэтому он позволил себе только стащить ее белье с большей силой, чем это было необходимо. Она помогла ему, приподняв бедра, так что он и тут не смог остаться в положении командира. Ее глаза снова открылись, и он смог насладиться взглядом, полным желания, от которого он распалялся только сильнее. Каллен погладил волосы на ее лобке, накрыв его рукой. Кассандра закусила губу, сдерживая стон. Ему уже не хотелось действовать мягко, но он колебался. Каллену никогда не приходилось раньше осматривать область удовольствия женщины, или даже иметь подобной возможности. Что, если он сделал что-то не так?

Каллен начал с того, что знал, и провел пальцами по ее складкам, пока не нашел вход, который был мокрым и гладким, и пальцы с легкостью проскользнули внутрь. Он по-прежнему наблюдал за ее лицом, не веря, что видит румянец на ее щеках. И то, как она изогнулась, принимая вторжение, лишь распалило его сильнее. Ему безумно хотелось, чтобы на месте пальцев оказалась другая часть его тела, но Каллен знал, что он может доставить ей большее удовольствие. Он поднял большой палец вверх, потирая вдоль складок ее плоти, пока не нашел нечто, на прикосновение к которому она среагировала резким толчком бедер, загнав его пальцы глубже внутрь нее.

Каллен снова потер это подушечкой пальца, и на этот раз Кассандра не смогла сдержать свой безмолвный крик.

−Хорошо? − спросил он.

− Да, − вздохнула она. − Еще. Сильнее.

Он подчинился, и Кассандра ритмично задвигала бедрами, но Каллен знал, что еще не дал ей того, чего она хотела. Он зарычал, и она открыла глаза, улыбнувшись ему. Это была улыбка, полная понимания, доброго юмора и страсти, которая прошлась волной тепла по его телу до самого сердца. Это была улыбка друга, который слишком хорошо его знал. И это была улыбка женщины, которая хотела. Которая хотела его.

Этот взгляд так быстро довел его до предела, что он едва осознал, что происходит.

Ее рука легла поверх его собственной, мягко нажимая на его палец. Она показала ему, что делать, как кружить и погружаться, как замедляться в ритме, который вскоре подхватили ее бедра. Ее рука вернулась обратно к ее рту, чтобы приглушить стоны и вздохи, и Каллен остановился, взглянув на нее. 

− Не надо. Я хочу тебя слышать.− Кассандра покачала головой, но он твердо сказал: − Я не продолжу, пока ты не позволишь мне слышать.

Медленно, очень медленно, она убрала руку. А он вновь вернулся к своей задаче, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать тугие мышцы ее живота, упиваясь вздохами, стонами, вскриками, становящимися все сильнее. Это были стоны удовольствия, и Каллен был безмерно доволен, что именно он причина такой реакции. Это были его руки, его губы, доставлявшие ей такое удовольствие. Он еще раз взглянул на нее, оценивая результат своих действий и довольный тем, что увидел. Пришло время посмотреть, сможет ли он достичь большего.

Каллен согнул пальцы, глубоко вгоняя их в нее. Кассандра содрогнулась и вскрикнула.

− Да, вот так, − прошептал он. Ей ли, себе, он не знал. − Именно так. − Его большой палец надавил сильнее, пальцы задвигались быстрее. И прежде чем он понял, что Кассандра достигла пика, она выкрикнула слова, которые он не смог понять, но эти звуки были для него как еда для голодающего. Он и не представлял, что может настолько хотеть женщину, как желал Кассандру в тот миг, когда она сжалась вокруг его пальцев, кончая.

Эта мысль окончательно разрушила его контроль, и он приподнялся, чтобы снять штаны. Он понимал, что если не получит разрядки, то сойдет с ума. Он планировал снять только то, что было необходимо, пока она слабо не потянула за его рубашку, и Каллен с рычанием сорвал и ее. Кожа к коже, то что надо, хотя он и не знал насколько хватит его самоконтроля. 

− Прости, − сказал он, нависая над ней. − Я не могу больше ждать.

− Не надо, − произнесла Кассандра. Она тяжело дышала, ее глаза почти не открывались, но ее голос звучал уверенно.

Он застонал, достаточно громко, направляя себя внутрь нее. Она была такой мокрой, такой готовой, и Каллен чуть сразу не кончил от обилия ощущений. Он остановился и попытался дышать медленнее, попытался растянуть этот момент. Он никогда не был так возбужден в своей жизни, даже с ней, и теперь ему хотелось продлить эти ощущения.

Когда он почувствовал себя спокойнее, то снова начал двигаться. Он уткнулся лицом ей в шею и, держа ее за плечи, покачивал бедрами. Кассандра лежала неподвижно, но ее руки обнимали его за спину, слегка подгоняя его, поэтому он знал, что она все еще с ним.

Каллен не знал, откуда взялись эти слова, но испытывал потребность высказать свои чувства. 

− Ты такая красивая, Кассандра. Создатель, ты самая красивая женщина в Тедасе, когда кончаешь, − шепнул он в ее шею. Она содрогнулась от его слов, и это подстегнуло его. Его бедра задвигались быстрее. − А когда это для меня… О, я мог бы слушать это целый день. Я никогда не думал… Я никогда… О! − Он судорожно вскрикнул, когда она обхватила ногами его талию, теснее привлекая к себе.

− Я так близок, Создатель, черт меня подери, но я не могу сделать это... Ты не знаешь, что со мной делаешь. Насколько ты хороша, насколько я хочу тебя. Мне так жаль. Я хочу от тебя слишком многого, − произнес он, все еще уткнувшись ей в шею. − Пожалуйста, Кассандра. Скажи, что ты этого хочешь. Меня.

Он едва смог разобрать ее слова, но ее голос был полон желания .

− Ах, да, Каллен. Я хочу тебя. 

И это было все, что ему нужно, подтверждение и его имя. Он повторял ее имя снова и снова, изливаясь в нее, и чувствовал, что она вновь сжималась вокруг него. И осознание этого поднимало его на новые высоты, пока она дрожала в его объятиях. Он крепко обнял ее, пытаясь собрать мысли в одно целое. 

Наконец, выровняв дыхание и еще не до конца отойдя от секса, он глубоко вздохнул. И чувствовал себя просто прекрасно, пока не понял, что Кассандра все еще вздрагивает под ним.

Каллен с тревогой посмотрел на нее и задохнулся, когда увидел, что она плачет.

− О, Создатель... Кассандра, что случилось? Я причинил тебе боль? − Он окинул ее тело взглядом, но не увидел никаких травм, однако это ничего не значило. Он был тяжелым, а в прошлом и бесчувственным. Возможно, он где-то надавил, ранил что-то внутри. − Где больно?

Она покачала головой, все еще плача. Слезы, собравшиеся в уголках ее глаз, полились по щекам, прежде чем она прикрыла лицо руками.

− Не больно, − сказала она. Или, по крайней мере, ему показалось, что это так. − Все хорошо.

− Вовсе нет, − встревоженно сказал он. − Скажи мне, что я сделал?

− Не ты, − глухо произнесла она. Она вздохнула и, казалось, взяла себя в руки. − Иногда так бывает, у женщин. Если очень хорошо.

− О, − только и смог произнести он. Он не видел ее лица и не мог понять, лгала она или нет, но Каллен не знал, с чего бы ей врать. Он подумал, не плохо ли то, что он даже немного гордился ее слезами. − Тогда, я думаю, все прошло так как надо.

Он надеялся, что она улыбнется или, по крайней мере, посмотрит на него, но вместо этого Кассандра лишь вновь расплакалась. Он беспомощно сидел над ней, думая, что ему сделать. Обнять ее? Но они все еще были голыми, и это показалось слишком интимным. Как будто они были влюбленными. Но даже если она не была ранена, он все равно что-то должен был сделать. Каллен подумал, что погладить по плечу − оптимальное решение.

Это было неправильно. Кассандра отодвинулась от его прикосновения и откатилась в сторону. Она схватила свою сброшенную одежду, поспешно натягивая ее на себя и вытирая лицо.

− Это я должна извиниться, − произнесла она. Слезы больше не текли по ее щекам, но он видел их, прячущимися в глубине глаз. − Я не хотела испортить тебе удовольствие.

− Ты ничего не испортила, − сказал он. − И тебе не обязательно уходить. Не сейчас, когда ты... я не буду тебя трогать. Мы можем просто посидеть.

− Спасибо, но нет, − сказала Кассандра. Она удержала его, когда он приподнялся на кровати. − Уже поздно. Мне стоит вернуться в свою постель.

− Если ты этого хочешь, − потеряно произнес он. Она кивнула, поцеловала его в лоб, а затем ушла, не обернувшись. Каллен уставился на массивное дерево закрытой двери и задался вопросом: что во имя Создателя только что произошло?

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=4c273b6fb8c460091df9533672ac5b41)


	14. Горничная

− Сэр, вы не спите?

Каллен моргнул и перевернулся. Солнце вовсю светило ему в лицо. Он поморщился и попытался определить, который час. По его предположениям, близилось время завтрака, но болезненный гул желудка сообщил, что скорее обеда. 

Как бы высоко ни стояло солнце, он чувствовал себя так, словно не спал вовсе. Отдых ускользнул от него, хотя физически он был изнеможен и расслаблен накануне. Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Кассандра плакала, помимо той агонии, которую испытывал каждый воин в ожидании целителя. И даже если причиной ее слез было ошеломляющее удовольствие, в чем он все больше и больше сомневался, Каллен считал, что она не должна была оставаться одна в этот момент. Дюжину раз он порывался пойти к ней и настоять на том, чтобы она приняла его утешения. Ему было это просто необходимо, иначе он не уснул бы. 

Но в конце концов, он так и не решился. Кассандра была взрослой, наиболее самодостаточной личностью из всех, кого он знал, и она не оценила бы, что он видит ее слабость. То, как стремительно она покинула его комнату, доказало это.

Он попытался вспомнить, почему проснулся. Его разбудил какой-то шум, не так ли? 

Скрип двери напомнил ему о причине пробуждения. Он схватил одеяло и завернулся в него.

− Да, я проснулся! − крикнул он. − Но я все еще не одет. Пожалуйста, не входи.

Дверь закрылась, но не плотно. Горничная быстро ответила:

− Простите меня. Но хозяйка хотела убедиться, что вы встали, и я жду этого довольно долго. Нравится вам или нет, но мне нужно сменить постельное белье и все вычистить в комнате. Сегодня день уборки, я ждала до последнего, но уже подходит время обеда. 

− Конечно. Мне очень жаль. Астрид, да? − уточнил он. Она подтвердила, и он поднялся, откинув одеяло. Каллен осмотрелся в поисках не слишком грязной одежды и схватил первые подвернувшиеся под руку вещи. Надевая рубашку, он сморщил нос от слабого запаха, исходившего от нее.

− Я также могу взять все, что вам нужно постирать, − сказала Астрид из коридора. Каллен подозрительно посмотрел на дверь и как можно быстрее надел штаны. Затем окинул взглядом остальную часть комнаты, поморщившись при виде состояния своих простыней. Может она не заметит?

О, да, а он будет следующей Верховной Жрицей.

− Где твоя хозяйка? − спросил Каллен.

− Они с мисс Резерфорд поехали в город, − ответила девушка.

− Опять? − Что им еще может понадобиться после вчерашнего марафона? − Она оставила для меня какие-нибудь инструкции?

− Нет, сэр.

Замечательно. Мия все еще видит в нем гостя. Он вздохнул.

− Леди Кассандра здесь?

− Она уехала в город с остальными, − сказала Астрид.

Ворча, он схватил две книги со своей тумбочки. Кассандра, видимо, оставила, когда поспешно убегала от него. Роман был следующим в серии, так что у него появилось достаточно времени, чтобы догнать ее, раз уж его все бросили сегодня. Он открыл дверь и попытался как можно приятнее улыбнуться горничной. 

− Спасибо, Астрид. Извини, что доставил тебе неудобства.

− Вовсе нет, сэр, − сказала она и взглянула на книги в его руке. − Вам принести немного еды, когда я закончу?

На этот вопрос он с благодарностью кивнул. Ему не хотелось есть вместе с рабочими, которые вполне заслуженно удивлялись бы почему он не работал вместе с ними, и были бы правы.

Он выбрал самое удобное кресло в гостиной, уселся, скрестив ноги, и приступил к чтению.

***

Три часа спустя он все еще оставался в одиночестве. Каллен пообедал, погулял по усадьбе и даже уговорил все еще посматривающего на него с настороженностью Алистера вместе покормить кошек. Мальчик потом сразу убежал, возвращаясь к друзьям, но начало восстановлению прежних взаимоотношений было положено.

На ферме всегда все пребывало в движении: люди приходили и уходили, животных водили туда-сюда и повозки въезжали или выезжали. Но Каллен ничего не знал о ритмах их жизни и не имел нужных навыков, чтобы помогать кому-либо, поэтому, в конце концов, он вернулся в гостевой дом. Осталось прочитать еще одну книгу.

Он без колебаний вошел в комнату Кассандры. Астрид не сказала ни слова, но он не был слепым и заметил лукавый взгляд, которым она его окинула, после того, как закончила с его комнатой. Теперь не нужно было притворяться. То, что у Каллена ночью была гостья, станет известно уже к ужину. А то, что компанию ему составляла Кассандра, было бы единственным возможным выводом.

Обе законченные книги Каллен положил на ее стол и огляделся в поисках последней. Кассандра содержала свою комнату в порядке, как и он − что неудивительно, учитывая схожесть их подготовки. На виду лежало очень мало предметов. Несколько исписанных листов бумаги, стертые перья, чернила и крышка от них. Его немного покоробило, что придется рыться в ящиках, но ведь его бросили на произвол судьбы и ему надо чем-то развлечь себя. В конце концов, он не собирался шпионить за Кассандрой!

Он начал с тумбочки, с самых верхних ящиков. Там оказались книги, но только самые ранние, те, которые он уже читал. Он просмотрел одну, вспоминая тот идеальный день у ручья, когда неообдуманно вызвался на пытку прочесть историю Ролана и Женевьевы. Сладкую пытку, как оказалось. Но эта история вряд ли закончится сегодня, если только вдруг не обнаружится, что Варрик действительно сумел уместить в одну книгу и расследование убийства, и пиратскую атаку, и раскрытие интриг коварной тети.

Он раскрыл книгу, и его взгляд выхватил полузабытые строки. В этот момент что-то выпорхнуло из книги и упало на пол. Его глаза в ужасе расширились. Неужели страница? Кассандра убьет его, если он порвал книгу. Ничего не увидев на полу, он опустился на колени, чтобы заглянуть под кровать. Каллен вздохнул с облегчением, поняв, что вместо страницы из книги выпал засушенный цветок. Он внимательнее посмотрел на свою находку и замер, потрясенный. Это было похоже на цветок из сада Скайхолда. Он не знал, что Кассандра настолько сентиментальна.

Любопытство пересилило прочие чувства, и он взял другую книгу. Пусто, зато в следующей он нашел еще один цветок, покоившийся между страницами. Он был похож на те, что росли возле его любимого пруда в Ферелдене. Засушенные цветы обнаружились в нескольких томах. Еще один из сада Скайхолда. Один из Киркволла − его наверняка было трудно найти учитывая засушливую почву города. Был даже цветок с горных равнин Убежища, с кустов, которые росли рядом с тренировочной площадкой. Он осторожно положил их все на кровать, стараясь не повредить.

Он улыбался, глядя на эту необычную сторону личности Кассандры, когда открыв еще одну книгу, обнаружил между белых страниц ярко-желтый цветок. Он узнал его сразу же, и улыбка его погасла, а сердце тревожно заныло. Он подарил ей этот цветок. За пределами лагеря Искателей, до того, как произошло так много всего. Почему она его оставила? Конечно, не из-за него. Время, проведенное в том лагере, вряд ли оставило приятные воспоминания. 

Каллен посмотрел на остальную часть коллекции. Конечно. Она собирала красивые цветы из многих мест. Использовать цветок, который он ей подарил, было проще, чем искать новый. И у него был яркий уникальный цвет. Ничего странного в этом не было. Но в его мыслях уже поселилось беспокойство, пытавшееся уловить истину о том, чего он еще не понимал.

Открыв последнюю книгу, он увидел стебель одуванчика. Беспокойство усилилось, и Каллен уже не мог его игнорировать. У стебля не было лепестков − ничего, чтобы делало бы его красивым, − но он все равно его узнал. Это был тот самый одуванчик, который он использовал как снаряд, запустив им в Кассандру в тот яркий, ослепляюще солнечный день.

Он сопротивлялся ходу своих мыслей, но его глаза перебегали с одного цветка на другой против его воли. Желтый − цветок, который он преподнес ей, продекламировав, притом весьма плохо, монолог из книги. Остальные цветы оказались не просто из садов Скайхолда, а из его кабинета, − новый рекрут приносил их и ставил в вазу. И цветок из Киркволла был из плохо ухоженного сада, где они встретились и где она впервые предложила ему место в инквизиции. И Убежище, где они тренировались, препирались и стали друзьями.

Или чем-то большим −по крайней мере, для одного из них. Создатель спаси его, что он натворил?

Он смотрел на стебель одуванчика, возвращаясь мыслями к последним неделям, последним годам, пытаясь найти объяснение, которое не означало бы, что он вел себя как худший человек в Тедасе, когда дверь неожиданно открылась. Он обернулся и увидел Кассандру, которая явно была удивлена его вторжением. Он не смог произнести ни слова и только смотрел на нее с тупой беспомощностью. Ее темные глаза окинули взглядом его неподвижную фигуру, потом кровать и наконец остановились на стебле, что он до сих пор держал в руке. 

Черты ее лица осветила печаль, и они долго стояли в тишине.

− Я не шарил в твоих вещах, − в конце концов произнес он. Он не знал, почему это важно, но он не смог придумать ничего другого. Может, потому что это было совсем не важно. − Извини, я просто искал последнюю книгу, а они выпали. Я положу все обратно. − Он повернулся и начал собирать с кровати цветы, чувствуя себя неуклюжим и глупым. Что он должен сказать? Что он должен сделать? Она выглядела такой несчастной...

− Каллен, − тихо сказала Кассандра, − остановись. Я все сделаю. − Он не хотел смотреть на нее, боялся увидеть в ее глазах боль, но все равно это сделал. Она закрыла за собой дверь, а потом вздохнула и расправила плечи. − Мне жаль, что ты это узнал.

− Это просто цветы, − сказал он. Солги мне, умоляли его глаза.

Она, конечно, не стала. 

− Нет, − ответила Кассандра. − Это воспоминания.

− Но тебе же нравится Железный Бык, − в отчаянии произнес он. Да. Это правда. Он знал это и цеплялся за это. − Ты сказала мне.

− Я этого не говорила.

− Нет, говорила. Я спросил тебя, и ты сказала, что его здесь нет, и это единственная причина, почему... − он потер лоб.

− Его здесь нет. Это правда, − ответила она. Звук ее ботинок, когда она сдвинулась с места, был приглушенным и пустым. − Я не знаю, почему ты решил, что я интересовалась им. Он всегда был только другом. Я просто позволяла тебе продолжать в это верить. Но я не лгала тебе.

− Не лгала? − недоверчиво спросил Каллен. Он бросил книгу, которую держал, на пол и подошел к ней достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться. − Это что шутка? Или просто разумное объяснение всех Искателей? Кивать на лживые утверждения и говорить, что это не ложь? Быть правдивым, только если кто-то задаст вам прямой вопрос? Или только если человек узнает о лжи? Если мы будем молчать, может быть, Круг не взорвется, может быть, храмовники никогда не выйдут из-под контроля, может быть, этот подлец никогда не узнает, насколько ужасно он себя ведет?

− Ты не подлец, − начала она, но он ударил кулаком по стене позади нее. Она затихла в ожидании.

− Ты позволила мне причинить тебе боль, − сказал Каллен. − Я причинил тебе боль, Кассандра! Ты сказала мне, что прошлой ночью я этого не сделал, но это тоже была ложь, не так ли?

В его ушах вновь зазвучали ее тихие рыдания. Нет, это были слезы не удовольствия, а самой затаенной глубокой боли. Он попытался представить, что бы почувствовал сам, если бы Эллана так же небрежно позвала его к себе, говорила бы с ним на языке мимолетного желания, в то время как он жаждал чего-то большего. И не находил слов, чтобы описать то, что почувствовал бы.

− Я никогда не хотел, чтобы случилось нечто подобное.

− Конечно, я этого не ожидала. 

− Тогда зачем вообще предлагать? Я давил на тебя? − спросил он. Все что угодно, кроме этого! Пожалуйста, все, кроме этого.

− Нет, − сказала она, нахмурив брови. − Я даже не думала, что ты заинтересуешься мною. Но, как я уже говорила, если это последний раз, когда я тебя видела, мне хотелось... новых воспоминаний. − Она вздохнула. − Я сделала выбор. Мой выбор. Если мне будет больно, то не из-за тебя. Откуда ты мог знать?

− Так ты сделала выбор за меня, но не подумала, что я должен понимать его последствия? Создатель, Кассандра, если бы я знал, что ты чувствуешь, я бы никогда не позволил этому случиться.

− Это был мой страх, − ровно произнесла она. − Ты не сделал ничего, за что стоит себя упрекать. Ты был очень добр. 

При этих словах он отшатнулся и начал кружить по комнате, сгорая от стыда. 

− Не говори так, − огрызнулся он. − Я должен был лучше понимать. Я должен был видеть! Я знал, что это неправильно.

Мия пыталась ему сказать. Он вспомнил все тонкие намеки, на которые не обращал внимания, потому что слишком хотел того, что связало их с Кассандрой. Он опять пожелал того, чего не должен был иметь, и это причинило людям боль. Когда он вообще начнет учиться на своих ошибках? Теперь его воспоминания об Искательнице были уродливыми, искривленными и оскверненными, как сам Мор, и их дружба исчезла. Если она вообще была.

Он резко развернулся и ткнул в ее сторону пальцем. Кассандра вздрогнула, но не отвернулась.

− Скажи мне, что в твоих чувствах нет ничего серьезного. Это случилось только из-за этой поездки, из-за того, что мы так близко общались, из-за этих книг. Это вызвало мое желание. Скажи мне, что это было и твоей причиной, − произнес он, хотя и понимал, что она не сможет. Она принесла это чувство из Киркволла, спасая его ради Андрасте. Давным-давно, много лет назад, он уже был кем-то значимым для нее, о чем никогда не подозревал. − Скажи мне, что ты выбрала меня для своей Инквизиции не только потому, что ты... потому что я...

Его голос зазвучал надтреснуто, и он не смог закончить. Каллен в отчаянии уронил руки. Высокий, мускулистый и красивый. Похоже это все о чем стоит говорить, рекомендуя себя людям, даже ей. Забудьте о демонах, забудьте о неудачах, забудьте о его сломленном духе. Он достаточно хорошо выглядит в броне, чтобы устроиться в любом месте.

Кассандра, наконец, двинулась с места, но благоразумно не коснулась его. 

− Нет. Никогда. По крайней мере, − она прервалась, и у него на сердце стало еще горше. − То, что делало тебя квалифицированным − это то, чем я тоже... восхищалась. Одно не могло существовать без другого. Я бы не заинтересовалась тобой, если бы ты не был тем, кто ты есть.

− Ты ничего обо мне не знала, − зло произнес он. − Я был просто фантазией. И, полагаю, остался ей до сих пор.

Ее горячность стихла, и она закусила губу.

− Нет, это не так, − мягко произнесла она. − Мы друзья, Каллен. С самого начала и всегда. − Она потянулась к его плечу, но он оттолкнул ее руку. 

Ярость захлестнула его.

− Друзья не лгут друг другу годами. Пять лет, Кассандра! − он повысил голос. − Пять лет ты позволяла мне думать, что я заслужил свое место оправданно, и при этом был просто твоей романтической идеей. Когда ты не заменила меня, я думал, это потому, что я был сильным, а оказалось иначе − ты была слаба. Потакала мне. Прятала мои ошибки. Сделала Инквизицию уязвимой, потому что хотела, чтобы мир был похож на книгу.

Каллен понимал, что нечестно упрекать ее в этом. Она всегда была слишком преданна делу, чтобы подвергнуть Инквизицию серьезной опасности, но именно сейчас он увидел насколько она слаба и уязвима в своем отношении к нему. Разве он не поступал точно так же с Солоной? С Хоук? Даже с Элланой он не вел себя так, как должен командир. Что ж, можно только порадоваться, что у них была Лелиана, чтобы успевать исправлять их промахи. 

Каллен посмотрел на ее расстроенное лицо. 

− Почему ты мне не сказала? − спросил он. − Ты советовала мне пройти весь этот путь, чтобы разобраться с моими чувствами к Эллане, отделить женщину от работы, взять на себя командование ради блага Инквизиции. Как ты могла быть настолько лицемерной?

− И что принесло тебе это знание? − спросила она. Ее голос был тверд, выражая нежелание больше успокаивать его. − Что принесло это мне? Или, может, ты хочешь сказать, что так же заботишься обо мне?

Его глаза расширились. Это была именно та тема, о которой он не хотел говорить. Каллен попытался ответить очень мягко, несмотря на кипевший в нем гнев. 

− Кассандра, ты удивительная. Очень много мужчин хотели бы быть с тобой, но я...

Она резко прервала его. 

− Именно. Я могу вытерпеть свое так называемое лицемерие, потому что я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь. И я лучше понимаю себя, чем ты когда-либо сможешь. Мои чувства никому не служат, и я всегда держала их отдельно от своей работы. Скажи я тебе о них, и это не вызвало бы ничего, кроме дисгармонии. Но твои желания уничтожали тебя. Это совсем не одно и то же, − сказала Кассандра. На ее лице появилась грустная улыбка, отчего ему стало еще больнее. − И Эллана могла бы быть твоей, в те последние годы, если бы ты только осмелился открыться ей. Но этого нельзя сказать обо мне.

У него не было ответа. И ему было ужасно жаль, что он не мог опровергнуть ее слова. То, что она надеялась вернуть все назад, было очевидно по затаенной боли в ее глазах. Каллен ненавидел себя за то, что сделал. Если не брать в расчет ее чувства и это двоедушие, он понимал, что Кассандра была самым лучшим другом в его жизни, и видя ее боль, он очень хотел ее утешить. 

Но она не заставляла его тело трепетать, когда входила в комнату. Она никогда не заставляла его сердце болеть, когда улыбалась, и не заставляла быстрее мчаться кровь, когда ее рука случайно касалась его за обеденным столом. Она не была той песней, что он слышал по ночам. Он не хотел заслонить ее от всего мира, быть ее щитом до конца жизни. Она не нуждалась в этом. И именно поэтому Кассандра ему нравилась.

В тишине Кассандра потянулась к своему карману. 

− Мы остановились на почте, − произнесла она. − Эллана написала тебе.

Он рассеянно взял письмо и положил себе в карман. Это подождет.

− Кассандра...

− Не надо, − сказала она. − Не о чем говорить. Я всегда знала, что не была... что я не тот тип женщины, не создана для... этого. Для тебя. Я давно с этим смирилась. Мои навыки полезны в других ситуациях. Возможно, сейчас самое время отложить эту затянувшуюся глупость в сторону.

Поражение, звучащее в ее голосе, убивало его. Она никогда не должна была так себя чувствовать. И теперь он ничего не мог с этим поделать, не мог даже обнять ее, потому что дружеское утешение принесло бы больше боли, чем его отсутствие. Она была права. Знание ни кому из них не подарило радости. 

− Будет кто-то, − в отчаянии сказал он. − Обязательно будет! Не сдавайся.

− Это неважно, − сказала Кассандра, вздыхая. Она выглядела такой уставшей. − Я не хотела, чтобы ты знал. Когда стало ясно, что я не смогу убедить тебя вернуться, моя ошибка стала еще менее важной. Но я не жалею об этих последних днях − только о том, что они сейчас причиняют тебе боль. И еще о том, что я предала твое доверие ради чего-то настолько бессмысленного.

− Все в порядке, − произнес он. И это было правдой. Сейчас он уже не злился, просто чувствовал себя опустошенным. Она причинила большую боль себе, чем ему. Из-за него Кассандра скомпрометировала себя с самого начала. Скомпрометировала Инквизицию, свое детище, о котором заботилась больше всего на свете. Неудивительно, что она так отчаянно пыталась поверить, что он был нужен там, где он был.

Кассандра прошла мимо него, чтобы сесть на кровать.

− Я уезжаю сегодня вечером, − сказала она. − Приказ из Скайхолда. До наступления темноты прибудет патруль Инквизиции. Они сопроводят меня обратно, − пробормотала она, почти так же, как раньше, и Каллен чуть не улыбнулся. Но он этого не сделал.

Он хотел сказать что-то, чтобы исправить ситуацию, восстановить их отношения, прежде чем они расстанутся, но не находил слов. И пропасть, что разверзлась между ними, уже нельзя было преодолеть.

− Не буду мешать тебе собираться, − произнес он, отходя к двери. − Я бы хотел, чтобы тебе не пришлось уезжать так быстро. Я не хочу... − он покачал головой. − Напиши мне из Скайхолда, если пожелаешь.

По ее лицу побежали слезы, и она опустила голову. Кассандра ничего ему не ответила, и последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, была вспышка желтого цвета в ее ладони.

***

Патруль пришел еще раньше, чем говорила Кассандра. Она едва успела собрать вещи, когда они прибыли. Он помогал ей в тишине, стараясь не вставать у нее на пути, и с треском терпел неудачу. Каллен знал ее тело лучше, чем когда-либо, лучше, чем когда-либо должен был, но у него больше не получалось его читать. Он уже не знал, куда она намерена направиться, и именно тогда понял, что они действительно утратили связь, что была между ними. 

Она не будет ему писать. Она не сможет думать о нем без болезненных отголосков памяти. 

Именно поэтому, когда патруль пришел, он стоял в углу конюшни, наблюдая за тем, как она разговаривала с бойцами Инквизиции. Она горячо спорила с сержантом, но недостаточно громко, чтобы он расслышал их слова, и в конце концов ее ярость заставила человека принять их. После того, как она попрощалась с его сестрами и остальной семьей, Кассандра взобралась на коня. Он провожал ее с тяжелым сердцем, которое болело даже сильнее, чем после трагедии в Казематах. Он обрел уверенность и стабильность в этом мире, подарок, который оценил слишком поздно и который снова потерял. И виноват в этом только он. Сможет ли он это когда-нибудь пережить? 

Кассандра сидела высоко и прямо в седле. Она осмотрела двор, скорее всего, ища его, но Каллен так и не вышел. Он не хотел прощаться. Он не хотел, чтобы слова прощания были у него на устах, или у нее. Возможно, если они не прозвучат, то никогда не станут правдой. 

Но когда ее плечи поникли, и последняя надежда исчезла с ее лица, он понял, что снова причинил ей боль. И на этот раз у него не было оправдания в виде невежества. Он был готов броситься к ней, чтобы извиниться. Хотел умолять ее остаться, пока они смогут восстановить свои прежние доверительные отношения, даже если процесс занял бы все оставшееся время.

Вместо этого он остался стоять в конюшне, как трус. Она выехала со двора и повела отряд по переулку к воротам, которые закрылись за ними. Гефест заржал рядом с ним, когда они исчезли из виду. Каллен погладил коня по крупу, борясь с пустотой, поселившейся в сердце. 

− Я знаю, мальчик. Я знаю.


	15. Соловей

− Что, во имя Создателя, ты творишь?

Он нашел письмо Элланы в кармане, когда раздевался, готовясь ко сну. Мия выделила ему новую комнату в доме, по очевидным или не столь очевидным причинам, а он не протестовал против переселения. Новые покои радовали его отсутствием воспоминаний. За одним исключением − на подоконнике стоял цветочный горшок, в котором уже пробивался росток из сада Скайхолда. Каллен упорно пытался не смотреть на него.

Однако он не проигнорировал письмо. То, что он был один в своей комнате, задело его сильнее, чем должно было, и Каллен хотел отвлечься. Он ждал, что письмо вызовет у него радость, и хотя этого не случилось, он знал, что со временем чувство счастья вернется. В конце концов, понимание потери друга потускнеет, как и утраты работы и дома. Но сейчас было еще слишком рано.

Впрочем, хорошо, что он не испытал радости. Несмотря на то, что конверт был подписан Элланой, письмо было от Лелианы. Он в замешательстве дважды прочитал обращенный к нему вопрос, прежде чем вернулся к остальному письму.

Что, во имя Создателя, ты творишь?

Я потратила столько времени, выясняя не в беде ли ты и не попал ли в руки врагов, а ты, оказывается, просто страдаешь от какого-то срыва. Так что знай: я готова ответить на твое предыдущее письмо. Твоя отставка категорически не принята, командир! Немедленно возвращайся в Скайхолд вместе с Кассандрой. Патруль уже выехал, чтобы сопровождать вас, и если тебя не будет с ним, когда он вернется, тебе не захочется узнать, что я с тобой сделаю. Послушай меня, и Инквизитор никогда об этом не узнает.

Твое место здесь. Исполни свой долг.

Да присмотрит за тобой Создатель.

Он рассмеялся над последней строчкой, но юмора в ней не было. Должно быть, Кассандра получила такое же сообщение. Получила приказ, знала, что его тоже ждут обратно, и даже не упомянула об этом. Ее яростный спор с сержантом, которому, без сомнения, было приказано доставить их обоих, внезапно стал понятен. И также стало ясно, что Кассандра хотела, чтобы он оказался подальше от Скайхолда.

Но что бы она сделала, если бы он не нашел доказательств того, о чем никогда не должен был знать? Что бы он сделал?

Ответ был очевиден. Он бы отказался. Даже если бы Кассандра попросила его снова, а она несомненно это сделала бы, он бы все равно остался здесь. Каллен редко бывал так счастлив в Скайхолде. Ферелден вернул ему и покой, и дом, и радость. Эта поездка прояснила его ум и смягчила сердце. И даже волчья стая девиц на выданье не смущала его. Как только он переживет расставание с Кассандрой, безмятежность первых дней вернется, а Ферелден снова станет местом, где он обрел счастье. Лелиане стоит смириться. К тому же, Кассандра будет действительно хорошим командиром.

Он поднес письмо к зажженной свече и наблюдал, как слова превращаются в дым. Конец. Затем он устроился на кровати и уставился в потолок, пытаясь почувствовать покой и радость от домашнего уюта и своего нового места. И тут же поймал себя на том, что представляет, как будет выглядеть потолок, разбитый и полный неба.

Стук в дверь отвлек его от мыслей. Он рассеянно открыл дверь, стоя в одних пижамных штанах. Глаза Астрид удивленно расширились при виде его, но она только сказала: 

− Извините, сэр. Это было в комнате леди Кассандры. Я думаю, она так торопилась, что забыла их упаковать. Мне отправить их ей почтой?

Он посмотрел на то, что она держала в руках, и увидел книгу − последний том "Мечей и щитов" − и засушенные цветы. Еще один урок для него, подумал он. Впрочем, урок ясный и без слов. Нет, Кассандра ему не напишет.

− Спасибо, Астрид, но она оставила это для меня, − произнес он, забирая у Астрид книгу и цветы. Закрыв дверь, он осторожно раскрыл книгу и поместил цветы внутрь. Отложив роман, Каллен лег, затушил свечу и и долго лежал, глядя в темноту. Засыпая, он погладил обложку последней части истории. Истории, которая, кажется, стала последним уроком от Кассандры.

***

На следующее утро он проснулся через час после рассвета, как делал последние двадцать лет, с начала прохождения подготовки к службе в ордене. Его время покоя закончилось, и можно было снова приниматься за работу.

Он встретился с Мией и Брендоном за завтраком и потребовал, чтобы они дали ему какие-либо поручения. Сталь, звучащая в его голосе, убедила их, что он говорит серьезно, и Брендон предложил сопровождать его на дальнее поле. Работники как раз засевали свободные участки, и им нужны были крепкие люди для того, чтобы вспахивать твердую почву, собирать и таскать землю.

− Черная работа, − нерешительно сказал зять, − но полезная.

Каллен согласился без вопросов и съел свой завтрак в молчании. Мия бросала на него обеспокоенные взгляды, которые он проигнорировал. Он одержал победу над зависимостью от лириума, так что сможет пережить и это. Кроме того, он был в порядке. У него был дом и дело. А большего и не нужно.

Посевные работы оказались жаркими и изнурительными, но Каллен принялся за них с радостью, когда они, наконец, прибыли на поле. Он чувствовал, что другие мужчины и женщины втайне веселятся, глядя как он выполняет работу, которую обычно поручают детям. Каллен носил мешки с семенами, шел рядами впереди плуга и убирал с пашни камни, которые могли бы повредить лошадям. У него не было навыков, но он делал то, что мог. И, в отличие от детей, для него не являлось проблемой носить с большой скоростью по полю два сорокафунтовых мешка. Его сила и явное стремление помочь в итоге снискали ему некоторое уважение, но, в основном, работа пришлась ему по душе уже тем, что спасала от мыслей. Вначале Брендон вел себя с ним настороженно, и если что-нибудь поручал ему, то всегда формулируя приказ как просьбу. Каллен знал, что его зять видел меч, который незримо присутствовал на его бедре, и из-за этого старался проявлять к нему большее уважение. Это напомнило Каллену орден, где ни один новобранец никогда не стремился слушаться своего нового сержанта. Но постепенно Брендон понял, что Каллен не собирается претендовать на статус командира на ферме, поэтому дальнейшая работа пошла более гладко.

Он провел свой обед, наблюдая за остальными и отгоняя отчаянные размышления о том, как далеко мог добраться отряд Инквизиции.

Во второй половине дня стало невыносимо, не по сезону жарко, и вскоре все избавились от одежды, которая не была необходима с точки зрения этики. Этот момент положил конец сомнениям людей в нем. Не потому, что он был силен, хотя и был, и не потому, что им понравился его вид, хотя он заметил несколько одобрительных взглядов. Нет, его шрамы развеяли любой намек на детскую ауру, которая могла возникнуть в сознании людей в начале дня. Ему повезло. Столько воинов погибло, а он был жив. Но это имело свою цену, и Каллен знал, что завтра или послезавтра его обязательно попросят рассказать истории о том, как он получил свои шрамы.

Каллен посмотрел на свою грудь и вспомнил, как пальцы и губы Кассандры прослеживали самый длинный. Следующие несколько камней он извлек из почвы настолько яростно, что они разлетались в стороны, словно были выпущены из требушета.

Когда все было закончено, некоторые из работников отправились смыть пот и грязь в соседнем ручье. Но Каллен пошел в другую сторону, оставив их всех позади − пруд казался ему привлекательнее ручья. Он прошел быстрым шагом несколько миль, несмотря на усталость. Питера и Дины нигде не было видно, и Каллен разделся и с облегчением нырнул в прохладную воду. Всего несколько минут − и он почувствовал себя чистым и, наконец, обретшим ощущение дома. И неважно, что его глаза старательно избегали дерева возле кромки воды, которое ничем не отличалось от других.

***

Он падал в постель изнуренный и больной каждый вечер, и просыпался свежим, но по какой-то причине еще более больным каждое утро. Его обгоревшая на солнце кожа со временем превратится в загар, и он воспринимал это так, словно наращивал слой вокруг командира Резерфорда, чтобы превратить его в нового Каллена, который работал до боли в костях. Он считал, что сейчас для него это лучший путь. 

Вернее, лучший лишь в определенном смысле. Когда он смотрел в зеркало, то видел, что стал еще более бледным и изнуренным под покрасневшей плотью. Его лицо заострилось, а возле рта появились жесткие складки. Каллен не знал, стали его глаза более тусклыми или нет, поскольку так и не смог заставить себя заглянуть в них. Создатель был достаточно милостив, чтобы он не помнил своих снов, но знал, что они были. Ведь, несмотря на общую крепость тела, по утрам некоторые его части были значительно тверже других.

Медленно, но его стали принимать за своего. Он рассказал несколько историй, еще больше выслушал и пресек любые обсуждения его будущих перспектив брака со скоростью, которая подарила ему прозвище Каллен Непобедимый. И в некотором роде это помогло, поскольку шутки рабочих стали невольной защитой от молодых женщин, которые носили им воду, позволявшей не тратить на возможный флирт драгоценное время пахоты.

Всего за несколько дней он переродился, и единственными пережитками его старой жизни оставались беспокойные сны, цветы на подоконнике и глаза агентов Соловья, которые вечно маячили где-нибудь на горизонте. Кассандра определенно вернулась в Скайхолд, и ничего не менялось. Но Лелиана никогда не сдавалась так легко.

***

Однажды вечером Мия позвала его на шахматную партию. Он никогда не признавал этого, но одной из причин, по которой он вернулся домой, было желание снова сразиться с ней. Он провел большую часть своего досуга в Инквизиции, оттачивая свои навыки шахматной игры против любого, кто умел играть. Каллен подозревал, что Мия тоже не бездействовала. Многозначительная улыбка Брендона и затертые фигуры, которые Мия с осторожностью выставила на доску, только подтвердили это.

Они играли в почти полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь стуком фигур и потрескиванием очага. Каллен удивил Мию в первой игре и быстро выиграл. Призрак усмешки пробежал по его лицу, когда она произнесла что-то сквозь зубы.

− Приличные люди так не выражаются, дорогая сестра.

− Поставь фигуры на доску, дорогой брат, − отвечала она ледяным голосом. Брендон погладил ее по плечу, когда они играли вторую партию, и было ли причиной присутствие её мужа или гнев, но Мия вела игру более агрессивно, чем он привык. Это был напряженный бой, и одна ошибка в конце стоила ему победы. Мия уронила его короля с улыбкой.

Когда она подставила свое лицо мужу для поцелуя, Каллен покачал головой.

− Мужьм не разрешается присутствовать во время финального боя, − произнес он, стараясь сохранить в голосе легкость и веселье. − Это несправедливо по отношению к остальным.

Брендон приподнял брови. 

− Я как раз собирался уходить. Постарайся не унижать его слишком сильно, дорогая, − сказал он Мие, когда уходил.

Каллен установил фигуры и сделал свой первый ход.

− Он играет? − спросил он.

− Только, чтобы побаловать меня. Он пытается, но его голова лучше подходит для организации, чем стратегии, − произнесла Мия, а затем добавила: − Если ты думаешь отвлечь меня разговором, это не сработает. Я играла с Элис. Никто не болтает больше нее.

− Я думаю, что это эффективная стратегия.

− Очень, − сказала она. Они играли тихо, пока она не заговорила снова. − Ты часто играл в Инквизиции?

− Насколько мог. Но это получалось не так часто во время войны. Стало проще, когда инквизитор запечатала разрыв, − сказал он. − Дориан, тевинтерский маг, был довольно хорош. Жозефина, наш посол, играла, а Лелиана была в лиге намного выше всех нас. Я думаю, что необходимость продумывать стратегию лишь для тридцати двух фигур казалась ей слишком тривиальной. − Он подумал о том, сколько отрядов ему приходилось держать в уме. − Опять же, к концу войны так можно было сказать и обо мне.

− Эллана играла?

Он с любопытством посмотрел на нее.

− Иногда, но у нее не хватало терпения, − ответил он.

− Вы двое влюбились за шахматной доской? − спросила Мия без предупреждения, и рука Каллена застыла над фигурой. Она пожала плечами, когда он взглянул на нее. − Об этом упоминала Кассандра. Поэтому вы не попрощались друг с другом?

− Я думаю, ты ее неправильно поняла, − произнес он и неловко повел плечами. Кассандра была несчастна, и его сестра это видела. − Между нами никогда ничего не было.

− Между тобой и инквизитором или между тобой и Кассандрой?

Он, наконец, передвинул фигуру слона. 

− Ни с кем.

Она молча ждала, и Каллен вздохнул. 

− У меня были чувства к инквизитору. Но наши отношения никогда не переходили грань дружбы, − сказал он.

− Дружбы? − переспросила Миа. − Ты был не меньше шокирован рассказами Кассандры о ней, чем мы. 

Каллен откинулся на спинку стула с легким изумлением. Еще неделю назад такое заявление по поводу того, как хорошо он знал Эллану, причинило бы ему ужасные мучения. Теперь же он спокойно слушал правду о себе и говорил о своих чувствах в прошедшем времени. Ну вот, и это прошло. 

− Что ж, полагаю, это так, − спокойно произнес он.

− Если ты был влюблен в инквизитора, что же происходило между тобой и Кассандрой? Ее письма дали понять, что вы были очень близки. Она так хорошо тебя знала, что я была уверена, что ты делишь с ней постель, − сказала Мия. Она говорила без всяких намеков, предельно откровенно.

Он посмотрел на нее. 

− Ничего подобного. − До недавнего времени.

Мия передвинула коня, и он нахмурился, глядя на доску. Это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал. Каллен задумался, пытаясь просчитать стратегию сестры.

− И что же было между вами? − спросила она.

Каллен нахмурился, но Мия просто смотрела на него. Он провел рукой по волосам, размышляя, а затем снова передвинул слона, чтобы защитить пешку. 

− Я не знаю. С ней было как с тобой, − сказал Каллен, стараясь не думать о тех всполохах желания, которые вовсе не были братскими. − Просто, легко. Я знал, что она есть в моей жизни, даже если мы не виделись по несколько месяцев.

− Почему вы не виделись?

− Дела Инквизиции. Эллана полагалась на нее. Кассандра − один из лучших бойцов и более одаренный тактик, чем я. Они часто путешествовали вместе, − сказал он. Он всегда так боялся, что Эллана не вернется, и радовался, что Кассандра была с нею, чтобы защитить. И он ни разу не поблагодарил ее за это! 

− Не опасно ли отправлять такого важного человека в бой? Что, если бы она не вернулась?

Он в замешательстве уставился на нее.

− Кассандра всегда возвращалась. − Мия улыбнулась, но он едва это заметил. Демоны довольно часто терзали его видениями мертвого тела Искательницы, но реальность заключалась в том, что она была слишком уперта, чтобы взять и просто погибнуть. − Она упряма, как друффало. Или старшая сестра, − кисло произнес он. − Она бы не позволила себе ничего меньшего, чем успех.

− Кассандра не показалась мне упрямой. Она была очень приятной.

Каллен фыркнул.

− С тобой − возможно. Со мной же она спорила по поводу и без. Хотя она это называла дискуссиями. Но знаешь, Кассандра вряд ли могла позволить мне выбрать тренировочный щит, не предложив свою альтернативу. Правда, это были дружеские споры. Кроме последней поездки.

− Что случилось?

− Она не хотела, чтобы я бросал Инквизицию. Ей казалось, что я сбегаю из-за Элланы. Что я пытаюсь навредить себе, − ответил он.

− А ты пытался?

Он покачал головой. 

− Но она не верила этому. Так что наши дружеские перепалки превратились в серьезные ссоры, − Каллен неосознанно сжал подлокотник. − Впрочем, это не важно. Я все равно не смогу вернуться.

− Потому что переспал с Кассандрой, − Мия передвинула пешку.

Было бесполезно возмущаться − раз уж он был таким небрежным в сокрытии улик. Он кивнул.

− Зачем?

− Потому что она красивая, уверенная в себе. Потому что она сама предложила, и было просто невозможно отказаться, − чуть ли не рыча произнес Каллен и передвинул фигуру наугад, слишком злой, чтобы выработать стратегию. − Или, может быть, я просто был одинок и воспользовался ею.

Мия удивленно моргнула. 

− С трудом могу представить, чтобы Кассандра делала то, чего не хочет сама, − хмуро возразила она. 

− Я не говорил, что она этого не хотела. Только то, что я воспользовался ею. − Лицо Мии не изменилось, и он стиснул зубы. − Ты права. Она была влюблена в меня или какую-то версию меня. В любом случае, секс для нее был чем-то большим, чем для меня, так что я использовал ее. Как самый настоящий подлец.

− Ты знал? − спросила Миа, делая ход, на который он даже не обратил внимания. − Ты никогда не верил мне, когда я пыталась сказать тебе.

− А должен был, − сказал он, "съедая" одну из ее пешек. − Она должна была быть на моем месте.

− М-м-м-м... − с сомнением протянула она. − Почему ты так говоришь?

− Потому что она думает обо всех, кроме себя, − сказал он. − А я думаю только о себе.

− Она с тобой согласна?

Каллен фыркнул. 

− Нет. Она считала, что я намного лучше, чем я есть на самом деле, − угрюмо произнес он.

− Может, и так, − мягко сказала Мия. 

Сестра все еще не сделала свой очередной ход, и Каллен, вспомнив последние несколько минут, понял, как умело она его разговорила. Мия могла бы давать уроки разведчикам Инквизиции. 

− Почему ты меня допрашиваешь?

− Я пытаюсь понять, почему ты не попросил ее остаться. Или почему не поехал вместе с ней, − ответила Мия. − Ты выглядишь очень несчастным. − Она коснулась его руки.

Каллен отмахнулся от ее прикосновения.

− У нее есть обязанности. И я счастлив быть дома, − сказал он. − Сейчас твоя очередь ходить.

Мия проигнорировала его последнюю фразу. 

− Конечно, ты счастлив! И именно поэтому почти ни с кем не разговариваешь и не улыбаешься, я не говорю уже о смехе, в последние дни,− сказала она с сарказмом. − Твое представление о счастье очень отличается от моего. И не надо говорить мне, что так и есть. Потому что, когда Кассандра была здесь, я едва видела тебя хмурым! − Он сжал кулаки, но она это тоже проигнорировала. − Я твоя сестра. Этот суровый взгляд со мной не сработает. Каллен, напиши ей.

− Ради чего? − тихо и почти угрожающе произнес он. − Даже если бы я мог исправить наши отношения, что бы из этого вышло? Только большая боль. Если рану нельзя исцелить, лучшее решение − прекратить страдание. 

Мия взглянула скептически, явно не веря ему. Каллен наклонился вперед, цедя слова. 

− Кассандра была моим другом, когда я был убежден, что не заслуживаю и доброго слова. Я не знаю, что она писала тебе о том, как мы встретились, но это был не самый приятный момент. Были смерти. Много смертей, часть которых произошла по моей вине и еще больше, которых я не смог предотвратить. Я был на самом дне. И она спасла меня, − сказал он и резко рассмеялся. − Это звучит мелодраматично, но она это сделала. Она доверяла мне, когда у нее не было на то причин.

Кроме широких плеч рыцаря−капитана. Каллен покачал головой и откинул эту мысль. Хватит горечи. По крайней мере, она всегда заботилась о нем, и неважно, какие у нее были на то причины. 

− Все, что я делал с тех пор − старался оправдать ее доверие. Она никогда не переставала верить в меня в течение многих лет, даже когда у нее было достаточно поводов перестать это делать. Даже когда я сам сказал ей, что она не должна этого делать. Кассандра всегда знала, как поступить. Она была той, кто направлял меня, когда я ошибался. Она была лучшим другом, какого я никогда и не надеялся найти, − сказал он.

− Тогда я не понимаю, почему... − начала Мия.

− Потому что я не люблю ее, − резко прервал он ее. − Вернее, не так, как ей нужно. Она хочет от меня того, чего я не могу ей дать. Каким я буду человеком, если буду требовать от нее лишь дружбы и разочаровывать ее снова и снова? Я едва отплатил ей добром за эти пять лет поддержки и доверия. Я не хочу делать ей больно. А я сделаю, − добавил он вполголоса. − Если бы она была здесь, я не смог бы удержаться от искушения быть с ней.

Он опустил голову, прикрыл лицо руками и прошептал, обращаясь к доскам под ногами:

− Если бы она была рядом, я бы снова взял ее в свою постель, даже зная все. И поэтому я достоин только презрения. − Он закрыл глаза, думая о своей слабости. − Мне кажется, она это знала. Поэтому приняла решение пойти одна. Это был правильный выбор. Я уважаю ее за это. И я проявлю это уважение, оставив ее в покое. Даже если это будет означать, что я не вписываюсь в твое представление о счастье.

Миа переплела пальцы и долго молчала. Когда она вновь заговорила, ее голос был безжалостно нежным.

− Позволь я подытожу. Тебе с ней комфортно больше, чем с кем-либо, помимо твоей семьи. Она спасла тебя и дала тебе уверенность, что ты способен сделать что-то хорошее со своей жизнью, в тот момент когда ты был убежден в обратном. Ты позволил ей помочь в своей борьбе, доверяешь ей как никому другому. Она − единственный человек, чье мнение имеет для тебя значение, включая меня. Включая тебя. Ты так сильно хотел ее, что рисковал вашей дружбой из-за этого, и хочешь ее даже сейчас. Ты все еще наказываешь себя за то, что стал причиной ее печали. Когда ты с ней, ты счастлив. А теперь, когда она ушла, ты едва можешь найти себе место.

Каллен не ответил, просто посмотрел на ее пальцы, когда она поставила ладью на другую клетку, а затем медленно коснулась его руки. Он сморгнул слезы и, наконец, встретил ее взгляд.

Сестра ласково улыбнулась ему, и прожитые годы снова исчезли с ее лица. 

− Каллен... А что такое, по-твоему, любовь?


	16. Командир

Так что он думал о любви?

Это вопрос жил в нем все последующие дни. Он бежал по его венам, пока он учился вести плуг. Звенел в криках рабочих на полях. Стучал в его сердце, когда он отходил ко сну.

Какой была любовь?

Свежий лист, распускающийся из почки на дереве, нежный и открытый. Любовь была уязвима, как маг в башне рядом с храмовником, еще не знающим, как служить миру. Любовь была тем, что нужно было защищать от ветров и горьких слов, которые могли разорвать ее на куски. Сила ломала любовь. А Кассандра была неудержимой стихией первородной силы, которая таилась как в ее теле, так и в ее духе. И он был силен рядом с ней. Если любовь была хрупкой, они бы никогда не смогли ее сохранить.

И все же она плакала под ним, дрожала и страдала, когда в ночи он шептал ей те самые слова. Он предал ее доверие, и теперь она была очень далеко. 

Глубокой ночью его разбудил работник. Корова должна была отелиться, но роды шли сложно. Каллен без раздумий последовал за ним в сарай. Дети уже были там, помогая своими маленькими, проворными руками, но сейчас нужна была его сила, чтобы удерживать мать неподвижной, пока Брендон, беспокоящийся о своих животных, принимал роды.

В конце концов удалось спасти обоих. Каллен, обливаясь потом от усталости, наблюдал, как мать суетится над своим ребенком. Остальные домочадцы, довольные, направились в свои кровати, но он не вернулся в дом, пока теленок, шатко, но гордо, не встал на ноги в стойле.

***

Так что же такое любовь?

Питер и Дина были молоды, и их любовь расцветала, как мир весной. Каллен видел, какая гармония царит в их взаимоотношениях. Их любовь была юной, свежей, нежной, трепетной и совершенно уникальной. Она сияла румянцем на их щеках. Она была в том, как мягко и несмело Питер касался руки Дины каждый раз, когда они расставались. И каждый раз, когда он возвращался, она словно встречала его заново. Они были частицами единого целого, и все же между ними ничего никогда не повторялось дважды. Но Кассандра была постоянной и неизменной, как никто другой. Кем-то привычным и знакомым. Они отлично знали друг друга и давно понимали без слов. Если любовь должна приносить новизну и неожиданности, то для них это давно осталось в прошлом.

Но Кассандра собирала цветы, которые он никогда не видел, и втайне мечтала о нем. А он разорвал их связь грубо и резко, даже не предполагая, что вообще способен на такое.

Каллен завтракал молча, но не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда дети обсуждали свои новые приключения. Они попросили его помощи, и он поклялся их матери, что поможет им только в том случае, если их затея будет очень, очень безопасной. Он подмигнул им при этом, и они захихикали, прикрыв рты руками. 

В тот день Алистер хотел взобраться на свое самое высокое дерево. Каллен стоял внизу, в то время как Мия украдкой наблюдала за ними, стоя на заднем дворе. Мальчик немного оступился, соскребая кору, но продолжил карабкаться уверенно, не боясь того, что под ним разверзлась пропасть. Когда он достиг вершины и радостно вскинул руку, все рассмеялись. Алистер провел наверху всего несколько минут, а потом спустился вниз и с торжествующим смехом спрыгнул в руки ожидающего его Каллена.

***

Но что такое любовь?

Лошадь, привязанная к плугу, бесконечная игра контроля и воли. Любовь была проблемой, Защитницей, которая крушила мир и оставляла за собой неугасимый огонь. Любовь потребовала от него быть сдержанным, чтобы следовать путем, по которому он шел. Магия должна была служить человеку. Значит, любовь должна была приковать его цепью. Но Кассандра всегда придерживалась собственного пути, и он выполнял приказы только тогда, когда сам принимал такое решение. Если любовь должна была подчинять, ни один из них не покорился бы.

Тем не менее, она с покорностью приняла его решение уйти, даже не будучи согласной с ним. Он же редко следовал ее советам, даже когда их мнения совпадали.

Бален Голдвард и его сестра, покидающие Хоннлит, проехали мимо фермы, прежде чем двинуться дальше. По их словам, они сочли этот район Ферелдена очень неприветливым и надеялись найти более благоприятные условия в Орлее. Каллен не посчитал нужным сообщить им, что Орлей тоже был под властью Инквизиции, и единственное место, где им не пришлось бы терпеть влияние Элланы, находилось под сенью Создателя. И то лишь потому, что она не верила в него.

Бывший капитан остался на лошади, что было к лучшему, поскольку у Каллена до сих пор чесались кулаки, но его сестра оказалась смелее. Она соскользнула с коня и мягко коснулась голой руки Каллена, пробормотав сожаления о том, что они потеряли так много времени. Каллен любезно улыбнулся и сказал ей, что не желает познавать удовольствия, которые уже испробовало столько мужчин. После этого брат и сестра быстро удалились, и он не пожалел об этом.

***

Тогда что такое любовь?

Мия и Брендон, столь похожие, что порой казались неотличимыми друг от друга. Любовь была знанием, глубоким и полным. Она соединяла два сердца вместе так, что их нельзя уже было разделить никогда. Мия заботилась о Брендоне, когда он работал, усаживала в тень и кормила, когда он слишком сильно уставал. Брендон успокаивал и направлял ее, а когда Мия проходила мимо, всегда прикасался к ней, словно тем самым мог разрешить все ее проблемы. Но Кассандра ушла, и он больше никогда ее не увидит. Если любовь была партнерством, их связь была слишком изломана, чтобы можно было легко восстановить ее.

Но они сражались на стенах Адаманта, как единое целое, спина к спине. Она всегда знала, что ему требуется, и он всегда ощущал ее присутствие.

По вечерам Каллен давал уроки владения мечом мужчинам и женщинам, которые этим интересовались, но, в основном, рассказывал о менталитете защитника. Он говорил, что многие мужчины присоединяются к армии, чтобы почувствовать себя могущественными, но ключ к успеху в любой борьбе в том, чтобы быть достаточно незаметным, держаться в тени. Чем больше власти жаждал человек, тем сложнее ему было добиться желаемого. Величайшими воинами были те, кто мог отступить в сторону и впустить мир в свое сердце. Когда вы сражаетесь лишь ради славы, говорил им Каллен, вы сражаетесь ни за что. И тех, кому не за что больше биться, ждет смерть.

Они сражались с жаром, и Каллен улыбался, наблюдая за ними. Новобранцы всегда были любимой частью его работы командира. Их энергия, смелость и красота заставляли его снова чувствовать себя молодым, хотя многие рекруты оказывались старше его. Каллен некоторое время сражался с Элис, но она слишком плохо управлялась с мечом и слишком много смеялась даже под его острым взглядом. В Дине был потенциал и достаточно смелости, чтобы он пересмотрел совет Кассандры относительно нее. Дину могло ждать блестящее будущее не как наемницы, это стало было бы пустой тратой времени, а как солдата Инквизиции, после того, как она достигнет совершеннолетия. Когда он заговорил с нею об этом, она нерешительно посмотрела на Питера, который внимательно слушал их.

Его племянник коснулся щеки девушки и согласно кивнул. С тобой куда угодно.

***  
В конце концов, что такое любовь?

Тишина пруда ночью, место, где он любил бывать один. Любовь была тихим сердцем, тайной со светящейся рукой. Любовь приносила утешение и покой тем, кто слишком устал. Отдых был наградой за его преданность. Но Кассандра подталкивала его, требовала от него совершенствования и на словах, и в делах, и он не ожидал от нее меньшего. Если любовь была спокойствием, они разбили бы ее на куски.

И все же, когда он скрывался от шумного мира, то находил покой рядом с ней. Молчание было языком, на котором они говорили друг с другом.

Элис потащила его на встречу со своими друзьями, пообещав, что никто не станет к нему приставать. Она была верна своему слову, и он хорошо провел вечер. Несмотря на возраст Каллена, его приняли за своего, и на душе у него полегчало.

В конце концов, он утомился от шумной компании и вышел подышать ночным воздухом. В темноте он наткнулся на две фигуры, которые сплелись в тесном объятии, задыхаясь от страсти. Когда он пробормотал извинения, они повернули головы, и на Каллена уставились лица Элис и незнакомой голубоглазой девушки. Его сестра ничего не сказала, только взглянула на него с ужасом. Он и не думал, что в ней мог жить такой страх. 

Он удалился, оставив их наедине. Но позже, возвращаясь домой, он крепко обнял за плечи сестру и мягко расспросил о девушке, что так ей нравилась.

***  
Но действительно, что такое любовь?

Aндрасте и Создатель, связанные бесконечной преданностью. Благословенные святой любовью и отошедшие от бренного мира. Их любовь была примером для многих, но вызывала и благоговейный страх, ибо началом ее стала смерть.

Каллен вместе с членами семьи пришел на службу в Церковь, и Преподобная мать проповедовала об Их любви. Он посмотрел на Мию. Она еле заметно покачала головой, но на губах матери играла улыбка, которая говорила, что ему собираются преподать еще один урок.

− Разочарование отвратило Его от земли. Он отступил от мира, и весь Тедас почувствовал Его отсутствие, − сказала она и мельком взглянула на Каллена.

Он поморщился. Определенно очередной урок. Но все равно продолжал слушать.

− Но все мы знаем о служении Андрасте Создателю. Ежедневно мы стремимся к тому, чтобы воплотить его и пробудить в своей душе такую же верную преданность Его делу. Когда мы терпим неудачу, Андрасте служит и нам, взывая к своему мужу, моля обратить свой взор на мир, − сказала она. − Любовь Андрасте к Нему легко понять, хотя и трудно прочувствовать. Но мы надеемся служить Ему и друг другу, следуя по ее святым стопам.

− Однако мы редко говорим о настоящей любви Создателя. Возможно, нам не хочется думать, что она не всеобьемлюща, − это заставляет нас ощущать себя ущербными, считать, что мы не достойны Его любви. Или, возможно, это заставляет нас думать о Нем как о мужчине, как о плотском существе с потребностями, которые может удовлетворить только Андрасте.

Собрание нерешительно рассмеялось, и Преподобная мать улыбнулась.

− Вы можете смеяться. Песнь торжественна, но посмеяться тоже полезно, − с улыбкой произнесла она, а потом продолжила серьёзным голосом. − Я не знаю, чувствовал ли Создатель земное вожделение к Андрасте. Ни вам, ни мне не постичь Его разум. Но из Песни ясно, что Он любил Андрасте не за красоту ее лица, а за веру, которая жила в ее сердце.

Каллен закрыл глаза, позволяя словам течь сквозь него, сквозь его душу, сглаживая острые края беспокойства.

− Чему может научить нас любовь Создателя? Она вечна. Она обращена к достойным. И эта любовь, зарождаясь, была полна тревог и страха, как и наша, − сказала она.

Собрание зароптало, и Преподобная мать подождала, пока они утихнут.

− Что Он должен был чувствовать, когда его любовь горела на костре в результате предательства? Предательства человека − создания, которое однажды бросило ему вызов, очернило Его город и принесло на небеса грех. И теперь Андрасте умирала. Второй грех совершали люди, уничтожая надежду, данную Тедасу. Она была единственной достойной невестой для Него, отрадой для Его глаз. Он мог бы отчаяться, разгневаться и уничтожить всех за наши слабости, но не стал. 

− Он нашел для нас надежду. Он взял к себе Андрасте, свою единственную возлюбленную, и теперь она живет рядом с ним как вечное доказательство того, что люди могут быть достойны спасения.

Ее голос стал тише, и он наклонился вперед, чтобы лучше слышать.

− Действительно ли истинному Богу нужна надежда? Я не знаю. Но она, конечно, нужна нам. Надежда − тот якорь, что связывает нас с окружающим миром. Если нам повезет, мы найдем много таких якорей. Романтическая любовь − не единственная любовь, которая способна на это, − сказала она. − Каждый из нас трудится, чтобы стать ближе к Создателю, трудится, чтобы у Него было меньше причин отвернуться от своих детей, трудится, чтобы у Него был еще один повод возвратиться в наш мир и исцелить его. Но у Создателя есть только одна Андрасте. Лишь она является доказательством Его избранной цели. Ибо истина Андрасте, о которой никогда не говорят, заключается в том, что не только она поклоняется своему мужу, но и Он поклоняется ей взамен.

Преподобная мать посмотрела прямо на него.

− Урок любви Создателя − один для всех. Когда мы находим якорь, который связывает нас с нашим жизненным путем, мы должны иметь достаточно мужества и силы, чтобы сохранить его. Любовь − это вера, сгорающая в пламени сомнений.

***

Каллен нашел Преподобную мать после службы и попросил ее благословения. Она охотно его дала, но, закончив, не ушла, а осталась рядом с ним. Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, прежде чем спросить: 

− Часто ли Кассандра разговаривала с вами, когда была здесь?

− Не часто, но достаточно, − ответила она. − У нее была сильная вера, но камнем на ее душе лежало понимание того, что ей приходится обманывать вас, командир. 

Он не поправил церковницу, когда та обратилась к нему по званию, а не по имени, просто нахмурился из-за открытого обсуждения его ситуации. 

Преподобная мать мягко улыбнулась. 

− Я виделась с Кассандрой перед ее отъездом. Я знаю, вам открылось то, что она хотела скрыть. И знаю, какой выбор вы сделали, − сказала она. Ее голос звучал не осуждающе, но грустно.

− Тогда я еще не понимал сам себя, − беспомощно произнес он. − Я думал, что поступаю правильно.

− А сейчас?

Сейчас он не хотел ничего, кроме того счастья, что так легко ускользнуло от него. Он не был счастлив в Скайхолде, хотя его работа ему нравилась. Он не был счастлив здесь, хотя семья была ему искренне рада. Он был счастлив лишь в промежутке между ними, с ней. С ней он нашел счастье.

Наверное, сейчас Кассандра в часовне Скайхолда − стоит на коленях в саду, среди живых версий цветов, которые она оставила между страниц книги. Он мог так ясно представить ее, что почти видел. Она всегда повторяла Песнь шепотом, стараясь, чтобы ее не услышали окружающие. Она держала свою веру в секрете, но Каллен знал, насколько пылко она верила. Он знал ее любимые стихи и то, как она всегда путала благодать и милосердие в Трансфигурациях. Она каждый раз хмурилась, когда он исправлял ее.

Когда она высоко замахивалась мечом слева, ее бедра предательски быстро двигались. Будучи на дежурстве, она всегда обходила Скайхолд тремя разными маршрутами. Если она слышала что-то скандальное, то всегда слегка кашляла, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Она быстро ломала свои перья, потому что слишком сильно нажимала на них, несмотря на то, что постоянно напоминала себе быть более нежной. Когда она брала чашку, то дважды проворачивала ее в своих руках, прежде чем сделать первый глоток. 

Все эти мелочи, что он знал о ней, образовали огромную пустоту в его душе, когда она оставила его. Раньше он принимал ее присутствие как должное, и оттого разлука была еще болезненней.

Ему не потребовалось много усилий, чтобы представить, как Кассандра встает с колен после молитвы и уходит из Часовни. Но вместо того, чтобы идти на стены, как она обычно это делала, она шла в его комнаты, где он молился один. И он был спокоен. И между ними не было больше пропасти. И, конечно же, она была с ним там каждое утро.

Могло ли то, в чем он нуждался, все это время находиться совсем рядом? Если бы это было так, он бы знал. Он бы почувствовал это по тому, как стремительно бьется сердце. Не так ли?

Была ли она его Андрасте? Хрупкостью и удивлением? Покорностью и пониманием? Покоем для них обоих? Могла ли она быть его якорем, твердым и непоколебимым? В последнем он был полностью уверен. Она была неподвижной звездой, на которую он всегда ориентировался.

− Ты сказала, что любовь − это вера. Я верю в нее больше, чем в кого-либо, − сказал он. − Но достаточно ли этого?

Преподобная мать посмотрела в сторону и спросила: 

− Если бы она умерла, а в твоей власти было бы вернуть ее обратно в мир, ты сделал бы это? Вернул бы ее себе?

Его желудок болезненно сжался. Мир без Кассандры представлялся ему чем-то неправильным. 

− Да, − сказал он.

− Тогда сделай это, дитя.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, а затем остановился, все еще терзаемый последним страхом.

− Вы думаете, она действительно любит меня? Как человека, а не только как идею?

В воздухе разлился ласковый смех Преподобной матери.

− Если бы она была Создателем, ты бы, как Андрасте, обрел вторую жизнь после костра. 

***  
Солнце скрылось за облаками, когда он вышел из Церкви, но на душе у него было ясно. Его будущее оставалось сокрытым, как камни под водой, но он знал, куда ставить ноги. И он будет храбрым.

Он огляделся и перехватил устремленный на него цепкий взгляд женщины с метлой в руках, подметавшей двор храма. Когда он к ней подошел, она посмотрела на него с искренним удивлением. 

− Скажите сестре Соловей, что командир вернется через два дня, − сказал он. Разведчица почти незаметно кивнула и вернулась к своему занятию.

Тем же днем он собрал свои вещи, надел доспехи и вывел Гефеста из конюшни. Дети плакали, Мия, напротив, была полна радужных надежд, Элис посмеялась над его обликом − по ее словам, он выглядел, как рыцарь на коне из сказки. Он уезжал от семьи не с таким же легким сердцем, как в прошлый раз, но эти переживания тускнели в сиянии его новой цели. Он должен был узнать, была ли Кассандра его любовью.

Он обещал им вернуться и верил, что однажды это случится. Но когда Каллен пришпорил Гефеста, и конь радостно рванул в галоп, он молился о том, чтобы вернуться не в одиночестве.


	17. Караульный

− Мне предупредить инквизитора о вашем прибытии, сэр?

Караульный с полным вниманием глядел на Каллена, пока тот слезал со своего коня. Как и обещал, до Скайхолда он добрался за два дня, но сейчас это место было больше похоже на полузабытый сон. Он взглянул на балкон, где промелькнул силуэт в фиолетовом. 

− Она скоро узнает, − произнес Каллен.

После того, как слуга снял седельные сумки, конюх забрал его измученного коня. Слуга вопросительно на него посмотрел, и Каллен сказал:

− В мой кабинет, пожалуйста. − Он пытался казаться более уверенным, чем себя чувствовал. Но никто, казалось, не считал его присутствие странным и не игнорировал его приказы.

Слуга поспешил выполнить поручение, и Каллен чуть не ударил себя по лбу.

− Подожди! − крикнул он. − Не эту.

Он забрал самую маленькую сумку и закинул себе на плечо. Это была легкая сумка. Книга. Цветы. Все его надежды и страхи, которые стали лишь сильнее от близости развязки. Что, если он был не прав? Что, если чувства к Эллане вновь нахлынут на него, и он вернулся, только чтобы причинить Кассандре еще большую боль?

Эта страшная мысль пригвоздила его к месту. Что, если чувства к Эллане не вернутся, и Мия была права, а Искательница никогда так и не простит его за опрометчивые слова? 

Каллен так и стоял на нижнем дворе, с ужасом осознавая свое положение. Он был далеко от земли, окруженный водой со всех сторон, так где же спасительный камень?

Прежде чем его тело скрутил болезненный спазм от неопределенности собственного положения, с лестницы раздался голос:

− Слава Богам, ты вернулся!

На ступеньках стояла Эллана, и на ее лице сияла неподдельная радость. Жозефина могла бы прочесть ей целую лекцию о том, стоит ли Вестнице Андрасте так публично призывать Долийских богов, но Каллен не был в настроении рассуждать о теологии. Он тщательно оглядел ее, оценивая свои чувства. Она была все такой же, как он помнил. Маленькая и гибкая, с глазами, в которых плескалась вся серьезность этого мира, даже когда она улыбалась, а тело искрилось магией, неотъемлемой частью ее сущности. На ее лице была широкая улыбка, которую он так редко видел и которая не сочеталась с привычным для него образом. В остальном она была все такой же - красивой, могущественной, и все еще Элланой.

И он ощутил все те же эмоции. Уважение. Преданность. Необходимость служить, защищать и беречь ее от мира. И его чувства были не меньше, чем прежде.

Каллен ощутил отчаяние. Он ошибся. Он не понимал своего сердца, не понимал любви, и он снова вернулся к месту своей боли. Каллен сделал шаг вперед, чтобы попросить Эллану поговорить с ним наедине. Он может лично попросить об отставке, забрать свои вещи и навсегда прервать связи. Инквизитор отпустила бы его, если бы он все объяснил. Она добрая. И ему не стоит видеть лицо Кассандры.

Но затем позади Элланы появилась Искательница, и Каллен изгнал любые мысли об уходе. Как добравшийся до источника путник, он жадно оглядел ее, впитывая каждую черту, пораженный тем, насколько она настоящая. Она затмевала собой все. Неужто прошла всего неделя с тех пор, как он видел ее? Казалось, что пролетела вся жизнь. Но ведь они расставались и на гораздо больший срок, а порой, живя в Скайхолде бок о бок, могли не видеть друг друга неделями. Однако сейчас он чувствовал себя совсем по-другому, словно после долгой поездки, наконец, вернулся домой. 

Ее глаза, такие знакомые и такие родные, были все так же прекрасны, хотя она и выглядела шокированной, когда встретилась с ним взглядом. Темное тепло ее карих глаз исцелило части его души − он и не подозревал, что они были сломаны, пока не увидел ее. Его желудок не затрепетал в ее присутствии. Его захлестнуло и накрыло с головой желание быть к ней как можно ближе, снова обнять ее и не отпускать. Его сердце не забилось быстрее при взгляде на нее. Он погрузился в новый мир, наполненный молчанием, которое звучало громче слов, которые когда-либо могли бы быть произнесены. 

Единственное, на что он чувствовал себя способным, это схватить Кассандру и утащить в свой офис, чтобы провести с нею весь день, всю жизнь, рассказывая ей, чем она была для него. Она была огнем, разгоняющим тьму. Она была спокойствием среди бушующей толпы. Она была частью его души − частью, которая всегда оставалась с ним. Ему не нужно защищать ее. Она сама умела постоять за себя и с остервенением львицы, смогла бы и его оградить от свирепого мира. Но он последовал бы за ней, куда бы она ни пошла, и им не пришлось бы больше расставаться. Если бы только она приняла его. 

Как он мог не знать об этом? Это казалось таким очевидным сейчас, под холодным солнечным небом. Но эти чувства прокрались в его сердце постепенно, как медленное погружение в теплую ванну. Он привык к ее неуловимому участию в его жизни, комфорту, который окружил его так нежно и мягко, что он и не заметил этого. Как не заметил, пока она не ушла из его жизни, что стал цельным рядом с ней.

Взгляд Каллена ненадолго вернулся к Эллане. Конечно, все чувства были с ним, но они были столь же бледны, как ее глаза в сравнении с глазами Кассандры. Неудивительно, что у него никогда не было смелости двигаться вперед. Или глупости. И если Солас испытывал столь же жгучее, поглощающее чувство к Эллане, если она отвечала ему тем же, неудивительно, что она простила ему все. Он мог только молиться, чтобы Кассандра сделала то же самое и для него.

В его голове возникла мучительная мысль. Когда Кассандра смотрела на него, она чувствовала то же самое? Завершенность и устойчивость мира, словно он был единственной настоящей вещью, которую она когда-либо знала? Может ли он когда-нибудь стать для нее тем же? Она прожила со своим чувством так долго, не предпринимая никаких действий. Он не был уверен, что сможет продержаться и пять минут, не говоря уже о пяти годах. Может, на самом деле ее любовь была бледной и невзрачной, как и его предыдущие увлечения? Что если, когда они будут вместе, ему будет хотеться большего, чем она сможет предложить? 

Но он так сильно хотел быть с ней. Он хотел всего, что это может дать им обоим.

Каллен откинул страх и сосредоточился на их последней совместной ночи, когда он рассказал ей правду о том, что чувствовал, еще даже сам не понимая этого. Признание в страсти, произнесенное шепотом на вершине блаженства. Кассандра, всегда Кассандра, дрожащая, желающая и любящая его. Так было с самого начала, с первого момента, когда она нашла его злым и сломленным, пытающимся удержать разрушенный Киркволл от новой катастрофы. Она любила его настолько сильно, что была готова одарить своей заботой и любовью, без гарантии награды. Теперь настала его очередь. Нет, он не ошибался, он знал, чего хочет, и он будет смелым.

− Да, я вернулся, − сказал он, широко улыбаясь. Кассандра все еще не двигалась, и он попытался мысленно донести до нее слова. Ради тебя. Я вернулся ради тебя. Каллен подумал, найдется ли у него мужества поцеловать ее прямо здесь, перед всеми. И сразу же понял, что найдется.

Эллана спустилась по лестнице, но он почти не заметил этого. Солас тоже присоединился к ним, но Каллен все еще ждал, когда Кассандра сделает хоть что-нибудь. Что угодно. Когда Эллана пожала ему руку, произнеся его имя, он с раздражением посмотрел на Кассандру, и лишь в этот момент понял, что она сдвинулась с места. Неуловимо быстро повернулась и ушла в сторону своей квартиры, вероятно желая позаниматься на тренировочном дворе.

Его сердце слегка сжалось. Она все еще злилась на него. Но Каллен решил не унывать. Он не сказал ей, что приедет. Конечно, она должна быть шокирована. Конечно, она отвернулась. Но как только он поговорит с ней, все будет хорошо. В конце концов, ему было все равно, сколько ему придется работать, чтобы заслужить ее прощение. Он никогда не опускал руки перед сложной задачей. 

Он задумался, глядя вслед Кассандре, и не сразу понял, что Элланна все это время что-то говорила.

− Что, прости? − сказал он, заставляя себя сосредоточиться. Ему не хотелось ничего, кроме как бежать за Кассандрой, но Эллана была его начальницей.

− Я сказала, что здесь творился настоящий кошмар с тех пор, как ты уехал. Когда Лелиана сказала, что ты останешься в Ферелдене еще на несколько дней, чтобы повидать свою семью, я не знала, выживем ли мы, − сказала она. − Я рада, что ты их навестил, но больше никогда не смей так долго отсутствовать.

Каллен недоуменно на нее взглянул.

− Но ты же сама приказала мне уехать, − произнес он.

Смущение окрасило ее лицо, и он растерялся еще больше. Каллен посмотрел на Соласа, который тоже смотрел на Эллану со смесью раздражения и недовольства, но не сделал попытки объяснить ситуацию. В конце концов Каллен не выдержал и сурово произнес, складывая на груди руки:

− Что ты подразумеваешь под кошмаром? Отчеты выглядели как обычно.

Эллана быстро взглянула на обоих мужчин.

− Нам надо поговорить в ставке командования, − сказала она. − Идемте.

Но Каллен был мыслями далеко, все время с тоской поглядывая на верхний двор. Туда, где определенно находилась Кассандра. Он бы, конечно, выполнил свой долг, если бы ему пришлось. Он всегда так делал. Но стоило ли оно того?

Солас, к удивлению Каллена, пришел к нему на помощь.

− Венан, командир только что прибыл, и ты ничего не подготовила. Пятнадцать минут стол в ставке может подождать, − сказал он. Эллана задумалась, и эльф нежно погладил ее по волосам. Его голос понизился. − Возможно, двадцать, если ты не против уделить время своему заброшенному любовнику.

Он молча поблагодарил мага, когда Эллана кивнула.

− Тридцать минут, командир, − сказала она и удалилась, держа руку Соласа.

***

Каллен дал себе десять минут, чтобы собраться. В кабинете царил полный хаос: бумаги, приказы и карты были разбросаны повсюду, но в данный момент ему было не до них. У него будет еще много времени, чтобы все разложить по местам. Его спальня выглядела нетронутой, за исключением трех кошек, лежащих на покрывале и лениво посмотревших на него.

− Нам придется прийти к какому-то компромиссу, − сказал он им. − Если все получится, для вас тут не останется места.

Они не пошевелились, и он отложил это на другое время. Каллен переоделся и смыл грязь с дороги настолько, насколько смог. В одной из своих сумок он нашел кусок мыла и попытался, по крайней мере, замаскировать запахи, которые нельзя было вывести без полноценного мытья. Кассандра видела его, конечно, в гораздо худшем виде, но сейчас все было по-другому. Не то чтобы он собирался впечатлить её своей внешностью, раньше этого не делал и не планировал начинать сейчас, просто Каллен хотел предложить Кассандре лучшее. Хотя, конечно, он не считал, что был тем, кого она заслуживала, но молил Создателя, чтобы ей было достаточно его.

Когда он посмотрел в зеркало, то выглядел как обычно. Разве что рыжее от солнца и худее от беспокойства. Но, увидев свои глаза, Каллен понял, что впервые со времен Киркволла они были ясны. Он почувствовал себя волнующимся юнцом и ухмыльнулся.

Каллена немного удивляло, насколько спокойно он чувствовал себя, когда спускался во двор. Если бы ему пришлось задуматься, если бы у него было время осознать грандиозность своих планов, то, скорее всего, он бы сильно нервничал и потел. Страх неудачи шептал бы ему на ухо, заглушая все доводы рассудка. Вместо этого он чувствовал воодушевление, подобное тому, что охватывает в пылу боя, когда ты находишь идеальный момент для нанесения удара и действуешь. 

Проходящий мимо солдат с удивлением взглянул на его широкую улыбку, и Каллен рассмеялся. Похоже, Кассандра была права, когда говорила, что до своего ухода из Инквизиции он был самодуром.

Когда Кассандры не оказалось во дворе, он нахмурился, а потом посмотрел в сторону кузни. Возможно, ей что-то понадобилось в своей комнате. Он толкнул дверь, удивившись тишине. Рабочих не было, чего никогда не случалось в течение дня. Они часто игнорировали даже законные перерывы, чтобы успеть выковать и починить мечи для солдат Инквизиции. Каллен задумался обо этом, но лишь на мгновение, потому что Кассандра действительно была внутри.

Но она явно не ждала его, как он втайне надеялся. Она ахнула, когда он вошел, а затем обогнула соседний стол, словно выставив между ними преграду. Каллен шагнул к ней и чуть не подпрыгнул из-за голоса, прозвучавшего рядом с ним. 

− Эй, командир. С возвращением, − сказал голос, в котором звучало что-то еще помимо приветствия.

Каллен развернулся лицом к предполагаемой угрозе, хотя у него не было оружия. Его взгляд резко метнулся вдоль стен в поисках меча, но в следующее мгновение Каллен расслабился. Инквизиция не была местом, где ему стоило опасаться убийства. Кроме того, он узнал голос. 

− Железный Бык, − произнес он. Каллен подумал, что при обычных обстоятельствах невозможно не заметить в комнате кунари, но ему это удалось. Бык невзначай прислонился к столбу, поигрывая ножом.

Каллен смотрел на них, переводя взгляд от кунари к Кассандре. 

− Я что-то прервал?

− Зависит от твоего определения чего-то, − сказал другой голос, и Каллен снова вздрогнул. Варрик сидел на столе позади него, и Бьянка лежала на коленях своего хозяина. Опять же, хотя это точно не было угрозой, по коже Каллена все же пробежал озноб. Лицо гнома ничего не выражало, но взгляд был холодным. 

− Просто друзья собрались поболтать об оружии. Ты знал сколько есть способов использования простого лезвия? Не говоря уже об арбалетном болте. Возможно, это тебя удивило бы.

− Я не уверен, что задумывался об этом, − медленно произнес Каллен, а затем услышал шум над собой. Каллен посмотрел вверх и сумел ограничиться лишь глубоким вдохом.

Сверху на балке сидела Сэра, а ее ноги свисали между столбами. В луке, который она держала, не было ничего угрожающего. 

− Зря, их уже очень много. Но мы подумали, что можем найти еще несколько, так? − небрежно бросила она. − Так сказать, сообща.

Каллен развел ладони в сторону, стараясь тщательно подбирать слова. Что бы тут ни происходило, они были смертельно серьезны. 

− Я просто хотел поговорить с Кассандрой, − произнес он. Кассандра все еще молчала, но ее плечи были напряжены. 

− Так говори, − сказал Варрик. − Если ты еще не все сказал. Или сделал, − добавил он шепотом.

Он резко вдохнул. Так и было. 

− Я знаю, что поступил неправильно. Я не должен был... − Каллен замолчал, краснея. Даже если все уже знали, что они с Кассандрой были близки, как он мог говорить об этом так открыто? Он был солдатом. − Я даже не извинился. Не попрощался. Я был десять раз дураком. Прости. Я так сожалею, больше, чем могу передать словами, − сказал он, обращаясь напрямую к Кассандре.

Ни ответа. Ни движения.

− Но тогда я многого не понимал, − продолжил он. − А теперь знаю. Пожалуйста, мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой!

Ему хотелось уйти вместе с ней от этих устремленных на него со всех сторон обвиняющих взоров и этого враждебного места. Это была совсем не та обстановка, на которую он рассчитывал. Он хотел поговорить с ней в каком-нибудь романтичном месте, если такое сыскалось бы в Скайхолде. Или в любом другом, лишь бы они были одни. Чтобы он мог видеть ее лицо, слышать ее голос, повторяющий его имя. Трудно было говорить с этой сердитой, молчаливой фигурой.

− Почему ты вернулся? − спросил Бык, и Каллену захотелось его ударить. Он не позволит относиться к себе так, словно он на допросе Бен-Хаззрат. Его чувства их не касаются. 

Он постарался восстановить самоконтроль, и когда ответил, его голос был достаточно спокойным: 

− Я думал, что буду нужен.− Тебе.

− Потребности ее инквизиторства уже очень хорошо заполнены. Регулярно и полностью. Поверь, палатки не звуконепроницаемые, − сказала Сэра, сверкнув улыбкой. − Одним очень древним эльфом.

Румянец Каллена вновь обрел яркость. Неужто все знали... всё? 

− Нет, я говорю не об этом. Моя работа. Они хотели, чтобы я вернулся, − сказал он.

− Разве Кассандра не просила тебя о том же, Кудряшек? − спросил Варрик. − Ты, кажется, был уверен, что покончил с командирством. − Гном пристально посмотрел на него. − Одна записка от инквизитора, и ты прискакал как миленький?

В его голосе был подтекст, и ревность Каллена взревела в полную силу. Это было иррационально, неправильно, но его эмоции вышли из-под контроля. 

− Я вижу, ты хорошо проинформирован обо всем, что касается меня, − зло произнес он. − Не знал, что ваша переписка была такой всесторонней. Или вы так много времени вместе проводите с тех пор, как леди Искательница вернулась? Может, она теперь вдохновляет тебя на написание твоих книг?

В углу послышался резкий шум, а костяшки пальцев Кассандры побелели, когда она с силой вцепилась в стол. Стыд пронзил Каллена. 

− Может быть, тебе стоит вспомнить, у кого арбалет, парень? − спросил Варрик, сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. 

− Прости. Я не это имел в виду, − глухо произнес он. Создатель, все становилось только хуже! − Это не мое дело.

Да, но теперь он хотел, чтобы это стало его делом − хотел так сильно, что дрожал от ярости, переполнявшей его. Он убил бы любого, кто посмел бы относиться к ее телу небрежно. Или ее сердцу. Включая себя самого.

В отчаянии он сделал шаг вперед. 

− Кассандра, пожалуйста...

Она вздрогнула при звуке своего имени. Он тоже вздрогнул, когда стрела врезалась в половицы в дюйме от его ноги. Она просвистела так близко от него, что Каллен почувствовал колебание воздуха. Его сердце замерло на миг, и он посмотрел на Сэру.

− Ой, − сказала она. − Кажется, я потеряла свою стрелу.

Прежде чем он смог снова произнести хоть слово, за ним распахнулась дверь. Он сжал кулаки и развернулся, готовый прогнать всякого, кто рискнул бы вмешаться в этот разговор, но посланник неуверенно проговорил:

− Командир, вас ждут в ставке командования.

Ему было наплевать на проклятую ставку командования. Пусть ждут его хоть целую вечность! Он не мог уйти, не решив все здесь и сейчас. В висках застучало. Бык смотрел на него с негодованием, скрестив на груди руки. Варрик переместил Бьянку в еще менее дружественную позицию, а Сера постукивала луком в рваном раздражающем ритме. Их гнев был ощутимым и острым, а что чувствовала Кассандра, Каллен не знал, поскольку она не смотрела на него. Посланник ждал, напряжение повисшее в комнате можно было резать ножом. И Каллен понял, что своим поведением причиняет Кассандре боль. Снова.

Если бы она только посмотрела на него...

Он открыл рот, собираясь хоть что-нибудь сказать, но посланник его опередил: 

− Инквизитор была очень настойчива, сэр.

Кассандра, наконец, заговорила, и ее голос звучал словно издалека. 

− Исполняй свой долг, командир.

Каллен, хотелось сказать ему. Пожалуйста, для тебя − всегда Каллен. Но промолчал. Кассандра никогда не примет того, кто ставит свои чувства выше работы. Личное и профессиональное не следует смешивать друг с другом. Разве не об этом она говорила ему всю дорогу, снова и снова? Теперь ему нужно найти новый подход. 

− Конечно, леди Искательница. Но потом я хочу обновить статус всех храмовников под нашим командованием. В моем кабинете. Понятно?

− Да, сэр, − сказала она. Ее голос был мягким и бесцветным, но он мог поклясться, что в нем было что-то еще. Он надеялся, что это мимолетное выражение не было плодом его фантазии.

− Я тоже приду, − сказал Бык. − Думаю, ты захочешь получить новую информацию о работе наших наемников.

Он пристально посмотрел на кунари, но тот и не думал отступать. Ну, по крайней мере, при их разговоре будет присутствовать лишь один соглядатай. 

− Прекрасно, − сказал Каллен, развернулся и вышел наружу, подальше от стрелы в полу и всей ситуации, которая совсем не была тем, на что он надеялся. − Мой посланник вскоре найдет вас обоих.

***

Лелиана встретила его перед входом в ставку командования и отпустила дрожащего посланника. Каллен был уверен, что выглядит разъяренным, но опытную разведчицу это не смутило.

− Успешно? − спросила она, и Каллен не стал юлить.

− Нет, − ответил он. − Там были все остальные. Я не смог поговорить с ней наедине.− Даже Лелиане, которая, вероятно, уже все знала, Каллен не смог бы рассказать, насколько он испортил весь разговор. − Сэра попыталась меня пристрелить.

Она слегка рассмеялась, а он отмахнулся.

− Честно говоря, удивлен, что ты сама этого не сделала. Я ожидал от тебя большего.

− Нет смысла наказывать человека, который и так наказывает себя, − сказала она. − Это пустая трата усилий. Нужно только сидеть и смотреть.

Его губы горестно сжались. 

− Всегда рад помочь.

− Но не ошибись, Каллен. Я все еще наблюдаю за тобой, − холодно произнесла она. Каллен вздрогнул и промолчал, надеясь, что не выглядит испуганным. 

− Так это будет твоя последняя попытка? − чуть мягче спросила она. Он недоуменно посмотрел на нее, и Лелиана слегка улыбнулась. − Я помню, что ты не всегда был смелым в достижении своих целей.

Он слегка покраснел и ответил в том же ключе:

− То были другие цели. Отдаленные форпосты. А это твердыня. Самая важная... − Каллен затих, осмысливая сказанное. − Нет, это не будет моей последней попыткой.

Бард улыбнулась.

− Проповедь Преподобной матери, должно быть, была еще более вдохновляющей, чем я надеялась, − сказала она, прежде чем войти в ставку командования. Он приоткрыл рот, глядя в спину Лелианы, а затем выдохнул и покачал головой, последовав за ней. Было слишком поздно жаловаться на пинок, в котором, как оказалось, он так нуждался.

***

Каллен потер виски и посмотрел на Эллану через стол. 

− Вы послали капитана Вейла и его отряд на границу Тевинтера? − спросил он.

Собрание затянулось и длилось намного дольше, чем он планировал. Обновление статусов дел оказалось мелочью, главной проблемой стали личные и внутренние конфликты. Каллен понял, что присылаемые ему донесения были сильно отредактированы, если не сказать − откровенной ложью. И это решение было только последним в серии распоряжений, которые были сделаны, казалось бы, в случайном порядке и привели к катастрофическим последствиям. Вторжения венатори, набеги бандитов, военные учения орлесианцев рядом с границами... И даже Вороны стали проявлять активность в последние несколько недель.

Инквизитор поморщилась и кивнула. 

− Да. Они так долго сражались в одном месте. Я подумала, что солдаты захотят увидеть что-нибудь новое, − ответила она.

Ее наивность была столь мила, что он не решился ей сказать, что когда ты сражаешься за свою жизнь, декорации − последнее на что обращаешь внимание. 

− Но капитан Вейл... − начал Каллен и не закончил.

Капитан Вейл был в ужасе от магов! Он великолепно сражался с бандитами, отлично умел организовывать ополчение и даже мог справиться с разрозненной небольшой группой магов, но объединенное магическое войско Тевинтера было намного выше его возможностей. Каллен попытался вспомнить, написал ли он где-нибудь об этом. Скорее всего нет. Это было не то, о чем говорил лидер. Он просто тихо работал, зная эти нюансы, и держал людей там, где они были наиболее полезны. 

− Были ли потери?

− Нет, − сказала Жозефина. − У Лелианы были агенты в том районе, которые вовремя заметили опасность. Мы не закрепились на месте, но и не понесли потерь. 

Он посмотрел на Соловья, которая спокойно встретила его взгляд. Она точно знала о капитане. Она знала обо всем. Но раз Лелиана по какой-то причине промолчала, значит так было нужно. 

− Вам очень повезло, − сказал Каллен. − Но все-таки могу я предложить кое-кого перевести в другое место службы?

− Конечно, − с благодарностью сказала Эллана. − Именно поэтому мы так сильно ждали твоего возвращения.

Если это так, почему они не попросили его вернуться раньше? Или, по крайней мере, не могли спросить его совета? На лицах женщин он не нашел никаких подсказок и решил пока не думать об этом. Каллен просмотрел список текущих дел и приступил к работе. Погружения в знакомую стихию было почти достаточно, чтобы забыть о тянущей боли в его груди.


	18. Верховная жрица

− Вы понимаете, мои дорогие, что мое время не бесконечно?

Вивьенн, или Божественная Виктория, − Каллену все еще приходилось напоминать себе об этом новом имени каждый раз, обращаясь к Верховной жрице, − откинулась на спинку стула с легкой улыбкой.

− В отличие от Империума, мы еще не сошли с ума, чтобы играться с магией времени у себя в Кругах.

− То, что некоторые называют сумасшествием, другие могут назвать проявлением незаурядного ума, − ответил Дориан. − Соглашусь с отсутствием морали у моих соотечественников, но их мастерству нет равных.

− В отношении морали я не нахожу причин для разногласий, − сказала она.

− Хватит! − огрызнулся Каллен. От их склок у него разболелась голова. Зачем он вообще хотел вернуться к этой бесконечно ссорящейся куче детей? Если они не пытались запугать его угрозами, то постоянно пререкались друг с другом. Конечно, кого-то наверно забавляло, что высокопоставленные члены Инквизиции столь искусно и изощренно умели оскорблять друг друга, но его это только утомляло.

Взгляд Каллена устремился в угол комнаты. Кассандра не сказала ни слова с тех пор, как пришла в его офис, но ему показалось, что он заметил намек на сочувствие в ее глазах. Это заставило его выпрямиться и постараться сохранять самообладание. И все же Каллен лучше бы поругался вволю с Кассандрой где-нибудь наедине, чем сидел в этой компании с видом напускного достоинства. 

В компании тех, кого тут, в общем-то, быть не должно.

− Дориан, зачем ты вообще явился?

− Прекрасный прием, командир, и это после того, как я потрудился принести вам самую восхитительную винтажную бутылку вина, − игриво произнес Дориан, отпивая из своего кубка. − Я, между прочим, владею важной стратегической информацией, которой хотел бы с вами поделиться.

− Это какой же? − спросил Каллен.

− Тевинтер находится к северу отсюда.

Варрик демонстративно записал это в свой блокнот к всеобщему веселью. Каким-то непостижимым образом совещание, призванное определить состояние сил инквизиции, превратилось в вечер всеобщего воссоединения в его кабинете еще до того, как был сдан хоть один отчет. Жозефина приказала принести груды шкур и меха из своих складов, чтобы раскидать их на полу, и все, кроме Соласа, развалились на них и пили, словно никуда и не собирались уходить. Вероятно, они и не собирались.

Дориан плюхнулся на стол перед ним. 

− Командир, что случилось с твоей веселой улыбкой? В казармах сегодня не было разговоров ни о чем другом после твоего возвращения. Но почему-то сейчас на этом непристойно красивом лице − твое обычное хмурое выражение, − сказал он. − И прежде, чем кто-то что-то скажет, − добавил он, обращая взор к Кассандре, − я был в казармах, потому что владею мастерством поднимать моральный дух солдат.

− Не сомневаюсь, − сухо прокомментировала она. Каллен с радостью задушил бы мага за то, что у того получилось выдавить из Кассандры предложение.

Все в комнате ждали ответа командира, большинство с ухмылками на лице. Будто он был способен сейчас об этом говорить! Каллен глубоко вздохнул.

− Кое-кто пытался меня пристрелить, − пояснил он. − Это ослабило мой энтузиазм.

− Я разве не извинилась, а? − сказала Сэра. Она снова устроилась под потолком, болтая ногами. − Леди Искательница Зануда сказала, что я должна это сделать, ну я и сделала. Можно подумать, я тебя задела! Я даже не смогла вытащить свою стрелу обратно из пола, так что это была пустая трата боеприпасов.

− А разве у тебя еще… не припрятано, − произнес Дориан. − В некоторых частях твоей анатомии.

Сэра высунула язык и издала “пукающий” звук. 

− Тебе не захочется об этом узнать.

Так начались оживленные дебаты по хранению стрел в местах, не предназначенных для этого. Каллен отодвинулся от Дориана и начал разбирать груду скопившихся бумаг. Раз уж никто не собирался уходить, он мог хотя бы немного поработать. Кроме того, работа не позволяла ему все время глазеть на женщину, о присутствии которой он не мог забыть. По приходу Кассандра сразу же заняла одно из мест на диване, как можно дальше от его стола. Железный Бык устроился рядом с ней, в то время как Варрик протиснулся рядом с кунари. Вивьен уселась на стул напротив дивана, как само собой разумеющееся, не оставив ему возможности приблизиться к Кассандре, если он не сядет на стол. Который был завален бумагами.

Каллен до сих пор не до конца понимал, почему Кассандра так настороженно встретила его, но было очевидно, что сегодня вечером у них не будет возможности поговорить.

Худшим из всего происходящего было то, что из-за нехватки места Кассандра практически сидела на коленях у Быка. Каллен верил: она сказала правду о том, что не заинтересована в кунари. Но Бык знал, как нажимать на чьи-то больные точки лучше, чем кто-либо в инквизиции. И он явно нацелился на него.

Бык уговорил Искательницу выпить вина, и она медленно потягивала его из бокала, пока остальные разговаривали. Прежде чем сделать первый глоток, Кассандра дважды повернула бокал в руках, и это было так знакомо, что сердце Каллена сжалось от тоски. Но, наверное, чтобы сделать его жизнь еще невыносимее, каждый раз, отпивая, она слегка проводила кончиком языка по верхней губе. Каллен и так сходил с ума от желания, а попытки скрыть это не добавляли ему сдержанности. Это он должен был дегустировать остатки вина с губ Кассандры, приоткрывая ее рот губами, чтобы пить ее стоны. И тогда она забыла бы про вино.

Она сделала еще один глоток, и Каллен машинально сглотнул в ответ. Будь это любая другая женщина, он бы подумал, что она делает это нарочно. Например, сестра Голдворда. Но не Кассандра. Каллену пришлось признать, что она была просто безумно, отвлекающе привлекательной, даже не пытаясь казаться такой. Раньше он об этом даже не задумывался, а теперь ощущал так ясно.

Бык был хорошо осведомлен о его взгляде, и кунари часто касался Кассандры, поправляя подушки рядом с ней и поворачиваясь к Варрику, чтобы плотнее прижаться своей ногой к ее. Когда она двигалась, то он двигался вместе с ней так легко, словно они были одним целым. И он был постоянно, нарочито внимателен к ней, отчего Лелиана и, возможно, кто-то еще прятали свои улыбки за краями чашек.

Несмотря на то, что в заботе Быка не было ничего похожего на ухаживания, несмотря на то, что Каллен точно знал - это способ наказать его за боль, причиненную Кассандре, у него все равно чесались руки выхватить меч и положить конец этому представлению, желательно пролив кровь. Опасное, резкое, злое чувство снова пронизывало его, но на этот раз Кассандра не собиралась успокаивать его.

Документы. Это было безопасно. Он надеялся.

Но ошибся. Эллана тут же вскочила, стоило ему начать заниматься бумагами.

− Нет! Мы сегодня достаточно работали. Все сделано, организовано, приказы отправлены. Сейчас самое время для веселья.

Он криво улыбнулся.

− А это веселье не закончится тем, что я снова окажусь без одежды на официальном обеде?

− Она сказала тебе, что это была я? − спросила Эллана, положив руки на бедра, и повернулась к Кассандре. − Ты сказала ему?

− Это было важно в то время, − пробормотала Кассандра, глядя в свой бокал. − Был званый ужин. Нужна была веселая история. И поскольку Варрик всегда заверял меня, что я не умею шутить, оставался только один путь − правда.

Варрик кивнул, но Эллана уже смотрела на Каллена и Кассандру.

− Вы ходили на званый ужин?

− Этого не было в ваших отчетах, Искательница, − хрипло произнесла Жозефина, с укоризной покачивая пальцем. − А вас просили докладывать обо всем.

− Это не столь важно, чтобы уведомлять Инквизицию, − произнес Каллен. − Просто вечер с моей сестрой и ее гостями.

− Ты познакомилась с его семьей? − Эллана широко улыбнулась, а Кассандра уставилась на нее в полном недоумении. − Я думала, Каллен ушел один! − воскликнула она, отвечая на молчаливый вопрос. − Во-первых, как дом? Все ли сделали так как надо?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Эллана повернулась к Каллену и сказала:

− Кассандра говорила мне, что твоей родной деревне нужна помощь после войны, и Творцы знают, что я никогда не смогу заставить тебя взять и десятую часть того, что тебе причитается. Поэтому мы придумали, как дать тебе то, от чего бы ты не смог отказаться. Кассандра очень подробно рассказала о нуждах твоей семьи.

Конечно, это была Кассандра. Еще одно проявление доброты, за которое он никогда не сможет отплатить.

Инквизитор не заметила его огорчения, перебивая Кассандру, заметившую, что дом был довольно хорош.

− Да-да, но ты же познакомилась с его сестрами? Какие они? Расскажешь какие-нибудь неприличные истории?

Кассандра покраснела, и Каллен был уверен, что и его лицо тоже залилось румянцем. Наверняка есть еще темы, которые они могли бы обсудить. Он предупреждающе кашлянул, прочищая горло, и Эллана хитро на него посмотрела.

− Кассандра может либо ответить на мои вопросы, либо следующий розыгрыш будет связан с тем, что тебе придется полностью раздеться, командир, а не только до нижнего белья, − сказала она. − Здесь все помнят ту игру в Порочную добродетель.

С пола раздался голос Дориана.

− И я уверен, что никогда не забуду. Я голосую за розыгрыш. Все за?

Лелиана, Жозефина, Бык и Вивьенн подняли руки, причем жест последней сопровождался покровительственным понимающим взглядом. Черт побери, жрица знала, что он никогда не чувствовал себя комфортно, когда она глядела на него, и это была единственная причина, по которой она так поступала. Спасибо всем святым, что Кассандра не стала принимать участие в этом балагане. Но то, что она не подняла руку, его немного задело.

Когда Сэра вслед за остальными подняла палец, Каллен с удивлением посмотрел на нее.

− Тебе мужчины даже не нравятся, − произнес он.

− Нет, − весело сказала она. − Но я хочу знать, как далеко распространяется этот румянец. Так же, как и с ним, − добавила она, дергая ногой в сторону Блэкволла. − Я должна была узнать, где заканчиваются все волосы. Они везде, на случай, если тебе интересно.

Спасибо Создателю, что он не был единственным, кого это поразило.

− И как же ты это узнала, деваха? − настороженно спросил Блэкволл.

− Все принимают ванну, не так ли? Ну, не все, − поправилась она, когда Вивьен фыркнула. − Но все орлесианцы.

− Я из Вольной Марки, − сказал он.

− Без разницы. Все у вас там одинаково, когда доходишь до низа.

− Они совершенно разные, − возмутился Варрик, и тут же разгорелся новый спор, а Каллен вздохнул с облегчением.

Эллана присела на край его стола со скрещенными на груди руками.

− Кажется, я потеряла всякое уважение своей команды, − с горечью произнесла она. − Даже Кассандра меня не слушается.

Каллен негромко рассмеялся.

− Вступай в клуб, − произнес он. − У нее врожденное неприятие власти, как мне кажется. Если уж говорить начистоту.

− Ты действительно взял ее с собой к своей семье? − спросила Эллана. Ее взгляд снова был серьезен, такой он привык ее видеть.

− Взял − слишком сильно сказано. Она сама настояла на том, чтобы пойти со мной, − произнес Каллен, улыбаясь. − Мое мнение она совершенно не учитывала.

Его улыбка погасла, когда он понял, насколько Кассандра была близка к тому, чтобы оставить его в лагере Искателей. Он резко выдохнул, понимая, как был близок к возможности никогда не узнать, что может потерять. Каллен быстро взглянул в угол, желая убедиться, что она там. Кассандра смотрела на него. Она отвела глаза, как только его взгляд остановился на ней, и Каллен почувствовал горечь утраты. Он уставился на крышку своего стола. Эмоции этого долгого дня навалились на него, и он чувствовал себя невероятно усталым, осознавая, что проведет эту ночь в одиночестве.

Эллана положила руку ему на плечо и прошептала:

− Все будет хорошо, Каллен.

Он не смог найти в себе сил поверить ей.

Послышался шорох со стороны дивана, и он снова поднял глаза. Кассандра поднялась, ее лицо было непроницаемым и бесстрастным.

− Мы должны оставить командиру его кабинет, − сказала она. − У нас явно нет настроения, чтобы обсуждать дела, а у него был утомительный день.

Да, пусть уходят все, кроме тебя, хотелось сказать Каллену, но он промолчал. Сразу поняв, что ему нужно делать в эту минуту, он встал с намерением проводить Кассандру обратно к ее собственной квартире. Он должен был сделать хоть что-то, чтобы провести с ней время. Что угодно.

Бык предугадал его действия.

− Я провожу тебя, Искательница,− сказал он. − Никогда не знаешь, что может скрываться в тени.

Она не попрощалась лично с командиром, только коротко кивнула всем собравшимся и вышла из комнаты. Прежде чем последовать за ней, кунари подошел к Каллену и положил руку ему на плечо.

− Если ты хочешь убедить ее, что все-таки не заинтересован в посещении личных апартаментов босса, тебе стоит делать это лучше, − сказал он достаточно тихо, чтобы услышал только Каллен. Голос кунари звучал по-доброму, но он отвернулся, прежде чем командир успел сказать что-нибудь в ответ.

Когда Бык достиг двери, он нашел в себе силы произнести:

− Брифинг завтра. В десять часов. Скажи ей.

Бык махнул рукой, показывая, что услышал, и Каллен повернулся к собравшимся в комнате, с любопытством наблюдавшими за этой сценой.

− Кассандра права, − сказал он. − Это был долгий день. Спасибо за теплый прием, но если мы перенесем празднование на другой день, я буду очень благодарен. 

− Но что ты планируешь делать? − спросила Жозефина. Он в замешательстве уставился на нее. Несмотря на то, что антиванское вино было крепким, она казалась вполне трезвой.

− Я планирую лечь спать. И надеюсь проснуться в мире, где моя личная жизнь не будет достоянием общественности, − грубовато добавил он.

Все удивленно посмотрели на него. Кто-то смущенно отвел глаза, но большинство глядело на него с раздражением.

− Значит, у тебя нет плана, − заключила Сэра. − Черт побери. Оставь это нам, как обычно.

Она спрыгнула с лестницы и подхватила под руку еле стоящего на ногах Дориана, направляясь к двери. Варрик сурово взглянул на Каллена, прежде чем присоединиться к лучнице и магу, а остальные, которым удавалось держаться более или менее вертикально, последовали за ними.

− Лелиана, − окликнул ее Каллен, − подожди минутку.

Она подняла бровь и вернулась к столу, спокойно ожидая, пока все выйдут.

− Почему Эллана не знала о поездке к моей сестре? Ты же знала, раз написала нам. И подписала конверт рукой Элланы, − сказал он.

− В то время это была не поездка, а дезертирство, − многозначительно ответила она, и Каллен поморщился. − Я предполагала, что ты не захочешь, чтобы инквизитор знала об этом. И поскольку Кассандра писала только мне и никому другому, как только ты решил сбежать, я решила сохранить информацию, которой она поделилась. Что касается моих писем, то я написала Кассандре от своего имени. Эллана, - Лелиана сделала акцент на имени инквизитора, - написала только тебе. Мне показалось, что это может привлечь твое внимание.

Она улыбнулась улыбкой, которая неуловимо напомнила ему Элис в те моменты, когда ей что-то было нужно. 

− К тому времени, когда я поняла, что Искательница внезапно стала иметь на тебя влияние, я не смогла бы убедить ее использовать его. К несчастью. 

− Я вижу, − сказал он. − Мной действительно так легко манипулировать?

− Не обижайся. Каждым можно манипулировать, командир, − сказала она. − И честно говоря, ты сумел меня удивить. Я думала, ты так никогда и не разглядишь в Кассандре женщину. 

Он пытался придумать умный ответ, когда на лестнице послышались мягкие шаги. Коул легонько спрыгнул на землю и повернулся к нему с улыбкой.

− Кошки теперь будут жить в другом месте.

− О, − произнес Каллен. − Хорошо. Ты сумел их убедить?

− Нет, мой рот не издает правильных звуков. Это только для людей. Но я использовал дипломатию, − сказал он. − Как Жозефина, когда маски делают вид, что не понимают ее акцент.

Лелиана рассмеялась, и Каллен подтолкнул ее локтем.

− Это очень умно с твоей стороны, − сказал он.

− Тебе нужно новое одеяло, − произнес Коул.

***  
Они оба ушли, и Каллен был почти готов подняться по лестнице в спальню, чтобы упасть в объятия благословенного сна, когда раздался стук в дверь. Он понимал, что надеяться глупо, но не мог сдержать улыбки, ожидая увидеть родные темные глаза по ту сторону двери. 

Но вместо Кассандры за дверью оказался Солас.

− Ничего личного, − произнес Каллен, − но я не хочу спать внизу сегодня вечером. − Он был слишком раздражен, чтобы смягчить свой тон, да и все остальные все равно, похоже, знали про его дела.

Эльф улыбнулся.

− Я в курсе. Тем не менее, я хотел бы поговорить с тобой. − Когда Каллен замешкался, он добавил: − Это может прояснить твою ситуацию.

Что ж, Каллен был бы рад такому раскладу. Кивнув магу, он пропустил его в комнату и устроился на диване напротив него. Воспоминания сразу подкинули образ Кассандры, которая сидела на этом же месте. Он мог бы попробовать вкус сладкого вина на ее губах, заставив задохнуться от своих прикосновений... Каллену пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы отогнать этот образ.

Солас скрестил ноги, сомкнул пальцы и сказал без преамбулы:

− Я очень люблю Эллану, командир.

Каллен моргнул.

− Ясно, − произнес он, неловко ерзая на своем месте. − Если это предупреждение для меня, позволь заверить, что у тебя нет причин для беспокойства. − Больше нет.

− Спасибо, но я пришел не за этим. Признаю, что в прошлом твое внимание к Эллане беспокоило меня. То, что не замечала она, было видно мне, − сказал Солас, и на мгновение его глаза потемнели, прежде чем он снова взял себя в руки. − Возможно, и я не всегда был благоразумен, чем вызвал ответные действия. Я извиняюсь за это, но даже мой самоконтроль не идеален.

Высокомерие этого эльфа поражало.

− Да, это стало очевидно, когда ты чуть не уничтожил мир и всех нас вместе с ним, − сказал Каллен.

− Думаю, мы оба знаем, к чему приводит злоупотребление данной нам властью. Особенно, когда задействована магия. Люди, которых мы любим, умирают, − сказал Солас. Каллен побледнел, и эльф склонил голову. − Тень − не самое хорошее место для хранения секретов, командир. Не от меня.

− Ты смотрел мои сны? − в ужасе спросил Каллен.

Судя по выражению лица, Солас не испытывал стыда.

− Ты мечтал о Ma Венан. Нет ничего, что я бы не сделал, чтобы защитить ее от тебя, − сказал он.

− Я никогда не причинил бы ей зла, − сказал Каллен. Никогда. Даже сейчас, он не стал бы. Она − инквизитор.

− Возможно, не намеренно. Но спроси у Солоны Амелл, как храмовники относятся к магам, − холодно произнес Солас. В его голосе звучала сталь. − Страх и благоговейный ужас убивают. Я бы этого не допустил. 

Каллен резко выдохнул и встал.

− Если ты пришел наказать меня за прошлые грехи, Солас, считай свой долг исполненным. И радуйся, что я отказываю себе в том же удовольствии. Можешь не переживать, Эллане не стоит опасаться большого и страшного храмовника, − последние слова он практически выплюнул.

К его удивлению, маг провел рукой по лицу, а вторую поднял в знак мира.

− Прости меня. Я не собирался тебя упрекать, уж точно не мне это делать. Боюсь, мне сложно сдерживать свои собственнические инстинкты рядом с тобой, − признался эльф, и Каллен снова сел, настороженно глядя на него. Солас вздохнул и продолжил: − Я сказал все это, чтобы ты понял, почему я последний, кто стал бы тебе помогать. Помимо того, что я безумно люблю Эллану, я буду только рад, если ты окажешься как можно дальше от нее.

Каллен молча кивнул.

− Несколько месяцев назад Эллана решила, что ты и Искательница страдаете от неразделенной любви, − сказал он. − Хотя я понятия не имел, что чувствует Кассандра, в твоей любви к ней я очень сомневался по вполне очевидным причинам. Но доброе сердце Элланы не могло смириться с этим, и она приложила максимум усилий, чтобы реализовать идею сделать вас парой, но потерпела неудачу во всех своих попытках. На самом деле, я сомневаюсь, что ты вообще их заметил.

− Я понятия не имел, − потрясенно ответил Каллен. − Я был слишком занят, беспокоясь из-за тебя.

Маг рассмеялся.

− Да, я заметил, − сказал он. − В конце концов, Эллана разработала план: отправить вас только вдвоем куда-нибудь на несколько недель. Там, она утверждала, у вас не будет иного выбора, кроме как раскрыть свои истинные чувства,− Солас внимательно посмотрел на него. − Возможно, она проявила больше мудрости, чем мне казалось в то время.

Каллен покраснел, но не стал подтверждать его слова.

− Элланна поделилась только с Лелианой, Жозефиной и мной, хотя мне кажется, что первоначальный план предусматривал больший охват участников. Нам было поручено не давать даже намека на неприятности в Скайхолде − ничего, что могло бы вернуть вас назад раньше времени, за исключением крайне чрезвычайной ситуации. Похоже, что эта инструкция была выполнена нами даже слишком хорошо, − сказал маг. − Я и, возможно, Лелиана, заметили, что ты воспринял приказ о командировке более лично, чем предполагала Эллана. Когда бард выразила свою озабоченность по поводу твоей меланхолии, она решила, что ты просто нервничаешь из-за совместной поездки с Кассандрой.

Солас с горечью улыбнулся.

− Ma венан не всегда может видеть за пределами ее надежд, − продолжал он. − Я не пытался отговорить ее, надеясь, что если ты будешь убит горем, то никогда не вернешься, и это решит все мои проблемы.

Каллен выдохнул.

− Я понимаю, − сказал он. В конце концов, он сам был готов вызвать на дуэль Варрика и Железного Быка − а у него было гораздо меньше причин подозревать их в любовном интересе к Кассандре, чем у Соласа поводов ревновать к нему Эллану. 

− Кассандра, казалось, понимала какой дар пыталась ей вручить Эллана, но она знала, что тебя интересовал кое-кто другой, − сказал Солас. − Хоть я и убедился, что она действительно заботится о тебе, но также видел, что у нее мало надежд на ответные чувства. Не знаю, что произошло во время вашего путешествия, но что-то изменилось в письмах Кассандры. Как мне довольно путано объяснила Эллана, ты упал с лошади и сказал Кассандре, что знаешь о ее чувствах к тебе.

Каллен медленно покачал головой. Он вспомнил ту ночь, которую они с Кассандрой провели в одной кровати. Они спорили, читали, а потом она впервые приснилась ему. Конечно, она этого не знала, в противном случае его утро было бы совсем другим. Ничто из этого не могло объяснить уверенность Элланы. Кроме…

Каллен приоткрыл рот, осененный догадкой. Он убедил Кассандру лечь спать, расспрашивая кто ее Ролан. То, что это был он, теперь ему казалось очевидным, но в то время... Решив, что это Железный Бык, он предложил ей поговорить с ним об этом, думая, что и Бык к ней не равнодушен. Руки Каллена сжались в кулаки от одной этой мысли, хоть он и знал, что это неправда. Но ведь тогда он так и не произнес имени! Неудивительно, что Кассандра подумала, что это он сам не решается сделать признание. И на следующее утро она его поцеловала. Как мать − убеждал себя он. Но на самом деле − как влюбленная женщина. Ее пальцы прослеживали линии мышц под синяками на его спине, и он сходил с ума, стараясь не показать, что желает большего. Если бы Каллен тогда перевернулся под ней, она бы ответила на его призыв более охотно, чем он надеялся. Но тогда Кассандра подумала бы, что Каллен готов дать ей гораздо больше, чем он предлагал в реальности. Он мог бы ей причинить боль даже большую, чем сделал в итоге. По крайней мере, к тому времени она уже знала, что он просто тупой болван, который все это время считал ее только другом.

Теперь Каллен полагал, что он должен быть благодарен своему упрямому самоконтролю − хоть раз в жизни он сделал что-то хорошее.

Солас кивнул, видя, что Каллен потерялся в воспоминаниях.

− Значит, и вправду что-то случилось. Интересно. Эллана была в полном восторге, несмотря на то, что совершала военные ошибки, тщательно смягченные Лелианой, и уже начала беспокоиться по поводу твоего долгого отсутствия. А я старался задушить в себе ревность. Если бы ты нашел свою любовь в лице Кассандры, что мне тогда казалось маловероятным, мои проблемы с тобой закончились бы. В основном, − слегка улыбнувшись, добавил эльф.

Но эта улыбка быстро исчезла. 

− Очевидно что-то снова изменилось в более поздних письмах Искательницы, хотя Лелиане удалось скрыть это от Элланы, − в ответ на немой вопрос Каллена Солас пояснил:

− Соловей попросила моего совета по поводу вашей ситуации. Я посоветовал ей подождать.То, что изменилось однажды, могло поменяться вновь. В противном случае Эллана отправилась бы вслед за вами. Возможно, это был плохой совет, − сказал он с вздохом. − Кассандра вернулась одна, и это привело Эллану в ужас. Но, к счастью, ты неожиданно последовал за ней. Видимо, новая штаб-квартира инквизиции в фермерских землях Ферелдена была не столь впечатляющей, как эта крепость.

Каллен криво улыбнулся, и Солас продолжил:

− Но, хотя мне ясно, что ты лишь недавно осознал свои чувства и находишься в самом начале отношений с Кассандрой, Эллана так не считает. Она нетерпелива и жаждет вашего немедленного воссоединения.

− Я знаю, что она чувствует, − пробормотал Каллен.

Солас посмотрел на него почти с сочувствием.

− Сегодня вечером Эллана была вне себя от беспокойства, глядя на то, как вы были далеко друг от друга, − сказал он. − Мне это понятно, но она уже продумывает новый план, контрпродуктивный. Я не смог убедить ее отойти в сторону и не мешать вам, поэтому подумал, что будет правильным предупредить тебя о ее замыслах. Я очень люблю Эллану и с удовольствием храню ее секреты. Но есть время, когда секреты наносят слишком много вреда, − Солас наклонился вперед. − Ma венан верит, что именно Кассандру нужно подтолкнуть, и что ревность станет способом достижения вашего счастья.

− Ревность? К кому?

− К ней, − сказал Солас. − Эллана будет флиртовать с тобой до тех пор, пока ревность не подтолкнет Искательницу в твои объятья. 

Каллен с усилием сглотнул, а затем закашлялся, поперхнувшись.

− Она сошла с ума?

Солас зарычал, но все равно кивнул.

− Это ужасный план, вдохновленный слишком большим количеством прочитанных романов, которыми ее снабжает Дориан, − пояснил он. − Даже если отбросить твою прошлую увлеченность Элланой, ты и Искательница − не те люди, которые встанут на пути к счастью другого. Вы оба бескорыстны и застенчивы.

− Ну, спасибо, − кисло произнес Каллен, но его мысли были о другом. − Я не понимаю, ведь Кассандра знает, что вы с Элланой очень любите друг друга. Как этот план может сработать?

− Эллана считает, что даже намека на интерес со стороны другой женщины будет достаточно, чтобы пробудить собственнические инстинкты Кассандры. Но при необходимости она будет делать вид, что мы поссорились, − сказал Солас. − Для наших отношений это не ново. − На его лице промелькнуло выражение боли, и теперь настал черед Каллена сочувствовать эльфу. Независимо от того, что командир думал о Соласе, его любовь к Эллане была неоспорима.

− Бык сказал, что Кассандра верит, будто я вернулся не к ней, а к инквизитору − из-за своих прежних чувств, − сказал Каллен, про себя поблагодарив Железного Быка за разъяснение. − Если это так, и Эллана заставит ее думать, что мои былые чувства взаимны хоть немного, Кассандра может никогда не поверить, что я способен их проигнорировать.

Солас кивнул.

− И я, конечно, не желаю видеть даже намека на притворство. Итак, командир, теперь ты знаешь, чего ждать, и я оставляю тактические решения на тебя, − сказал Солас и резко поднялся. − Уже поздно. Спасибо, что дал мне время выговориться.

− Я ценю, что ты пришел ко мне, − сказал Каллен. Он тоже встал и протянул ему руку. Маг моргнул, но затем пожал в ответ ладонь командира.

− Я все еще не доверяю тебе, − импульсивно произнес Каллен, предпочитая оставаться честным.

− Хорошо, − сказал Солас. Усталая улыбка коснулась его губ. − Я не заслуживаю доверия. Если я ошибусь, мне приятно знать, что кто-то столь опасный, как ты, наблюдает за мной. 

− Тогда зачем возвращаться? − спросил он, в общем-то зная ответ. 

− Есть причина, по которой я зову Эллану Ma венан, командир, − сказал Солас. − Может, у меня и не всегда получается её уберечь. Никому не удается полностью защитить свое сердце от боли. Но без сердца никто не может жить. 

Солас тихо ушел, а Каллен забрался в свою комнату и долго смотрел на знакомые звезды в прорехе крыши, пока не забылся беспокойным, тяжелым, одиноким сном.


	19. Лучница

− Итак, какой план изложить первым?

Каллен обреченно опустил голову на руки.

− Сэра, я ценю твое предложение помощи, но...

− Можно начать с моего, но, поскольку он лучший, припасем его на конец. Дориан считает, что ты должен идти прямо к ней с шоколадом, массажем ног и всяким другим романтичным дерьмом, которое они там делают. Он сказал, что в библиотеке есть книги об ухаживании. Он посмотрит для тебя, − сказала Сэра, а потом фыркнула. − Но Касс слишком умна для всего этого дерьма, верно? Она читает книги и знает все трюки. Она подумает, что ты просто смеешься над ней.

Против своей воли Каллен кивнул вместе с ней.

− Вив, ах нет, извините меня, Виктоооория, сказала, чтобы ты сразу пошел и сделал Касс предложение руки и сердца, − продолжила Сэра.

И Каллен чуть не поперхнулся своим завтраком.

− В Oрлее, я думаю, это похоже на первый выстрел перед началом реального боя. Но это немного... э−э... не ты. Ты, конечно, милый, я думаю, но не слишком умеешь красиво говорить, − заметила эльфийка с ухмылкой. − То же самое я сказала послу. Но она все равно послала тебе это стихотворение, чтобы ты прочитал его Касс. Жози велела сделать это обязательно под деревом. − Сэра передала листок со стихотворением, зажав его между пальцами так, словно прикасалась к чему-то дохлому и противному.

Каллен прочел первые несколько строк, дошел до изучения “жемчужины ее удовольствия” таким способом, о котором даже не подозревал, и остановился. Он не был магом, но ощутил уверенность, что еще несколько минут − и листок в его руках воспламенится от его алеющих щек.

Сэра рассмеялась, глядя на его лицо.

− Да, это антиванское или что-то похожее. Ты такой красный! 

− Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что планов больше нет, − тяжело вздыхая, произнес Каллен, скомкал бумагу и отбросил как можно дальше от себя.

− О, да тонны. У меня их, как минимум десяток, но я их пока придержу, − сказала лучница. − Так вот Бык хочет, чтобы вы устроили спарринг, но при этом были абсолютно голыми. Мне это нравится, особенно если мы все будем смотреть. Варрик написал историю о том, как ты спасаешь ее от чего-то типа телеги, которая вышла из-под контроля и мчится по улице, и еще там есть дети и эти церковные зануды и прочее, чтобы ты вышел на свой Путь, а затем ты сможешь стать героем. Но ты в конце умер, так что, возможно, это не лучший план.

Она наклонилась к нему ближе и громко прошептала:

− Я думаю, он все еще очень зол на тебя за то, что ты заставил Касс плакать.

− Я извинюсь за это перед ним и перед ней тысячу раз, если ты просто уйдешь, − устало произнес Каллен.

− Эй, мне вообще плевать. Извиняться глупо, − сказала Сэра. − Ладно. Хорошо, вот моя идея. Ты найдешь ее, подождешь, пока она не останется одна и будет думать там о Создателе или еще о какой-нибудь херне… Ну, что вы там делаете, когда вам не нужно планировать войны? Так вот ты подойдешь к ней сзади и покажешь ей небо в алмазах.

− Понятно... − медленно произнес Каллен.

− Секс, ясно? Это лучше всего. Понимаешь, ну, как то, когда она сказала нам, мне, Варрику и Быку, я имею в виду, почему она плакала, − сказала она.

Каллен встрепенулся.

− Почему она вам это сказала? Кассандра не стала бы делиться настолько личным.

Сэра уставилась на него, как на идиота.

− Мы заставили ее. Потому что, ну, ты знаешь, плачущая Кассандра... Как такое возможно? В любом случае, когда она рассказывала вашу историю, то, говоря о постели, делала такое лицо. Так что у тебя должно быть там все в порядке. Даже несмотря на все это, − сказала она и махнула рукой в сторону его паха, − мешающееся. И мне показалось, что ты почти так же хорош, как Бык о себе рассказывает. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Это было даже хуже, чем поэзия.

− Спасибо тебе. Я ценю этот совет и обдумаю все твои предложения, − сказал Каллен, стараясь не думать, насколько он был красным.

− Это значит, что ты не собираешься воспользоваться ни одним из них, не так ли? − Он промолчал, и Сэра вздохнула. − Отлично. Смотри на нее, как обычно, своими щенячьими глазами, пока Касс не уведет кто-нибудь другой. 

Она спрыгнула с края его стола и направилась к двери.

− Почему ты пытаешься помочь мне? − спросил он, прежде чем она ушла. Это был бессмысленный вопрос, но он все равно должен был спросить. − Я думал, что ты настроена против меня.

− Что, ты из-за стрелы? Это было просто весело, − ответила Сэра. − Я имею в виду, если бы ты вернулся ради инквизитора - это одно, но мне нравятся простые люди, понимаешь? Они не могут себе помочь. А ты хоть и важнюк, но почти такой же простой парень, как и они. 

Каллен знал, что не должен был спрашивать. Он тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, чтобы посмотреть на потолок. Сэра колебалась секунду, а потом сказала более мягким голосом:

− Тем более, я вижу, что и с твоей стороны все то же самое. 

Каллен посмотрел на нее, неуверенно улыбаясь. 

− Ей действительно понравилось наше... время вместе?

Сэра ухмыльнулась.

− О, да, − сказала она.

Она ушла, и Каллен придвинул к себе еще одну стопку бумаг. Отчеты были скучными, сухими и расположены совершенно вразнобой, но улыбка не сходила с его лица, пока он их читал.

*** 

Утром у него был еще один посетитель, даже более неожиданный, чем эльфийка с маниакальными наклонностями, но не менее тревожный. Каллен разговаривал с одним из своих новых капралов, когда внезапно в дверном проеме нарисовался Железный Бык, от чего солдат пискнул на середине предложения, а затем густо покраснел. Капрал попытался снова найти ход своих мыслей, но так и не справился с этим, и в конце концов Каллен отпустил беднягу.

Командир раздраженно глянул на Быка.

− Тебе обязательно наводить ужас на моих людей?

− Да. Это лучшая часть работы. Ну, вторая лучшая часть, так как тут под боком есть таверна, где меня не обвиняют в запугивании людей, − сказал Бык. Он сел на диван и ухмыльнулся, когда Каллен помрачнел, заметив, какое место для сидения тот выбрал. − Прошлой ночью здесь было еще удобней. 

− Могу представить, − угрюмо сказал Каллен, вспоминая подробности вечера. 

Кунари поправил повязку над глазом.

− Итак. Когда я вернулся к Искательнице, она поклялась, что больше никогда не вернётся к тебе. 

Сердце Каллена упало. Если Кассандра сказала что-то подобное, то именно это она и имела в виду. Она не кидала слов на ветер, давая клятвы.

Рот Быка дернулся.

− Ну ладно, она этого не говорила. Ох, парень, видел бы ты свое лицо, − ухмыляясь произнес он, но быстро посерьезнел. − Но она может, если ты как можно скорее не разберешься с этим дерьмом.

− Бык, я слышал, что ты сказал вчера вечером, но я уверен, что Кассандра не думает, что я вернулся ради Элланы, − произнёс Каллен.

− Уверен он… Это, наверно, чертовски здорово, быть таким уверенным в любовных делах, − сказал Бык, закатывая глаз, который был виден Каллену. − Как говорила Искательница, инквизитор − единственная, кто когда-либо мотивировал тебя. Она угрожала тебе неодобрением Элланы в лагере искателей − и ты остался. Ты чуть не прибил парня на той вечеринке за то, что оскорбили босса, хотя я был бы не прочь там оказаться, чтобы закончить работу! − он выразительно повел плечами. − И именно письмо от инквизитора стало пинком, который вернул тебя сюда после того, как Кассандра отказалась от попыток. И прошлым вечером лишь с ней ты не огрызался и вел себя прилично. 

Каллен был в недоумении.

− Все... все совсем не так, − наконец, возразил он. − Я остался с искателями, потому что Кассандра попросила меня. А потерял самообладание с тем му… мужчиной, да, но он оскорбил их обоих, и я отреагировал только потому, что Кассандра сама не сделала этого первой. И письмо было от Лелианы, хотя я все равно сжег его. Я вернулся, потому что... В общем, не из-за Элланы.

− Все еще не можешь заставить себя сказать это? − спросил Бык.

− Не тебе.

Кунари пожал плечами, но ухмыльнулся.

− Что касается вчерашнего вечера, − сказал Каллен, − Эллана была единственной, кто не сердился на меня, не бросался на меня и не смеялся надо мной. Я должен был притвориться, что ненавижу ее? Я был бы рад поговорить с Кассандрой наедине, если бы кто-то позволил мне.

Бык не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь раскаивающимся.

− Это было неподходящее время. Ты бы серьезно облажался, − заверил он. − Поверь мне, я видел тебя в действии на протяжении многих лет. На твое счастье, я убедился, что ты просто дилетант в любовных делах, а вовсе не злой, и, я думаю, ты наконец-то понял, что к чему, поэтому я собираюсь помочь тебе.

− Как мило с твоей стороны, − кисло произнес Каллен.

Бык легко откинулся назад.

− Так что перестань бросаться на всех, кроме босса. И послушай. Ты вернулся, ожидая, что тебя здесь ждут с распростертыми объятиями, и нужно лишь открыть свои чувства. Но она злится. В основном, на себя. И этот гнев так легко не исчезнет.

− Почему она злится на себя? Это я все испортил.

− Тут я полностью с тобой согласен. Но она думает, что обманула тебя и потеряла друга. Она думает, что ты никогда не простишь ее за то, что она использовала тебя, − сказал Бык.

Каллен бы рассмеялся, если бы это не звучало так горько.

− Что ж, это знакомое чувство, − признался он.

− Ага, и я так подумал, − сказал Бык. − В любом случае, ты не можешь просто очертя голову прыгнуть в эти отношения. Кровать Кассандры может выглядеть пустой, но на самом деле она спит рядом с огромным чувством вины, − кунари поднялся. − Это все, чем я могу помочь. Романтика − это вообще не мое, особенно с вашими людскими заморочками. Но удачи тебе, командир.

***  
Через час Каллен направился в комнату, где проводил свои собрания. Если бы кто-то увидел его, то обязательно бы задумался, отчего лицо командира покрыто румянцем, а его походка − такая нервная. А очень наблюдательный человек, возможно, заметил бы легкие подергивания его губ, словно он что-то бормотал себе под нос. Но они, безусловно, не поверили бы своему зрению, заметив в его руке цветок. 

Добравшись до комнаты, Каллен осторожно положил цветок на место, где обычно сидела Кассандра. Его пальцы быстро пробежались над лепестками. Он будет смелым. В нем теплилась надежда, что этого жеста будет достаточно, чтобы хотя бы открыть дверь для разговора. Показать ей, что он ее не ненавидит, показать, что вернулся ради нее, а не Элланы. Он будет действовать медленно, но все же романтично. Ненавязчиво, но соблазняюще. Конечно, он многого не ждал после одного-единственного цветка, но это был первый шаг и первое, что пришло ему в голову. С молитвой в сердце он подошел к своему креслу во главе стола и принялся ждать.

Его капитаны прибыли первыми и тепло его поприветствовали, лишь мельком взглянув на цветок, когда занимали свои места. Он одобрительно им кивнул. Они были не только хорошо подготовленными бойцами, но и, как оказалось, умели держать рот на замке, когда дело доходило до сплетен об их командире. Это стало еще одной мелочью, которые он знал о своих подчиненных, но никогда не записывал. 

Вивьен прибыла в классической мантии, отказавшись от традиционного головного убора, но что-то в ее движениях все равно заставило Каллена его увидеть. Она холодно кивнула ему, но потом слегка улыбнулась, оглядев стол. 

Блэкволл и Бык пришли вместе, что удивило Каллена. Он был уверен, что Бык появится вместе с Кассандрой, хотя бы для того, чтобы позлить его. Но кунари лишь пожал плечами, когда он вопросительно на него посмотрел. Блэкволл не стал скрывать свои мысли и ухмыльнулся в бороду, обходя место, на котором лежал цветок, а потом слегка кивнул Каллену. 

− Леди Искательница придет? - наконец, не выдержал Каллен.

− Должно быть, принимает ванну, − ответил Бык. − Сегодня утром во дворе она исколотила в хлам чучело, отрабатывая приемы.

Принимает ванну?! Кассандра сроду не мылась после тренировок, иногда приходя на встречи, даже с высокопоставленными лицами, потной и запыхавшейся, с кровоточащими ранами, которых не сумела избежать. Каллен собирался спросить, как долго ее ждать, когда дверь снова открылась, и вошла она.

В очередной раз он был поражен тем, какой настоящей она была. Все остальное исчезло, и все архидемоны Тедаса не смогли бы заставить его отвести взгляд от лица Кассандры. Он должен был проводить с ней каждую минуту, пока был рядом. Изучать и восхищаться её сильной и решительной статью, её красотой, будто вырезанной в камне. Красотой, которую так редко ценил. Как он мог путешествовать с ней так долго, быть рядом так долго и глядеть на кого-то другого?

Возле входа она неуверенно остановилась, и Каллен махнул рукой, приглашая ее войти. 

− Мне жаль, что я опоздала, − тихо сказала Кассандра, обходя стол. Изящество ее бедер завораживало, особенно наряду с яркими воспоминаниями об их более приятных движениях.

− Мы еще не начали, − машинально произнёс он, с нетерпением ожидая ее реакции. Каллен понимал, что пялится, и чувствовал, что является причиной скрытого веселья, ощущавшегося в комнате, но это не имело значения. Важен был только этот момент. 

Кассандра остановилась за креслом Быка и ахнула так легко, что Каллен, возможно, не заметил бы, если бы каждая клеточка его тела не была так сосредоточена на ней. Ее губы приоткрылись, а взгляд задержался на цветке. Всего на мгновение, но и этого было достаточно. Но когда она села и уверенно взяла цветок в руки, поднося его к лицу и касаясь нежных лепестков губами, как тогда за пределами лагеря Искателей, Каллену потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не последовать совету Сэры и не выставить всех из комнаты. 

Но этот животный порыв был бы именно тем, чего он не должен был делать. Поэтому он только хрипло произнёс: 

− Для твоей коллекции, − от чего все присутствующие постарались скрыть улыбки и смех за кашлем. 

Каллен прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, а затем открыл их, вновь становясь командиром. Когда он посмотрел на Вивьенн, её брови были в изумлении приподняты.

− Божественная Виктория, как себя чувствуют маги?

− Недооцененными, командир, но тем не менее всем довольны, − сказала она деловым голосом, который вернул встречу к тому, чем она и должна была быть. Именно поэтому Каллен остановил свой выбор на ней. Она отчиталась, потом его капитаны и остальные. Каллен так глубоко погрузился в свою роль, что к тому времени, когда Кассандра сообщила о делах храмовников своим голосом, наполненным богатым, теплым акцентом, он отвлекся лишь один раз, когда она провела пальцем по своей щеке, о чем-то размышляя. Он очень этим гордился.

Он делал заметки, когда они говорили, и делал вид, что читал их, пока отпускал всех. Он сделал новый шаг, и нащупал ногой камень. Кассандра взяла цветок и поняла его, по крайней мере, частично. Но он не заставлял ее оставаться и говорить с ним, в одиночестве и без защиты своих друзей. Как бы он ни хотел мчаться вперед, ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к нему. Вспомнить его таким, каким он был раньше, человеком, о котором она мечтала, и узнать его таким, каким он был сейчас, человеком, который мечтал о ней. Ей нужно время, чтобы забыть тот период, когда он причинял ей боль. Каллен услышал, что дверь открылась и закрылась, а затем − как кто-то переминается с ноги на ногу. 

Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Кассандра стояла рядом. В комнате не было никого, кроме них.

Он отодвинул стул и поспешно встал.

− Извини, я тебя не видел, − сказал он. − Я просто делал заметки.

Она сжала цветок в одной руке и рассеянно провела другой по лепесткам. Он облизнул губы. Создатель, он практически мог чувствовать кончики ее пальцев на своей коже. Она была не Элланой, призраком мечты, но памятью о реальности, горячей и насущной. Кассандра стояла не достаточно близко к нему, не так близко для объятий или поцелуя, но потребовалось бы только небольшое движение, чтобы втянуть ее в него. Чтобы коснуться ее снова. На этот раз в полном понимании всего, что она дала ему, и всего, что он был готов ей дать. Лириум был ничем по сравнению с опьяняющей тягой к этой женщине.

Он с тревогой посмотрел на нее, искренне надеясь, что его желания не столь очевидны. Или очевидны? Он не был готов к этому.

− Командир, − сказала она.

− Каллен, − быстро поправил он. Кассандра нахмурилась, и он слегка коснулся стола. − Здесь командир. − Он передвинул руку к цветку, который она держала. Его пальцы слегка коснулись ее руки, и она дернулась, будто он ударил ее. Он чувствовал себя не лучше. − Здесь Каллен, − хриплым голосом произнес он.

Она промолчала, и он слегка улыбнулся. 

− Кроме того, мне нравится, как ты произносишь мое имя.

Ее глаза расширились, и Кассандра покачала головой.

− Командир, − сказала она с акцентом, и его улыбка померкла. Кассандра, казалось, собралась с духом и быстро заговорила. − Я ценю, что ты вернулся в Инквизицию. Я узнала, что время, пока нас не было, оказалось не столь спокойным, как сообщалось, что доказывает, что я была права, полагая, что ты нужен здесь. Потому я приветствую твое возвращение.

Каллен сделал полшага назад и прищурился. Складывалось впечатление, что эту речь она отрепетировала, и ему не нравилось в каком направлении двигался разговор.

− Однако?

− Однако я считаю, что стоит как можно быстрее все прояснить и найти выход из сложившегося запутанного положения, чтобы оно не мешало нам выполнять наши обязанности, − сказала Кассандра. Ее глаза ненадолго встретились с ним, прежде чем она вновь их опустила. − Я провела большую часть ночи, рассматривая ситуацию, в которой мы оказались, и пришла к выводу, что твое утверждение было правильным. То, что я считала чем-то головокружительным, было не более, чем фантазией, и тебе не нужно бояться, что я попытаюсь вновь обрушить на тебя какие-то признания, которые я сделала в результате этой ошибки.

Каллен не находил слов, но это не имело значения, потому что она едва перевела дыхание и продолжила.

− Я принимаю твой подарок как предложение мира и, возможно, символ того, что ты простил мою слабость и готов позволить мне продолжать заниматься своим делом. Если, однако, это не так, я оставлю Скайхолд, с твоего разрешения, и уеду разыскивать других искателей, чтобы выполнять работу для Инквизиции в другом месте.

− Нет! − воскликнул он. Покинуть Скайхолд? Когда он просто приковал себя цепями к столу? Пожалуйста, нет. − Оставайся, конечно.

− Спасибо, − сказала она.

Каллен уставился на ее опущенную голову, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Он не поверил ни слову. Даже если бы он не хотел, чтобы все сказанное было ложью, то каждой клеточкой своего существа понял бы, что она врет. Кассандра была ужасной лгуньей, когда дело доходило до прямого вранья, а не утаивания правды. Возможно, она лгала из-за Элланы, или потому что злилась на себя, или потому что пыталась быть доброй. Да это и не важно! Она лгала. Но Каллен не знал, как сказать об этом без обвинений. Или того хуже, будто диктуя ей ее же чувства. Это было последнее, чего он хотел.

Когда он замолчал, она повернулась, чтобы уйти, и по воздуху поплыл запах. Каллен схватил ее за плечо и резко развернул, не обращая внимания, что она напряглась, принимая боевую стойку.

− Ты использовала мыло, − произнес он.

Кассандра посмотрела на него так, словно он сказал, что Варрик − гном.

− Да. Оно используется для очистки кожи, − осторожно произнесла она. − Я понимаю, что, может быть, в Ферелдене это не общеизвестный факт. 

Каллен рассмеялся настоящим смехом, смешанным с облегчением и радостью. Он приблизился к ней, наслаждаясь тем, как ее дыхание сбилось, когда он провел рукой по ее руке.

− Ты никогда не пользуешься мылом после утренней тренировки, − сказал он. − Ты моешься чистейшей водой, которую можешь найти, но никогда не используешь мыло, потому что оно сильно сушит твою кожу, отчего могут появиться кровоточащие раны, когда позже ты станешь практиковаться. Или ездить, если путешествуешь. Ты моешься с мылом только вечером, перед сном.

Ее выражение лица сменилось с осторожного на смущенное.

− Было теплое утро, и я подумала, что будет лучше…

− Нет, − сказал он, улыбаясь ей. − Это было для меня. На случай, если я проигнорирую все, что ты сказала, и буду достаточно близко, чтобы заметить. − Он отошел от слов к делу, и приблизился к ней, чтобы почувствовать ее аромат. Каллен почти застонал. Металл был на пути того, чего он действительно хотел, но рядом с ней его тело, кажется, совсем это не заботило.

Она попыталась отвести взгляд, но он сжал пальцами ее подбородок и притянул к себе.

− Я знаю, потому что сделал то же самое вчера для тебя, − сказал он. − Я надеялся, что мы будем одни.

Ее рука осторожно поднялась к его лицу. Та самая, которой она держала цветок. Когда она коснулась его щеки, когда ее палец прошелся по его челюсти, он закрыл глаза и вздрогнул от ее прикосновения.

− Я скучал по тебе, − прошептал он. Кассандра вздохнула, и этот звук отозвался томлением в каждой его мышце. Это была изысканная пытка, но он хотел гораздо большего.

Каллен открыл глаза и обхватил рукой ее затылок. Ее губы были раздвинуты − такие ярко-розовые и соблазнительные. Он наклонился вперед и попробовал на вкус греховную верхнюю губу − ту, которой она дразнила его накануне вечером, когда он не мог утолить свою жажду. Теперь он мог, и Каллен перестал ласкать ее своим языком, только когда Кассандра приоткрыла шире рот, приглашая к более глубокому поцелую. Лениво, легко он целовал ее. Его губ коснулась улыбка, когда ее собственный язык отозвался в нежном, мягком, полном желания танце.

Каллен жаждал большего, но им не нужно было спешить. Он прижался ртом к ее уху и прикусил мочку. Кассандра ахнула и притянула его ближе, а он усмехнулся. 

− Кассандра, − тихо произнес он, наслаждаясь той дрожью, что пробегала по ее телу от его голоса. − Ты действительно думала прошлой ночью о том, чтобы расстаться со мной?

− Нет, − пробормотала она. Ее пальцы запутались в его волосах притягивая ближе к изгибу шеи. 

− Хорошо, − сказал он. Он впился грубым поцелуем, оставляя след на мягкой, душистой коже, и облизал пульс, который бился чуть быстрее. − Потому что сегодня утром я прочел скандальные антиванские стихи, которые с удовольствием воплотил бы в рельность вместе с тобой.

Ее рука сжалась в кулак, и она отстранила его голову от себя. Он вскрикнул и возмущенно посмотрел на нее.

− Эй! Зачем ты это сделала?

− Почему ты читал грязную антиванскую поэзию? − подозрительно на него глядя, спросила Кассандра. Она отпустила его, но он знал, что не стоит пытаться вернуть ее расположение теперь, когда она смотрит на него таким взглядом.

− Сэра дала его мне. Вернее, Жозефина, но через Сэру, − сказал он, потирая больное место на затылке. − Они пытались помочь мне найти к тебе подход. − Он улыбнулся с оттенком высокомерия. − Я знал, что мне не нужна их помощь.

Кассандра внимательно посмотрела на него.

− Тогда почему ты попросил об этом?

− Я этого не делал. Видимо, я не очень хорошо скрываю свои чувства, а им так сложно отказать, впрочем. как и тебе, − произнес он и провел пальцем по ее щеке. − Сэра сказала, что пытается помочь нам обоим. Она сказала, что тебе было хорошо со мной. Надеюсь, она была права, − с сомнением добавил он.

Его сомнения сменилось полным замешательством, когда она отстранилась от него и сделала большой шаг назад. 

− Что я сделал на этот раз? − спросил он. Каллен услышал в своем голосе жар настоящего гнева и возненавидел себя, но сколько еще может выдержать человек?

− Прости меня, − сказала она. В ее глазах была боль. − Я тебя неправильно поняла. Конечно, мне хорошо было с тобой. Но это была временная договоренность. Теперь, когда мы здесь постоянно, я не думаю, что могу продолжать с тобой... физические отношения. − Она обняла себя за талию. − Мне жаль, что я не смогла себя контролировать. Это моя ошибка. Этого больше не повторится.

− Я предпочел бы, чтобы повторилось, − с облегчением возразил он. − Это не то, что я...

Дверь распахнулась, и вошел посыльный с неотложным вызовом от инквизитора. Его мозг мгновенно среагировал на это новое вторжение. Когда же он обернулся, собравшись с духом, то увидел Кассандру, исчезающую за спиной посыльного, словно привидение, бледную и тихую.


	20. Эллана

− Что-то случилось?

Эллана стояла на балконе, наслаждаясь дневным солнцем, но полуобернулась на его голос. Каллен держал себя в руках, пока шел по коридору, рассуждая, что все причины, по которым его могли вызывать в личные комнаты Инквизитора, должны быть достаточно важными, чтобы он сохранял терпение. Собрания в ее комнате, незапланированные и необъявленные, происходили всего несколько раз. И все во время войны или чрезвычайного положения. Он оставался спокойным, даже когда не обнаружил никого из советников. Возможно, он просто пришел первым.  
Но теперь, увидев Эллану спокойной и безмятежной под солнечным светом, он не стал сдерживать свой гнев. Дрожь в голосе командира была только первым его признаком. 

Солас сидел за столом и читал, но, услышав, каким тоном был задан вопрос, резко поднял голову. Эльф понимал гнев командира, но был готов вмешаться, если Каллен потеряет контроль. 

Каллен проигнорировал взгляд Соласа и скрытое предупреждение в нем. Пусть только попробует его остановить! Он не был капитаном Вейлом. Он больше не боялся магов.

− Ничего, − сказала Эллана, возвращаясь в комнату. − Я просто хотела посмотреть, как ты устроился.

− Значит, никакой чрезвычайной ситуации нет? − решительно спросил он.

− Нет, − сказала она. − Разве только ты что-нибудь знаешь...

Каллен проигнорировал намек. 

− Ты прервала меня, чтобы спросить, как я устроился? - гневно переспросил он.

− О боги, мне так жаль! Ты был занят чем-то важным?

− Я был с Кассандрой, − сказал он.

Ее глаза расширились. 

− Так скоро? Я даже не успела ничего сделать, − пробормотала она.

Каллен глубоко вздохнул. Солас встал и скользнул через комнату к Эллане. Она не заметила ни одного из них, явно думая о чем-то своем. 

− Но я велела им не беспокоить тебя, если ты будешь в ее комнате, − сказала она, а затем задохнулась. − О, нет! Ты был не в ее комнате, не так ли?

− Мы были в зале для совещаний, − ответил он.

− Понятно, − заулыбалась Эллана. Ее глаза заблестели. − Это означает, что Кассандра слышала посыльного?

− По правде говоря, да.

Солас провел рукой по плечу Элланы и тихо произнес:

− Возможно, для командира было бы лучше, если бы Кассандра этого не слышала.

Элана бросила на него предостерегающий взгляд. 

− Нет. Это прекрасно. Это идеально, − сказала она и повернулась к Каллену. − Ты уже поел? Давай перекусим по-быстрому. Погода стоит прекрасная. 

Она счастливо кивнула, и Каллен понял, что его терпение подходит к концу.

Его раздирало надвое. Он словно являлся одновременно двумя людьми, стоявшими бок о бок. Один из них был в ярости, готовый сорваться в любую минуту, разочарованный и доведенный до предела. Этот человек хотел пересечь комнату, схватить Инквизитора за плечи и трясти ее, пока она не перестанет вмешиваться в его жизнь. Этот человек хотел найти Кассандру, загнать ее в угол и держать там до тех пор, пока все недоразумения не исчезнут и все его грехи не будут прощены.

Это был нетерпеливый, безжалостный человек. Каллен узнал его. Именно этот мужчина потрясал кулаками в латных рукавицах и требовал в башне Кинлох убить всех магов. Именно этот мужчина отточенным шагом ходил по улицам прогнившего Киркволла. Голос этого мужчины звучал на обеде его сестры, угрожая гостям, не уважавшим людей, которых он любил. Этот мужчина был храмовником, и в его сне о Солоне было гораздо больше правды, чем ему хотелось. Он носил это клеймо на своей коже. Независимо от того, как далеко Каллен мог убежать, он нес это затаившееся зло с собой.

Солас указал взглядом на стол и протянул руку в приглашающем жесте. Каллен медленно посмотрел на него и понял: если ему нужно ощущать себя храмовником, Солас примет его ярость, потому что эльф понимал, что значит иметь часть себя, которая была постыдной и темной.

Но был и второй Каллен, который видел, какое счастье осветило лицо Элланы. Она думала, что помогает ему. У неё это не получалось, но ей так этого хотелось. Отметина на ее руке светилась − шрам, который никогда не оставит ее. Шрам, который, вероятно, убьет ее, несмотря на магию Соласа и заботу всех её друзей. 

И второй Каллен увидел то одиночество, что скрывалось за ее радостью. Трудно быть спасителем мира после того, как мир спасен. Он никогда об этом не задумывался. У него была работа, которую он мог бросить, и почти сделал это. Ее же судьба навсегда связала с ролью Инквизитора. Метка неизменно будет отличать Эллану от остального мира, неважно, продолжит она нести эту ношу или нет. Корифей был последним связанным со сферой, создавшей ее, последним, кто мог хоть как-то понять, кем была Инквизитор. Она должна была избавить мир от магистра, заставить его исчезнуть, но теперь она осталась одна.

Стоило ли удивляться, что Эллана пыталась сделать мир вокруг себя немного ярче? Сделать их еще большей семьей, чем они и без того были? Она любила их всех так сильно! Никогда не отступала от своего долга. Никогда не поддавалась отчаянию, которое тяготило остальных, даже после разрушения Убежища. После Aдаманта. И Каллен любил ее всем сердцем, именно сейчас осознавая, что это чувство не имело ничего общего с романтикой, а лишь с преданностью и восхищением. Но эта любовь была не менее реальной.

Если она столько для него делает, несмотря на свое бремя, он должен делать для нее еще больше. Каллен постарается держать в узде своего храмовника и быть настолько лучшей версией самого себя, насколько сможет. А если вдруг у него не будет хватать сил, Кассандра станет светом в его темноте. Так было всегда.

Он вздохнул раз, другой, усмиряя свой гнев.

− Обед − это то что нужно, но нам необходимо поговорить.

***  
Периодически запинаясь, Каллен попытался наиболее полно изложить всю историю, начиная с того момента, как Кассандра завербовала его. Эллана сидела тихо, пока он не дошел до рассказа о своей безответной любви к ней. 

− Ты? И я? − спросила она. Ее лицо выражало что-то среднее между весельем и недоверием.

− Да, да, хорошо, − сказал он, потирая шею. − Я знаю, что я не предел мечтаний.

− Нет, не говори так! − быстро произнесла она. − Я не это имела в виду. Ты очень красивый, храбрый и милый, как во всех этих человеческих историях. Дориан как-то показал мне книгу сказок Ферелдена, и принц на обложке был так похож на тебя, что мы подумали, что ты, несомненно, был вдохновителем художника.

Ее слова не утешили его, хотя он не смог не улыбнуться, когда Эллана добавила:

− На самом деле, я оставила эту книгу на прикроватном столике Кассандры, чтобы заставить ее больше думать о тебе. Но, похоже, мне стоило найти книгу с ее изображением для тебя. − Она нахмурилась. − А в Неварре пишут сказки?

− Их истории больше сосредоточены на прославлении мертвых, − пояснил Солас. − Не романы.

− О. Тогда бы это не сработало, − сказала она. − В любом случае, Каллен, дело не в том, что ты непривлекателен. Совсем наоборот. Но вряд ли бы у нас что-то получилось. Ты такой серьезный. А мне даже во время собраний сложно оставаться серьезной и собранной. Ты бы все время злился на меня, будь мы вместе. 

− Мне кажется ты утрируешь. Вроде, Солас вполне справляется, − сказал Каллен.

Инквизитор от души рассмеялась − так, что на ее глазах выступили слезы. 

− О, он просто ненавидит это! Просто ему удается вдохновлять меня глубже понимать окружающие меня вещи и людей. Не так ли, hahren? − обратилась Эллана к эльфу.

− Да, da'len, если это прекратит подобные разговоры, − произнес Солас. Улыбка на его лице смягчила его слова, но было что-то острое в том, как он добавил: − И мне не придется слушать, как ты обсуждаешь, насколько привлекателен командир.

Она закатила глаза, а затем нежно поцеловала мага. 

− Он просто выглядит, как мечта. Но ты − единственный, harellan, − тихо произнесла Эллана, и, к удивлению Каллена, Солас густо покраснел и отвел взгляд.

А Эллана повернулась к Каллену с довольной улыбкой. 

− Кроме того, не слишком ли банален роман храмовника и мага? Я думаю, что воинам и магам стоит держаться за своих. Меньше проблем.

Каллен усмехнулся. 

− Не могу не согласиться, − сказал он. Но его улыбка тут же погасла. − Хотя и у воинов могут быть свои проблемы. И их только прибавится, если ты продолжишь свои попытки вызвать в Кассандре ревность. 

Инквизитор посерьезнела. 

− Расскажи мне, − попросила она.

Он ускорил рассказ, поведав о своем отчаянии, когда думал, что его уволили, о раздражении Кассандры, о намеках на симпатию с её стороны, которые не заметил, и, конечно о том, что произошло, в гостях у его сестры. Когда Каллен рассказал им о том, что отверг Кассандру и позволил ей уйти, даже не попрощавшись с ней, то уже и Солас взглянул на него с недоверием .

− Это не моя вина, − сказала Элана. Она скрестила руки на груди и бросила взгляд на Соласа, словно искала поддержки. − Ведь так?

Солас кивнул, и Каллен, наблюдавший за ними, повторил этот жест. 

− Разумеется, не твоя, − подтвердил он. − Но теперь Кассандра думает, что я вернулся, из-за своей влюбленности в тебя и, возможно, из-за ее слов о том, что я смог бы получить тебя, если бы попытался... − при этих словах у Соласа вырвалось глухое рычание, и Каллен поспешил добавить: − И это неправда. Но сегодня утром я создал у нее впечатление, что я вернулся, чтобы любить тебя, но спать с ней, как какой-то монстр! А потом ты пригласила меня в свою комнату, и я даже боюсь подумать, что теперь Кассандра себе вообразила.

Командир в отчаянии обхватил голову руками. 

− Не представляю, что сказать ей, не сделав еще хуже! Любой другой на моем месте давно научился бы этому и не вел себя так глупо, как я. Мне казалось завоевать её будет так легко, − произнес он, а потом вздохнул. − Я идиот.

− Ох, Каллен... Ты ведешь себя, как маленький, − сказала Эллана и улыбнулась в ответ на его свирепый взгляд. − Это правда! Но ты все равно нравишься Кассандре. Я знаю, что она любит тебя. Как и ты ее. Даже идиотам позволено любить.

Каллен поднялся. 

− Что ж, и на том спасибо. Уверен, я придумаю, что ей сказать, − сказал он без особой уверенности. − По крайней мере, обсудить все это было полезно.

− Каллен, подожди. Я обещаю больше не помогать, но могу ли я дать тебе совет? − нерешительно спросила Эллана.

− Всегда готов тебя выслушать, − подтвердил он.

− Ты знаешь Кассандру лучше, чем кто-либо из нас, за исключением, может быть, Лелианы. Вместо того, чтобы говорить с ней, для чего ты явно плохо подходишь, почему бы тебе не поискать нечто, что скажет о серьезности твоих чувств без слов? − предложила она. − Солас нашел такой способ − и нет, ты не узнаешь, что это было!

Каллен и не собирался спрашивать. 

− Но я уже сделал это. Я подарил ей цветок, − пояснил он. Эллана скептически посмотрела на него, и он добавил: − Это работало, пока я сам все не испортил.

− Тогда найди что-нибудь другое, − сказала она. − Всегда есть варианты.

Каллен глубоко задумался, прислушиваясь к шуму ветра. Открывающийся с балкона вид и молчание его собеседников давали возможность подумать, но сознание командира в этот момент было удручающе пустым. В сущности, он никогда не был хорош в этом. Оперативно реагировать на угрозу, планировать кампанию, тщательно обдумывать последствия битвы − это да. Но осада? Их осада едва не погубила Адамант... Что же касалось наступательных ударов, то была причина, по которой силы Инквизиции считались кувалдой, а не скальпелем. Каллен давным-давно осознал свои сильные стороны, но какая бы безумная храбрость ни привела его сюда, она угасала с каждым мгновением под давлением реальности.

Он уже готов был признать поражение, когда краем глаза заметил птицу, чье ярко-желтое оперение сверкало на солнце. И тут он понял.

− Извините, мне нужно найти Варрика.

***

Он нашел гнома на тренировочном дворе, рассеянно расстреливающего арбалетными болтами цель под звон мечей. Кассандра и Железный Бык спарринговались в углу площадки, и Каллен задержал взгляд на Искательнице. Она стояла к нему спиной, так что он не отвлек бы ее, даже если б мог. Он порадовался, что ее работа с мечом была даже лучше, чем раньше.

И тут же нахмурился. Неужели Кассандра все это время делала ему поблажки? Что ж, он поговорит с ней об этом позже. Когда они вообще смогут поговорить.

Бык заметил его взгляд и подмигнул. Кунари внезапно ускорил движения, но Кассандра легко подстроилась под заданный им темп. Она была полна грации и мощи, и даже такому опытному бойцу, как Быку пришлось попотеть, чтобы не отстать от неё. Каллен стоял неподвижно, полностью завороженный. Она была прекрасна.

Бык внезапно развернулся с прытью, которую никто не ожидал бы от кунари. Кассандра повернулась вслед за ним и остановилась, увидев Каллена. К счастью, Бык точно знал, что делает, и уже двигался к своему бурдюку с водой, как будто перерыв был запланирован. 

− Эй, командир, − непринужденно произнес он. − Пришел посмотреть или позаниматься?

Кажется, это Бык высказывал предложение сражаться абсолютно голыми, не так ли? Если бы только Каллен пришел за этим...

− Просто наблюдаю. Очень впечатляет, − ответил он.

− Да, это все она, не так ли? − произнес Бык.

Кассандра нахмурилась и бросила в кунари тряпку, которой только что вытирала пот. 

− Уверяю тебя, сегодня он выиграл все поединки, − ответила она. В ее голосе звучало раздражение, которое не предвещало ничего хорошего ее противникам.

− Думаю, теперь все может измениться, − сказал Каллен, и Бык улыбнулся. Кассандра этого не сделала, но выражение ее лица стало немного светлее. Достаточно, чтобы укрепить в нем уверенность.

− Но мне нужно поговорить с Варриком. Ты не занят? − обратился он к гному.

Каллен получил в ответ весьма мрачный взгляд, но Варрик согласился достаточно легко, заявив: 

− Но сначала мне понадобятся все мои арбалетные болты. Не хотел бы оставаться без боеприпасов.

***

Потребовалось больше времени, чем он ожидал, чтобы уговорить Варрика помочь ему. Гном был так зол, что Каллен в конце концов спросил:

− У тебя есть чувства к ней?

− Ямочки на заднице Андрасте, нет! Вы, люди, все одинаковы. Он подшучивает, значит, он влюблен! − с раздражением произнес Варрик. − У меня уже есть моя леди, − он нежно погладил арбалет, лежащий рядом.

− Тогда в чем дело?

− Послушай, Кассандра... она сильная. Она абсолютно уверена в том, что я не нужен для того, чтобы защищать ее чувства. Обычно. Но недавно она сказала мне, что ее больше не интересует серия моих романов, − и это при том, что она никогда не упускала случая сурово взглянуть на меня, пока не была закончена очередная глава! И что это означает? Я думаю, кто-то причинил ей такую боль, что вогнал ее в самую настоящую депрессию, и любой, кто способен на это, должен быть настоящим мудаком, − сурово заключил Варрик. − Я стараюсь не иметь дело с мудаками. Андерс преподал мне хороший урок.

− Ты сравниваешь меня с террористом, − решительно заявил Каллен. − Убийцей.

− Если бриджи подойдут, − сказал Варрик, но его взгляд немного смягчился.

Каллен вздохнул. 

− Иногда мне кажется, что я причинил не меньше вреда. Но, клянусь, я хочу все исправить, − произнес он с воодушевлением. − Я собираюсь сделать это, несмотря ни на что. Ты не сможешь остановить меня. А если хочешь убедиться, что я сделаю все правильно, помоги мне! Иначе кто знает, как сильно я могу обидеть ее еще одним своим провалом... − произнося эти слова, Каллен пытался выглядеть более беспомощным, чем был на самом деле.

На гнома это произвело впечатление. 

− Ого, честный командир прибегает к шантажу! Глупому эмоциональному шантажу, но это, видимо, только начало. Что ж, ты, похоже, и вправду в отчаянии, − сказал он. − Ладно. Скажи мне, что тебе нужно.

***

Они часто прерывались, поскольку Каллен старался поровну делить время между своими сердечными проблемами и делами Инквизиции. Солнце давно закатилось, но перо в руке командира продолжало царапать одни страницы, пока Варрик делал пометки на других и возвращал ему, чтобы он все аккуратно переписал. По мере продвижения их работы, гном казался все более увлеченным их совместным проектом, и в конце концов в ход пошли клей и ножницы.

Когда они, наконец, закончили, Каллен уставился на лестницу и понял, что эту ночь будет спать на диване.

Варрик зевнул и потянулся. 

− На сегодня достаточно. И не говори теперь, что я никогда ничего для тебя не делал.

− Спасибо, − сказал Каллен. − Правда, спасибо.

− Без проблем. Теперь, надеюсь, Мечи и щиты вновь обретут своего самого верного читателя, − усмехнулся Варрик. Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но остановился, когда Каллен его окликнул. − Да?

− Я хотел узнать, − немного краснея, начал Каллен. − Это сестра Женевьевы убила виконта?

− Командир, я и понятия не имел, что в казармах у меня появились новые поклонники! − воскликнул Варрик. Его глаза сверкнули в свете свечей. − Мой издатель будет в восторге. Вот что я тебе скажу: ты участвуешь в новом рекламном промо для следующего выпуска, и я позволю тебе взглянуть на мои заметки.

Каллен в ужасе уставился на него. Варрик, размышляя, провел рукой по подбородку. 

− Да, одобрение от командующего инквизицией, безусловно, пойдет на пользу продажам... − произнес он. − И они искали модель Ролана для обложки финального сборника. Я всегда представлял его с темными волосами, но мы можем изменить это... Поговорим позже, Кудряш, − и гном вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Шум, донесшийся до Каллена через секунду, был подозрительно похож на смех. 

Командир плюхнулся на диван, глаза его уже закрывались. Его последней мыслью перед тем, как он заснул, было то, что ему стоило предложить свою кандидатуру для промо Варрика в самом начале. И по сути избежать лишних споров.


	21. Кассандра

\- Не могла бы ты прочесть это?

Каллен пришел к Кассандре сразу, едва рассвело, и выглядел при этом не лучше смерти. Его сон был неглубоким и слишком коротким, но он знал, что рано утром сможет застать ее на тренировочном дворе одну. Обычно Искательницу не останавливал тот факт, что она занималась накануне. Отдохнувшая, она начинала день с тренировки, а если была сильно измотана, то на следующий день проводила на площадке вдвое больше времени. Они были похожи. Он тоже выплескивал разочарование, загружая себя работой. 

Единственным утешением было то, что, благодаря Эллане, он чувствовал себя лучше, чем выглядел. Инквизитор прокралась в его офис на рассвете и влила в него порцию восстанавливающей магии, прежде чем он сумел открыть глаза. Каллен пытался прогнать ее, протестуя против использования такого количества маны, но она была непоколебима. 

− Я оставила мешки у тебя под глазами, − сказала она. − Так что ты выглядишь достаточно уныло, чтобы она тебя пожалела.

− Я думал, ты больше не будешь пытаться помочь, − произнес он, однако, внутренне признавая, что чувствует себя лучше.

− Это в последний раз, − сказала Эллана. − Чтобы ты больше не думал, что я могла бы тебя так просто отпустить из Инквизиции. Чему, кстати говоря, я никогда не позволю произойти. − Она сурово на него поглядела. − Только не говори Соласу, что я это сделала.

Она улыбнулась ему, и это была улыбка озорной сестры и доброго друга. Каллен встал и крепко обнял ее. Она по-прежнему казалась маленькой и хрупкой в его руках, но он больше не боялся этого.

− Спасибо, − произнес он, а потом отстранился и посмотрел на нее. − Должен сказать, что как друг ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, чем как женщина.

Эллана закатила глаза. 

− Если ты говоришь Кассандре такое, неудивительно, что у тебя проблемы, − сказала она и подтолкнула его к двери. − Ступай, храбрый рыцарь! Твоя леди ждет.

И вот теперь он был в рядом с Кассандрой, и она смотрела на него так, словно у него выросла еще одна голова. 

− Что это? − спросила Искательница, взглянув на грубо переплетенную стопку листов бумаги в его руке.

− Это тебе, − сказал он. − Пожалуйста, прочти.

Не заставляй меня говорить еще больше слов, хотелось сказать ему. Я только все испорчу. 

Она протянула руку и неохотно взяла бумаги. Он мягко улыбнулся ей, хотя его сердце при этом колотилось, как бешеное, а затем повернулся, чтобы вернуться в свой офис. Он не сбегал, говорил сам себе Каллен. Он просто совершал стратегическое отступление, чтобы усилить ее любопытство.

Тот факт, что он закрыл, а затем запер за собой дверь и с облегчением прислонился к ней, ни о чем не говорил.

***

_Далеко-далеко, на самом краю Черного леса, где заканчивался мир, жил рыцарь, высокий и светловолосый. Он жил в башне, служа хозяевам, которые сдерживали его кошмары. И силу свою черпал рыцарь, опираясь на три столпа - надежду, веру и любовь. Но его хозяева не желали видеть рыцаря сильным и расшатывали его столпы, чтобы направлять его к нужным им целям. Они кормили его магией, сырой и чистой, отчего рыцарь чувствовал себя больным и разбитым, но никогда не жаловался. Ведь он исполнял свой долг. И рыцарь продолжал одинокое бдение, не замечая окружающего мира, погруженный во мрак Черного леса._

_Но бдение завершилось неудачей. Монстры вошли в башню, она упала, и мир рухнул. Столпы рыцаря были разрушены. Черный лес заполонил все вокруг, а его хозяева разлетелись по свету. Но и после конца мира земля продолжала вращаться, а люди Света умоляли рыцаря о защите. И хотя не осталось ни одного столпа, даривших ему силу, рыцарь пытался быть таким, каким его жаждали видеть. Он нашел новое место, новую крепость, из которой мог наблюдать за лесом, и снова начал свое бесконечное бдение. На сердце у рыцаря было тяжело, но у него оставался долг. Он вливал в себя все больше магии, стараясь почувствовать хоть что-то, помимо страха. И это продолжалось долгое время._

_Таким его и нашла принцесса, высокая, темноволосая и невероятно красивая. Ее сердце было наполнено силой, достаточно чистой и ясной, способной отогнать кошмары, что роились в его голове. Она старалась отвратить рыцаря от тьмы, вернуть к миру и его чудесам, но рыцарь с презрением отнесся к ее попыткам, отвечая на них лишь гневом. _

_Но она была щедра и принимала его гнев на себя, продолжая дарить взамен радость. Но рыцарь не принимал ее дары, потому что не было у него ни надежд на будущее, ни веры в себя._

_Однажды принцесса нашла рыцаря в саду, дрожащего и сломленного, и предложила ему новое бдение. Она пообещала построить новое место, где нет места страху и несправедливости, поскольку верила, что он будет достаточно силен, чтобы защитить его. Она вложила в руку рыцаря самую драгоценную частицу своего сердца, частицу, которая стала бы семенем ее обетованного мира. Чистый, сверкающий на солнце гранями бриллиант._

_Рыцарь знал, что не годится для этого бдения, и умолял принцессу найти другого. Но она не пожелала и поклялась ему, что бриллиант всегда будет принадлежать только ему. Рыцарь заплакал, почувствовав, как впервые после падения башни что-то шевельнулось в нем. Он посмотрел ей в глаза и увидел в них надежду. Это был первый воздвигнутый заново столп._

_Работа была сложной, и рыцарь допускал ошибки. И хоть принцесса всегда была терпелива с ним, тяжело переживал каждую свою неудачу. Его надежда гасла, потому что он не был так силен, как было нужно принцессе. Однажды ночью, когда сил совсем не осталось и надежда казалась лишь искрой угасающего костра, рыцарь посмотрел на бриллиант, который повсюду носил с собой. Если он упадет, что с ним будет? Что с ней будет? Принцесса поклялась ему, что он не сломается, и она никогда не лгала ему._

_С последними остатками надежды он отбросил магию, которой так долго питал свое тело. Боль пронзила его до самых костей, когда с него спали оковы. Он извивался и заламывал руки под покровом ночи, когда, почувствовав его уязвимость, из Черного леса вышли кошмары. Но днем разум рыцаря стал яснее, и этого было почти достаточно для того, чтобы продолжать свое бдение. Он чувствовал слабость, но в тоже время в нем стало больше силы._

_Но когда кошмары стали сильнее, и в нем не осталось сил бороться с ними, рыцарь пошел к принцессе, чтобы вернуть ей бриллиант. Он снова умолял ее отдать его кому-то более достойному, кому-то, кто не страдал всю ночь от кошмаров и оттого не совершал днем ошибок._

_Принцесса отказалась и вновь сжала его руку. Она сказала ему, что он избран, что ему доверяют, и она никогда не возьмет на себя этот долг. Она верила в рыцаря больше, чем он когда-либо верил в себя. Он посмотрел на их сплетенные руки и понял, что обрел веру. Это был второй воздвигнутый столп._

_День ото дня рыцарю становилось все лучше. Поддерживаемые надеждой и верой кошмары утихли, а дни стали светлыми и чистыми. Но когда рыцарь пришел в себя, он забыл о великодушии принцессы. Ее доброта затерялась в его эгоистичной гордости и в осознании того, что он снова может быть целым. Он знал, что он стал сильнее и мудрее, чем когда-либо был до этого. Бриллиант был в безопасности, обещая ту жизнь, о которой говорила принцесса, и он уже не боялся его потерять._

_Поэтому, когда рыцарь стал искать любовь, последний столп своей силы, он вспомнил о резком порыве магии, когда-то наполнявшей его. Дева, смелая и странная, привлекла его внимание, и он проводил дни, восхищаясь ею издалека, в то время как принцесса исчезла._

_Новый мир, обещанный ему, воплотился в жизнь. Семя выросло в крепость, затем в город, а потом в землю, которая была богатой и плодородной, и Черный лес стал далеким воспоминанием. Рыцарь старался радоваться свету нового мира и исполнению всех своих мечтаний, но продолжал страдать, осознавая, что у него есть только два столпа силы. Он оставался в центре событий, охраняя сверкающее семя, которое ему было поручено, но он был в отчаянии от безответной любви._

_Когда отчаяние становилось слишком велико, принцесса снова находила его. Она улыбалась, касалась его руки и шептала, что он нужен. И боль на время утихала._

_Однажды далекая Дева перестала быть девой, расцвела, согретая любовью мужчины, которым рыцарь никогда не стал бы. И он еще острее почувствовал пустоту в своей душе, думая, что уже никогда не станет целым._

_Он оставил свой долг и бежал во тьму далекого Черного леса, больше не желая мира, разрушавшего мечты, которые он тщетно лелеял. Принцесса следовала за ним, непрестанно и верно, не обращая внимания на мучительные опасности, которые оставлял рыцарь позади себя. Когда она нашла его снова, стоящим на коленях на краю пустоты, она была окровавлена и разбита его жестокостью. Но рыцарь не смягчился и был еще более груб, чем обычно, пытаясь навсегда прогнать ее. И все же она преклонила колени перед рыцарем и в последний раз попыталась превратить тьму вокруг него в свет. В любовь. Это был третий воздвигнутый столп._

_Когда рыцарь пришел в себя, принцесса исчезла, как порыв ветра, и он побрел обратно в мир, который был ярким и сияющим, наполненным знакомым ему ароматом. Надежда, вера и любовь вместе вели его . Рыцарь возвращался по своей новой дороге, спотыкаясь, то успокаиваясь, то испытывая страх._

_Когда он достиг опушки леса и посмотрел на новый мир, который принцесса создала для него, то понял, что она больше не ждет его там, чтобы улыбнуться, прикоснуться к нему и сделать его цельным._

_Высокий и красивый рыцарь, глупый и одинокий человек вскрикнул от потери. Он упал на колени и начал молиться. Пожалуйста, сказал он звездам. Какая польза от этого мира без принцессы, которая будет стоять со мною рядом? Я сломлен и слаб, и я люблю ее, сейчас и всегда. Пожалуйста. Верните ее мне._

***

День тянулся мучительно медленно, но Каллен продолжал заниматься делами Инквизиции. Он вызвал своих капитанов к себе в кабинет, и они несколько часов обсуждали состояние каждой роты, каждого солдата, сильные и слабые стороны войск.

Каллен вызвал их не только для того, чтобы отвлечься от мучительного чувства страха, поселившегося в нем. Его капитаны должны были досконально знать своих солдат, а он больше не желал, чтобы командование оставалось сосредоточенным лишь в его руках, как средство защиты от увольнения. Командир вызвал их, потому что когда-нибудь он и вправду оставит этот пост, и кто-то компетентный должен будет его заменить.

Утро сменилось днем, за днем наступили сумерки, а Кассандра все не приходила.

Каллен сидел в своем кабинете, пока солнце плыло над крепостью, слишком боясь уйти. Дориан принес ему ланч с непривычно серьезным выражением лица, и когда маг по-дружески сжал его плечо, Каллен благодарно кивнул в ответ. Блэкволл пришел поговорить о делах Ордена, которые, если быть честным, могли бы легко подождать, и позволил Каллену потратить много своего времени на обсуждение нюансов их дел и исследования Мора. Дагна зашла с письмом для его племянницы, в котором он понял только одно из десяти слов, но когда гномка сказала, что Кэтрин проявила оригинальность ума, он почувствовал гордость. Даже Коул появился у его стола и молча сидел, пока Каллен читал, писал и приводил в порядок свои мысли.

Он впервые в жизни почувствовал, что у него есть друзья, которые одновременно были и его семьей. Создатель благословил его сверх всякой меры.

Когда наступили сумерки, Каллен зажег свечу и обнаружил, что больше не может работать. Его разум остановился, как человек, который подошел к краю оврага, и он невидящим взглядом уставился на стол. Пришло время для чего-то нового. Он пододвинул к себе листок бумаги, обмакнул перо в чернильницу и снова начал писать.

_Дорогая Мия._

Свечу колыхнул ветер. Он поднял глаза и увидел Кассандру.

Каллен так резко отодвинул стул, что тот чуть не опрокинулся, но он, быстро обойдя стол, едва заметил это. Искательница стояла в дверях, тихая и такая настоящая, но со странным выражением на лице. Он изучал ее, пытаясь угадать ее настроение, надеясь, что его желания не повлияют на его наблюдательность. Единственными доказательствами для него было отсутствие доспехов и пачка бумаги в руке. Листки были все еще грубо перевязаны, но он увидел выбивающиеся из стопки цветы, которые он так тщательно вклеил на страницы с помощью Варрика. Каждый столп силы, подаренный принцессой.

Наконец она заговорила. 

− Финала нет, − сказала она.

− Я еще не знаю, чем все закончится, − ответил он и легонько оперся на стол, чтобы не покачнуться. − Я надеялся, что ты мне подскажешь это. 

Искательница мягкой поступью приблизилась к нему. Ее глаза не отрывались от его лица, и он почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание от ее взгляда. Каллен повернул голову, когда Кассандра вплотную подошла к нему, глядя, как она раскладывает страницы на столе за его спиной. Сверху лежал цветок, который он подарил ей накануне, и в его сердце снова зародилась надежда.

− Тебе понравилось? − спросил он и перевел взгляд на ее лицо как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как она нахмурилась.

− Нет, − ответила она. Ее рука поднялась к его плечу, сильная и уверенная. − Рыцарь, как всегда, был слишком строг к себе.

Каллен посмотрел на нее возмущенно и уже хотел возразить, когда она поцеловала его. Ее рот был сладким и таким знакомым, что Каллен позабыл все слова, которые собирался сказать. И это хорошо, понял он чуть позже. Путь произнесенных слов никогда не вел его ни к чему хорошему.

Его руки скользнули вокруг ее талии, когда Кассандра углубила поцелуй. Спустя несколько секунд она отстранилась, переводя дыхание, а Каллен продолжал смотреть ей в лицо. Кончиками пальцев он поглаживал подол ее туники в спокойном равномерном ритме, пытаясь отогнать страх, который отражался в ее глазах.

− Ты уверен? − наконец спросила Кассандра. − Я та, кого ты хочешь?

− Да, − сказал он. − Более уверен, чем когда-либо. Прости, Кассандра. За все. Мне так жаль!

Она сжала его плечо, в свою очередь успокаивая без слов. 

− А как же Эллана? − спросила Искательница.

− Она − друг моего сердца, − сказал он. − Ты − якорь моей души. Я так долго думал, что все наоборот, но оказалось, что я был не прав. Я не смог дышать без тебя, Кассандра. И больше не хочу, − он вытер слезу, которая скатилась по ее щеке. − Уверена ли ты, что я именно тот кто тебе нужен?

Она заключила его в объятия, и он крепко обнял ее в ответ. 

− Да, − прошептала она. − Это всегда был ты.

− Хорошо, − сказал он и поцеловал ее в плечо. − Рыцарь никогда не должен оставаться без своей обожаемой принцессы.

Кассандра проворчала, что ей все равно не нравится, когда ее зовут принцессой. Каллен заметил за ее спиной Коула, тихо стоящего возле открытой двери. Дух поднес палец к губам, затем легко проскользнул вдоль каждой из дверей, запирая их на замок. Затем он вернулся к первой двери и закрыл ее за собой, сверкнув широкой улыбкой, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Кассандра обернулась на звук. 

− Что это было?

− Уединение, − улыбнулся Каллен. − Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы Сэра вернулась и охраняла твою честь.

− Мне кажется, поздно об этом сокрушаться, ты уже полностью меня обесчестил, − с лукавой улыбкой сказала она, проводя пальцем по его груди.

Он вздрогнул, но не закрыл глаза, желая увидеть, как потемнеет ее взгляд. 

− Всегда можно найти новые глубины для исследований, − искушающе произнес он. − Я никогда раньше не был в офисе с женщиной. Даже в постели.

Кассандра улыбнулась. 

− Не все мужчины считают отсутствие партнеров достоинством, − сказала она, и Каллен покраснел. Кассандра виновато взглянула на него и поцеловала. − К счастью, ты очарователен, и я очень хорошо знаю, что ты не преувеличиваешь свои способности. 

− Я не хочу тебя разочаровать, − нерешительно произнес он.

− Ты заботишься обо мне, − возразила она. − Я даже и не думала, что такое возможно. Не бойся, ты меня не разочаруешь. 

− Если кто и может найти способ, так это я, − пробормотал он.

Кассандра взяла его лицо в свои ладони.

− Перестань, − сказала она твердо. − Неужели ты не знаешь, что все лучшие качества я переняла у тебя? Не смей принижать себя.

− Как прикажете, миледи, − сказал он и прислонился лбом к ее лбу. Кассандра улыбнулась и снова поцеловала его, а Каллен прижал ее к себе, как утопающий. Может, так оно и было. Но он был бы счастлив утонуть в ней.

Позже они поднялись наверх по лестнице, путаясь в клубке из рук, ног и одежды. Он ласкал ее под темнеющим небом и шептал слова любви, яркие и горячие, как звезды над головой, легкие и невесомые, как шелест ветра на крыше. Она отвечала ему хриплым голосом, горячими жаждущими губами и пальцами, запутавшимися в его волосах. Он был медленным и чувственным, потом быстрым и лихорадочным в прохладе ночного воздуха. Ближе к концу, когда она двигалась над ним в сладком ритме, Каллен оттягивал момент разрядки, наслаждаясь тем, как с ее уст слетает его имя, пока они не достигли пика вместе.

После Кассандра прижималась к его боку, а он слушал ее дыхание, проводя пальцами по ее волосам и коже, очерчивая узоры. Засыпая под успокаивающее биение ее сердца, которое он ощущал своей рукой, Каллен чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.

***

Он проснулся в темноте, и его сразу охватила все нарастающая паника и давящий страх. Оглядевшись в поисках опасности, Каллен понял, что это не просто страх, а чувство потери. Кассандры рядом с ним не было.

Он вскочил на ноги и натянул брюки. Поспешно спустился по лестнице, но остановился, увидев, что она сидит за его столом. 

− Ты меня напугала, − произнес он, вздыхая с облегчением. − Я подумал, ты ушла.

Кассандра встала, обошла вокруг стола и утешающе сжала его руку. На ней была только туника, и он без стыда пробежал взглядом по ее длинным ногам. 

− Я тебе запрещаю носить бриджи, − произнес он, проводя большим пальцем по ее ладони. − По крайне мере, когда ты со мной.

− А я предпочитаю тебя без рубашки, − сказала она с улыбкой. − Мы аккуратно поделим между собой гардероб.

Он рассмеялся.

− Что ты вообще здесь делала?

Она завела руку за спину, соблазнительно приподняв край рубашки. Он протянул свободную руку, чтобы погладить открытую кожу, но она отстранила его. 

− Ты устанешь, − произнесла она.

− Я знаю, что уже не так молод, как когда-то, но мне не обязательно быть сверху, − сказал он, проводя пальцами по ткани ее одежды. − Ну, во всяком случае, все время. Я просто хочу снова услышать, как ты произносишь мое имя.

− Каллен, − сказала она предупреждающе.

− Именно так, − подтвердил он. − Хотя лучше с другой интонацией.

Каллен старался успокоить свое возбужденное дыхание, когда Кассандра, наконец, повернулась, и он увидел, что она держит в руке. Это была книга, которую он сделал для нее, открытая на последней странице. Но к ранее пустовавшему месту внизу листка был прижат цветок, что он подарил ей накануне. Над ним аккуратным почерком Кассандры было написано:

_Принцесса услышала зов рыцаря, чей дух был так же чист и прекрасен, как мир, который она страстно желала создать. Она вернулась и нашла его спокойным и цельным. И любила его все дни своей жизни, потому что они никогда больше не расставались._


	22. Конец

Шесть месяцев спустя он снова путешествовал по Ферелдену вместе с Искательницей. Они редко разговаривали, больше наслаждаясь окружавшей их тишиной, но когда вели беседы, они всегда были наполнены словами любви.

Каллен и не думал, что можно быть таким счастливым.

Они оба все еще жили в Скайхолде, в его комнате, где больше не было сломанной крыши. Кассандре не нравился холод, и стоило ей заметить, что голышом спать намного приятнее под крышей, Каллен практически сам ее починил. Она согласилась на предложение оставить окно в потолке, чтобы видеть звезды, и ему нравилось смотреть на них, обнимая ее.

В замке по-прежнему было людно и шумно, но Кассандра хотела остаться со своей Инквизицией, а он хотел остаться с ней. Эллана предоставляла им неограниченную возможность для путешествий, и в это мирное время они пользовались ею все больше и больше.

Однако дела Инквизиции не оставляли их, и порой во время их путешествий Кассандра часами наблюдала, как он строчит приказы и сверяется с картами. Она никогда не жаловалась на его занятость, и он перестал извиняться после того, как она отругала его за это несколько раз. Несмотря на то, что его капитаны были подготовлены лучше, чем прежде, а Эллана больше не пыталась возглавлять армию, всегда находились вещи, которые мог сделать только командир. Втайне он наслаждался работой, теперь, когда она стала менее трудоемкой, и знал, что разбирается в ней лучше, чем когда-либо будет разбираться в сельском хозяйстве.

У Кассандры тоже были свои обязанности, и многие из них она тоже выполняла во время путешествий. Они отыскали скрывающихся магов, которые боялись всех и всего, и обратили их взор к Инквизиции и уверенности, которую она дарила. Они нашли растерянных и не принимающих новый порядок храмовников, которым тоже попытались помочь. Время от времени они натыкались на группы Искателей, протягивая и им руку помощи. Каллен так и не смог чувствовать себя легко рядом с ними, и потому с Искателями всегда говорила Кассандра, а он развлекал детей, которые почти всегда были частью той или иной группы. Иногда Каллен видел, как Кассандра смотрит на него задумчивым взглядом, и без слов понимал, что когда-нибудь у них будут собственные дети, если того пожелает Создатель. Но даже если этого не случится, они оба знали, что есть дети, которым больше некуда идти.

В этот день они были свободны от работы. Каллен привел Кассандру к знакомому ручью, и она рассмеялась, когда он достал новый сборник Мечей и щитов Варрика. Гном закончил рассказ как раз в этом месяце, оказав им обоим особую услугу. Даже несмотря на собственное пафосное изображение на обложке, Каллен все равно был благодарен гному. Они с Кассандрой по очереди читали роман друг другу, хотя каким-то непостижимым образом ему почти всегда доставались для чтения более сочные части. Он подозревал, что Кассандре просто нравится видеть, как его лицо вспыхивает румянцем во время чтения вышедших из-под пера Варрика эротических сцен, хотя многие они не раз повторили в реальности. 

Оказалось, что виконта все-таки убила сестра Женевьевы, и сегодняшняя глава понравилась Каллену даже больше, чем он мог себе представить.

Но потом Кассандра остановила его. 

− Я бы хотела просто посидеть с тобой, − произнесла она. − И поговорить.

Он согласно кивнул и отложил книгу в сторону, чтобы она могла склонить голову ему на грудь. Он прислонился спиной к дереву, в тени которого они устроились. 

− Знаешь, − сказал Каллен, − именно здесь я впервые начал думать о тебе. Я имею в виду, неподобающе.

− Неужели? И что я такого сделала, чтобы добиться этого?

− Это сделала не ты, а эта проклятая книга, − признался он. − Я читал ее и постоянно спрашивал себя, с какими чувствами ты читаешь ее, о чем думаешь...

− Конечно, я думала о тебе, − улыбаясь, произнесла она.

Каллен рассмеялся. 

− Хоть это и тешит мое эго, я рад, что не знал об этом в то время. Иначе я бы не смог удержать руки на расстоянии от тебя .

Она взглянула на его руку, которая поглаживала ее, с каждым движением все смелее лаская ее грудь.

− Да, я вижу, − сказала она и улыбнулась. − И ты не побоялся бы навлечь на себя гнев Железного Быка?

Каллен зарычал, но в его голосе не было гнева. Кассандра никогда не позволяла ему забыть о его убеждении, что между ней и Железным Быком мог быть роман, и они подшучивали над этим вместе постоянно, едва представлялась такая возможность. И только тот факт, что каждый вечер она всегда горячо доказывала свою любовь в ответ на его ревность, которая была лишь наполовину фальшивой, удерживал командира от ежедневных дуэлей с кунари. Это − и неодобрительный взгляд Элланы, которая постоянно напоминала, что дуэли на почве страсти недопустимы, поскольку наносят вред моральному облику солдат . Каллен был с ней полностью согласен, полагая, что его пример может положить начало череде дуэлей за благосклонность Дориана, который на свою беду был слишком популярен.

Кстати, об Инквизиторе...

− Ты понимаешь, что Эллана планировала для нас тайную свадьбу? − спросил он.

− Да, она нарядила меня в платье под предлогом того, что мне необходима официальная одежда для будущих балов, − сказала Кассандра. − Мне кажется, она планировала просто застать нас врасплох и поженить. − Она повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. − Уверена, твои сестры ее поддержат.

− Однозначно, − произнес он, качая головой.

Но возникшее было раздражение быстро испарилось в свете предвкушения возвращения домой. На этот раз их путь лежал в Хоннлит, где они собирались помочь его близким собрать урожай, а затем отправиться вместе с ними на зимовку в Скайхолд. Желание его семьи перезимовать в Морозных горах Каллену казалось идиотизмом, но он был очень рад, что они будут рядом.

− Я скучаю по ним, − признался он.

− И Мия обещала научить меня быть более женственной, − произнесла Кассандра. 

− Не смей, − тут же откликнулся Каллен. − Ты мне нравишься такой, какая есть.

Он крепче обнял ее, и она еще сильнее прижалась к нему. Каллен вздохнул и погрузился в такое приятное чувство полной гармонии. Река смеялась и пела, лошади махали хвостами в такт его сердцебиению, а тень от листьев над головой давала приятную прохладу. Хоть мир вокруг него продолжал постоянно меняться, наконец-то он чувствовал покой и стабильность.   
Когда он рассмеялся, Кассандра сжала его руку. 

− Что смешного?

− Мне просто интересно, смогу ли я сделать что-нибудь, чтобы это место стало достойным другого цветка, − сказал он. За последние месяцы Каллен постарался создать новые воспоминания для Кассандры и не видел повода останавливаться на достигнутом.   
Он почти почувствовал, как она закатила глаза. 

− Ты ненасытен. Иногда мне кажется, что все эти годы ты просто хранил в себе весь пыл своего шестнадцатилетнего “Я”, ожидая подходящую женщину.

− Ты недовольна? − спросил он, но в вопросе не было его былой неуверенности. Он поцеловал кончик ее уха, затем мочку, потом двинулся вниз по шее. − Я могу остановиться.

В ответ она выскользнула из-под него и оседлала со скоростью, которую часто демонстрировала в поединках. Он усмехнулся, когда она властно посмотрела на него сверху вниз. Каллен никогда не уставал от смеха, который жил в глубине ее глаз. Подчиненные часто поддразнивали его из-за постоянно блуждавшей на лице улыбки, но он не желал скрывать свое счастье. Не дожидаясь приглашения, он приподнялся и стянул через голову рубашку. Кора дерева, которой он касался спиной, была шершавой, но ее жадный взгляд заставлял забывать о любом дискомфорте.

− Так лучше? - улыбаясь, спросил он.

− Немного, − ответила она, проводя ладонями по его животу, и усмехнулась, когда он глубоко задышал от дразнящего прикосновения ее пальцев. − Это ты начал.

− А ты хотела поговорить, − ответил он.

− Мы еще успеем поговорить, − произнесла Кассандра, дотрагиваясь пальцами до его ключицы. Он обвил рукой ее талию и прижал к своим бедрам. Она продолжила гладить его грудь. − Я тебе здесь снилась?

− Нет, − ответил он. − Я еще был глуп. − Но ему не стоило вспоминать о своих снах прямо сейчас, иначе он не сможет оставаться сдержанным под ее ласками. − Знаешь, ты никогда не говорила мне. Почему цветы?

− Что ты имеешь в виду? − спросила Кассандра и потерлась о его бедра.

Каллен попытался собраться с мыслями.

− Зачем собирать цветы, чтобы напоминать себе обо мне? Я не очень похож на цветок, − сказал он, оставляя на ее шее и плече поцелуи. Сначала легкие и невесомые, а потом все более жаркие. И когда она застонала и запустила руку в его волосы, что было верным признаком ее желания, Каллен достаточно сильно захватил губами нежную кожу, посасывая и собираясь оставить след.

− Эй! − воскликнула Кассандра, шлепнув его по плечу, когда он отстранился с улыбкой. − Люди же увидят.

− И хорошо, − произнес он. − Я не хочу, чтобы у кого-нибудь сложилось впечатление, что ты можешь быть свободна.

− Тогда, возможно, мне тоже следует пометить тебя, − сказала она. − Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы местные лавочницы уделяли тебе меньше внимания, чем в прошлый раз. 

Он рассмеялся и открыл ей свою шею, чтобы она оставила такой же след. Когда она закончила, Каллен расстегнул ее бриджи и провел пальцем поверх нижнего белья. Кассандра вздрогнула и прикусила губу, но не отвела от него глаз. Он усилил давление, и она резко вдохнула.

− Ты готова? − спросил он и, получив в ответ кивок, улыбнулся. − Чего ты хочешь?

− Тебя, − глубоко вздыхая, произнесла она и потянулась к завязкам его собственных штанов. Он смотрел, как ее ловкие пальцы пробрались внутрь складок ткани, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Он задрожал, но не хотел прекращать дразнить ее.

− Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? Не этого? − спросил он, проводя пальцем по ткани трусиков, по тому месту, от прикосновения к которому она застонала и прижалась к нему. − Или этого? − Он поцеловал ее в приоткрытые губы, погрузил свой язык в ее рот и поводил им, чтобы не оставалось сомнений в том, что он намеревался сделать.

Ее глаза были полны желания, когда, отодвинув ткань брюк, она высвободила его член. Каллен застонал, наблюдая, как ее рука обхватила ствол и провела по нему вверх-вниз. 

− Я хочу тебя, Каллен. Здесь, сейчас и всегда, − с непередаваемым акцентом, перекатывая на языке его имя, произнесла она.

− Тогда я твой, любимая, − ответил он. − Все эти дни, в любое время, как пожелаешь. И я надеюсь, это будет случаться довольно часто, − с усмешкой добавил он.  
Кассандру явно переполняло желание, раз она даже не подумала закатить глаза или отвесить ему шлепок. Вместо этого Искательница сняла с себя одежду и замерла над ним, мокрая и горячая. Он ждал, затаив дыхание, разрываясь между желанием смотреть ей в глаза или наблюдать, как его член погружается в ее лоно. В конце концов она сделала выбор за него, и ее собственные глаза опустились, чтобы посмотреть, как они соединяются.

− Я люблю тебя, − тихо сказала она.

Он притянул ее к себе для еще одного поцелуя, но на этот раз мягкого и нежного. Пытаясь дать ей почувствовать, что под этим открытым небом, вдали от мира, его шума и потребностей, он принадлежал только ей. 

− Я тоже тебя люблю, − произнес он, отстраняясь от нее.

Она улыбнулась − прекрасное зрелище, но еще прекраснее было, когда она кончила под ним, крича и содрогаясь.

***  
− Спасибо, − произнес Каллен, когда все закончилось. − За доставленное удовольствие.

− Могу в ответ сказать сказать то же самое, − Кассандра улыбнулась.

Сняв одежду, она позаботилась о том, чтобы аккуратно сложить свои вещи, и теперь единственным признаком удовольствия, которое он ей доставил, был яркий румянец на ее щеках. Они растянулись на траве бок о бок, целуясь, прикасаясь друг к другу и разговаривая так неторопливо, как будто у них был впереди целый день. На самом деле они не могли остаться здесь на ночь, ведь Мия ждала их уже к вечеру этого дня. Но у них в запасе все-таки оставалось несколько часов. 

− Кроме того, − добавила Кассандра, − я компенсирую многие и многие годы тоски. Ты представить себе не можешь, насколько ты возбуждал меня. Всех. Искатели, которые отправились в Киркволл в первый раз, не могли перестать говорить о тебе по возвращении. И не только о твоём психическом состоянии.

Каллен рассмеялся. 

− Рад, что произвел впечатление, − сказал он, глядя на нее сверху вниз. − Ты влюбилась в меня с первого взгляда? 

Он задал вопрос таким тоном, словно хотел поддразнить ее, но про себя, честно говоря, всегда удивлялся этому. Последние полгода он старался не касаться этой темы, чтобы не бередить ни свои раны, ни ее, но сейчас они находились в месте покоя, где для него все началось, и время, наконец, казалось подходящим, чтобы спросить об этом.

Кассандра покачала головой. 

− Нет, − ответила она. − Я знала, конечно, твою историю, еще и потому, что это был мой долг − знать всех храмовников, находившихся у власти. А тот факт, что ты очень красив, был общеизвестен.

Каллен улыбнулся. 

− Да, расскажи мне побольше о том, как я красив, − попросил он.

Кассандра фыркнула. 

− Тебе вряд ли нужно напоминание, − произнесла она. − Но благодаря обсуждениям других Искателей я не была потрясена, увидев тебя. Я считала тебя хорошим человеком, попавшим в ситуацию, которую он не смог контролировать. Но это было верно для многих храмовников того времени.

− Так когда же это произошло?

− Лелиана заметила, что ты каждый день уходишь на час, − пояснила она. − Это не было запрещено, просто ты не казался человеком, у которого что-то есть, помимо своих обязанностей, а у нее не хватало ресурсов, чтобы выяснить, что ты делаешь. Лелиана рассматривала в качестве вариантов и твой тайный роман, и попытку получить дополнительную дозу лириума. Предполагала даже, что ты просто отсыпаешься там, где тебе никто не может помешать. Хотя мы и не ждали от тебя подрывной деятельности или измены, всегда нелишне знать, что задумал рыцарь-командир. Я вызвалась выяснить.

− Я молился, − удивленно ответил он. − Я и не знал, что тебя это беспокоило.

− Перестало, когда я узнала. Я никогда не рассказывала Лелиане подробностей, да она и не настаивала. Наверное, потому что понимала: мои чувства к тебе выходят за рамки профессиональных обязанностей, − произнесла она, как ни в чем не бывало.

− Значит, ты полюбила меня, потому что я был набожен, − спросил он и нахмурился.

По какой-то причине это казалось ему даже более греховным, чем просто похоть. Чем-то напомнило Себастьяна, который всегда уговаривал Хоук присоединиться к нему в целомудренной Любви.

Она улыбнулась. 

− Нет, не совсем, − ответила она и закрыла глаза. − Ты будешь смеяться надо мной.

− Никогда.

Кассандра вздохнула. 

− Это трудно описать. Все в Киркволле было мрачным, а Казематы − особенно. Сами камни здесь были наполнены отчаянием, которое жило в них, и неспособность Искателей почувствовать это тяжким грузом легло на мою душу. Ты был хорошим человеком, но ущерб, нанесенный этому месту, не мог быть исцелен одним человеком. Даже очень хорошим. А помощников у тебя было мало, − сказала она. − Но когда я увидела тебя в саду, молящегося среди цветов, это было что-то новое. Что-то обнадеживающее. Ты нес огромную ношу на своих плечах, но не отчаялся. После всего произошедшего ты продолжал верить, что Создатель принесет свет в это место.

Неужели он так себя чувствовал? Он помнил только отчаяние, растерянность и одиночество.

− В общем, ты был набожен, но дело не только в этом. Ты был верным. Ты был упорным. И твоя вера в то, что однажды каждый станет творцом мира, который ты видел, была так реальна, − произнесла Кассандра. − Было похоже, что я наблюдаю за сотворением мира. − Она покраснела.− Знаю, звучит мелодраматично. Но, возможно, это и было правдой. С того дня ты стал для меня человеком, который жил в моем сердце, даже когда его не было рядом. Я не могла перестать думать о тебе.

− Как я могу смеяться над этим? − тихо спросил он. − Жаль только, что я не был достаточно мудр, чтобы увидеть тот дар, что ты мне предлагала.

− Честно говоря, зная о твоей истории с Амелл и Хоук, я и подумать не могла, что стану женщиной, способной тебя заинтересовать. Ты никогда не смотрел на меня как-то по-особенному. А когда в твоем сердце поселилась Эллана, я окончательно перестала надеяться, − печально закончила она.

− Не напоминай мне об этом, − сказал он. − Я бы предпочел услышать о том, как я покорил тебя одной лишь молитвой.

Кассалндра улыбнулась. 

− Ты спросил меня, почему цветы, − она на мгновенье задумалась. − Ты прав, ты не цветок, но все же ты способен стоять на коленях среди них, будто принадлежишь их миру. Цветы, где бы они ни цвели, всегда счастливы и отдают себя целиком, не требуя ничего взамен. Ты казался таким же. Ты укоренился в Киркволле, но в этом месте боли ты все еще находил в себе силы оставаться хорошим. Мирным. Так же и я чувствовала себя рядом с тобой. В первые дни создания Инквизиции, после Конклава, после смерти Джустинии... само твое присутствие было моим счастьем.

Он медленно поцеловал ее, потом взял за руку и, откинувшись назад, уставился в небо. 

− Скажем Инквизитору, что мы уже женаты? 

Каллен знал, что когда-нибудь они поделятся со всем миром своей любовью. Но прямо сейчас он хотел, чтобы она − уверенная в себе, твердая, спокойная − принадлежала ему и только ему. Когда он попросил ее об этом, − без торжественной обстановки, на обычной проселочной дороге, возле деревни, ничем не отличавшейся от любой другой, и чье название он и не подумал запомнить, − она с готовностью согласилась. И за это он любил ее больше всего на свете.

Кассандра рассмеялась. 

− Эллана никогда не простит нас, − сказала она. − Пусть она радуется, пока готовит нашу свадьбу, и удивит нас ею. И я с радостью вновь принесу клятвы вместе с тобой. Думаю, Создатель простит нам этот маленький обман.

***

Когда они въехали в ворота его дома, то во дворе взору некуда было упасть от мешков с зерном, от спелых плодов и виноградных лоз, предназначенных для складов и рынков. Хотя и приближались последние дни сбора урожая, ферма все еще была полна жизни. Когда они соскочили с лошадей и бросились в объятия его близких, Каллен рассмеялся, глядя как Кассандра пытается обнять всех членов его семьи одновременно. Они выражали готовность любить ее так же сильно, как любили его, и он был бесконечно этому рад.

Мия втащила их в дом, усадила за стол и угощала до тех пор, пока они не разомлели от обильного ужина после долгой дороги. Дети неохотно пошли спать, а Питер повез Дину домой на своей телеге. Так что в итоге сидеть возле камина остались только братья и сестры со своими возлюбленными.

Его сестры усмехались, подмечая каждый любящий взгляд, который он бросал на Кассандру, каждое прикосновение ее руки, но он не возражал. Лучше им подшучивать над ним, когда он счастлив, чем беспокоиться, видя его в отчаянии. Когда Мия спросила, где они хотят остановиться − в главном или в гостевом доме, он улыбнулся. 

− В гостевом доме. Но нам понадобится только одна комната, − сказал он и поцеловал Кассандру в макушку, отчего она удовлетворенно вздохнула. − И если у тебя найдутся цветы, чтобы поставить их в вазу на подоконник, то это будет очень кстати.


	23. Коллаж

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сварганила коллаж к "Цветам счастья".

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=8a369bc041577750c0dccaeaeff883d8)


	24. Еще один коллаж

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=ddac20a7691c3e086bde7c5f994d06c9)


End file.
